Un peculiar San Valentín
by Annasak2
Summary: Después de la llegada de Yoh a Funbari, las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo más apacible. Manta imaginaba que su amistad llenaría todos los huecos en su vida, no imaginó que aquello aumentaría un par más a la lista. Y jamás imaginó que Yoh sería tan popular con las chicas. Pero él, no parece ser el único con problemas.
1. M: Nadie sabe que existo

**Un peculiar San Valentín**

_**Manta Oyamada**_

El amor está en el aire.

Al menos eso decían todas las publicidades del día. En la televisión no se oía nada más que no fuera el día de los enamorados. Desde el noticiero matutino hasta los pocos programas de revista que alcanzó a escuchar antes de marcharse a la escuela. Todos se abocaban en hacerle publicidad a la festividad.

Tomó el desayuno en la bolsa, que se había encargado su cocinera de prepararle. Tan metódico como lo había ordenado su nutricionista. Un poco de fibra, un poco de carbohidratos y algunos azucares de una manzana o naranja, la cual terminaría obsequiándosela a su amigo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Y entró al vehículo que lo llevaría a la institución.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su mundo, pero pocas valía la pena rememorar como la amistad que mantenía con Yoh desde hacía bastantes meses. Varios recuerdos pasaron volando por su mente, en especial por la tan afamada pelea de shamanes que estaba por comenzar. Sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían y probablemente ya nada sería igual.

Por ende, debía valorarlo y disfrutar cada minuto. Pero era difícil, pasar tanto tiempo libre como al principio, cuando Anna no estaba.

Y hablando de ella… si bien no era tan cercana como el castaño, él la consideraba una buena amiga. Aunque no sabría si ella lo ponía en esa misma categoría. Sería interesante preguntarle, después de todo, conviviría mucho cuando Yoh se marchara a la pelea de shamanes.

—Bien, hemos llegado, joven Manta —dijo con emoción Tamurazaki—Qué tenga un buen día.

—Gracias, Tamurazaki—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Oh y no te preocupes por pasar a recogerme, iré a casa de Yoh en la tarde.

—Está bien, lo agendaré para después.

—Sí, hoy no habrá clases nocturnas.

—Me alegro, así podrá pasar tiempo con alguna chica—dijo como si nada.

Intentó no sorprenderse por la propuesta o burlarse, no quería parecer grosero. ¡Una chica con él! ¿En qué mundo cabía eso?

—Claro…. Me aseguraré de pagar la cafetería más _cool _de la zona.

—Las mujeres adoran los postres—dijo abriendo la puerta del coche—Le recomiendo que vayan al _Spike´s dream_. Hay todo tipo de pasteles y bebidas dulces con muchos adornos. Le encantará.

—Sí… gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Bueno, aquí tengo el cupón—añadió sacando de su bolsillo un papel—Por si se llega a necesitar.

Tomó el papel con una pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa, igual que su estatura. Agradeció la recomendación, mientras buscaba un espacio para el papel en su pantalón. A medida que iba entrando al recinto, pudo ver en el patio frontal a varias chicas abrazándose entre sí, obsequiándose chocolates.

Algo bastante clásico para la época, porque lo que más se regalaba eran chocolates. Al menos era la tradición, que las mujeres regalaran y los hombres recibían, pero también era válido entre los mismos grupos genéricos. Más raro entre hombre, pero más común entre mujeres.

Ustedes entienden, es más fácil para una mujer regalarle a una amiga, que un amigo le dé a otro.

Como por ejemplo, Yoh y él. Su relación era sólida, no necesitaba de chocolates para demostrar que había vínculo entre ellos.

Fácil y sencillo.

Lo verdaderamente difícil fue cruzar los pasillos y ver a chicas entregarles chocolates a sus compañeros y otros alumnos. Todos sabían quiénes eran los populares, y estos días sólo se hacía notar más.

Por ejemplo, aquel chico Tsubasa, capitán del equipo de fútbol. Era asediado por más de cinco chicas al mismo tiempo. Es más, tenía una que era la capitana de su club de fans, al menos decía que lo era del club de fans del equipo en general. Pero por dios, no había que ser tontos como para notar que el más perseguido era el chico en cuestión. Y hoy, parado frente a su casillero, estaba recibiendo casi en fila a más de diez chicas con un chocolate de corazón.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Y qué decir del Subaru. El tipo podía ser de lo más frívolo, pero eso parecía ser algo que les encantaba a las chicas. Las niñas se volvían locas cada vez que él las rechazaba. Es más, ahora mismo estaba rechazando a más de cinco mujeres, que llevaban no sólo chocolates, sino libretas. Libretas como las que él solía usar para escribir, porque habían de saber que tiene fama de ser un prospecto de escritor.

—Oh… dios—apretó el puño pasando por alto el amontonado.

Subió por las escaleras, buscando el salón de algebra, donde tomarían su primeras dos clases. Igual que en el piso de abajo, las mujeres estaban vueltas locas, entregando chocolates. Esto sólo lo molestaba, no es que fuera el primero y el único en no recibir nada, de hecho había bastantes chicos que se unían a él en la lista. Pero si analizaba el listado, de todos, era el que menos probabilidades tenía de tener algo especial con una mujer.

Eso… lo hacía sentir triste.

Antes, sin Yoh, la vida era algo monótona. Pero al irse él, qué quedaría. Otra vez el aburrimiento, la… ¿melancolía?

No estaba desesperado como Horo Horo. Buscar novia no era su prioridad, pero… tenía que admitirlo, sería… lindo experimentarlo aunque fuera sólo una vez.

¿Era mucho pedir? Cuando había chocado con alguien. Evidentemente, su corta estatura sólo lo hizo rebotar al piso.

—¿Estás bien, Manta?—escuchó la voz de una Sakura, preocupada.

Incorporó su cabeza y asintió un tanto sonrojado por la castaña que le había tendido la mano.

—Iba muy aprisa, espero que puedas disculparme.

—Sí, no hay… problema—respondió mirándola fijamente, hasta notar en su otra mano un chocolate blanco bastante grande.

Mentiría si no dijese que tenía esperanza.

—Oye… ¿crees que le gustará? —preguntó mirándole cohibida—Yoh Asakura no es muy conversador, pero… escuché que los chocolates blancos y los de almendras son sus favoritos, ¿es cierto?

Y sólo pudo emitir una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ammm…. No sabría decirte, ¿dónde lo averiguaste?

—En el club de atletismo—confesó adentrándose al salón, buscando también la banca de su amigo.

¿Tendría que extrañarse? Anna lo mataba haciendo toda clase de ejercicios. Con lo flaco que era el hombre, sólo era cuestión de semanas para que empezara a marcar musculatura. A parte, más de una decía que lo encontraba sexy, en la forma tan despreocupada que tomaba las cosas, la camisa abierta… Mil detalles para tomar en cuenta.

Quién lo diría, Yoh Asakura, uno de los chicos más atrayentes físicamente.

—Es que no quiero dar un mensaje que no es—agregó llegando a la fila donde acostumbraban sentarse, uno junto al otro—No quiero que entienda que quiero ser su amiga.

¡Ouch! Era una lástima. Porque podía asegurar que Sakura no sólo era una de las chicas más bellas de todo el salón, sino una de las más bonitas de toda la escuela.

—¡Oh! Demonios—dijo ella al ver el pupitre con más de diez barras de almendra y chocolate blanco sobre la banca.

Suspiró al verla colocar su regalo sobre el escritorio de su amigo, para luego marcharse. Evidentemente, esos sólo eran regalos dentro de su mismo salón.

Era irónico.

Es decir, Yoh ni siquiera prestaba atención a ninguna mujer. Era amable, pero hasta cierto punto era… distante. No es que fuera grosero, para nada lo era, pero no tenía el más mínimo interés en marcar amistad con alguna fémina. Y aun así, había chicas que se asomaban de la puerta para ver si ya estaba en su sitio, porque para su suerte, casi siempre llegaba rallando el horario de entrada.

Dejó de contar cuando la tercera se acercó a dejar un osito hecho de chocolate blanco en una envoltura de lo más vistosa y llamativa.

Al menos tendría que ayudarle a comérselo, pensó sentándose en su pupitre.

Bufó cansado, sacando su libreta de la mochila. Sería un día largo y eso que este sería el primer San Valentín en compañía de su amigo Yoh. Quién por cierto, parecía ser la novedad del Instituto Shinra.

Y hablando del susodicho, que por fin hacía su entrada triunfal en el marco de la puerta. Adormilado, pese a tomar una ducha, o eso evidenciaba su cabello castaño húmedo. Se tallaba los ojos, mientras caminaba con la camisa desfajada y desabotonada en los tres primeros botones.

Yoh lo ignoraba, pero a cada paso que daba, sin querer iba arrancando suspiros de sus compañeras mientras buscaba su lugar. Levantó la vista y alzó una mano en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Manta—dijo sonriente a su lado—¿Sabes dónde me voy a sentar hoy?

¿Era en serio?

—En el mismo lugar que siempre, Yoh—suspiró cansado, señalando su lugar, lleno de chocolates y tarjetas.

Él pareció dudarlo cuando quitó un gatito de felpa color oro del asiento. No sabía bien del por qué pero se veía hasta conmovido por el detalle y más al notar que llevaba una tarjeta en el lazo del cuello. Se sentó y parecía absorto.

Y quizá no se enteró, pero era el chico más asediado del 2B en ese momento.

Y también el más odiado por todos sus compañeros.

**Continuará...**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! El día de hoy les presento un fic de varios capítulos con el tema de la festividad del día de hoy. Lo dividí así porque como siempre, es más fácil de escribir o leer. Pero ya que lo voy a subir todo hoy, también era una opción subirlo en una emisión. Pero es mejor para no revolver. Disfruten el día y si tienen tiempo, lean este especial con la perspectiva de tres personajes: Manta, Yoh y Anna. Inspirado en una parte del manga, algo líneal en el tiempo que estaban definiendo cuándo sería el torneo y esas cosas. Supongo que hay un breve lapso en eso que les permitió interactuar más.


	2. Y: El chico popular

_**Yoh Asakura.**_

La mañana no pintaba mal. A decir verdad, fuera del calentamiento extra que tuvo que realizar a las cinco de la mañana, podía decirse que estaba en el rango de tiempo establecido del día. Sólo debía preparar el desayuno, limpiar la mesa, lavar los trastes, bañarse, cambiarse, acomodar su mochila. Decir sus oraciones. Y listo, estaba en camino a la escuela.

Vivir solo era más fácil y a la vez más difícil.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y poca interacción, debía admitir que la ayuda de su mamá en la cocina le facilitaba las cosas. También las enseñanzas de su abuelo. Mientras el viejo trabajaba, él sólo tenía que dedicarse a estudia y entrenar. A grandes rasgos, porque los espíritus le ayudaban en muchas de sus tareas para poder dedicarse al aumento de su poder espiritista.

Ahora que estaba solo, pensó que podría llevar un ritmo aún más relajado.

Craso error que no vio venir.

¿Qué era lo diferente ahora? Dos palabras: Anna Kyouyama.

Sí, la hermosa chica de Aomori que había llegado hacía un par de meses para torturarlo, masacrarlo e imponerle tareas del hogar.

Sí, él limpiaba la pensión una o dos veces por mes. Por supuesto que no lo haría a diario, menos cuando era enorme. Y cuando decía grande, era en serio. Había habitaciones que ni siquiera estaban abiertas. Luego los muebles, los baños termales… el recibidor, la sala, la cocina….

Dios, le estaba doliendo la cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

Parecía más una especie de _Robotina_, un personaje de esas antiguas caricaturas que pasaban por la televisión cuando era niño, que un adolescente independiente. Es decir, comprendía que debía ser responsable, pero esto era un abuso. Un completo y total pisoteo a sus derechos humanos.

Lo peor es que Anna sólo mandaba, ella no hacía casi nada. Salvo contadas ocasiones, preparó la cena y muy pocas veces el desayuno. Que por cierto, le quedaba del asco. Era buena para cosas más elaboradas, pero en cosas sencillas a veces le faltaba cocción al arroz o a veces se pasaba y quedaba pastoso en su boca. La sensación en su memoria sólo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Por eso, Amidamaru le despertaba con antelación, para hacer el ejercicio y preparar el desayuno. Que si bien no era el mejor chef de todo Izumo, al menos podía lidiar bien con los alimentos de la mañana.

—Amo Yoh, al parecer la señorita Anna se adelantó—dijo pensativo el samurái a su lado.

—Sí, acabo de ver la nota en la nevera—dijo bostezando, mientras servía el arroz en un tazón—Demonios, si sólo me hubiese dicho, no hubiera cocinado. Bastaba con calentar las sobras de la comida.

—Oh… no se preocupe, Amo—mencionó tanteando la situación—Seguro podrá reutilizar la sobras para la comida.

Meditó la propuesta, sintiendo que aunque lo deseara con fervor no pasaría.

—Francamente, ya me estoy acostumbrando a cocinar—dijo más resignado—Aun así, te agradezco los ánimos.

—Sabe que siempre estoy a su disposición.

—Lo sé.

Sonrió. Fue cuestión de minutos para que el desayuno estuviese listo. Tal como lo había predicho, los alimentos cada vez le quedaban mejor. Pero jamás se jactaría de eso en la cara de Anna, no señor, aún quería vivir un poco más. Ver nuevos atardeceres como antes de su rutina infernal y por qué no, amaneceres. Después de correr casi de madrugada, era lo único bueno que encontraba en eso.

Tomó su saco y acomodó a media tinta la camisa. Comenzaban los climas calurosos a medio día, así que seguramente su vestuario terminaría a medio abrochar, daba igual si fuera antes o después. Una sesión más de atletismo… tareas al término, su tutor personal. Porque la cruel Anna lo había obligado a realizar sus exámenes y tareas por su cuenta. Así que su amigo fantasma era ahora su tutor en las tardes, después de la rutina en el gimnasio.

Caminaba por la calle, pensando si tendría tiempo de meter su siesta después o antes de correr el resto de los veinte kilómetros. Restaban sólo ocho, así que suponía que terminaría antes del anochecer y unos veinte minutos antes de la hora idónea para realizar la cena.

¡Ash! Cómo extrañaba a Ryu con espada de madera. Comida buena, saludable y del gusto entero de Anna.

Su odiosa prometida, difícil de complacer.

Suspiró al ver por fin la escuela.

Todo mundo parecía estar de fiesta, desde el patio central hasta las canchas de atletismo parecían estar llenas de personas.

Y no comprendía bien del porqué. Tampoco es que se sintiera atraído por saberlo, si era importante, ya lo sabría. Sino, entonces sólo pasaría casi desapercibido para él.

Amidamaru se despidió, afirmándole que estaría cerca cuando lo necesitara.

Él agradeció con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su salón. Todavía tenía sueño, así que fue inevitable bostezar ante lo que sería la clase más larga de álgebra. Notó de reojo que Anna no había llegado aún, lo que le causó gran curiosidad, porque ni siquiera había desayunado antes de salir. Debería haber llegado antes que él.

Alzó la mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, mientras buscaba su pupitre. Porque a simple vista parecía que había desaparecido.

—Hola Manta—dijo sonriente—¿Sabes dónde me sentaré hoy?

Notó su gesto de extrañeza.

—En el mismo lugar de siempre, Yoh—dijo señalándole la silla.

¿Pero qué había pasado? Hoy no era su cumpleaños, tampoco es como si todos supiesen exactamente su fecha de nacimiento. Llevaba sólo unos meses en la capital. No pensó que todos fueran tan diferentes que en Izumo. Quiso preguntar más, pero al quitar el gato de felpa de su asiento, algo le reavivó recuerdos.

No se parecía mucho, salvo por el color, pero aquel peluche le trajo recuerdos de su amigo Matamune.

Sonrió, después notó el cordón en el cuello. Abrió la tarjeta y pudo ver una bonita caligrafía, con una leyenda que decía: para el chico más lindo de la clase. Tu admiradora secreta.

Sintió las miradas sobre él, en especial la de su mejor amigo. Pero sinceramente estaba concentrado en ese momento como para desviar su atención y analizar el tipo de atención que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Tomó el gato y lo puso en el marco de la ventana, que dejaba bastante espacio para que pudiese sentarse sin caer.

Procedió a abrir otra tarjeta, esta vez de mayor longitud.

Lo leyó entero, bastante sorprendido y halagado por los detalles que una persona podía notar de él. Como la música que solía escuchar cada vez que se recargaba en la banca o la forma en que estiraba al salir del gimnasio. Lo mucho que le gustaba ver las nubes al recostarse en los pastos del patio exterior.

—_Eres la persona más linda que he tenido la dicha de ver_—leyó para sí.

Notó la cantidad de chocolates, algunos se notaban grandes y con envolturas rojas- Otros eran en forma de osos, corazones. Uno muy curioso le llamó la atención, tenía forma de sus auriculares. Incluso eran del mismo color.

¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de hacer eso?

Sin contar que había al menos diez tarjetas y otras ocho cartas en su escritorio.

¿En qué momento sucedió todo eso? ¿Y por qué así de la nada?

De repente escuchó al maestro entrar.

El resto de sus compañeros se sentó y pudo ver apenas a la distancia a Anna ocupar su asiento, justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

—Bien, alumnos, a sus lugares—dijo anotando en la pizarra el título del tema que veríamos a continuación—Guarden toda su basura y se lo digo especialmente a usted, Asakura—dijo señalándolo—No por ser Valentín, creerá que podrá pasarse toda la mañana leyendo sus cartitas de amor.

Y quiso que el cielo o la tierra se lo tragaran. De hecho, era raro avergonzarlo, pero había conseguido sonrojarlo. Con torpeza, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, que ahora sabía era de odio, intentó guardar a velocidad las tarjetas en su mochila. Los corazones de chocolate y demás dulces tuvo que dejarlos a un costado, junto al gato de felpa, por el volumen y poco espacio que quedaba en el maletín.

En realidad, si lo decía con palabras, no le avergonzaba que dijese frente a sus compañeros que de algún modo extraño recibió muchos regalos. No, lo que en verdad le apenaba era la forma en que ella lo había mirado. Anna no era un dulce, pero podía ver en sus ojos un extraño modo de mirarlo. Más severo y al mismo tiempo más indiferente.

Pero él no había hecho nada.

Sólo era él.

No había incitado a nadie a escribirle algo.

Y tampoco lo había deseado.

Ni siquiera tenía idea que hoy era San Valentín.

¿Por qué? Porque no le importaba. Era su primer año en la capital en plena adolescencia, no pensó que el crecer traería otros problemas u otras atenciones.

—¿Estás bien, Yoh? —preguntó Manta

—Emmm… sí, Manta—afirmó tomando el lápiz.

Escribió el título en su cuaderno. Que estaba prácticamente nuevo, mientras todos volvían su atención a la pizarra.

—No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan a veces—murmuró con una ligera sonrisa—Quizá sólo te están dando la bienvenida.

—Bueno... sería una bienvenida tardía, ya llevo un tiempo aquí—susurró en el mismo tono.

—Pero no un Valentín—concluyó volviendo su atención a la clase.

Él suspiró, girando su cabeza a la ventana, donde todos esos chocolates se encontraban. Almendra y de chocolate blanco con avellana. Recordaba haber dicho esa respuesta mientras un par de chicas lo entrevistaban para el periódico escolar. Destacaba en atletismo, sería un desperdicio de tiempo si no fuese de esa manera. Así, que suponía que por eso había sido todo ese rollo de preguntas y respuestas, nunca imaginó que aquello traería algo más.

Algo como todas las calorías que no podría comer, porque seguramente Anna no le dejaría probar ni una barra.

Era una lástima.

Cada vez que iba a las compras, más de una de esas golosinas le hacían agua la boca, es especial el osito de chocolate blanco con almendras y trufa en el interior.

Suspiró. Y escuchó otros suspiros más acompañarlo.

Quizá ya estaba demente o delirando, pero hasta ahora notaba cómo dos o tres compañeras giraban a verlo. No recordaba con exactitud el nombre de algunas personas. Consideraba que no sería necesario al cabo de unos meses, cuando viajara para, probablemente, no volver jamás.

La clase transcurrió lento, como siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez no pudo evitar cuestionarse por qué recibía tanta atención femenina. Recordaba sus años de escuela en Izumo, las niñas ni siquiera se acercaban a él. Lo consideraban raro y algo huraño por ratos. Cómo es que ahora le dedicaban misivas tan… ¿románticas?

—Bien, eso es todo, espero que resuelvan las páginas 123 a la 138 para el miércoles. Las explicaciones son sencillas—acotó el profesor—Si necesitan ayuda, pueden ir a mi cubículo, los atenderé entre las tres y cuatro de la tarde.

¿Y qué de nuevo tenía el color se sus ojos? Muchas personas tenían esa tonalidad. Su cabello tampoco era la gran cosa. Aunque la mayoría tenía tonos oscuros, no consideró que el suyo fuera novedoso. Si querían su opinión, había alguien quien sí merecía todas esas acotaciones sobresalientes.

Anna se levantó, tomó una libreta y se marchó, sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

¿Estaría enojada?

—Vamos, Yoh—escuchó decir al pequeñín a su lado—¿No me digas que tanto te impresionaron esas cartas?

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar en verdad desorientado.

—Tenemos que ir al otro salón de biología. Ya sabes cómo se pone la maestra cuando tardamos más de lo habitual para ir.

—Emmm sí—dijo levantándose de su asiento—Pero… creo que olvidé mi libro en el casillero.

Manta suspiró con una mano en la frente.

—Ay, Yoh, tú no tienes remedio—dijo caminando, ya fuera del salón—¿Seguro que vas a dejar todas tus cosas ahí?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vamos a volver, no?

—Sí, pero ya sabes, esto se queda sin llave—dijo mirando a todos lados—Y si te soy sincero, no creo que a muchos le agrade que recibas tantos regalos en San Valentín.

¿Muchos? ¿A quiénes se refería exactamente?

—Pues… no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera sé si podría llevármelos todos en la mano.

Manta suspiró y caminó hacia su banca, donde dejó un enorme diccionario que sacó de la mochila.

—Ven, ayúdame. Apenas y llegaremos si nos vamos corriendo al casillero.

—Sí—dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras guardaban todo, o casi todo en la maleta azul de su amigo.

Las cartas eran fáciles de llevar, le preocupaba el peluche y algunos chocolates de figuras pudiesen romperse. Prefirió llevar eso último en la mano.

—¿Sabes? Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no te lo entregaron personalmente.

Caminaron por el pasillo con apenas unos cuantos estudiantes en él. Suponían que la mayoría ya estaban en el salón que les correspondía.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues... puedo darme una idea, todas esas chicas querrán que las invites a salir o querrán que les respondas a lo que sienten por ti—describió con la mochila en su hombro.

No lo había pensado.

De hecho… cómo es que podría responder personalmente a cada una de ellas, si aún cuando estaba escrito su nombre, no sabía quiénes eran. Tampoco sabía que daba la impresión de que buscaba algo romántico con alguien. Apenas sabía que respiraba. Llegaba agotado a su cama, a estudiar, dormir y volver a empezar. Todo en piloto automático.

¿De dónde habían sacado todas esas personas que estaba buscando citas?

Es más, de dónde lo conocían.

—Y luego el _White day_…

¿El qué? Comenzaba a pensar que los citadinos tenían costumbres demasiado extrañas.

Llegaron a su casillero, que estaba cerca del laboratorio. Esperaba sacar el libro y guardar todo eso en conjunto con la mochila. Lo que no espero fue ver caer diez cartas al piso. Ni tampoco ver en la puerta corazones pegados con cinta adhesiva. Mensajes amorosos le llovían por todos lados.

Lo peor, aún estaba por llegar cuando su vista se levantó hacia el pasillo.

Y la vio.

Anna no manifestaba demasiado en su semblante. No había demasiadas emociones en sus ojos, más bien aquellos carecían de brillo. Pero pudo traducirlo, por cómo alzaba la ceja, por sus brazos cruzados, su actitud recta.

Pero lo suficiente claro para él, que alcanzó a leer sus labios antes de que se metiera al laboratorio con su libro en mano también.

—Muérete.

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Este fue ligeramente más largo que el anterior. Disculpen los errores, trato de escribir lo mejor posible aun sin revisarlo. Hoy desperté y me dije, vamos a escribir esta idea. En realidad son dos ideas, pero quise ahorrarme la molestia y escribirlo todo en uno. Por ello lo estoy haciendo por perspectivas, aunque no serán las únicas. Me estoy apurando… así que me da gusto que les agrade la historia. Un poco improvisada, pero dará un giro radical, de hecho en el siguiente, que es el de Anna, y que por lo que veo lo leerán con bastante curiosidad.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** **Angekila, Tuinevitableanto, JosMinor y Lili.**


	3. A: Preocuparse de los detalles

_**Anna Kyouyama**_

Después de escuchar toda la semana la sarta de tonterías en la televisión, estaba a nada de cambiar sus hábitos diarios. No más televisión en las tardes. No más novelas. No más estúpidos temas románticos volando a su alrededor.

A veces se preguntaba por qué veía esas cosas, si la realidad distaba bastante de la fantasía.

Ella tenía una relación y no era nada parecida a la que ilustraban en pantalla.

Y francamente, no quería que lo fuera.

Aun así, estaba sentada en el futón a las cuatro de la mañana pensando en qué haría cuando amaneciera.

No es como si fuera importante. Nunca celebró San Valentín, a pesar de que había escuchado mucho de la celebración cada vez que viajaba con Kino al centro u otros sitios cercanos. Publicidad abundaba en todos lados, en las tiendas comerciales todavía más. Aunque Aomori no era el lugar más concurrido de todo Japón, tenía noción de que era una fecha especial para las parejas, un día en que las mujeres regalaban chocolates a sus parejas y amigos.

Desvió su mirada al techo. Cuánto más tendría que aguantar despierta. Ella, a diferencia de Yoh, podía dormir una hora más. ¿Por qué no la aprovechaba? El vago de su prometido gritaría de emoción si le dijese que estaría exento del entrenamiento matutino. No debería preocuparse en cosas sin sentido. Él, ni siquiera lo notaría. No es como si viviera pendiente de las celebraciones.

O sí.

Mordió sus labios, indecisa si levantarse o no. Tampoco quería generarle sospechas de que algo atacaba su mente. Más algo tan ridículo.

Finalmente optó por levantarse, pero esperaría a que él se fuera para arreglarse e irse. Con suerte podría encontrar abierto el súper mercado más grande del distrito. En lo que llegaba, le daría tiempo y quizá llegaría antes que su prometido a clases.

—Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando—se dijo por millonésima vez al cerrar la puerta de la pensión.

Afuera el cielo clareaba, pero permanecía oscuro. No es como si tuviese miedo de salir sola, lo hacía a menudo. Incluso cuando debía hacer las compras. A lo que no daba crédito era el tiempo que tendría que esperar a fuera de la tienda a que abrieran. Porque según sus cálculos, eso sería en casi treinta minutos. El camión la dejaría a un par de calles y todavía tendría que permanecer afuera quince minutos, con la brisa fría. Porque sí, a pesar de hacer algo de calor en las tardes, las mañanas seguían siendo heladas.

Pero estaba en camino. Mientras un par de ancianos la miraban con curiosidad, probablemente por su falta de abrigo, pese a que llevaba la gabardina beige consigo. Había pocos transeúntes hacia esa dirección. La mayoría acudía en dirección contraria hacia los grandes suburbios, escuelas e incluso hospitales. Estratégicamente era su mejor jugada, sólo debía abordar el autobús de nuevo y la dejaría a dos cuadras de la escuela.

A sólo diez minutos de su destino.

Sin demasiados ojos rondándola. Pasaba desapercibida o casi, porque aquel par de ancianos no le quitaban la vista de encima, incluso riéndose ligeramente y acurrucándose entre sí.

Intentó desviar la mirada, pero para su buena fortuna, el autobús estaba por llegar a su parada.

Suspiró aliviada y bajó del vehículo, sólo para emprender a paso relativamente rápido. Tuvo que esperar en el estacionamiento un par de minutos, hasta que el encargado la vio. Había una mezcla de fascinación y buena voluntad en su mirada. Podía deducir que su físico ayudaba en algunas ocasiones, aunque no sabía qué encontraban los hombres de maravilloso.

No es que no se sintiera hermosa, es sólo que a veces consideraba que juzgaban demasiado pronto a una persona por su cubierta.

¿Y si en realidad era una psicópata? ¿Y si lo único que quería era robar mientras ellos estaban distraídos en sus ojos? ¿Y si tal vez sólo agarraba el dinero de la caja, mientras los amenazaba con destruir el lugar? Después de todo, también había presencias en el sitio que con el adecuado manejo podría transformar en demonios. Pero… ¿tendría el control?

—Imagino que vienes a comprar dulces—comentó con una enorme sonrisa— Es muy lindo y atento de tu parte hacer compras temprano.

¿Qué tenía que responder a eso?

—Sí, supongo…

—Si buscas los chocolates, están en el pasillo siete—mencionó con mayor emoción—Escoge y toma tu tiempo en lo que abrimos las cajas.

Asintió, agradeciendo brevemente la intervención. Al menos no esperaría afuera mientras se congelaba. Su cabello aún permanecía ligeramente húmedo, así que venía mejor que estuviese en el interior del lugar y no a la intemperie. Todo con tal de prevenir un resfriado.

Caminó hacia el centro. En efecto, no se equivocó al decir que había una vasta colección de osos de felpa, chocolates y demás adornos alusivos a la fecha. Casi sintió nauseas de todo el azúcar conglomerado en una sola pila.

Sobraba comentar que halló de todo tamaño, figura y precio.

Los más caros eran los blancos, lo cual estaba fuera de su idea.

Aunque no sabía cuál sería el preferido de su prometido, ni de broma le obsequiaría uno que tuviese mayor contenido calórico y grasa. El chocolate de leche le llamaba la atención, pero tenía casi el mismo índice de azúcares. No era una opción para un atleta. Lo peor es que era de lo que más abundaba.

¿En dónde estaban los chocolates dietéticos y bajos en azúcar?

¿Dónde estaban las barras de cereales cubiertas de chocolate?

Bien, quizá estaba siendo un poco exagerada. Por un día, no perdería la condición, ni su estómago sería un caos de comida chatarra. Un día. Sólo sería eso.

Cruzó sus brazos buscando entre todas las opciones. Hasta que notó un corazón de chocolate oscuro. La leyenda arriba era demasiado cursi, pero estaba hueco, relleno de confitería de colores con más chocolate oscuro y arándanos azules cubiertos. Al final si lo sumaba, daba igual que estuviera hueco o fuera sólido. Pero le agradaba la idea de los antioxidantes.

Cumplía bien con lo que buscaba: cursi, sin caer en extremos; dulce, sin ser demasiada azúcar y lo más importante, no costaba demasiado dinero, a comparación de los otros dos tipos de chocolate. Tomó una barra más del mismo chocolate oscuro. Era representativo con un mensaje más general, pero tenía la idea, al menos la envoltura le hacía ver festivo.

Miró su reloj, la caja debería estar abierta en ese momento.

Aceleró el paso, hasta ver una sonrisa nuevamente en el encargado. Hizo una ligera charla, sin poder ocultar su decepción sobre el chocolate de corazón. Pero era lógico, debió verlo venir.

—Sabes, cualquier chico se sentiría honrado de ser tu novio.

Eso esperaba. Francamente, poco se había detenido a pensar en ese compromiso. Yoh no era tan sumiso a como lo recordaba en su último encuentro en Aomori. Y parecía que no le placía tanto tenerla en casa. Lo cual también era raro para ella, más conociendo las costumbres tradicionalistas de la familia Asakura.

—Cuídate, y si necesitas algo, aquí estamos para apoyar—agregó el joven, dándole una bolsa de papel blanca.

Tomó la compra, para ir y buscar inmediatamente el autobús que la condujese a la escuela. Apenas tendría tiempo. Para su suerte, estaba justo en la parada cuando llegó, no tendría que aguardar más minutos.

No parecía ser un mal día. Muchos asientos estaban disponibles, por lo que pudo escoger uno al lado de la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de Kino.

—Yoh necesita que lo ayudes a entrenar—dijo seria—Según lo que me ha reportado Yohmei, su nivel es apenas el básico. Él no tiene ni la mitad de poder espiritista que tú tienes.

—¿Y cómo espera que lo prepare si su esposo es quién le ha enseñado lo básico? Debió prever que su nivel no sería suficiente para el reto que le espera.

Sólo tenía trece años, qué esperaba. No tenía los conocimientos, ni la sabiduría de los años como ellos.

—Lo sé—asintió tomando la taza de té—Pero… hay algo que tú tienes, que ni Yohmei y yo podemos darle a Yoh.

Abrió los ojos, notando que estaba cerca de la parada. Por mucho que cuestionara a Kino, aun había cosas sin claridad. Tuvo que leer sobre entrenamiento físico. Al llegar no se sorprendió de encontrarlo tirado en una cama de hospital. Según había entendido, Ren tampoco era un enemigo de alto rango, pero era muy equiparable a Yoh en fuerza y habilidades.

Pese a todas las observaciones negativas de la mano de Yohmei, percibía en Yoh algo más que sólo poder espiritista. Tal vez habilidades natas o quizá era la filosofía con que tomaba la vida. El potencial estaba ahí, sólo bastaba explotarlo.

—Seré el shaman ideal para fusionar mi cuerpo con el de Amidamaru.

Tenía su objetivo claro, sus motivaciones. Sólo debía dar el empujón. Y lo había logrado, ya estaba en la siguiente ronda. Ahora sería sólo cuestión de un par de días. Él se marcharía y su labor acabaría, al menos de momento.

Bajó del autobús y caminó a prisa, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros. Una vez en el patio frontal, notó que varios ya se adentraban a sus salones. Percibió varias miradas. Hizo caso omiso a cada una de ellas, mientras desabrochaba la gabardina y abría en tiempo récord el casillero, tan sólo para meter su abrigo y la bolsa de regalo.

Agregó a su maletín el libro de su siguiente asignatura y corrió, esquivando a dos torpes insulsos en su camino. Por suerte estaba a tiempo, antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

Más miradas recaían sobre ella.

La única que le interesaba era la de cierto chico vago que se sentaba atrás, junto al enano cabezón. Y sí, ahí estaba, con unas fachas terribles. ¿Cómo es que Yoh no podía abrocharse por una maldita vez la camisa y ponerse la corbata sin que se lo estuviese repitiendo o mirando mal todos los malditos días? Eso a grandes rasgos. Podía seguir, pero había algo diferente en él. Algo que traslucían sus ojos, cuando se encontraron con los suyos en un breve instante.

Tardó escasos segundos en sentarse, antes de que el profesor interrumpiera su labor de sacar el cuaderno del maletín.

—Bien, alumnos, a sus lugares. Guarden toda su basura y se lo digo especialmente a usted, Asakura—dijo señalándolo—No por ser Valentín, creerá que podrá pasarse toda la mañana leyendo sus cartitas de amor.

La sola mención había sido suficiente para llamar su atención. Enfatizar en toda la sarta de basura romántica que tenía en su escritorio sólo le hizo girarse y comprobar que en efecto. No había ni un miserable hueco en su pupitre. Si no estaba lleno de chocolates, tenía peluches y cartas…

Y el muy cínico lucía apenado, tratando de abrir espacio para poner su miserable cuaderno nuevo. Porque había que ser sinceros, Yoh no era la clase de alumno que toma apuntes. Si no estaba en la lela, estaba dormitando. Y si ponía atención, sólo hacía gestos de extrañeza por no saber bien a qué se refería el maestro con la vectorización y despeje de ecuaciones.

Fuera de eso, era una grandísimo idiota.

Giró su cabeza. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo se las arreglaría para guardar tanta porquería. Su maletín era pequeño, sabía que no le cabrían tantas cochinadas si es que lo tenía limpio. Como decía, si es que estaba libre. Pero conociéndolo, no lo estaba. Así que miró de reojo que colocaba la mayoría de las cosas en la ventana.

Trató de serenarse. Incluso, se concentró aún más en la explicación, quiso elaborar las ecuaciones más difíciles, pero ninguna de ellas representó gran desafío.

Volvió su vista a él. Estaba como idiota con los ojos pegados sobre sus cosas en la ventana.

Y suspiró.

Y con él, al menos cuatro chicas más lo imitaron.

Apretó su lápiz, tratando de volver a escribir, cuando escuchó el cuchicheo de una chica castaña a su lado.

—¿No es adorable? —susurró a su amiga—Seguro ya leyó mi tarjeta. Y puede que se me declare en el receso.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Quizá leyó primero la carta de Natsuki. A ella le habla más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo estás segura de eso?

—Pues un día olvidó su lápiz. ¿Quién crees que se lo prestó?

Más risas cómplices se escucharon. Sin contar lo imbécil que sonaba el relato, al menos eso pensaba, porque ella que lo conocía, sabía que Yoh era propenso a ver por los animales de la calle. Ahí tenía un par de ejemplos vivientes, que a veces frecuentaban la pensión. ¿No acaso se había ido tras Ren Tao para acabar con sus problemas familiares? ¿Y qué decir de todos los fantasmas que ayudó para llegar al más allá? Y esas chicas se impresionaban por un lápiz.

—Vaya tontas—susurró para sí.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Kyouyama? —se acercó el profesor hasta su banca—La noto algo… extraña.

¿Extraña? ¿Por qué estaría extraña? ¿Sólo porque su prometido era un blanco fácil para todas las mujeres o porque el muy tarado se sentía halagado de toda esa atención?

¿Y cómo sabía eso?

Miró de reojo al castaño, que jugaba con el cordón de una de las cartas, pensando, meditando sobre sus años de escuela.

Un momento, por qué sabía o se daba una idea de qué estaba pensando. No es cómo si en verdad le estuviese leyendo los pensamientos.

—¿Señorita Kyouyama? —preguntó una vez más—¿Está segura que se siente bien?

Quizá estaba un poco pálida y por eso de la insistencia.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo recobrando el habla—Sólo no desayuné, pero es todo. Ya he terminado los ejercicios.

—Sí, es lo que veo. Gran trabajo—le felicitó pasando al escritorio de al lado.

Sin embargo, su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente acelerado, cuando otra idea llegó desde el fondo del salón.

—_Antes ellas me ignoraban. Yo estaba muy solo_—escuchó la voz de Yoh en su cabeza—_¿Qué puede ser diferente ahora? ¿De verdad les agrado tanto?_

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mano derecha, pasando a la siguiente página.

—_Las únicas chicas con las que he convivido han sido Anna y Tamao. Y mi actitud sigue siendo la misma, no he cambiado, ni ellas han dicho todas esas cosas sobre mí como las chicas de las tarjetas._

Suspiró pasando otra página, mientras anotaba los resultados de los despejes.

Y si él lo notara. Si notara lo enamorada que estaba Tamao de él. Pero también lo temerosa que sentía de no cumplir con las expectativas de la familia. Si él supiera… que había al menos seis mujeres más que no se habían atrevido a enviarle una misiva en el salón.

Y si él supiera… ¿se daría la oportunidad de conocerlas? Si él tuviera tiempo, si fuera un…

—_Si fuera una adolescente normal_—dijo escribiendo algo en el cuaderno—_Pero no lo soy, de nada me sirve conocer a estas personas, en unas semanas no me recordarán, ni yo a ellas._

Tal vez se había precipitado al decir eso, cuando apenas eran unos niños. Después de todo, nada dura para siempre. Y él mismo lo sabía. Las cosas cambiaban. Su actitud pudiese ser igual pero había crecido, al igual que ella. No eran los mismos niños de diez años.

El maestro dio las últimas indicaciones antes de salir del salón. No sin antes acotar la tarea.

Después de eso, sólo hubo ruido y movimientos, cuchicheos, nada extraordinario. Algunos chicos se acercaron a tomar su maletín y guiarla al laboratorio de Biología. Rechazó la oferta, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

No caminó lento, pero tampoco rápido.

Algunos hombres la abordaban en el camino, preguntándole sobre las tareas, las ecuaciones, cualquier excusa para tener unos minutos de conversación con ella.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Yoh de la atención que a veces recibía?

Yoh parecía operar más en el sentido automático. Hacer sus tareas, convivir con Manta. Acatar sus órdenes y de vez en cuando acompañarse a los lugares que tuviesen que visitar. Vivían solos. A veces conversaban. La mayoría del tiempo enfocado en el torneo de shamanes.

Podía sentir el cariño de él, cada vez que la miraba. Pero… ¿sería el mismo cariño que hace unos años? ¿Pudiese ser solo una racha de momento? ¿Un _crush_? Como lo era para toda esa bola de haraganes que a veces intentaban hablar con ella. No era normal que se preguntara todo eso. Pensó que estaba cien por ciento segura, después de todo, Yoh era el que insistió.

Yoh había perdido más en el camino a esta relación.

Era él, quien pensaba en sentimientos de amor.

No, ella.

O no tan directamente como él.

Tomó asiento, fastidiada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Pasaron los minutos, cuando el profesor de biología llegó, sólo para informarles que debido a un contratiempo, no podría dar la asignatura.

Anotó en la pizarra las páginas a leer y el informe que debían realizar para la próxima semana.

El ruido regresó, pero no así Yoh y Manta, que seguían ausentes.

—Kyouyama—me llamó un chico—¿Me preguntaba si estarías libre para ir al cine esta tarde?

¿Era en serio?

—Estaré ocupada—se limitó a decir, guardando el libro en su maletín de nuevo.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad, no puedes estar tan ocupada, a menos que ya tengas una cita.

Lo más fácil hubiese sido golpearlo por ser tan insistente. Pero no estaba de humor, y tampoco sabía qué consecuencias le traería casi asesinar a un alumno del colegio.

—Sí, tengo una cita. Así que no molestes—dijo parándose y caminando hacia el umbral del laboratorio.

Fue curioso encontrar a Manta e Yoh caminar lento por el corredor como si nada les preocupara. En especial al enano, al castaño, rara vez le estresaba llegar tarde a clase. Avanzó unos pasos, hasta sentir esa opresión ligera en su cabeza. Y los pensamientos de su prometido nuevamente invadirle.

—_¿A qué se refiere con que tengo que contestarle a todas? Yo… apenas respiro, me dedico a existir. Con esa rutina de infierno apenas y me acuerdo de respirar. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede pensar que estoy buscando algo romántico?_

Se recargó en la pared, tranquilizando su respiración y también aquel repentino bombardeo de ideas. Yoh había tirado más cartas de su casillero. No salía de la impresión. Todo eso estaba siendo una muy mala broma, que sólo conseguía ponerle de peor humor.

Recordó la última vez que tuvo esa manifestación. Podía nulificar el reishi casi por completo. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Ella, en realidad, no quería saber qué pensaba su prometido. No quería su voz en su cabeza.

Y sobre todo, no quería más de esos pensamientos automáticos, en los que él sólo se dedicaba a existir.

El silencio volvió a reinar en su cabeza, cuando giró su cabeza en dirección a él. Y pudo ver el temor en sus ojos.

No hubo más oraciones.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, dictar su punto.

—Muérete.

Y sin decir más tomó el lado opuesto del pasillo. No la perseguiría eso sería ridículo. Aunque en tiempos pasados, ya lo había hecho. No cedía. Fue tan insistente la primera vez.

Aquella vez, hoy… como él mismo decía, habían crecido, tenían otras prioridades. La suya era ser el cuerpo perfecto para que Amidamaru potenciara sus habilidades. Y ella creía en él, en sus sueños, su promesa…

Tenía dos horas libres.

Tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse. Tiempo que debía usar para volver a enfocar su energía y no volver a derrumbar su barrera mental, sólo por querer conocer los pensamientos del castaño.

Y lo más importante, qué haría con ese estúpido chocolate que tenía en el interior de su casillero. Porque era evidente que a Yoh, no le hacía falta una barra más de tontos azúcares, de eso ya tenía en exceso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos de nuevo. Tardé un poco más, porque no pensé que fuera a tener otras ocupaciones extras de último momento. Finalmente les traigo la perspectiva de Anna. Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía y sintaxis. No me he dado a la tarea de leerlo todo una vez que terminé de escribirlo. Acelero el paso, sólo porque pensé que podría terminarlo ayer. Bueno… se me alargó un poco, pero no tanto. Otra ronda de estas perspectivas y acabamos. Espero les guste, como siempre, el de Anna es y será siempre mi favorita.

También concuerdo mucho con eso, muchos somos Manta. Casi nadie está en el sitio de Yoh, recibiendo tanta atención.

Agradecimientos especiales: Allie Mcclure, Rozan-ji, annaprix1, JosMinor, Lili, Miki, Tuinevitableanto, DjPuma13g, angekila.


	4. M: Lo más fácil es complicarlo todo

_** Manta O.**_

Si le preguntaban cómo había sobrevivido la clase de álgebra, sólo podía mencionar dos cosas: enterrando su cara en el libro y escribiendo como loco cada minúsculo detalle que explicaba el profesor.

En general, este tipo de cosas las conocía de memoria. No necesitaba centrar toda su atención en la temática. Usualmente solía reprender a Yoh si estaba distraído, o incluso le explicaba a grandes rasgos sobre lo que trataba la clase. Algún comentario inocente, quizá una broma, más cuando Anna era cruel y lo obligaba a realizar la silla invisible.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Anna estaba sentada cuatro filas más adelante y parecía concentrada en sus labores. Pero no era tonto, podía sentir el aura tensa en el salón de clases en menor y mayor proporción conforme avanzaban a la fila del fondo.

Yoh parecía perdido, como si fuese la primera vez que tomaba relevancia para otras personas. Tal vez se estaba aventurando demasiado, la rubia ya lo había mencionado una vez durante su pelea con Fausto.

El Asakura era solitario. No tenía amigos, nadie a su lado.

Quizá esto de regalos también era nuevo para él.

¿Pero lo necesitaba? Por supuesto que no. Anna, lo tenía muy bien demarcado. Sólo tenía que recordar cómo se puso al verlo llegar tarde después de un enfrentamiento con Silver por el oráculo virtual. Y luego la extraña y comprometida pose con Amidamaru. Esa noche tuvo que dormir con vendas por todos lados.

¿Y qué había de esa noche en que Tokageroh casi lo mataba? Anna lloró por él y su absurda forma de entregarle su cuerpo a disposición de un asesino. Se molestó por la vulnerabilidad que mostró, sólo para pararse y torturarlo con una rutina aún más pesada en la semana.

Así que… escucharlo suspirar y oír cómo las demás chicas lo hacían por él fue como el advenimiento de un infierno en la tierra.

Oh, dios, no quería ni pensar qué le haría Anna al leer todos los pensamientos cursis que sus compañeras le dedicaban.

Ni siquiera quería saber qué maleficio les daría a cada mujer por atreverse a mirar a Yoh con esos ojos.

Anna era celosa.

No, Anna era terriblemente celosa.

No, Anna era monstruosamente celosa.

Y cruel, tenía que añadir con letras mayores.

Lo que Anna tenía de bonita, equiparaba a la maquiavélica mente con que estaba dotada, llena de torturas medievales, entrenamientos psicológicos infernales y trabajos físicos extenuantes.

El profesor pasó a su lado, preguntando si se encontraba bien. Ella sólo había dado una breve excusa por la falta de desayuno, pero él estaba más que convencido que lo que tenía era un nudo en el estómago. Una ira implacable que desataría apenas estuviesen en el comedor o el pasillo de la escuela.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase.

—Trágame tierra y de preferencia escúpeme en una biblioteca—rezó sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos cerrados y en voz sumamente baja—La del Senado de Estados Unidos, de preferencia.

Nada de eso sucedió. Apenas abrió sus ojos, ella ya se había marchado e Yoh seguía en su estado vegetativo.

—Vamos, Yoh—le animó a pararse de su asiento—No me digas que tanto te impresionaron esas cartas.

Quiso reír, pero francamente ni ganas tenía de emitir un sonido similar.

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar en verdad desorientado.

Sí, tal como lo suponía, aún continuaba impresionado.

—Tenemos que ir al otro salón de biología. Ya sabes cómo se pone la maestra cuando tardamos más de lo habitual para ir.

—Emmm sí—dijo parándose por fin—Pero… creo que olvidé mi libro en el casillero.

Suspiró resignado. Yoh no tenía remedio. A veces pensaba que era descuidado a propósito. Después de recomendarle recoger sus cosas, acordaron llevarlas al casillero. Él conocía mejor cómo se manejaban estas cosas. Al menos socialmente, su amigo era considerado un peligro por robar tanta atención femenina.

Y si lo especificaba mejor, tenía que explicarle que recibir ese tipo de atenciones conllevaba a un compromiso moral y económico con la otra persona.

—Y luego el White day…

El revés de las mujeres. Ahora ellas eran receptores de regalos grandes y caros. Algunos les regalaban sin recibir previamente un chocolate en San Valentín. Pero… en el caso de Yoh, ya lo habían comprometido a aceptar los obsequios al hacerlo de forma indirecta.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Devolvería todo eso? Dudaba que Anna le dejara conservar algo, más los chocolates. Con lo estricta que solía ser en la dieta de su amigo, no le dejaría probar ninguno. Quizá ella terminaría comiéndose los chocolates. Pero… ¿lo haría? Más a sabiendas de las intenciones que cada una de esas barras y figuras tenía para él.

Yoh abrió el casillero. Y tuvo que retroceder cuando varias cosas cayeron al piso, entre un suéter y… ¡más tarjetas! Se agachó a recogerlas. Algunas tenían nombre y salón de clases. Otras incluso venían con un beso y una hora especifica.

¡En qué momento, Yoh se había vuelto tan popular! ¡Y por qué tantas chicas lo seguían! ¿Acaso tenía que ver con el artículo del periódico escolar? Francamente lo dudaba, si su llegada casi había pasado desapercibida. Era imposible que se catapultara así de la nada. No es como si a todo mundo le gustara leer el diario.

Recogió molesto todo, mientras él estaba parado como una estatua frente a él, contemplando la nada. Eso hasta que de un momento a otro se tiró al piso, derrotado. Comprendía que eso se estaba saliendo de control y era desesperante, pero no era para tanto.

Ya quisiera tener un poco de esa suerte.

—¡Yoh, qué haces ahí sentado! ¡Si no te apuras no llegaremos a clase! —dijo jalando el suéter en el que estaba sentado.

Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para quitarlo de encima. Pero él seguía concentrado en su drama mental, porque no dejaba de tomarse la cara, moviendo repetidas veces la cabeza. Cómo si eso le fuese a remediar algo su situación. Cruzó los brazos, resignado a que perdería la materia. Ya qué más daba.

Se recargó en la superficie metálica a inspeccionar quiénes habían escrito. Algunos nombres le resultaban familiares, incluso se sorprendió cuando vio entre los nombres a chicas de grados más altos. Algunas bastante listas, por ejemplo, estaba la chica del club de ajedrez o la presidenta estudiantil. Incluso las más populares y bonitas del último grado.

Era un suceso, en verdad, fuera de serie.

Y el tonto seguía golpeándose la frente reiteradas veces en el piso. Pensó que de un momento a otro, lo haría directamente con las baldosas.

Suspiró cansado, ninguno de los dos estaba en la onda correcta. Ni sus celos ni su idiotez estaban acorde al momento.

Brincó para alcanzar el libro, aventó los chocolates y cerró la portezuela del casillero. Agregó a su mochila aquel bulto de tarjetas, que metió con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Vamos, Yoh, quizá todavía podemos entrar a clases—dijo palmeando un poco su espalda—La encargada del laboratorio no es tan estricta a veces… Bueno sí lo es, pero quizá si te vea a ti, todo se calme y nos deje entrar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo cansado— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… ya sabes—dijo colocándose frente a él—Con eso de que hoy derrochas amor, sensualidad y estás irresistible. Dudo mucho que se enoje contigo por una cosita de nada.

Y no sabía si habían sido sus palabras o tal vez tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero se levantó de golpe, tan sólo para perderse por el corredor. Ni gritarle por su nombre sirvió para que dejara de dar vueltas en su propio eje. Tan pronto como se detuvo, vio que ya no estaba por ningún lado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había salido disparado como si nada?

Pero tuvo poco tiempo para analizarlo, al ver a su salón salir del laboratorio. Algunos de sus compañeros jugaban con una pelota, mientras las chicas conversaban animadas entre ellas. Sakura lo miró con particular atención, acercándose hasta él.

—Manta, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Yoh? —dijo apenada—Quería pasarle la tarea y… preguntarle sobre… ya sabes, mi tarjeta.

—¿Tarea? ¿Dejaron tarea? ¿Acaso no hay clases?

—No, sólo nos dejaron un poco de tarea—mencionó entregándole la hoja—Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando. Que es importante para mí.

De inmediato tomó la nota de su mano, leyendo detenidamente los deberes y el informe que debían redactar. Si había algo que le importaba más que los prospectos de citas eran sus notas altas.

Tan pronto se vio rebasado por todo el grupo, que pareció disolverse entre los pasillos, decidió que era momento de buscar a Yoh. Pero al cabo de una hora se dio por vencido. Cómo es que no podía hallarlo, si la escuela no era gigantesca. Quizá el único lugar que le faltaba por buscar era la biblioteca, pero el sólo pronunciarlo sonaba fuera de la realidad.

Es decir, qué haría Yoh Asakura en una biblioteca durante las horas libres.

Y tampoco había visto salir a Anna, quizá estaba molesta o tal vez ella era la que estaba en la biblioteca.

Optó por sentarse un rato en el pasto, mientras veía las nubes pasar. Tenía una mochila llena de cartas y postales de amor para su amigo y ninguna cita en su futuro. Estaba tan apacible hasta que sintió el tirón de la mochila. Apenas pudo reaccionar y tomarla del asa, cuando notó que era su amigo quien jalaba el otro extremo.

—¡Yoh! —exclamó sorprendido, levantándose de golpe—¡Se puede saber dónde has estado! Te he estuve buscando, y….

—Lo sé, Manta—dijo abriendo el bolso para tomar todas las tarjetas y apilarlas— Y te lo explicaré, pero ahora necesito abrir todas las tarjetas—dijo algo apurado Yoh.

Está bien, eso… lo entendía. Pero no dejaba de intrigarle, cuando Takeshi y Matsuhiko se acercaron a ellos. El capitán del equipo de esgrima y quien fungía como el tesorero estudiantil. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

—Emmm…. ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? —preguntó al verlos sentarse junto a su amigo.

—Decidimos ayudar un poco a Asakura—adelantó uno de ellos—Sabemos que ha tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres y queremos hacer esto más sencillo.

¿Más sencillo? A qué se referían con eso.

—Así es, Oyamada—mencionó tomando dos de las tarjetas más grandes de corazón—Muchas chicas esperan su respuesta, sin ella, ninguno de nosotros puede proceder, porque ellas estarán a la espera de que les conteste que sí.

—Así que para hacer la cosa más fácil, vamos a poner una mesa especial…

¿Una mesa… especial? Desvió su mirada a Yoh, que seguía concentrado, leyendo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Para rechazar a sus conquistas—agregó Takeshi—Al menos eso dijo que haría… ¿no es verdad, Asakura?

—Sí, claro—afirmó sentándose un poco más alejado de ellos para terminar de leer.

Pero a él no le sonaba nada bien ese asunto.

—Vamos a mandar a llamar primero a las de su grupo, después serán las porristas y al último las de grados más avanzados que están en clase—dijo acomodando mejor las últimas postales.

Ese par estaban locos. Mejor dicho el trío. De dónde sacaba Yoh que vería a tantas mujeres antes de la penúltima hora de clases, eso considerando que hubiese. Porque a cómo iba el día, parecía que la mayoría estaba festejando ya su propio San Valentín.

¿A demás cuál era la urgencia? ¿Tenía algún interés particular en alguna? ¿Y qué había de Anna?

—Yoh, esto no me parece bien, creo que sólo deberías de darles por su lado…

Tuvo que callarse la boca al ver al animado grupo de porristas que se acercaban a ellos. O mejor dicho a él. Ni siquiera tuvo que parpadear, cuando ya lo tenían rodeado. Yoh sonreía nervioso, mientras una de ellas se recostaba sobre su hombro y le hablaba al oído. Otra chica había sido más atrevida al sentarse entre sus piernas.

Su rostro se coloreó de rojo de inmediato por el atrevimiento. Era fuera de la realidad. Su estatura no le permitía intervenir, aquellas chicas eran por lo menos diez y todas clamaban por un poco de atención. Sin el par de amigos, estaba seguro que se lo habrían comido vivo. No tuvo otra opción más que trepar el árbol a su espalda.

—Escuchen, por favor, les aseguro que contestaré sus tarjetas y todo lo que me escribieron—intentó pronunciar con seguridad—Yo… las veré en unos minutos en la mesa de ajedrez. Diez minutos, se los pido.

Y a pesar de todo el revuelo, la mayoría accedió. No sin antes exclamar cada una que las escogiera.

Todo esto sonaba a locura.

Suspiró cansado, cuando su teléfono vibró en el interior de su pantalón. Discretamente tomó la llamada al ver que el número correspondía a Tamurazaki. Sólo rogaba porque no fuera algo de la empresa o de su padre. Lo pedía en serio.

—Joven Manta, su padre le envía un ramo de rosas rojas—dijo feliz—Le comenté lo animado que se mostró esta mañana después de darle la cortesía de la cafetería nueva. Y ya ha reservado una mesa para usted y la bella señorita que lo acompañará.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado por la información.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué! —exclamó fuera de sí, llamando en automático la atención de todos.

—La cita, joven Manta—dijo tranquilo el hombre—Usted dijo que no sería mala idea y por eso le ha mandado un ramo bastante grande. Quinientas rosas para ser exactos.

Nuevamente, no pudo evitar reprimir su grito ante toda esa conmoción. Y antes de que el rollo se hiciera más grande comenzó a caminar hacia el patio frontal.

—Cancela esa orden, yo no pedí…

—Lo siento, Joven Manta—respondió sin mayor pena—Las flores ya están en camino, le recuerdo que estarán en una hora. Y descuide, sólo debe presentarse a la cafetería. Es todo.

¡Y colgó! ¡Lo había dejado ahí parado como un grandísimo loco! Porque eso era claro de ver en la mirada de sus compañeros. ¡Ahora cómo se vería con un ramo gigantesco para alguien que no existía! ¿Y si se lo daba a Yoh?

—Escuché que Yoh Asakura está repartiendo besos en el patio de atrás—escuchó decir a una joven emocionada, junto a sus amigas.

—No te lo puedo creer….

—Sí, pero debemos formarnos y quizá no obtengamos una cita, pero sí un beso.

Oh dios… sólo las vio correr, mientras aquel chisme se corría como pólvora. Como decía, lo único que quería era que la tierra lo tragara. En unos minutos, sería el hazmerreír de toda la maldita escuela al saberse que en realidad no tendría ninguna cita. Y sí tenía un ramo de flores y hasta una mesa reservada.

No, no, no. Y las cosas sólo iban de mal en peor. En su intento de prevenirlos, ni siquiera el dúo dinámico imaginó el poder de convocatoria que Yoh tendría. Ahora ya no sólo estaban ahí las chicas que le habían escrito algo… sino una gran multitud. Sólo notó al equipo de baloncesto tratando de hacerse espacio entre las mujeres, mientras formaban una barricada.

Esto era insólito.

Tenía miedo, vaya, lo único que podía pensar era en tirarse al suelo en posición fetal. Quizá con el asunto de Yoh, lo suyo pasaría desapercibido. Excepto porque quinientas rosas sonaban demasiadas. Comenzó a encogerse, irónicamente aún más. Cubrió sus oídos, tratando de que aquello le brindara una idea que solucionara todo. ¿Tomar el altavoz? ¿Fingir un incendio, un terremoto? Fulminaría con su historial impecable.

¿Qué tal si se arrojaba del primer piso? Tal vez podría sobrevivir la caída.

Adolescentes, siempre se les termina el mundo con cada bendito problema.

Hasta que notó cómo todo seguía ruidoso. Pese a los compañeros y las chicas gritando a viva voz el nombre de su amigo. El mundo parecía un caos. Entonces pudo notarlo, Anna no estaba ahí.

Quizá la única idea brillante que pasó por su cabeza fue correr, correr a encontrarla.

A pesar de las personas en el patio, muchos alumnos seguían en los pasillos. Algunos comentando, otros pasando mal, terriblemente mal la información. Se extrañó que Anna no estuviera al lado de Yoh, tratando de poner fin a toda esa hecatombe.

Abrió cada puerta, recorrió cada pasillo e incluso subió a la azotea, donde pensó que podría hallarla. ¡Pero no estaba! ¡Dónde diablos estaba Anna Kyouyama! ¿Acaso no le interesaba ni un poco que Yoh tuviera a media escuela encima? ¿Qué no le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Acaso esta era una demostración de fe ciega, como ella solía decirle? ¿Acaso…?

Paró de repente al recordar sus propios pensamientos.

¿Acaso era Yoh el que no deseaba algo más con ella?

Comenzó a caminar, pese a que muchos cruzaban por el largo corredor de los casilleros.

Jamás le había preguntado a su amigo los sentimientos que tenía por Anna. Pero evocaba cuán molesto le pareció que la chica llegara a invadir su espacio, que transgrediera sus normas. Incluso en su convivencia, pese a vivir en la misma casa, no percibía en ellos algo más que…

—Familia.

Sí, estar con Yoh y Anna se sentía como estar en un hogar.

Donde conviven dos hermanos bajo el mismo techo.

O al menos, donde uno de ellos ve al otro como sólo una hermana.

Y la vio, parada junto a su casillero. Anna, era interrogada por un chico con lentes, mientras trataba en vano de darle por su lado. Estaba irritada, se le notaba en la forma que tenía para mirarlo, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de él con una mirada aún más cruel y una fuerte bofetada.

Quizá había malinterpretado sus palabras y Anna también tenía el mismo afecto por Yoh que ella. Pero de ser así, sus reacciones no serían tan volátiles, ni tan sentimentales.

Sus ojos chocaron con los suyos.

Sabía que la estaba mirando un poco como idiota, pero en ese revés mental, era lo único que podía hacer.

Yoh no mostraba signos de que ella le gustara.

Yoh no era celoso.

Yoh vivía por y para cumplir su sueño.

Finalmente llegó hasta ella. Ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra. Sólo se contemplaban, como si con ello tuvieran una extensa conversación. Había ido por ella para que quitara a Yoh de toda esa molesta muchedumbre. Pero eso sólo crearía lugar a más preguntas. Y qué lugar ocupaba a ella.

Lo más fácil sería decir que eran novios.

Aunque eso no sería mentira, estaban un paso más arriba de eso, pero… ¿lo haría?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Anna… yo…

Bufó molesta y se giró hacia la portezuela metálica, mientras dejaba un par de libros de su maletín. Evidentemente estaba por irse, porque parecía revisar las materias que llevarían mañana.

—¿Acaso ya te vas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Eso a ti, no te importa, enano cabezón!—dijo con dureza, colocando una libreta en su maletín.

Era probable que primero conociera el paraíso antes que la biblioteca del Senado. Ya lo veía venir. Estaba enojada, ¿con quién más desquitaría su furia? Debería ir y masacrar a todos en el patio. No torturarlo a él.

—Anna, qué no entiendes—trató de llar su atención con un tono desesperado—Yoh te necesit…

—No. Yoh no me necesita— dijo cerrando el casillero más que irritada, mientras le arrojaba con violencia una bolsa de papel blanca, que apenas alcanzó a cachar—Lo que Yoh quiere, él ya lo tiene.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Pero… —pronunció aún sin entender—¿Acaso vas a dejar que todas esas chicas estén acosando a tu prometido?

Ésa no era la chica que él conocía. La que le inspiraba miedo, la que le inspiraba respeto. ¿Anna dejando que un montón de niñas estuviesen sobre Yoh? ¿En qué mundo?

Y no supo bien del por qué, pero era la primera vez que veía sus ojos con tanta atención. No cristalinos, definitivamente no quería llorar. Pero aquellos orbes le estaban proyectando algo que ni él mismo quería poner en palabras. Su piel se erizó. ¿Cómo podía Anna exponer fragilidad y dureza al mismo tiempo?

—Él debe de solucionarlo, ¿no es así? —murmuró apenas de sus labios.

Lo suficiente para romper la tensión que había entre los dos. Y miró la bolsa entre sus manos. Anna en verdad parecía hastiada.

—Tómalo—dijo la rubia, emitiendo un sonido de auténtico cansancio—De cualquier forma, tú siempre has estado ahí para él. Y valoro que siempre estés con él, sin importar el peligro al que te expones.

Parpadeó un par de segundos, impresionado por las palabras. Y matando su curiosidad abrió la bolsa para sacar un corazón de chocolate oscuro, su favorito.

—_Llenas de color mi vida_—leyó la leyenda con letras color rojo.

No sabía qué decir, estaba claramente conmocionado y… conmovido. Sintió en el interior una barra más de chocolate, del mismo tipo, con una leyenda menos personal: _En las buenas y en las malas_.

Sólo pudo sonreír, pero cuando alzó la vista, ella ya caminaba lejos.

Pensó que jamás en su vida se le había acelerado tanto el corazón. Así que corrió, pese a que ella no iba tan a prisa, apenas consiguió pararse delante de ella antes de que saliese del campus. El descontrol era evidente, todos estaban fuera de sus aulas, las clases seguramente serían acomodadas con mayores números de proyecto para el fin de semana.

Nada de eso le importaba en ese momento.

—Por favor, no te vayas—dijo agitado, acercándose a ella.

Anna le miraba ligeramente apenada, seguramente por el tipo de afecto que mostraba el chocolate. Y si iba una connotación más arriba, era su favorito. De una marca reconocida. Aquel regalo tenía todo el simbolismo de ser el de una chica con afecto a otro chico.

Pero sabía que no lo era.

Sabía cuál era el suyo.

Y sabía que Anna había dado de lado su afecto en ese día. En el día que las chicas fantaseaban con entregarle un chocolate al chico que les gustaba.

Anna se lo había dado a él, pensando que Yoh…

—Yo también soy tu amigo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar del ligero rubor en sus mejillas, de tener una postura dominante y cruzar los brazos, sonrió, esporádica y fugazmente.

—Lo sé.

A su alrededor, varios comenzaron a murmurar, pero eso tampoco le importó. Sólo pudo ver, bastante apenado, cómo aquel adorno de múltiples rosas era cargado por tres hombres. ¿Si era impresionante? Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Si la cara de Anna valía el precio? Bien, ni siquiera planeado le pudo a ver salido mejor.

—¿Joven Oyamada? —preguntó el hombre—Un arreglo de 500 rosas, dónde lo llevaremos.

—A la pensión Funbari—contestó tomando una flor.

Sonrió apenado, pero tomó valor ante una muy sorprendida rubia.

—De un amigo a otro amigo—dijo Oyamada, tendiéndole la rosa al frente— ¿Aceptarías una salida por un café?

La tomó entre sus dedos, incluso deteniéndose a contemplar en su totalidad la canasta donde emergían el resto de las flores. Era llamativo, lo sabía. Era caro, eso lo tenía muy en cuenta. Su padre quería que fuera a todo o nada.

Y preguntarle a la chica más cotizada de su salón.

Una de las más bonitas chicas de toda la escuela.

—Acepto.

Era riesgoso, incluso porque la chica en cuestión tenía… novio.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos de nuevo. Tardé un poco más, porque no pude escribir el fin de semana. Traeré el próximo pronto, es la versión de Yoh…. Espero que la de Manta les haya agradado. No sabe bien qué pasó, pero la de su amigo, definitivamente va a clarificar muchas de esas cosas. No pensé que llegaría a más de cuatro capítulos, pero es lo que demanda la trama, así que se vendrán datos y cosas muy interesantes en el siguiente dos capítulos. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que no me linchen por cómo concluyó todo, pero al final entenderán del por qué de cada cosa. Incluso por qué Yoh es tan popular de repente.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Myur, annaprix1, JosMinor, Miki, Tuinevitableanto, angekila, Anekipo, Lenper.**


	5. Y: El señor hacer lo correcto

**Yoh A.**

Apenas pudo con la frialdad de su mirada. Aunado al murmullo de sus crueles palabras, que le habían refrescado la memoria de golpe, intentó sostenerse en pie.

No es como si lo olvidara, después de todo era difícil hacerlo por el modo en todo comenzó. Pero ahora parecía que las acciones tenían otro tipo de significado. Habían crecido, por qué recordar que en primera instancia no se agradaban, si llevaban una sana convivencia.

En todo ese tiempo, operaba más por crecer y hacer todo cuanto ella le ordenaba. Acató sus órdenes en pro de su bienestar, incluso toleró las torturas inhumanas. Cómo olvidar las nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo por el daño recibido con las rutinas no sólo de ejercicios, sino de combates.

¿Qué más quería de él? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no la complacía cada vez que le mandaba a repetir la comida una y cientos de veces? ¿Acaso no pasó con éxito a la siguiente ronda? ¿Acaso no se ocupaba lo suficiente de las tareas escolares? Incluso trataba de hacer sus deberes, pese a que no ponía demasiada atención a clase. Pese a que no le serviría de nada todo eso en el futuro. Se estaba esforzando.

¿Acaso ese esfuerzo no contaba? ¿No era suficiente?

Se dejó caer, derrotado, sin ánimo de pensar en nada.

A su alrededor, todo sucedía. Manta continuaba hablando, insistiendo en ir a clases.

—¡Yoh, qué haces ahí sentado! ¡Si no te apuras no llegaremos a clase! —dijo algo en el que estaba sentado.

¿Importaba las clases? Anna acababa de mandarlo al diablo y ni siquiera sabía en qué sentido ni el por qué. Se tomó el rostro, tratando de hallar una respuesta clara. Tan sólo escuchó a Manta resignarse a que no estarían a tiempo para la lección de bilogía, pero casi podría jurar que no habría tal clase.

No, negó varias veces con la cabeza. Anna no era la clase de chica que se salía de la nada. Menos para asegurarse que entraría, ni se iría molesta por el pasillo botando todo su itinerario del día. Ella era responsable. Y era tan metódica, no dejaría de la nada lo que estaba haciendo. Menos por verlo sentado entre tantos papeles.

—Vamos, Yoh, quizá todavía podemos entrar a clases—escuchó a su amigo palmearle la espalda—La encargada del laboratorio no es tan estricta a veces… Bueno sí lo es, pero quizá si te vea a ti, todo se calme y nos deje entrar.

¿Qué se calmara?

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo aturdido— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… ya sabes—dijo colocándose frente a él—Con eso de que hoy derrochas amor, sensualidad y estás irresistible. Dudo mucho que se enoje contigo por una cosita de nada.

¿En verdad eso pensaba? Quizá si lo viera se calmaría porque… era una cosita de nada. Parpadeó un par de segundos analizándolo. No quería lucir desesperado, pero mentiría al decir que podía irse tranquilo al salón y alucinar que Anna no le había deseado la muerte.

Siendo sinceros, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, ni porqué parecía como si tuviese un hueso de pollo atorado en su garganta. Ni por qué no lo hizo en el momento inmediato. Sólo sabía que la única cosa que debía y debió haber hecho en el segundo después de que ella le murmurara eso, debió ir correr y hablar con ella.

Aunque lo golpeara, aunque lo triturara, después de todo, eso hacía todos los días.

Se paró de golpe y sin emitir una respuesta concreta a su amigo, salió corriendo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que varias personas lo miraban con curiosidad por la forma en que corría por el pasillo. Quizá incluso se estaba ganando una sanción de indisciplina, si es que el monitor aparecía en cualquier instante. Eso poco le importó, tampoco el que algunas mujeres le hablaran lo detuvo.

Sólo inspeccionaba los sitios más cercanos, pero cuando decidió bajar a los patios sabía que sería un mar de gente en cuanto la campana anunciara el termino de la tercer hora de clases. Esttaba desesperado en ese momento, que paró de golpe y llamó al único que podría hallarla más rápido.

—Oh, aquí estás, Yoh—sintió el leve tirón en su brazo

Abrió los ojos para contemplar a su compañera de cabellera castaña. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Sakura, date prisa—gritó una de sus amigas—Se acabarán las colaciones.

—Sí, voy enseguida—dijo volviendo su vista a él.

Claro, ahora la recordaba, era la chica que amablemente le había prestado los apuntes de química de la semana antepasada. Con muy bonita caligrafía, debía acotar. Siempre se preguntó cómo serían los de Anna, ya que con lo reservada que era con sus anotaciones, pocas veces pudo verlos.

—Yoh, espero que estés disponible para salir más tarde—dijo algo apenada, soltando su brazo—Sé que es algo atrevido, pero lo digo de corazón. Todo lo que te escribí es cierto.

Entonces recordó las tarjetas. Así que ella había escrito una.

—Pues… yo…

Quizá pudo ver sus dudas o el simple hecho de que no tenía idea qué decirle.

—Oh… entiendo—dijo tocando su cuello—Es obvio, con tantas chicas que te han escrito, yo… es claro que no tenía oportunidad.

Y dio la vuelta, no sabía por qué, pero tuvo la impresión de que saldría corriendo o algo similar. Ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver, pero juraría que tenía ya algunas miradas encima.

—Espera—la detuvo tomando su mano—Espera, Sakura.

Ella suspiró, girando de nuevo su cuerpo, mirándolo con tristeza.

¿Qué podía sentir en ese momento? Detestaba que las personas lo odiaran, aunque sonara tonto. Sentir su aversión no era el sentimiento más grato y ya lo había experimentado demasiados años. No quería volver a esa oscuridad. Ahora, causar dolor en otros, le parecía un hecho aún peor. Menos cuando era notoria la emoción.

—Siento mucho no tener nada qué decirte—dijo sonriéndole con levedad—No he podido leer lo que me has escrito, pero prometo hacerlo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro—asintió soltándola— No creas que no es importante, claro que eres importante. Y no pienses que la gente no valora tu compañía, claro que lo hacen.

Y sin esperarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Se sonrojó de inmediato, no pudiendo evitar el contacto. Más al sentir la forma de su cuerpo. No quería pensar mal, pero había un límite personal y ella estaba transgrediéndolo demasiado.

Sin embargo, respondió palmeando su espalda.

Ahora no tenía la menor duda de que más ojos estaban sobre ellos.

Percibió cómo respiraba su aroma.

Francamente estaba nervioso, jamás había experimentado ese tipo de contacto con alguien.

—Gracias, Yoh—dijo separándose levemente—Eres el chico más considerado que he conocido. Espero tener la oportunidad de saber más de ti.

Sonrió, separándose totalmente de él.

¿Qué decía decir en ese momento?

Lo único que atinó fue a reír con nervios. Mientras el corazón le bombeaba acelerado. Quizá dentro de todo, no era indiferente al trato personal, pero seguía siendo sorprendente la espontaneidad con que ella lo había abordado. Sentía su cara arder, cuando percibió la presencia que tanto estaba buscando. Notó a su alrededor algunos compañeros y otras chicas, a quienes no conocía, pero que al verlas, podía notar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Amidamaru apareció en ese instante en forma de orbe.

—Amo Yoh, sentí que me llamaba—dijo preocupado—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Sí…—susurró bajo, algo aturdido—Estoy buscando a Anna.

—Entiendo—contestó volviendo su vista al árbol más grande del patio central—Tengo la sensación de que estuvo hace muy poco cerca de aquí.

—Sí, también yo—contestó caminando al sitio— ¿Podrías…?

—Claro—afirmó desapareciendo de inmediato.

Suspiró agotado de la faena. A lo lejos vio cómo otro grupo de mujeres lo saludaba. Alzó la mano, apenas devolviendo el saludo. Estaba avergonzado, no mentiría. Decidió bajar la mirada y adentrarse en el edificio lateral, correspondiente al gimnasio.

Seguro estaría solo.

Claro, pero en un día como éste, en el que todo mundo anda loco. La soledad implicaba pasillos llenos de amantes furtivos. Vio al menos a tres parejas besándose de forma nada casta. Ahora lo único que deseaba era arrancarse los ojos y nunca, nunca volver a irrumpir en un lugar tan poco iluminado y solo.

—La encontré—escuchó de pronto al samurái, cuando dio la vuelta—Está en la azotea del edificio central. Está sola.

No supo por qué pero quizá subir ahí ya no parecía tan grata idea. No es que fuera a ejecutar algo como sus compañeros de gimnasio. No estaba loco. A gran altura y con ella de mal humor, lo único que lograría era aparecer en las noticias como un suicida por arrojarse del último piso.

Lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma.

Quizá llevarle el almuerzo estaría bien, después de todo, ella no había desayunado.

—¿Y qué está haciendo?

—Nada—respondió el espíritu pensativo—Le pregunté si estaba bien, ella dijo que sí. Y eso fue todo. Sólo estaba viendo el paisaje.

Sonaba coherente. Buscó en su bolsillo algo de cambio. Para su fortuna tenía el dinero justo para dos almuerzos.

—¿Necesita que lo acompañe?

—No… creo que puedo enfrentarlo solo, no te apures—dijo llegando al comedor—Además, ¿siempre puedes buscarme por la variación de energía, no es así?

Amidamaru emitió una jocosa risa.

—Dudo mucho que quiera asesinarlo.

—Ja…ja…. ¿Ah, sí? Si al hubieras visto hace un rato, ni siquiera lo dudarías—mencionó abriendo la puerta.

—Sólo tome las cosas con calma—sugirió mirándolo por última vez antes de volver a la forma de orbe—¿Qué no es lo que dice siempre? ¿Vivir el momento a momento? ¿Enfrentar a lo desconocido sin miedo? ¿Y todo saldrá bien?

Suspiró cansado.

—Sí, pero créeme, este tipo de enfado ya es demasiado conocido. Y no sé si todo salga bien.

Finalmente, Amidamaru se despidió, deseándole suerte. ¿La tendría? Hasta el momento, lo único que tenía era más complicaciones. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Una vez adentro, el alboroto era tal que era poco reconocible la música de fondo. Al parecer era una balada romántica. Sólo esperaba no tener ningún otro contratiempo.

Para su suerte, la línea estaba corta. Pagó dos almuerzos y se formó de inmediato, tomando sólo una charola. Dos jugos y un par de bolsas de frutos secos. Esperaba que los encargados de hoy fueran gentiles en darle las dos sopas de miso para llevar.

—Sé que suena tonto, pero no puedo quedarme a comer aquí…

—Lo sé, hay una chica esperándote y no quieres llevar dos charolas—completó la mujer, mirándolo con picardía—Yoh Asakura, me supongo.

Asintió extrañado.

—Escuché grandes maravillas de ti, hoy—mencionó alegre—Creo que hay muchas chicas emocionadas por algo de tu afecto.

De repente, voló en la nube de sus recuerdos. Rememoró sus años mozos y suspiraba en el preludio de sus historias. Aunque en algún momento de esos relatos se perdió. No es que no quisiera escuchar, habitualmente era paciente con la vida de otros, le placía ayudar. Pero ahora el necesitado era él. Y sentía que se le iba la vida en esa fila.

—¿Podría ayudarme?

—Está bien, te daré los dos almuerzos para llevar—dijo sacando debajo de la barra un par de recipientes—Asegúrate de devolverlos mañana a más tardar—mencionó dándole una bolsa blanca de papel con todo adentro, incluida las bebidas que llevaba en la charola—Buena suerte, chico. Espero que tu novia se sienta complacida.

Sonrió nervioso.

—Gracias.

No sabía si complacida, lo único que sabía bien es que estaba molesta. Volteó, apenas esquivando a dos chicas que pretendían abordarlo o quitarle la bolsa, ya no estaba tan seguro. Pero no debía arriesgarse. Con agilidad se giró y encaminó hacia la puerta. Si lo seguían, si estaba bajó escrutinio, no importaba, sólo esperaba que Anna siguiese en la azotea.

Subió corriendo a gran velocidad, aunque con la debida precaución de no derramar la comida en el camino.

Tomó aire, antes de abrir la puerta y no estaba por ningún lado.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Amidamaru de nuevo, pero después percibió su presencia apenas centellante. Cerró la entrada y caminó un par de pasos para verla sentada a la sombra de la marquesina leyendo, lo que creía era el libro que debían estudiar para literatura.

Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de llamar su atención. Nada de eso pasó, ni siquiera cuando se sentó cerca. No a su lado, no estaba tan loco como para arriesgarse tanto. Sin embargo, Anna seguía concentrada, cambiando la página.

¿Tanta era su molestia? Bueno primero debería preguntar, de qué, de qué estaba molesta.

—Anna.

Nada.

—Anna—volvió a insistir.

El mismo resultado.

Esto comenzaba a ser frustrante en más de una manera.

—¡Anna!

Y seguía inamovible. ¡Cómo podía ignorarlo de esa manera! Ni siquiera llevaba audífonos como para argumentar que no lo escuchaba.

Apretó los puños, molesto. Después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar ahí, ella seguía en su postura de no querer hablarle. Nunca había sucedido. Es más, no recordaba verla tan ofendida por algo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba….

—Basta, no hablaré contigo si sigues haciendo eso—escuchó su voz erguirse con furia—Eres molesto en más de un sentido.

Quiso contestarle lo mismo. ¿Acaso no se fijaba que ella tampoco era la persona más fácil de tratar?

—Es que no quieres hablar conmigo—respondió frustrado, mientras tomaba su cabello—Te traje el almuerzo.

—Sí, ya lo noté—dijo mirando la bolsa blanca que reposaba entre ambos—No quiero nada.

¿Qué? ¡Y encima había gastado en balde para que no lo quisiera! No señor, no, de ninguna manera iba a dejar eso así.

—Tú dices que no es bueno saltarse comidas —objetó irritado—Y tú ni siquiera desayunaste antes de irte

De hecho estaba aún más molesto, por recordar cómo había preparado el desayuno para ambos y tuvo que dejar la mitad de la ración porque hasta ese momento leyó su nota. Gastó dinero, gastó tiempo, gastó saliva… ¿para nada?

—No tengo hambre.

—Eres una necia—salió de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada que derrochaba su mal genio.

Pudo ser peor. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera inexplicable, lo único que Anna hizo fue volver al libro. Ni un golpe, ni una advertencia. Nada.

Y lejos de alegrarse, estaba desesperándose más.

Si Anna fuera la mitad, sólo la mitad de dulce que esa chica Sakura, todo sería más fácil. No diría que sencillo, porque si algo había aprendido es que convivir con otra persona nunca lo era. Pero sería más fácil.

—Bien, no comas, pero al menos dime por qué me dijiste **eso**.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo indiferente.

—Me dijiste: _**Muérete**_—le recordó tomando el jugo de naranja de la bolsa.

Cerró sus ojos al evocarla ahí, parada junto al salón de Biología. Quizá no estaban cerca, pero pudo ver el movimiento en sus labios. Fue una pronunciación inequívoca. Su mirada fría, justo como lo hiciera en Aomori, llena de desprecio.

Nada. No hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido del jugo acabándose, al igual que su paciencia. Quizá la estrategia era que él se arrojara de la azotea por su propia mano.

—Bien, entiendo que no quieres comer y no quieres hablar—dictaminó abriendo la sopa del recipiente—Pero no por eso me quedaré sin comer.

¿Acaso estaba provocándola? Era eso o de verdad se sentía muy valiente. O muy molesto con toda esa situación. O quizá era porque teniendo oportunidad de tener algo más tranquilo, ahí estaba de masoquista en la azotea, con un calor infernal.

Iba a tomar la primera cucharada, cuando…

—No hiciste tus abdominales.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo sorprendido.

—No hiciste la serie de abdominales.

Claro que las había hecho, después de correr… No, después de correr se bañó porque se hacía tarde y no había preparado el desayuno. De saber que ella no comería, ni siquiera hubiese hecho nada.

—Sí las hice—mintió, tratando de sonar seguro.

Pero fue su mirada, su penetrante mirada, la que lo hizo dudar.

¡Dios! Por qué Anna tenía esa clase de ojos.

—Está bien, no las hice, no me dio tiempo—dijo con rapidez— Se hacía tarde, aún no preparaba el desayuno.

—Sabes que no puedes desayunar si no haces completa tu rutina—respondió cerrando el libro de golpe—¿Lo sabes, o acaso te quieres hacer el desentendido?

Bueno, técnicamente era un almuerzo. Aun así, se le resbaló la cucharada de la mano con ese tono tan imperativo.

—Pues….

—Hazlas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó realmente sorprendido—¡Aquí! ¡¿Con este sol?!

De ninguna manera lo haría. No estaba loco.

Bastó con una mirada. ¡Una mirada! ¡Sólo una mirada y había dejado la sopa de lado! ¡Cómo diablos le hacía!

¿Acaso tenía control mental sobre él?

A regañadientes se quitó el saco, mientras desabotonaba la camisa. Era el colmo. Ahora tendría que realizar quinientos abdominales y en pleno sol. No podía creerse su suerte.

¡Cómo le irritaba su poco tacto! ¡Cómo detestaba que lo mandara! ¡Y sobre todas las cosas, cómo odiaba esos ojos!

—No escucho que cuentes—dijo molesta—Vuelve a empezar.

¡Qué! ¡Lo decía después de las primeras setenta abdominales! Lo peor es cómo obedecía sin chistar. Al menos no algo que saliera de su boca.

—1…2…3….

¿Por qué había ido en primer lugar? Cierto, Manta decía que al verse todo se arreglaría. No era cierto. Apostaba que ni siquiera estaba molesta por lo que decían las tarjetas sino por la atención que recibía. De alguien que si tomaba en cuenta lo que pensaba, de las personas que sí se tomaban la molestia en ver las atenciones que tenía hacía otros.

Respiró profundo en el número trecientos. El calor comenzaba a sofocarlo, pero también había algo más que estaba incomodándolo.

Escuchó cómo tomaba algo de la bolsa. No quiso saber qué era. Hasta oír que bebía del jugo de naranja en el cartón.

Sonrió un poco al saber que al menos había cedido un poco. El que estuviera algo irritable en ese momento, no significaba que deseara que pasara toda la mañana sin probar algo de alimento. Su estómago lo resentiría después. No quería que tuviese esa clase de molestias.

Sin quererlo o si quiera proponérselo, el resto del ejercicio pasó con mayor velocidad.

Comenzaba a calmarse y sonrió aún más cuando pronunció el último del serial.

No se atrevió a levantarse, pese a que sudaba y sus ojos continuaban cerrados para evitar que el sol lastimara sus pupilas. Su antebrazo estaba sobre du frente a fin de mitigar las gotas que escapaban de su frente.

Suspiró, cuando algo rozó su mejilla. Alzó ligeramente su brazo, el suficiente para darle sombra a sus ojos. Pero al abrirlos, notó que no era realmente necesario tener el brazo sobre su rostro. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, tratando de encontrar la falsedad en su ilusión.

Pero la forma en que su cabello se mecía sobre su mejilla, rozándolo ligeramente, le daban absoluta credibilidad a la imagen. Su corazón latía acelerado, y no precisamente por el ejercicio. No, este tipo de bombardeo amenazaba expulsarlo fuera de su pecho. Tuvo que cerrar su puño alrededor para que esto no sucediera.

Quizá era la impresión.

Entonces ella colocó una mano sobre la suya.

Y es que no todos los días tenía a Anna Kyouyama sobre él.

Apoyada sobre sus rodillas a una altura cercana a su cadera, con una mano cerca de su cabeza y la otra, sosteniendo el puño contra su pecho. Podía sentir cómo su falda caía por encima de su pantalón y cómo varios de sus cabellos amenazaban con rozar su mejilla en un ritmo constante.

No sabía lo que pasaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sólo sabía que a pesar de estar los dos sosteniendo su corazón. Aun así, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Y no sólo él, sino su estómago también, que por algún motivo, parecía estremecerse. Parecía revolverse incesante, pero no de náuseas, no, aquello no eran ascos, era algo más.

Quizá estaba delirando.

—No, no lo estás—susurró ella, apartando su mano para volver sus cabellos detrás de la oreja—No estás delirando.

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

Jamás había estado tan cerca.

Entonces su mano izquierda se atrevió a dejar su pecho a la deriva. Sabía que era atrevido, pero tenía curiosidad por tocar su rostro. Fue un movimiento lento, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con su mejilla. Un ligero roce, tan superficial que pudo sentir cómo se erizaba su piel al contacto con la suya. Y cómo sus ojos se cerraban al instante, sólo para abrirse nuevamente con ese brillo centellante y abrasador.

¿Por qué tanta delicadeza?

¿Por qué sentía todo su cuerpo temblar?

¿Por qué su corazón latía desbocado?

¿Por qué….?

—¿Por qué no me hablas? —dijo ella, colocando su otra mano al nivel de su cabeza—¿Por qué hablas tanto, sin decir nada?

Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Un gesto de profunda tristeza.

—Hablas demasiado, sin saber cómo ni porqué. No preguntas, sólo asumes las respuestas—añadió inclinándose a él, tan cerca de su rostro—No quiero leerte todo el tiempo, a veces también necesito oírlo.

¿No quería… leerlo? ¿Acaso hablaba de…?

Y se alejó lentamente, hasta poder incorporarse, sin siquiera tocarlo. Observó cómo sacudía su uniforme y caminaba hasta el barandal. Pensativa, incluso con un aire melancólico, pero serio.

Se sentó de inmediato, notando cómo se recargaba en el metal blanco.

—Pensé que ya no tenías ese poder—pronunció sorprendido—¿Te ha… te ha estado molestando?

—No, no en realidad—contestó distante—En realidad, eres la única voz en mi cabeza. Lo demás, los he podido bloquear fácilmente.

Mordió sus labios, realmente apenado y avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Pero que hayas leído todo lo que pienso…. —dijo parándose para acompañarla—Debí ser realmente molesto para ti.

Anna le miró de reojo.

—Sólo di lo que sientes, qué importa si es algo hiriente—pronunció serena, volteándose para verlo—Sé que te molesta todo lo que te hago hacer.

No realmente.

—Pero la mayoría del tiempo—aseguró la rubia, caminando hacia las cosas que estaban en el suelo—Sé que piensas que estoy molesta, no lo estoy. No te odio y dije _**eso**_ sin pensarlo. Porque sí lo dije.

—Sí, sé que lo dijiste—murmuró suspirando largo—También que en ese momento sí estabas molesta, pero… las cartas….

—Lo sé—aseveró tomando su maletín—Sé que tú no las pediste, pero estás feliz por recibirlas. Está bien—resolvió mirándolo fijamente— Tienes opciones, no es como si el mundo se cerrara en este instante.

Parpadeó un poco, tratando de entender el significado de sus palabras. Hasta que la imagen de Sakura pasó por su cabeza. Intentó suprimirlo, pero el recuerdo se coló sin siquiera evitarlo.

—No lo tomes como una obligación, lo que tú hiciste por mí y lo que he hecho por ti. No se pueden medir en la misma balanza, pero supongo que lo sabes, es mejor vivir con algo que en verdad deseas.

¿Acaso ella estaba…?

—Anna…

—No me estás lastimando, Yoh—aseveró neutra, como siempre—Estoy bien y deseo que tú también lo estés. Tienes tus opciones, aún no es tarde si quieres escoger.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, salió por esa puerta.

El miedo corrió por sus venas. Cómo podía Anna decir esas cosas de esa manera tan… tan sistemática. ¿Acaso acababa de terminar el compromiso con él? ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? No comprendía. Y… le lastimaba. Sentía su pecho contraerse, como algo se atoraba en su garganta.

Qué eran todas esas sensaciones. Hace un momento sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía ante un ligero toque y ahora parecía deshacerse.

Y por qué no había dicho nada.

Él hablaba, hablaba bastante, todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué simplemente no había dicho nada?

Miró cómo todo estaba puesto de nuevo en la bolsa blanca, tan ordenado como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Sin desearlo, una lágrima salió de su ojo.

Debió ser el sol, que causaba tanta irritación. O tal vez era el sudor que aún corría en menor instancia en su cara. Lo limpió con la yema de su pulgar, mientras tomaba la bolsa y caminaba de vuelta al edificio.

Si a su alrededor se suscitaba un incendio estaba más que convencido que no lo notaria. Lo único que en verdad deseaba era estrellar su puño con la pared, quería liberar de algún modo ese sentimiento. Estaba enojado, frustrado… triste.

¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? Anna ni siquiera podía terminar el compromiso así de la nada. No era como si lo pudiese botar como si nada. Parte de su sueño, de ser Shaman King era también parte de ella. Cómo podía siquiera pensar en darle escoger. ¿Escoger entre quién? ¿A las chicas de las cartas? Ni siquiera las conocía. Y no deseaba conocerlas más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

No lo necesitaba.

Respiró agitado, llegando a su casillero. Justo como todo había empezado. Abrió la portezuela, tan sólo para ver caer otras cinco cartas más.

¿De dónde salía toda esa basura?

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntárselo, cuando un chico de gran tamaño lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared contraria. Fue un movimiento brusco y que no vio venir, pero con el que luchaba porque no saliera su furia de control. Porque en ese momento, sentía como si todo, absolutamente todo le irritara.

—Asakura, que te quede claro una cosa—amenazó el chico—Tú no vas a jugar con nadie, me escuchaste.

Respiró agitado, tratando de serenarse.

—Yo no estoy jugando con nadie—dijo aparatándolo con el mismo afán de él.

De acuerdo, quizá no todo era bondad en él, porque ahora mismo este sujeto llegaba de la nada a reclamarle algo de lo que no tenía idea y él… quería responder a golpes a sus acusaciones.

—¿Y qué hay de Ishizumi? —le retó un chico más detrás de él.

—Ishizumi es una chica inteligente, divertida y sabe mucho sobre videojuegos—puntualizó arrinconándolo contra la pizarra de corcho—No te creo que no quieras nada con ella. A parte es muy bonita, usa sus cabellos marrones amarrados a una coleta alta cada vez que nos explica el presupuesto para cada club deportivo.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender bien a qué persona se refería.

—No te hagas el tonto—dijo molesto, mientras lo volvía a empujar— Es imposible que no reconozcas a nuestra honorable presidenta estudiantil.

Si lo volvía a empujar, no respondería con palabras. Sin embargo, no era usual que respondiera con violencia, no era su estilo. Tomó aire, tratando de calmarse.

—Emmm… sí, claro que sé quién es—mintió, tratando de evocar un poco a la chica de la descripción— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—No te hagas el tonto, Asakura. Sé de muy buena fuente que ella te mandó una postal y un chocolate a tu salón.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Ni siquiera había visto bien los nombres en las tarjetas.

—Ésa chica es importante para mí—agregó el grandulón—Es una chica sensible y sé que tiene ilusiones contigo. Pero tú ni siquiera la conoces, así que sé hombre y díselo de frente.

—Así es, Asakura—se sumó su amigo—Quizá para ti sean sólo mujeres, pero para nosotros son especiales. Y lo que menos queremos es que alguien juegue con ellas.

Entonces toda su furia se mitigó.

—Yo amo a esa chica…

Sí… eso… eso lo entendía.

Apartó a los dos hombres frente a él para recoger el resto de las cartas. Había nombres escritos en ellos. Había sentimientos plasmados en cada hoja.

Y la voz de Anna vino a su cabeza.

_**No quiero leerte todo el tiempo, a veces también necesito oírlo.**_

Comenzó a reír, hasta que comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡Por qué demonios siempre lo hacía llorar!

Guardó la bolsa del almuerzo en el casillero y miró al par que lo veía confundido, mientras él trataba de serenarse.

—Necesito leer esas cartas para poder rechazarlas—pronunció sin poder creerlo.

Tal vez los demás consideraban que estaba loco y probablemente lo estaba. Lo más fácil era decir que no. Un simple no. Pero ellos tenían razón, incluso Sakura. No eran simples hojas, eran personas. Eran sentimientos.

Corrieron, sin saber bien a dónde.

Ellos comenzaron a idear la estrategia, él sólo buscaba la cabeza de su diminuto amigo. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Y quería hacerlo rápido, deseaba terminar con todo eso. Finalmente lo encontró, Manta descansaba a la sombra de su árbol favorito. Intentó no ser brusco, cuando deliberadamente tomó la mochila.

Estaba tan en su mundo, que apenas escuchó las preguntas, dando respuestas demasiado vagas. Le explicaría, le daría una larga y detallada descripción de todo, pero ahora mismo, lo único que deseaba era leer todos esos pensamientos.

A medida que leía, se sorprendía aún más, incluso se sonrojó por la forma en que pensaban todas aquellas chicas. No esperaba esa magnánima muestra de afecto.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Lo supo cuando aquellas mujeres comenzaron a llegar por montones. Algunas incluso rebasaban la línea de su espacio personal. Besos en la mejilla. Por qué todo había llegado a ese descontrol, cuando tuvo que subirse a un árbol para llamar su atención.

—Escuchen, por favor, les aseguro que contestaré sus tarjetas y todo lo que me escribieron—intentó pronunciar con seguridad—Yo… las veré en unos minutos en la mesa de ajedrez. Diez minutos, se los pido.

¿Le daría tiempo de leer todo en diez minutos? No lo sabía. Pero lo intentaría.

Amidamaru se acercó a él.

No pronunció palabra alguna, pero estaba ahí, apoyándolo.

—Oye, Yoh—llamó su atención su compañero—¿Estás listo?

Tomó aire y asintió. Entonces con el equipo de baloncesto, caminaron hacia la mesa que les había indicado. Decir que eso estaba repleto era poco. Algunas se empujaban entre sí, gritando que deseaban un beso de él y el resto de la comitiva.

Cómo se deformaba la información.

Sakura estaba ahí, formada entre las últimas.

Yoh tomó asiento, mientras esperaba a la primera candidata. Tuvo que poner todos los regalos sobre la mesa y preguntarle su nombre. Sabía que era incomodo, pero a muchas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía en persona. Metódicamente, leyó a grandes rasgos la misiva. Le pidió que recogiera el chocolate que amablemente le había obsequiado y dedicó unas breves palabras del por qué no podía aceptar su regalo.

Algunas le miraban con tristeza, otras incluso lo abofetearon. Pero estaba acostumbrado, después de la quinta o sexta bofetada, tuvo la certeza de que nadie tenía la mano tan pesada como Anna.

—Hola Yoh—dijo Sakura con algo de timidez—¿Has leído mi carta?

—Sí, parece que fue la primera que leí esta mañana—confesó con ironía—Y eres de las pocas chicas que reconozco.

—Pareces cansado—comentó tomando el chocolate.

—Lo estoy—afirmó suspirando pesadamente—No tienes idea.

Bajó la mirada, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—A mí también me divierte ir a los parques, de hecho es uno de mis pasatiempos, estar entre la naturaleza—describió el castaño—Me alegra que tú disfrutes de esas cosas.

—Pero…

Volvió a tomar aire. Justo como lo había dicho en las anteriores veces. Sólo que esta vez, y por primera ocasión, pudo ver un destello de alegría. Sí, le entristecía que no pudiese ser correspondida, pero el deseo por su felicidad era genuino.

—Ahora sabes por qué no puedo salir contigo.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo—dijo tranquila, limpiando sus lágrimas—Y me alegro por ti.

La despidió con un abrazo, como ella lo había hecho unas horas antes. Salvo por la tranquilidad de saber que estaba haciendo eso de la manera larga y correcta, no percibió estremecimiento alguno.

—Gracias por todo.

Un par de chicas continuaron con la misma rutina. Fácilmente había estado dos horas en esa difícil tarea, que cuando obtuvo la última bofetada sonrió aliviado. No había más chocolates en la mesa y sus compañeros le aplaudieron, incluso algunos con sus regalos previos en la mano.

¿Si había sido sencillo? No. ¿Doloroso? Bastante, pero podía soportarlo. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio, aún tenía que devolver los recipientes de comida y…

—¿Escuchaste las nuevas noticias?—alcanzó a oír la charla de un par de estudiantes.

—No, qué noticias.

De los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en la escuela.

—Parece que Oyamada finalmente se le hizo

¿A Manta? ¿En serio? Wow… eso sonaba alucinante.

—¡Sí! Tal parece que los milagros existen, porque a qué no adivinarás a qué chica es a la que conquistó.

—¿A quién?

Sonrió orgulloso. Pese a que no sabía bien de quién hablaría, se sentía feliz de que él tuviese a alguien a su lado. Abrió el casillero para sacar la bolsa de comida.

—A nada más y nada menos que a la chica más difícil de conquistar de toda la escuela.

¿La chica más difícil?

Cerró su casillero y caminó cerca de ellos, que estaban platicando junto a la ventana. Ahora estaba intrigado.

—Sí, amigo. Parece que el dinero, esta vez le funcionó de maravillas—describió con gracia—Le trajo a la escuela un arreglo de 500 rosas. Sacó una de las rosas y le pidió que fuera su novia.

—¿Le… le pidió que fuera su novia? —preguntó sorprendido el chico—¿Y ella qué dijo?

—Dijo que sí.

¿Dijo que sí? Wow… no pudo evitar acercarse al dúo. Entre sorprendido y confundido. Manta nunca había mencionado que le gustase alguien. Aunque tampoco era un tema del cuál hablaran, pero del que ahora tenía gran curiosidad.

—Y…—dijo llegando hasta ellos—¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?

Ambos lo miraron escépticos.

—¿En verdad no sabes el nombre de esa chica, Asakura?

No, por qué tendría que saberlo. No es como si…

No…

La chica más difícil de conquistar.

—Anna Kyouyama—dijeron al unísono.

Y él, sólo pudo soltar la bolsa de su mano, sin poder creerlo.

Sin poder serenar ese ardor que ahora nacía en su estómago.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Fue larga la espera, pero tenía que detallar varias cosas de mi mente. Los capítulos se han hecho cada vez más largos, ¿no sé si han notado eso? Costumbre mía y que se ha dado por sí solo, ya saben, costumbres viejas. En general, Manta es quien añade cosas nuevas a la trama. Yoh y Anna son quienes más detalles se ocupan porque rellenan los huecos del enanín. Aunque el último ha sido el más largo y fue de Manta, pero esta perspectiva de Yoh la superó. Tanto a nivel emocional como en número de hojas. Aún no sé qué capítulos me gustan más, porque redactar a Manta es divertido. Hacerlo con Yoh es suponer que aun siendo despierto en unas cosas, es algo lento cuando se trata de estas cuestiones, porque así son. No es precisamente porque no quiera estar al tanto de esas cosas. Y Anna, creo que complementa mucho la visión de los de Yoh. Los de ellos dos son dependientes entre sí. El próximo es el de Anna, veremos la cita.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Saralour-tita, Trey, Venus, Allie Mcclure, Anekipo, Myur, JosMinor, Zria, Annaprix, Lili, Guest, Tuinevitableanto, Kari, Guest y Angekila.**


	6. A: La chica difícil

**Anna K.**

Si pudiera inmortalizar un momento, escogería la primera vez que cruzaron sus miradas. El chico que acababa de salir del restaurante parecía apresurado y angustiado por sentirse abandonado. Pero su pena duró un instante, el segundo en que sus ojos hicieron contacto. No hubo palabras. Ni siquiera ruido, todo era silencio en su mente.

Hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Y un primer pensamiento vino a su mente.

No sabía por qué, aquella imagen inundó sus recuerdos.

Quizá porque extrañaba el silencio o porque cuando él estaba parado frente a ella. Miles de ideas llovieron por su mente y ninguna fue tan poética como la primera frase que escuchó en su mente. Pero ya no eran aquellos niños. Tampoco era la primera vez que se miraban. El tiempo había transcurrido desde ese suceso.

Y ninguno sentía lo mismo. Ni la situación era similar.

Más tarjetas y cartas seguían cayendo al suelo.

Era obvio que el día de hoy, no había chica que pasara por alto de su presencia.

Había notado de inmediato el miedo en sus ojos y la angustia que sentía porque ella viera todo el despliegue de emociones. Pero francamente, había cosas que le molestaban más. Comenzando por sus pensamientos tan sistemáticos que llegaban por montones.

Así que decirle esa frase fue inevitable.

Y suponía que también significativa.

Intentó bloquear la entrada de sus ideas. Pero aún era muy fuerte. No comprendía por qué los pensamientos de Yoh seguían llenando su cabeza. No los quería. No deseaba saber exactamente qué pensaba. ¿Entonces por qué su impulso era más fuerte?

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca. El ala principal estaba semivacía, pero necesitaba absoluta soledad. No quería quebrarse así de la nada frente a otras personas. Y en verdad lo necesitaba. Subió al último piso, esperanzada en que nadie se atrevía a ir por un libro de álgebra a esa hora de la mañana.

Decisión atinada.

Se sentó en el primer cubículo, dejando el maletín aun costado, mientras masajeaba constantemente su cabeza.

No recordaba que tuviese el _reishi_ de manera tan intensa. Poco a poco fue perdiendo su poder a medida que confiaba más en sus habilidades y lo recordaba a él. Al cabo de unos meses, los únicos pensamientos en su cabeza eran los suyos. Esta mañana, nada había cambiado. Fue hasta llegar al salón que todo comenzó.

Respiró reiteradas veces, antes de abrir el libro de biología.

Comenzaría el ensayo, al menos eso aliviaría un poco su mente de cosas burdas. Pero por más que intentaba, las letras carecían de sentido. Cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo la página, sin comprender nada. ¡Esto era una completa locura! ¡Qué tan difícil era escribir un ensayo sobre la planificación familiar!

El silencio jamás la molestó, cómo es que ahora no podía concentrarse en una tarea tan simple.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

—Yo escuché que Yoh saldrá esta tarde con una de esas chicas—escuchó a poca distancia

—Pues yo escuché que Yoh en verdad le pedirá a una que sea su novia.

—No, no—negó una más—Todo son chismes, lo más seguro es que Yoh se quede con quien le ha escrito la carta más bonita. Que por supuesto, fui yo.

Apretó su puño, tratando de serenarse. Dónde tendría que ir para dejar de escuchar esa sarta de tonterías. Mientras ellas reían y se divertían aludiendo más detalles que le parecían ridículos, su cabeza parecía retener la presión de un sin número de pretensiones.

Está bien, quizá el asunto no era tan burdo.

Quizá lo único que debía hacer era ir y plantarle un beso a Yoh en medio del patio, que seguramente estaba infestado de estudiantes flojos sin ocupación.

Porque para qué negaba lo evidente, estaba celosa. Y razones de sobra tenía, no era como aquella ridícula vez que le reclamó llegar tarde después de un enfrentamiento con Silver. O cada vez que Tamao estaba cerca y le prestaba demasiada atención. Y así podría seguir enumerando pequeños momentos…

Quizá también estaba siendo algo posesiva.

De vez en cuando Yoh necesitaba respirar.

—¿Y crees que te bese?

¡Suficiente! Cerró el libro con exagerada violencia, que seguro sobresaltó a más de una. No le importaba qué pensaran o qué imaginaban que ocurría para actuar de ese modo. Sólo guardó el libro en el maletín y tomó la salida de emergencia.

Si la amonestaban por tomar la ruta de las escaleras, estaba dispuesto a tomarla. Si pasaba un minuto más, estaba segura que alguien más tomaría ventaja. ¡Y lo besarían! ¡Lo besarían! Y el muy tonto seguramente no les diría nada.

A veces odiaba lo bondadoso que podía ser.

O lo tonto y estúpido que era, todo con tal de no herir a los demás.

Buscó con la mirada al castaño. Podía percibir su energía cerca, además del aura que inundaba sus pensamientos.

Nadie pasaría por encima de ella.

Nadie seguiría con esas ridículas ideas de querer salir con su prometido.

Y sobre todo… nadie le quitaría el primer beso de Yoh.

Caminó segura entre los estudiantes, algunos queriendo abordarla. Esta vez no permitió ninguna intromisión. La idea estaba en su mente, no dejaría que nada le quitara su objetivo de la mira. Acabaría con los rumores de una vez por todas.

Entonces lo encontró.

Estaba a una distancia prudente como para saber exactamente qué pensaba, pero podía notar el sentimiento de preocupación emanar de su pecho. A su lado, una de sus compañeras charlaba con él. Tampoco podía leer sus gestos, sólo notó cómo la detuvo antes de que se fuera. Y después… un abrazo.

Era hombre muerto.

Avanzaría hasta ellos y dejaría en claro sus lugares, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso más, notó cómo acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Y el sentimiento de vergüenza prevalecía en él por el contacto. Se sentía tan… ¿halagado? ¿Maravillado?

Suspiró con pesadez, dando la vuelta hacia cualquier otro sitio. Ni siquiera se fijó a dónde caminaba, sólo pensaba que lo mejor era clarificar su mente. Justo como hiciera la última vez que se vieron. Quizá podía batallar y afrentar a todo el séquito femenino, eso no era ningún reto. El verdadero desafío radicaba en él.

Lo que Yoh deseaba.

Lo que no podía forzar, por más demostraciones de poder hiciese frente a todos.

Y lo que ella quería, que tal vez no era lo mismo que él deseaba.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea.

El sol en lo alto, ahuyentando a todo aquel osado que quisiera pasar un momento de soledad. Pero era lo que necesitaba. El silencio, fuera de las habladurías, de la negatividad y duda de Yoh. Dejó el maletín a la escasa sombra de la marquesina, mientras contemplaba el paisaje urbano desde la barandilla metálica. Sintiéndose hastiada, incluso de su propia debilidad.

Cerró los ojos, percibiendo cómo la brisa ondeaba su cabello. Amidamaru apareció unos instantes después, tan sólo para desaparecer del mismo modo. No sabía si estaba preparada para verlo, dictaminó en medio de un suspiro. No después de sentirse tan…. ¿herida? Ni siquiera eran sentimientos de amor.

Pero había curiosidad, podía sentirlo. Él tenía curiosidad por aquella chica. Y por todos los sentimientos de afecto que varias mujeres le profesaban.

Quería entenderlo. En verdad deseaba poder entender lo mucho que le significaba recibir esa atención, después de que muchos incluso lo rechazaban por ser tan él. Quería decirle que era algo lógico, que su atractivo iba más allá de lo físico, que incluso su personalidad era atrayente, pese a todos los errores que tenía. Que si quería sentirse importante un día, estaba bien.

Pero no lo estaba.

Quería golpearlo hasta masacrarlo. Deseaba hacerle entender que por mucha atención y cartas escritas, ninguna de esas mujeres lo conocía realmente. No sabían que se despertaba obligado por las mañanas para operar todo el día en modo automático en la escuela. Tampoco sabían de su pésimo gusto musical. Ni que a pesar de tener un cuerpo atlético, tenía demasiadas cicatrices en su pecho, producto de entrenamientos y confrontaciones con otros shamanes.

¿Sabían ellas la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros al ser el único heredero de su familia? Que no sólo participaba en un desafío de muerte, sino que debía preservar su linaje y costumbres. ¿Sabían ellas que cuando se colocaba sus auriculares era porque extrañaba algo que nunca tuvo? ¿Acaso ellas sabían de todos los sentimientos de pérdida que guardaba en su pecho? ¿Acaso alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a acompañarlo en su travesía sin decepcionarse?

¿Y por qué ella pensaba en todas estas tonterías?

Se sentó a la sombra, tomando de nuevo el libro de Literatura. Fingir que estaba leyendo, pretender que en verdad no le importaba, cuando era claro que el _reishi_ se manifestaba porque tenía dudas. ¿Pero dudaba de él? ¿De ella? ¿De la promesa que los mantenía unidos?

Mentirse para conservar su imagen de mujer invencible.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el ligero andar de sus pasos. Su mirada no se despegó en ningún momento del libro, pese a que los suspiros de Yoh evidenciaban estrés. Quería hablar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo de confrontarla. Tanto era su temor, que ni siquiera cruzó por su mente sentarse tan cerca. Por temor a verse masacrado.

Bien, no estaba en un error.

—Anna…—cambió la estúpida página—Anna…—sus ojos pasaron por cada una de las líneas.

¡Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos estaba leyendo!

—¡Anna!

¡Oh dios! ¡Cómo le había costado ignorarlo y no pegarle una bofetada por siquiera gritarle con esa energía! Por qué no utilizaba todo ese ímpetu en correr más o en realizar todos sus ejercicios. A veces hasta se comía los abdominales. No era idiota como para saber que el tiempo que le tomaba hacerlos era menor al proyectado en la rutina.

Y sobre todo, le irritaba sus pensamientos. No llevaba audífonos, pero ahora mismo deseaba unos para ignorarlo por completo. Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse y lamentarse el porqué de su molestia, ¿Acaso era idiota como para no saber lo que le irritaba y el por qué? Lo peor es que se sentía ofendido por tomarse el tiempo de acudir a ese encuentro.

Estaba ofendido por subir y verla, mientras lo ignoraba.

Estaba ofendido por lo que sea que la ofendía y provocaba esa discusión sin sentido.

Estaba molesto porque no quería ni verlo.

¡Y así! ¡Podía seguirse toda la tarde! Preferiría mil veces escucharlo hablar, que escuchar sus pensamientos taladrarle la cabeza. ¡Idiota!

—Basta, no hablaré contigo si sigues haciendo eso—pronunció firme, tratando de apaciguar sus deseos de asesinarlo—Eres molesto en más de un sentido.

Encima deseaba contestarle lo mismo. ¿Que ella no era fácil de tratar? ¿Se había visto en un espejo? Cómo si tratar con un holgazán fuera un pasatiempo divertido.

—Es que no quieres hablar conmigo—salió de su boca en un tono más que frustrado, mientras se tomaba se cabello—Te traje el desayuno.

Es verdad, no había comido nada.

—Sí, ya lo noté—respondió mirando lo que había llevado.

Dos almuerzos de la cafetería. ¿Con eso quería remediar su falta?

—No quiero nada.

Y tuvo que llevar una mano a su sien. El grito que había pegado en su interior iba a darle una hemorragia cerebral. ¡Estúpidas quejas! Lo único que Yoh hacía era quejarse de todo.

—Tú dices que no es bueno saltarse comidas—dijo sin disimular siquiera un poco su enfado—Y tú ni siquiera desayunaste antes de irte.

Objetaba de su falta de tacto, del dinero que había gastado en la comida, del desayuno extra que preparó por leer tarde la nota. Todo hecho en balde.

Apretó un puño, tratando de calmarse y no pegarle. ¿Quería que se comiera su mugroso desayuno? ¿De verdad? Con esa actitud, lo único que su estúpido desayuno haría sería perforarle el estómago.

—No tengo hambre.

—Eres una necia—dijo de la nada.

Justo como lo que estaba en su mente. Incluso debió disimular muy bien la sorpresa que le provocaba, no sólo lo osado de la oración, sino que al fin decía algo que en verdad pensaba. Le reprochó con la mirada, pero fue todo. Para qué pelear físicamente.

Volvió su vista al libro.

Tal vez con un poco de suerte, se marcharía.

Ella tampoco pensaba muy diferente a él. En el sentido de que no les estaba llevando a ningún buen sitio esa conversación. Si es que se podía llamar de ese modo. Yoh estaba cada vez más frustrado. Pero ni siquiera había preguntado algo en concreto, sólo eran sus suposiciones con pequeños destellos de verdad que se asomaban en el diálogo hostil.

¿Por qué quería que le pegara? Pegarle no mejoraría las cosas, ni siquiera si fuera por mera atención.

Entonces el recuerdo de esa chica lo inundó de nuevo. Y las palabras que le había dedicado en medio de aquel abrazo. Tuvo que centrar toda su atención en las líneas del texto. ¿Que ella no era fácil de lidiar? Sabía que su carácter no era sencillo, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan insoportable. Él quería que fuera como aquella dulce niña: Sakura. Tamao era así. De hecho, muchas de las mujeres que le habían escrito eran así.

Opciones había por todos lados.

Era ridículo cómo pasaban de la furia a la melancolía. Porque a pesar de que no lo había notado, de nuevo, ese sentimiento de no pertenecer la invadía. Miedos… el miedo le hacía abrir ese canal. Porque Yoh hablaba menos de lo que pensaba.

—Bien, no comas—dijo más resignado—Pero al menos dime por qué me dijiste _**eso.**_

_Eso… _Así es como tildaba a una frase que seguro no olvidaría nunca.

¿Por qué? ¿Su naturaleza le dictaba que debía evitar el odio de otras personas?

Pero ella no lo odiaba. Él debería saberlo.

—No sé de qué hablas—respondió aun con su vista sobre el libro.

—Me dijiste: _**Muérete**_—dijo tomando el jugo de la bolsa e introducía la pajilla en el cartón.

Quiso suspirar. Se sentía agobiada de tener esa conversación con él. Era obvio que por mucho que estuviera enojada por la situación, no lo estaba como tal con él. Excepto por la actitud tan idiota que estaba representando en ese momento. Salvo por eso, sentir todo cuánto irritaba al castaño estaba pasándole factura.

¿Y qué si le había deseado la muerte? Pudo decir: jódete. Incluso también, púdrete. ¿Qué pretendía diciéndole esas palabras por demás conocidas?

Quizá quería hacerlo reaccionar.

Ambos recordaban Aomori.

Pero nada ocurre dos veces de la misma manera.

Y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Presentía que en cualquier momento se iría. Había demasiados silencios, ninguno cómodo.

—Bien, entiendo que no quieres comer—dijo cansado, abriendo uno de los recipientes—Pero no por eso me quedaré sin comer.

Sonrió, apenas en un gesto perceptible. Era valiente por siquiera tener la osadía de hacerle frente. Aun así, todo eso era apenas una mínima parte de todo cuanto tenía que decir. Las comparaciones no dejaban de llegar, esta vez con un mensaje claro. ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo si tenía a decenas de mujeres que querrían hablar con él? ¿Por qué estaba esforzándose por tener una conversación inútil con ella?

¿Cuántas veces no se lo dijo cuándo se conocieron? Que se alejara de ella. Que sólo le traería desgracias. El necio era él. Bien pudo dejarla con sus problemas en Aomori.

—_No sé por qué la estoy provocando, debo ser masoquista._

Tampoco lo entendía.

Entonces lo miró. Su porte no era seguro, sólo tanteaba el terreno, creyéndose valeroso.

Y no supo por qué, sólo lo dijo al azar.

—No hiciste tus abdominales.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo sorprendido.

¿En serio estaba sordo?

—No hiciste tu serie completa de abdominales—repitió con mayor énfasis.

En realidad sólo era una suposición. Hipótesis que fue confirmada al ver en sus recuerdos las actividades que realizó antes de llegar a clases. Es verdad, no daba tiempo para concluir todo el itinerario. Si se hubiese parado antes…. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí las hice—trató de mentir.

Pero lo conocía bastante bien. Su mirada reflejaba dudas, incluso hasta temor. Enfatizó mucho más el gesto inquisitivo.

—Está bien, no las hice, no me dio tiempo—justificó de inmediato—Se hacía tarde, aún no preparaba el desayuno.

—Sabes que no puedes desayunar si no haces completa tu rutina—dijo cerrando de golpe el libro, provocando en él un ligero temblor—Lo sabes. ¿O acaso te quieres hacer el desentendido?

Había sido un tono duro, tanto que su mano soltó la cuchara al piso.

—Pues…

No podía creerlo, qué excusa pondría esta vez.

—Hazlas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido—¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Con este sol?!

Sonaba más cruel de lo que en realidad era. Es cierto, pasaba de medio día. El sol estaba en lo más alto, igual que la radiación. Pero entre menos quejas, más rápido terminaría. Y lo estaba dudando, se estaba aferrando al no.

—_Ni loco pienso hacerlo._

Tuvo que verlo con mayor fijeza. Rara vez fallaba el método. No se equivocó, tampoco dejó de escuchar en su mente cuánto aborrecía hacer las abdominales en pleno sol.

Desvió la mirada al cielo, una vez que él comenzó a realizar los ejercicios.

—_Odio que me mande, odio que sea tan cruel, tan poco_ sensible—leía en sus pensamientos—_Pero lo que más odio, lo que más odio son sus ojos. ¡Cómo odio esos ojos!_

Suspiró irritada.

—No escucho que cuentes—dijo molesta.

—_¡Qué! ¡Tiene que ser una broma, ya llevo muchas!_

Apretó un puño, tratando de retener la fuerza que la empujaba a golpearlo por ser tan atrevido.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escucharlo contar.

—1…2…3….4…5…

Pese a que su mente seguía repasando sus acciones, incluso la tonta sugerencia de Manta por hablar y resolver el conflicto, hacía cada extensión de forma correcta.

—¿_Por qué subí? Abajo hay más personas que se interesan en lo que pienso y en lo que siento_—se lamentó en silencio— _Tal vez lo que no le gusta es que alguien más se interese por mí. Antes era invisible… Ellas, por lo menos prestan atención a los pequeños detalles._

Vislumbró en su mente recuerdos de cuando tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y las deja pasar primero o incluso cuando les ayudaba en tareas sencillas como recoger sus libros. Alcanzar cosas fuera de nivel. Ejercicios en clase de gimnasia. Palabras amables.

Claro que notaba esas cosas, no era ciega.

Bajó la mirada, centrándose en su cuerpo sudoroso, moviéndose con facilidad. Recordaba con nostalgia cómo fue pesado para él hacer los primeros doscientos en la primera semana. Después cómo su cuerpo se acostumbró a la carga pesada. Incluso, pasó por su memoria todas las heridas que sufrió a raíz de los enfrentamientos, el sufrimiento que pasó al verse derrotado por Fausto. Perder a su mejor amigo.

Aunque parecía que no le importaba, no era tan indiferente a su dolor. Y valoraba sus buenas acciones con otros.

Era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba de él, la forma en que se preocupaba por los demás.

—A mí me gusta la tranquilidad—recordó sus palabras casi cuatro años atrás— Y no puedo abandonarte, porque veo que tú no vives con tranquilidad

Por eso, se había aferrado a liberarla de su problema.

Suspiró cansada, mientras giraba su rostro hacia la bolsa de comida. Apenas sentía una ligera opresión en su estómago por la falta de alimento. Casi no sucedía. No se privaba tan fácil de una ración de comida. Hoy había sido una de esas grandes excepciones.

Volvió su vista a él. Yoh seguía molesto, pero resignado. Sólo contando, tratando de quitar los pensamientos negativos de su mente.

Con cuidado de no hacer mayores ruidos, tomó lo primero que estaba a su mano: otro empaque de jugo de naranja.

Si bien no deseaba comer algo más sólido, beber algo dulce serenaría cualquier molestia. Así que comenzó a beber. Él pareció darse cuenta. Tal vez por el modo en que sorbía del popote el líquido o por la agudeza de sus sentidos.

Estaba cansado, aun así…sonreía.

—_Al menos está tomando el jugo_—escuchó su tono mucho más tranquilo—_No me gustaría que después su estómago se sintiera mal por no comer nada._

Sí, ésa era una idea tan propia de él.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, incluso cómo su cabeza se limpiaba de tanta negatividad. Aunque no lo estuviese escuchando, percibía su aura pacífica. Incluso feliz. Y no pudo negarlo, aquello también le alivió en demasía.

—_Espero que le guste._

Sí, le gustaba.

Y cómo si conociera su respuesta. Yoh sonrió aún más, realizando el resto de las abdominales sin mayor reto.

Una vez concluido, se recostó en el piso, mientras el sudor caía por su frente. Pese a todo, el calor lo había sofocado bastante. No lo juzgaba, aquello era extremo en las condiciones climáticas. Pero al verlo, con la camisa abierta, se daba una idea de lo que otras veían en él.

Ellas tampoco eran ciegas.

Dejó de lado la caja vacía del jugo y suspiró cansada. Era el quinto o sexto aire que liberaba de sus pulmones y aun así sentía que tenía tanto en su pecho. Era ridículo no poderle expresar su inconformidad, pese a que tenía una idea clara de que existía. Él había subido por ella para arreglar las cosas…para poner las cosas claras.

Y sólo estaba alejándolo, cuando estaba a sólo un par de pasos.

No supo qué la impulsó, sólo obró justo como sus instintos lo indicaban. Gateó hasta él, en una maniobra que incluso consideró atrevida, pero necesaria. La posición era demasiado comprometedora. Inmoral, si consideraba que estaban en un sitio público. Su falda rozaba ligeramente su pantalón, mientras su cuerpo se situaba sobre el suyo a poca distancia.

Él no quería abrir los ojos por miedo al sol, pero ahora que estaba encima de él, debía sentir la fresca brisa en su piel. Tal vez, sus cabellos que sin querer rozaban su mejilla. Alzó su brazo, permitiéndose observar qué causaba esa sensación.

Fue curioso ver el asombro en sus ojos, incluso la incredulidad de que estuviese realmente ahí.

—_¿Es real?_

Tan real como la sangre que bombeaba fuertemente.

Podía notar cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía y vibraba con una emoción que jamás se había permitido. Pensaba que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Tuvo que cerrar una mano alrededor de su pecho.

Quizá era la impresión, le pareció algo enternecedor, cuando también tocó la mano que descansaba sobre su corazón.

—_Está tan cerca… Tan cerca que su mano en mi pecho, es como si fuera la mía._

Quiso entrelazar sus dedos, hacerle saber que a pesar de toda la revolución que estaba atravesando, nada saldría de él.

—_Wow…_

Tuvo por un instante, la idea estúpida de recostarse sobre él. De escuchar de cerca los latidos de su corazón. Porque a pesar de todo, de apenas tocarse, también sentía su estómago revolverse. Su respiración también se agitaba con su cercanía.

Le gustaba ver sus ojos acostumbrase a su imagen.

—_Es… hermosa._

Él se sentía hechizado.

—_¿Acaso estoy delirando?_

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Qué tan difícil era para él creer que realmente estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—No, no lo estás—entonces libró su mano del toque, mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja—No estás delirando.

Poco a poco sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte color rojo. No producto del cansancio o del sol, eso podía asegurarlo, sino de su presencia.

Y sus ojos, aquellos que él tanto odiaba, se encontraron con los suyos, en un marcado intento por proyectar todo cuanto estaba sintiendo. Todo cuanto su corazón bombeada a gran velocidad.

Jamás habían estado tan cerca.

Entonces su mano izquierda abandonó su pecho, aquel que trataba de mantener su corazón en su lugar. Y se aventuró a levantarla. La yemas de sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, apenas acariciándola, apenas tocándola. Como si el miedo a tocarla desvaneciera su imagen frente a él.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de sentirlo aún más.

Si percibía su piel erizarse con tan sólo un ligero toque, ella podía explicarle cuán extasiada estaba por su aroma, el calor de su mano y también esos ojos que la miraban con tanta intensidad. Aquellos orbes cafés que ahora le observaban queriendo grabar cada minúsculo detalle de su rostro.

—_¿Por qué la trato con tanta delicadeza? _—pensó él, sintiendo apenas sus dedos trazar una línea por su mejilla. _—¿Por qué me hace temblar de emoción con sólo tocarla? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir así? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla más cerca? ¿Por qué la necesito tanto? ¿Por qué…?_

—¿Por qué no me hablas? —habló segura, colocando su mano a la altura de su cabeza, bajando incluso un poco más—¿Por qué hablas tanto sin decir nada?

Y por más que trataba de negarlo, a pesar de ese momento tan cercano, había innumerables cosas en su mente que no dejaban de hacerle eco. Muchas de ellas, negativas.

Sonrió con marcada tristeza, sin dejar de ver por un momento esos ojos confusos.

—Hablas demasiado, sin saber cómo ni por qué. No preguntas, sólo asumes respuestas.

Sus respuestas, intentó añadir, tan cerca de su rostro que pudo percibir el calor de su respirar. Sus pensamientos, a veces podían ser elocuentes, especiales, pero siempre permanecían en la sombra de todo.

Justo como aquella vez, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos.

Siempre tenía que leer sus pensamientos.

— No quiero leerte todo el tiempo—murmuró apenas audible—A veces también necesito oírlo.

Sus palabras fueron eficaces, tanto como para revolucionar su cabeza a mil.

—_¿No quiere leerme? ¿Acaso habla de…? _

Y se incorporó lentamente, tratando de evitar mayor contacto con él. Sacudió su uniforme y sus rodillas, ahora algo polvosas. Sin embargo, esta vez no quería mirarlo, no después de haberle revelado ese pequeño detalle. Caminó hasta el barandal metálico, esperando toda clase de cuestionamiento.

Después de todo, él sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

—Pensé que ya no tenías ese poder—dijo sorprendido—¿Te ha… estado molestando?

Sonrió con ironía. Esa no era la cuestión que deseaba hacer, pero agradecía la sutileza en la pregunta. Cuando en realidad lo que quería saber es si aparecería un _oni_ o algún ente maligno de cuidado.

—No, en realidad no—contestó tranquila—En realidad, eres la única voz en mi cabeza. Los demás los he podido bloquear fácilmente.

Y no mentía. De ellos, sólo podía oír murmullos, algunos lejanos, otros parecían más zumbidos a su alrededor.

Percibió su pena.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

Sabía bien a qué se refería.

—Pero que hayas leído todo lo que pienso…—dijo levantándose, hasta pararse a su lado—Debí ser realmente molesto para ti.

Observó de reojo su semblante decaído.

Quizá había sido molesto, pero de no serlo, no sabría tantas cosas.

Ahora tenía claro dónde estaba parada y por qué razón actuaba de esa manera.

—Sólo di lo que sientes, qué importa si es algo hiriente—dijo serena, contemplándolo de frente—Sé que te molesta todo lo que te hago hacer.

—_No realmente._

Suspiró por la respuesta mental, mientras caminaba hacia sus pertenencias.

—Pero la mayoría del tiempo—afirmó mirando el almuerzo que había llevado.

Fue inevitable no recordar todo cuanto le irritaba y el tema inicial de conversación, que nunca se animó a seguir.

—Sé que piensas que estoy molesta. No lo estoy—puntualizó mirándolo brevemente—No te odio. Y dije _**eso**_ sin pensarlo, porque sí, lo dije.

Estaba sorprendido de que lo admitiera, pero más aún, se sentía agobiado por toda la situación.

—Sí, sé que lo dijiste—murmuró con un cansado suspiro—También que en ese momento sí estabas molesta.

Bien… eso… no sabría cómo negarlo. Quizá era un hecho lógico.

—Pero… las cartas….—intervino el castaño.

Sí, lo sabía.

—Lo sé—aseveró tomando su maletín.

No quería y no debía flaquear en ese momento.

—Sé que tú no las pediste, pero estabas feliz por recibirlas.

Aún podía percibir la sorpresa y la alegría de sentirse querido. No le negaría esa dicha.

—Está bien—añadió tranquila.

Incluso sonaba tan irreal viniendo de ella, más cuando sus ojos se miraban tan estoicos.

—Tienes opciones, no es como si el mundo se cerrara en este instante.

Yoh parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por el significado de las palabras, hasta que la imagen de su compañera abrazándolo se coló del baúl de los recuerdos.

Vaya…. Era rápido para asociar con velocidad las oraciones.

Quizá no estaba tan equivocada, además de ser el ejemplo de mujer que deseaba a su lado en realidad.

Era con quien más la comparaba.

—No lo tomes como una obligación—dijo firme—Lo que tú hiciste por mí y lo que yo he hecho por ti.

No era equiparable, lo sabía.

—No se pueden medir en la misma balanza, pero supongo que lo sabes, es mejor vivir con algo que en verdad deseas.

¿Acaso estaba terminando el compromiso?

—Anna…

Sí, quizá eso estaba haciendo. O quizá sólo le estaba dando la opción de ver más allá. No quedarse estancado en un simple enamoramiento de niños, que de ello, quedaba poco. El físico no lo era todo, por más maravillado que estuviese con su persona exterior.

Y sabía que lo detenía.

—No me estás lastimando, Yoh—aseveró neutra—Estoy bien y deseo que también tú lo estés. Tienes tus opciones, aún no es tarde si quieres escoger.

Y sin siquiera esperar algo más, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

No corrió, en ningún momento pensó en huir de nuevo. Todo estaba dicho, tan claro como el agua. Tampoco aguardaba que él bajara presuroso las escaleras y le gritara a todo pulmón que estaba demente. Que era una orgullosa, terca, necia y testaruda mujer, que de nuevo no escuchaba sus razones, ni le preguntaba realmente qué pensaba.

Quizá lo era.

Y también quizá también tenía tantas otras elecciones.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, nuevos chicos se acercaban a platicarle, invitarle a salir.

Era tan fácil para ella preservar candidatos.

Sin embargo, no quería.

Ignorarlos fue tan fácil, como seguir avanzando hasta llegar al salón inicial de clases, que lucía vacío. Todos afuera se encargaban de hacer de ese día un verdadero festival. Hallar lugares como este parecía ser tarea sencilla. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con el seguro trabándola de cualquier intento por irrumpirla. Entonces se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

¿Qué se había sido sencillo? No.

¿Qué si se arrepentía de darle carta abierta? Tampoco.

Recogió sus piernas hasta que su cabeza descansó entre ellas. Cuántas noches no lloró antes de conocerlo. Bastaba con reconocer la soledad en esa habitación oscura, con ver las muñecas tiradas en el suelo, con ver en otros el temor y el rechazo. Eran cosas que dolían a diario. Por más fuerte que quisiera parecer, poco a poco iban desgastando sus deseos de vivir.

Pero entonces había llegado él. Defendiéndola, incluso de ella misma. Imponiendo sus ideas, sus sentimientos. Brillando con luz propia, pese a que también percibía en él la misma sensación de aislamiento.

—Debe ser vergonzoso leer los sentimientos…—evocó la primera vez que preguntaba los motivos reales para hacerlo.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras una lágrima rodaba sobre su mejilla. Pero aquello sólo era el comienzo, tan pronto como había limpiado el rastro del agua salada en su piel, otra emergió. Pronto se vio rebasada por la cantidad.

¿Por qué? No comprendía.

Era sincera al decirle que tenía total libertad de experimentar.

No mentía al decir que quería que fuera feliz.

¿Por qué no lo querría si él había sacrificado tanto por ella?

Quizá porque por dentro estaba siendo egoísta. Sí, justo como todos esos humanos que tanto criticaba. A los que tanto odiaba. Era tan irónico, que pudo haberse reído, pero no lo hizo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba a nada de perder la razón.

Tal vez tenía miedo.

Pero aún con el compromiso, sabía que podía vivir sola. Nada cambiaba su esencia. Seguiría mejorando, incluso superando sus propios límites. Sus sueños estaban trazados, incluso los objetivos personales. Estar con Yoh no era la única opción de su vida. Ni tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

Pero… ¿entonces por qué sentía esa opresión en su pecho?

¿Por qué seguía llorando?

—Porque lo amo.

Tan simple como eso. Y a la vez tan doloroso.

Limpió sus lágrimas, tratando de serenar el dolor su pecho. Ni siquiera tenía idea que estaba guardando tantos sentimientos en su interior. Aún lo veía en el techo de la azotea, maravillado por su imagen. Segundos antes gritaba cuánto odiaba recibir sus órdenes. Para después seguirlas al pie de la letra.

¿Por qué eran tan… volátiles?

¿Por qué no simplemente se trataban con menor hostilidad?

Bueno, quizá la hostilidad era más una parte suya que de él. Pero…. Dios, ya estaba divagando demasiado. Además, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Está bien, lo amaba, pero eso no significaba que a él aún le gustara…

Sí, Yoh se sentía atraído.

Sería una estupidez negarlo, cuando la miraba casi embelesado.

Pero el físico no lo era todo y él odiaba sus ojos. Además, prefería una actitud más pasiva, era lo que buscaba. Una persona más fácil de tratar. Y ella no lo era.

Apretó su puño molesta, al recordar la cantidad de cosas de las que tanto se quejaba de su persona. Cómo si él fuera perfecto. Bueno, al menos las lágrimas cesaron y no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en la escuela lamentándose.

¿Por qué lo haría? Seguramente él ya estaría tan feliz viendo todas las cartas de su buzón, seleccionando una o dos para salir. Tampoco lo creía un cretino para salir con todas. ¿Y si lo hiciera? Prácticamente le había dicho que lo hiciera. Bien, si así fuera no quería ni contemplarlo.

Se levantó decidida y abrió la puerta. Estaba segura que su rostro lucía maltrecho, incluso vulnerable, pero decidido.

Tan pronto como salió al pasillo escuchó la novedad.

—Yoh está en el patio, dicen que estará viendo a todas sus admiradoras para corresponderles.

Y esta vez su fuente no era una mujer, sino el entrenador de atletismo. El maestro ni siquiera sabía bien de la situación, sólo afirmaba a otro profesor que el Asakura ya tenía reunidas a varias chicas haciendo fila por él.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Realmente esperaba algo diferente?

—Tal vez algo menos escandaloso para empezar—dijo entre dientes a paso decidido.

¡Cómo lo odiaba! Lo detestaba. Quizá de la misma manera que él odiaba su forma de verlo. Pero… ¿qué se había creído el idiota? ¿Qué todas las chicas que le escribían eran sinceras? Quizá nada más lo querían para… ¡Ni pensarlo! El sólo hecho de imaginarlo le revolvía las entrañas.

Abrió molesta su casillero, tratando de meter la mayor cantidad de cuadernos. Según su horario, sólo debía llevarse el libro de biología y el de literatura. Aunque francamente estaba por dejar botado todo. Sabía bien que no tenía cabeza más que para pasar la vista sobre las letras, sin siquiera comprender su significado.

Bien, a ese grado de idiotez estaba en ese momento.

Tan idiota que había comprado ese estúpido corazón de chocolate.

—Hola Kyouyama—le saludó el encargado de la biblioteca.

Cuyo nombre no recordaba.

—Me preguntaba…

Sí, la misma historia de siempre. La misma cantaleta de que deseaban invitarla a salir. ¿Acaso tenía pintado un letrero en la cabeza que decía que estaba disponible? Como pudo trato de darle por su lado, pero era insistente. ¿Por qué no comprendían la negativa entre líneas. Tuvo que verle de forma cruel y despectiva. Mas cuando la cosa se tornó insistente, recurrió a una bofetada.

Suficiente castigo y que seguramente no olvidaría en un buen rato.

Entonces sintió una mirada a su costado.

Manta estaba parado como idiota viéndola fijamente. No sabía qué deducir de ese modo de verla, pero podía notar que había en sus sentimientos algo de lástima hacia su persona. Sería tan fácil leerle los pensamientos, salvo por el lujoso detalle que aquello quizá sería peligroso como tanto temía Yoh.

No era lo mismo leerle la mente al castaño que a cualquier otro individuo.

En especial a Manta, que no sólo estaba cohibido sino hasta dudoso.

—¿Qué quieres?

Quizá más irritable de lo normal.

—Anna… yo….

Bufó molesta, volviendo a su tarea de acomodar el maletín para mañana. Si lo único que haría sería tartamudear, entonces ya podía irse de regreso con Yoh.

—¿Acaso ya te vas?

Pregunta estúpida.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa, Enano cabezón! —exclamó fuera de sí.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con Oyamada, pero en ese momento, después de tanto…. Lo menos que deseaba era lidiar con más cuestionamientos.

—Anna, qué no entiendes—dijo presuroso—Yoh te necesi…

—No. Yoh no me necesita—respondió cerrando con violencia su casillero.

Un tono enérgico, más una mirada firme fueron dos alicientes poderosos para dejarlo sin habla. Al menos eso denotaba su estado de expectativa.

Bufó fastidiada, mientras le arrojaba la bolsa de papel blanca.

—Lo que Yoh quiere, él ya lo tiene.

Sólo pudo notar la duda en su semblante.

—Pero…— pronunció aún sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando— ¿Acaso vas a dejar que todas esas chicas acosen a tu prometido?

No era algo propio de ella. Pero Yoh tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Ni siquiera podía saber si aún era o no su prometido. Sus palabras habían sido tan ambiguas. Pero la prueba fehaciente estaba ahí. Ni siquiera necesitó insistirle, él estaba buscando a su media naranja entre toda esa multitud.

Media naranja.

¿En verdad lo había puesto en esas palabras tan tontas?

Quizá suavizó un poco más su expresión, porque podía notar lo perceptivo que estaba el enano con ella.

—Él debe solucionarlo, ¿no es así?

Volvió a suspirar, cansada, fastidiada de todos los acontecimientos del día.

—Tómalo—dijo al notar cómo su vista se fijaba en el objeto entre sus manos—De cualquier forma tú siempre has estado ahí para él. Y valoro que siempre estés con él, sin importar el peligro al que te expones.

Notó la curiosidad en sus ojos y cómo sin previo aviso sacaba de la bolsa el corazón de chocolate. El que había escogido cuidadosamente para Yoh.

La expresión de Manta era poética. Era notable que jamás había recibido algo tan emotivo. Sería tonto decirlo, pero se cuestionó qué tipo de semblante tendría Yoh al tenerlo. ¿Le habría gustado? ¿Lo habría odiado sólo por no ser su chocolate favorito?

Bien, eso nunca lo sabría.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Su corazón gritaba de nostalgia. No podía evitarlo, en verdad le hubiese gustado saber el tipo de expresión en sus ojos al leer la leyenda. Consideraba un texto cursi, pero al igual que los colores carmín en su rostro. Yoh significaba mucho más.

Y era tonto negarlo.

Entonces lo vio correr. Sofocado y algo agitado se plantó delante de ella. ¿Qué pretendía al seguirla? ¿Darle las gracias? ¿Preguntarle algo más concreto sobre el chocolate? Pensó que era clara al decirle el motivo del obsequio.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el emotivo mensaje. Aun así permaneció recta en su postura. ¿Le cuestionaría más acerca del chocolate? Sería un hecho bastante incómodo.

—Por favor, no te vayas—le pidió acercándose a ella.

Suponía que le había costado más trabajo del que se veía para alcanzarla.

El punto era… ¿para qué? No ayudaría a Yoh con su aparente problema, al contrario, escuchaba cuán feliz estaba de atender tantas solicitudes.

—Yo también soy tu amigo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y extrañamente, aunque tenía los brazos cruzados esperando cualquier sermón o cuestionamiento más allá de lo entendible, sonrió ligera por la sencilla demostración de afecto.

—Lo sé.

Tenía garantía de que Oyamada no era un mal sujeto e Yoh lo adoraba por ser como era. Era consiente de cuán feliz le hacía la compañía de Manta. Y con eso, con eso ella estaba muy bien.

Fue en ese momento que notó que giraba hacia atrás. Al principio pensó que sería porque con ese pequeño escándalo habían atraído miradas, después notó con absoluta sorpresa cómo tres hombres cargaban un corazón hecho de rosas rojas en una gran canasta.

Era hermoso, no lo negaría, pero opulento.

Se preguntó…. Quién sería capaz….

—¿Señor Oyamada? —preguntó el hombre—Un arreglo de 500 rosas, ¿dónde lo llevaremos?

Intercambió una breve mirada con ella.

—A la pensión Funbari En—contestó tomando una flor del arreglo.

Sonrió apenado, pero notaba su valor al acercarse una vez más hacia ella. ¿Acaso…?

—De un amigo a otro amigo—dijo tendiéndole la rosa al frente—¿Aceptarías una salida por un café?

La tomó entre sus dedos. No negaría que el simple regalo de un tallo le estremecía. Nadie le había regalado una flor antes. Tampoco es como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlas. No obstante, aspiró con levedad su aroma fresco, mientras miraba el resto de las flores. Eso tenía un aspecto romántico, más que algo amigable.

Manta esperaba una respuesta.

Muchos le habían invitado a salir. A todos les había rechazado sin el menor miramiento.

Aun cuando había especificado que era en plano amistoso…

—Acepto.

No había razón para denegarlo.

Yoh era libre y ella también.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Han sido varios días. Apenas pude darme el tiempo de terminarlo. Pensé que sería más corto y me daría tiempo de meter más cosas. Pero veo que no, Manta tendrá que encargarse de eso. Me han preguntado cuántos capítulos más se extenderá esto. Creo que serán tres más, considerando que avanza y luego detalla más la trama, pero casi en el mismo tiempo-espacio. Lo siento si ya los aburrí, en verdad no pretendía que se alargara más de tres capítulos. No sé cómo sucedió, pero me alegra tener material para completar la idea original, que en realidad es una mezcla de dos fics que quería escribir. Una cita de Manta y Anna. Yoh y Anna en su primer San Valentín. Así que si ya les aburrió y causó tedio, lo entiendo. Claro que sí, sobre todo porque dirán, cómo pudo extenderse tanto con la idea. Créanme, es algo que me sorprende a mí también.

Este capítulo fue un poco más emocional en algunas partes. Creo que complementa a la perfección el de Yoh. En especial porque me parecía que en el manga, como no estaba escrito todavía su pasado, ambos eran un poco rudos entre ellos. Yoh sobre todo era algo rebelde cuando se reencontraron.

Un millón de gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Trataré de no hacer el resto de los capítulos tan largos. Nos veremos pronto. Más pronto de lo que creen.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Iris.N, Rozan-ji, Guest, Saralour-tita, JosMinor, Zria, Guest, Myur, Venus, Lili, Tuinevitableanto, Sabr1, annprix1, Angekila y anneyk. **


	7. M: Siempre hay una primera vez

**Manta O.**

En todos sus años escolares, jamás se fijó en otra cosa que no fueran libros.

Sus compañeras le parecían atractivas y algunas empatizaban con él, pero no aspiraba a tener algo con ellas. Creía que en gran parte se lo debía a su corta estatura. Es decir, qué chica querría salir con él si medía menos de un metro.

No podría caminar con ellas hombro con hombro.

Tampoco las podría abrazar y menos besar. A menos que ellas se agacharan.

No creía ser compatible con nadie.

Entonces sucedió lo inexplicable. Algo que ni su diccionario podría definir, porque de un momento a otro corría por los pasillos para buscar ayuda para su amigo. Y ahora lo abandonaba a su suerte. Y no sólo lo dejaba a la deriva, sino que le quitaba a la única capaz de zozobrar toda atención femenina a su persona. La indomable, Anna Kyouyama.

Su cita.

La prometida de su mejor amigo.

La chica que ahora tomaba su mano.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada cuando ambos caminaban alejándose de la escuela. Considerando también el sonrojo que llevaba en ambas mejillas, por qué para qué mentir. Le gustaba el contacto con la suave piel de la itako. Sólo esperaba no sudar demasiado, no quería causar en ella un dejo de repulsión.

¿Y por qué estaba tomando su mano?

Bien, suponía que en parte tenía que ver con que después de su afirmativa, él se había quedado como estatua frente a ella. Aún chasqueándole los dedos en la cara, tuvo que tomar aire para moverse un milímetro.

¿Pero cómo quería que reaccionara?

Anna, literalmente, acababa de aceptar una cita con él. Amistosa, cabe aclarar, pero cita en todo lo alto. Con rosas de por medio. Medio millar, si eran precisos. Y un chocolate de corazón que aún tenía sosteniendo en la mano.

No sabía si el resto de sus compañeros habían notado todos esos detalles. Esperaba que no, lo que menos deseaba era complicarlo todo. Pero… no se arrepentía. Aunque no fuera el ser humano más inteligente del mundo, consideraba que era algo intuitivo en algunos aspectos. Conviviendo con Anna, había aprendido que a pesar de la frialdad aparente, ocultaba una notable preocupación por Yoh.

Sí, su amigo que ahora estaba atendiendo a un centenar de chicas. Aquel distraído, que tal vez, y lo ponía en duda, pero tal vez había herido los sentimientos de Anna al considerar a otras mujeres cuando muy a su pesar ya tenían un compromiso mutuo. Arreglado, pero oficial al fin y al cabo.

Así que verla en un estado de franca vulnerabilidad le afectó, al grado de pensar más en su bienestar que en los problemas que podría tener Yoh. Tal vez estaba siendo irracional, pero sentía que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era retribuirle a Anna un poco de sus atenciones. Hacerla sentir bien.

Alzó la mirada al verla pensativa, sosteniendo la rosa en su mano izquierda junto con el maletín escolar. A veces deseaba saber qué estaría pensando. Ella no expresaba demasiado con sus gestos, pero lo que sí comunicaba y hablaba elocuentemente eran sus ojos. Aquellos que ahora estaban fijos en la ruta del autobús.

Percibió el escrutinio de más de uno de los alumnos que también aguardaban el transporte en esa esquina. Quizá debió decirle a Tamurazaki que pasara por ellos, pero tampoco quería importunar el horario de su padre al quitarle a su asistente personal.

Entonces sintió vibrar su teléfono dentro del bolsillo. Hurgó brevemente antes de dar con el aparato y abrirlo. Efectivamente, era un mensaje de Tamurazaki.

Anna soltó su mano casi en inmediato, previendo que necesitaría realizar una llamada o contestar un mensaje.

Y en verdad se alegraba que Yoh no tuviera afecciones más profundas por Anna, porque se hubiese enojado si le hubiese confesado, que le gustaba sostenerla de la mano.

Es más, maldecía la cortesía por dejarlo contestar el mensaje.

Ahora extrañaba su calor.

Se sonrojó aún más, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—_¡Por dios, Manta! ¡En qué cosas estás pensando!_ —se reprimió a sí mismo en silencio —¡_Es Anna_!

Sí, era Anna. ¡Pues precisamente porque era ella! Por dios, ya estaba alucinando.

Bufó cansado.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó serena.

Pero al notar su gesto, seguramente se preguntaba por qué estaba casi golpeándose la cabeza con el teléfono o por qué estaba tan nervioso o quizá ya estaba dudando de por qué le había dicho que sí.

—Sí, todo bien—sonrió leve, mientras venía la pantalla para abrir el mensaje.

Mierda, y ahora qué haría. Por más que trataba de hallar una solución al problema, no sabía qué proponer. Bueno tal vez sí, pero sonaría incluso más osado. Más de lo que deseaba sonar.

—Emmm…. Anna—llamó su atención de una pancarta—¿Antes de ir al café te gustaría salir a otro lugar?

Enarcó la ceja con marcada curiosidad.

—¿A qué otro lugar? ¿Y por qué?

—Eh….

¿Se lo decía? ¿Y si lo golpeaba? Peor, ¿y si lo rechazaba? Aunque sería mucho peor mentirle.

—Pues veras, parece que mi reservación está hecha hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Anna miró el reloj en su muñeca. Faltaban más de tres horas para hacer efectivo el lugar. Tampoco es que consideraba que estuviera lleno, pero eso no lo sabría hasta llegar al lugar. Considerando la fecha, lo más probable es que estuviese lleno.

En buena hora salían tan temprano.

—Está bien.

¿Qué? ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Qué tipo de racha positiva estaba teniendo hoy? Alguien allá arriba debía amarlo.

—Deja de poner esa cara de idiota—bufó cruzándose de brazos—Si me vas a invitar a otro lado, sólo dime a dónde.

Sí, es verdad, aún tenía que darle opciones.

—¿Y si vamos al cine? —propuso más relajado.

Pero su rostro denotaba reserva y hasta podría jurar una risa irónica.

—¿Acaso Jun Tao nos mandó más boletos?

—¡Qué! —dejó ir sorprendido por la referencia—¡No! No, cómo crees. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Y volvió a mirarlo con escepticismo.

—Bien, vayamos al cine—dijo caminando sobre la acera, apartándose del grupo de estudiantes que aún los veían con curiosidad—Pero si alguien te quiere matar, no creas que voy a intervenir.

Casi cayó de espaldas al escucharla hablar.

—Anna siempre tan linda— rio nervioso en cierto tono irónico.

—Bueno deja de perder el tiempo y muévete—indicó la rubia ya avanzada más de la mitad de la calle.

Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a su encuentro. Tendría que caminar bastantes calles, pero de alguna extraña manera eso no le pareció incómodo, pese a no tener la presencia de Yoh, encontraba la compañía de Anna como algo agradable.

No se atrevió a tomarle la mano, sabía que sería demasiado atrevido de su parte, más porque esa connotación llevaba a otro tipo de significado, pero mentiría al decir que no deseaba hacerlo.

—Puedo llevar tu maletín, si quieres—se ofreció con auténtica amabilidad.

Ella ni siquiera le respondió, sólo sintió el leve golpe en su cara con el portafolio.

Con destreza lo tomó y acogió en su mano derecha junto a la bolsa con el corazón de chocolate. No pesaba demasiado, era la única ventaja que encontraba en ello. Consideró que resultaría estorboso al cabo de unas horas. Tal vez debió sugerir que fueran a su casa, también para cambiarse de ropa. Pese a que el uniforme…

¡Ah! ¡Qué demonios acababa de casi pensar!

—_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Manta Oyamada, deja de estar pensando tonterías—_se replicó mentalmente—_Anna es la prometida de Yoh._

Sí, una prometida que le pesaba tener.

Una prometida que lo maltrataba.

Una prometida que seguro veía sólo como su hermana.

Pero aun así era traición. Yoh era su mejor amigo y Anna era sólo una buena amiga.

Entonces notó cómo Anna se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero a leguas se notaba cuán enojada estaba.

—¡Basta ya! Si vas a tomar mi estúpida mano, tómala y ya—indicó tendiéndole su palma derecha—Sólo deja de estar con esa estúpida actitud.

Los colores se le fueron del rostro. Usualmente se sonrojaría. Pero que ella supiera exactamente lo que deseaba era demasiado. ¿Acaso tendría algún poder especial a parte de invocar espíritus? ¿O era tan obvio que eso se notaba sin siquiera hablar?

Anna no era temible, era escalofriante.

—¿Y bien?

—Eeee… ¿Qué eso no te molesta? —preguntó observándola.

Ella sólo suspiró. Y no sabía bien si era para no golpearlo o para tratar de sacar el estrés que esta charla estaba generándose,

—No suelo tomar a nadie de la mano, si a eso te refieres—objetó mirándolo fijamente—Pero si tú tanto lo deseas, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción el día de hoy.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó algo confundido—¿Y crees que eso le moleste a Yoh?

¡Ups! Mala elección de palabras. Ni siquiera tuvo que contestarle cuando ella sola le tomó la mano y lo arrastró, literalmente a esa plaza comercial.

Como suponía, una cosa era desearlo en modo tranquilo. Ahora pareciese que hubiese activado el modo asesino de su persona. Lo malo radicaba en la diferencia de estaturas. ¿Se imaginaban cómo se vería si lo viera con otros ojos? Él corriendo, mientras ella caminaba a prisa.

Si hubiese sabido que se enojaría tanto con la mención, ni siquiera hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

En fin, una vez que lo soltó—de modo no tan gentil, tenía que acotar— caminó hacia la taquilla. La fila era interminable, aunado a que muchas de las películas estaban agotadas. ¿Podía tener peor suerte? Aparte que el rostro de su cita parecía fastidiado, hasta casi molesto por ver tanta cantidad de personas.

Suspiró cansado al ver que quedaban sólo dos opciones. Ambas películas extranjeras, en salas mucho más pequeñas. Una película americana o una rusa de terror.

Siendo sinceros, qué podría asustar y llamar la atención de Anna en una película de terror. A diario veían de todo: ¿_Zombies_? Por favor, los Tao tenían el sótano lleno. ¿Asesinatos? Pai Long era un ejemplo andante. ¿Fantasmas? Convivían con ellos todos los días. ¿Exorcismos? Ella era experta en la materia. ¿Tortura? ¿Podía mencionar a los Tao de nuevo?

—Deme dos entrada para _Magnolia_—dijo brincando en el mostrador.

—Aquí está, disfrute su función.

Sólo esperaba que no le molestara leer los subtítulos.

Caminó hacia el lugar que estaba sentada, mientras tomaba continuamente su cabeza. Tal vez tenía hambre, después de todo ya casi era hora de comer.

—Listo. Nuestra función es en la sala 2—dijo dándole un boleto—¿Quieres algo para comer?

Miró de reojo que al menos la fila para los comestibles —bueno si es que ella los consideraba así, porque en su mayoría eran alimentos chatarra— era mucho más reducida ahora que las personas de las salas principales entraban a sus películas.

Las historias de amor tenían gran auge en estas fechas, porque no había boleto para ninguna de ellas.

—Sí, palomitas está bien—contestó sin mayor emoción—No olvides un té frío.

—Bien, un té frío y palomitas. ¿Por qué no entras a la sala? La función casi empieza—dijo mirando el reloj en su pulsera—Yo me formaré y te alcanzaré en un momento.

—Bien—contestó levantándose—Supongo que puedo dejar las cosas en la paquetería, para evitar los estorbos.

No sonaba mal la idea. Casi en inmediato le entregó su maletín y la bolsa, mientras corría para formarse. Era el décimo en turno. Sólo esperaba que no tardaran más tiempo. Considerando los comerciales, debería tener el tiempo suficiente, odiaba ver las películas incompletas.

En cuanto pasó, dictó su orden y pasó la tarjeta de crédito. Añadiendo a su compra algunos dulces, considero que era una buena compra. Yoh no estaba con ellos, así que ella no tendría por qué limitarse en comer cosas meramente saludables. Pidió a uno de los encargados que lo guiaran hasta su asiento.

Para su suerte la película apenas había comenzado.

Esperaba mayor aglomeración, al igual que el resto de las funciones. Encontró un lugar casi desértico. Salvo por Anna y él, sólo dos parejas estaban acompañándose o besándose. Podría jurar que ni siquiera verían la película.

—Toma, Anna, aquí está la caja de palomitas y tu bebida—indicó pasándole todos sus alimentos en voz baja—Te compré dulces también.

—¿Qué clase de dulces? —preguntó al ver la bolsa blanca—¿Caramelos?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Yo sé que tú dices que eso no es muy bueno.

—Mucha azúcar—objetó la rubia—Sí, sí, pero Yoh no está aquí. Así que pudiste traer una paleta de caramelo.

—Si, bueno… ya es tarde para eso—dijo en medio de un suspiro—Quizá lo pensaré para la siguiente vez.

Y entonces ella sonrió, mientras le miraba de lado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá una segunda vez?

¡Ah! Ahora sí deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. O que le prestara el tazón de cartón, porque quería ocultar su cara de aquel breve escrutinio. Oh dios… Anna sólo se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de él.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó. Salvo por un par de ocasiones que Anna le permitió tomar algunas rosetas, se dio por servido al verla totalmente concentrada. Es cierto, tenía sus dudas al principio, pero la historia estaba comenzando a ser interesante. Las historias entrelazadas estaban jugando bastante bien con la trama.

Y pensar que Yoh viajaría pronto a Norteamérica.

Sería curioso verlo charlar en inglés, incluso andar por esos lugares. Ya había estado en Estados Unidos un par de veces cuando era mucho más niño… Cuánto desearía viajar con Yoh en esa travesía.

Suspiró esperanzado, aun cuando no lo acompañase físicamente, estaría con él, apoyándolo en la lejanía.

Sin querer, su atención dejó de centrarse en la pantalla para verla a ella.

Anna continuaba absorta en la escena en la que el hijo confrontaba a su padre moribundo. Y por un segundo pudo notar aquel brillo. El mismo que había llamado su atención. No sabía qué deducir de él. ¿Era esperanza? ¿Fascinación? ¿Conmoción?

Volteó a ver la pantalla. No recordaba el nombre del actor. Bueno, tampoco es como si conociera muchos, no solía ver tantas películas extranjeras. Pero su gesto parecía traducir algo muy parecido a la melancolía. Reclamaba el abandono de su progenitor, la soledad.

Sí, sabía de lo que hablaba, pese a que su padre vivía con él, muy pocas veces podía pasar tiempo de calidad. Suspiró tomando una de las gomitas rojas de la bolsa. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como una película.

Entonces la miró disimuladamente.

Ella seguía tan concentrada, que era claro ver cómo algunas palabras habían permeado en su perspectiva. En su semblante había melancolía, pero también serenidad. Pocas veces se detenía a mirarla con tanto afán. La mayoría del tiempo reía con Yoh, charlaban o limpiaban la casa.

Todo se centraba más en acciones que en pensamientos.

Pero lo reconocía, abiertamente, Anna era una chica demasiado bonita. Bastaba con verla acomodar su cabello para sentirse atraído.

Volvió su vista a la película, no sin cuestionarse por qué.

Por qué si Anna era tan bonita, Yoh no se fijaba en ella como algo más. Está bien, tenía mal carácter. Era mandona, a veces también era algo floja (casi tanto como su amigo), no le gustaba cocinar. Y sí, les gustaba torturarlos, pero… ¿algo bueno había, no? Se preocupaba por ambos, muy a su manera. También tenía detalles ocasionales. Y… les dedicaba tiempo.

—_El tiempo es una de esas cosas que jamás, me escuchas, jamás vas a poder reponer_—dijo el sujeto de la pantalla.

Anna era un gran prospecto.

Sonrió, centrándose en el resto de la película. Al cabo de media hora, comenzaron a salir los créditos. No se extrañó de ver el tazón vacío. Sin duda, fue buena elección todas las compras de los aperitivos.

Ambos se levantaron hasta que las luces se prendieron. Afuera reinaba el conglomerado, pues nuevas filas se hacían para ver la comedia romántica del momento. Se cuestionaba si Anna no hubiese preferido entrar ahí en lugar de la película americana.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ir bastante callada, había una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro difícil de disimular. Parecía mucho más relajada, pese a estar rodeada de una multitud.

Tomó el maletín y el corazón de chocolate en su mano, mientras le abría la puerta para salir. Estaban en buen tiempo, incluso llegarían unos cinco minutos antes, dado que el café sólo se encontraba a cinco calles del cine.

Respiró aliviado, al menos no perderían tanto tiempo esperando. La observó caminar frente. No sabía qué le pasaba hoy, pero quizá era la naturaleza de su salida que extrañamente la veía con otros ojos.

—Creo que tendré que lavarme los ojos con cloro—se reprimió de todo pensamiento extraño.

Entonces ella se detuvo, le miró expectante hasta que llegó a donde la rubia se encontraba. Fue así que sin siquiera solicitarlo o insinuarlo, ella tomó su mano.

—Sólo por hoy, Manta—dijo con simpleza.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de avanzar al mismo ritmo que ella. Sí, tenía razón, se sentía tan diferente, aun así le parecía hasta tierno cómo cedía a un simple deseo. Sabía que a su alrededor las personas los veían raro. Cómo no habrían de hacerlo si la diferencia de estatura era notable.

—_Además, Anna es una chica fuera de mi liga_—pensó decepcionado.

Y no era ciego, era la realidad. Aun así, ella no parecía incómoda y lejos de verse presionada por las constantes miradas, percibió en ella mayor fuerza. Incluso se sonrojó al sentir cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Aunque no negaba que la sensación con su piel era agradable. Vaya, jamás se había tomado con alguien de esa forma.

—¿Aún falta mucho? —preguntó parando en el cruce.

—No, de hecho ya es la siguiente calle.

—¿Cómo se llama ese sitio? —cuestionó volviendo a retomar el paso-

—Hana Groom—confesó apenado.

Ella le observó de reojo, notando la vergüenza que sentía. A decir verdad, ni siquiera le había prestado tanta atención a Tamurazaki hasta que notó mientras aguardaba por las palomitas en fila, que aquella cafetería tenía una temática muy romántica.

De acuerdo, Anna ya no pensaría que aquello era una mera salida de amigos, pero eso era, podía jurarlo.

Excepto porque caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Vaya es… bonita—admitió al ver la fachada rosa.

¡Oh dios! Eso gritaba amor por todos lados. Sí, justo como el folleto.

Soltó su mano, mientras caminaron a la entrada del lugar. La fila era inmensurable si lo veía desde esa distancia. Ahora entendía por qué su asistente tuvo que realizar una cita con anticipación.

—¿A nombre de quién está la mesa?

Ella fue más rápida.

—Manta Oyamada—contestó Anna, notando la música de piano en el lugar.

Al menos se notaba interesada.

—¡Por supuesto, joven Oyamada! Estábamos esperándolo con mucho entusiasmo. Ya tenemos su mesa preparada.

Menos mal, no quería…. ¡Mierda! ¡Pero qué era todo eso! ¡Por qué su mesa tenía pétalos a su alrededor y un peluche en el centro. No y el problema no era que hubiese un regalo, sino que tenía una leyenda que decía: Te amo. ¡Pero en qué diantres estaba pensando su papá y Tamurazaki! ¡Acaso pensaban que pediría matrimonio o qué diablos!

Estaba sin habla, pero escuchó a Anna reír en un tono bajo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—¿Debo suponer que esto es mío? —preguntó elevando ligeramente su ceja, tomando el peluche en su regazo.

—Eh…. Te juro que todo tiene una explicación—dijo sentándose frente a ella.

—¿También el anillo de compromiso?

—¡Qué! ¡Hay un anillo de compromiso! —exclamó fuera de sí.

Más de un mesero se desconcentró con el grito. Ahora todo mundo lo veía con sorpresa y molestia.

Estaba rojo hasta la médula. Lo único que deseaba es que se lo tragara la tierra. Mientras Anna estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero con un gesto triunfante difícil de opacar. ¡Por qué gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno!

—Dime que no hay un anillo de compromiso ahí—pronunció negado a esa realidad.

Ella le mostró la caja de terciopelo entre sus dedos, drenándole todo el color de sus mejillas.

—No—negó sonriendo con alevosía—No hay un anillo.

¡Oh, gracias dios!

—Hay un dije de corazón: _Tuyo siempre, Manta O_.

Y dejó caer su rostro en la mesa. De qué servía mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, ni negándolo podía lidiar con la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Aunque ver reír a Anna no era de todos los días, aun cuando disfrutara su sufrimiento y fuera apenas un tenue sonido, la imagen valía la pena.

—Está bien, supongo que no era la elegida para esta invitación.

Bufó cansado.

—Yo no lo planee, pensé que sería algo sencillo.

Algo como un simple café y un postre.

Algo más convencional.

—Bueno al menos sé que cuando tengas pareja, no serás tan mal prospecto.

¿Lo decía en serio? Levantó su cabeza, mucho más aliviado. Hasta que Anna sacó de la caja el collar de corazón. Estaba congelado, especialmente cuando lo colocó en su cuello. ¡Eso podría ser fácilmente una joya de igual precio que un jodido anillo!

—¡Aaaa! ¡No te pongas eso! —dijo realmente colorado—¡Anna!

—¿Por qué no? Es mi regalo—contestó confiada—Y el oso también.

Y ahí estaba la leyenda estampada en un corazón que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Te amo—leyó la rubia mostrándole el peluche—Tan tierno.

Anna era linda, de eso no tenía duda, pero… ¡también la persona más malévola que había conocido en su vida!

Esta vez no tuvo palabras para replicar, en verdad deseaba enterrar su cara en una maceta. Tal vez eso le ahorraría todas las humillaciones que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos! ¡Ya saben qué van a pedir! Les recomiendo mucho la malteada con dos bolas de chocolate para parejas—dijo la chica entusiasmada—Puedo agregar dos pajillas.

Si por él fuera pedía la cuenta en ese momento.

—No lo sé, pregúntele al joven Oyamada—dijo Kyouyama acariciando el peluche en su regazo—Tal vez el joven Oyamada prefiera tomar de la misma pajilla.

¡No! ¡Acaso había dicho eso! ¡Y cómo es que no se avergonzaba! Estaba tan impresionado que no pudo evitar abrir su boca. La chica lo miró de forma picara. ¡Vaya a saber qué se imaginaba!

—Que sean dos malteadas y _**dos pajillas**_—dictaminó de inmediato, acentuando las últimas dos palabras con vehemencia.

—En seguida.

Una vez fuera de su vista, volvió sus ojos a la rubia, que ahora apegaba el peluche a su pecho. Estaba molesto por la indiscreción, pero no pudo siquiera replicar al verla de forma tan… ¿resuelta? Es decir, se estaba burlando abiertamente de él. Y aun así le parecía hasta tierno cómo se veía.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estés disfrutando torturarme de este modo—pronunció resignado.

—Tú pediste la cita.

—De amigos—enfatizó mirándola de forma más severa.

Pero cómo si una mirada dura fuera a derrumbar la fortaleza de Anna. Ella sólo emitió una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

—¿500 rosas es amigable?

Oh no…. Acaso le leería su sentencia de muerte.

—Tomarse la mano, ir al cine, pétalos en el piso—enumeró sin un gesto dubitativo— Un corazón con tu nombre y tú declaración de lo mucho que me amas.

¿Dónde diablos estaba esa maceta? Hasta que lo recordó…

—¿Y qué me dices del corazón que me diste?

_Touché._ Y eso podía verlo en la mirada que dejó de ser divertida. Sabía que iba a contratacar o quizá abandonaría la mesa. Francamente ya no tenía idea qué esperar.

—Sus bebidas, chicos—dijo la mesera, colocando dos copas grandes frente a ellos—Y un pastel de chocolate para compartir.

—Gracias…

Al menos lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

—Está bien, eres mi cita y yo la tuya—declaró mucho más tranquilo— Sólo por hoy.

—No esperaba que fuera de otra manera—dijo apoyando su codo sobre la mesa, mientras miraba la copa—Supongo que soy tu primer cita.

¿Qué acaso ella ya había salido con alguien más antes? ¿Antes de Yoh? Ahora que se lo preguntaba, no sabía demasiado de ella. Salvo lo evidente y lo poco que su amigo la mencionaba.

—¿Y tú? ¿Habías salido con alguien antes?

—No—negó sorbiendo un poco de líquido— No es algo que me guste hablar tampoco.

—Entiendo, emm… ¿infancia difícil? —preguntó tímido.

—No somos tan amigos como para hablar de eso.

Y quizá pudo sentirse ofendido por sus palabras, pero conociendo a Anna, los límites eran una sutileza esclarecida.

—Lo sé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—mencionó tomando la pajilla—Sé que no somos tan unidos como lo soy con Yoh, pero también me gustaría conocerte más. Saber tu pasado, creo que hasta me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron ustedes dos.

Entonces notó la incomodidad en su mirada.

—¿Quizá algún día? —sugirió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ella suspiró largo antes de beber un sorbo más de la malteada.

—Quizá algún día—afirmó Kyouyama—Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Pero en el cifrado de su lenguaje, eso le daba una puerta abierta a la posibilidad de conocer más de ellos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero es la segunda vez que voy a un cine—afirmó mirándolo fijamente—También es la primera película que veo subtitulada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te pareció—preguntó realmente interesado, más al notar de nuevo esa sonrisa triunfal.

Parecía feliz.

—Fue una formidable actuación la de _Frank_.

Trató de rememorar el personaje. Claro, el chico con el padre moribundo.

—Sí, tienes razón—asintió riendo—Creo que fue uno de los personajes más profundos.

—Era un cretino, pero tenía su lado vulnerable—aumentó su opinión—Además, se veía bastante bien.

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en concreto del actor? Pronto comenzó a hablarle de la trama y los giros argumentales, el cómo las historias se conectaban entre sí. Se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando los errores que notaba, lo tonto que le parecían algunos detalles y los que halagaba como grandes sorpresas. Pero si notaba con atención, siempre había un ligero destello cada vez que hablaba del sujeto.

Era su imaginación o… tal vez lo que Anna tenía era un flechazo.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama el actor? —preguntó sorbiendo por primera vez de su bebida.

Un nombre corto. Al menos eso alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el líquido pasara por su boca y le picara. Porque eso sabía del asco. Y no sólo el sabor, sino la sensación de ardor en su lengua. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Lo único que quería era agua! No lo pensó dos veces, cuando se paró corriendo al baño.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, cuando comenzó a beber de forma acelerada agua del grifo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ardor se extinguió. Alzó su rostro para ver el desastre en que se había convertido, casi estaba empapado en toda la camisa.

¡Pero qué diantres le habían echado en su bebida!

Apretó su puño, dispuesto a enfrentar al gerente en turno. Eso no se quedaría así. Con un poco de ímpetu echó a un lado la puerta. Sólo que al tratar de emitir su réplica, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver la figura erguida de Yoh parado junto a su mesa.

Ahora sí, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en Júpiter o en un planeta fuera del sistema solar.

Con miedo, sí, con miedo, porque no podía sentirse de otra manera al ver a su mejor amigo en una mesa que dictaba a todas letras amor, junto a su prometida.

Jaló aire, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Yoh no era celoso.

No, Yoh veía a Anna más como una amiga.

Yoh y Anna los esposos que vivían con fantasmas, pero parecían más hermanos.

—Yoh, qué sorpresa—pronunció casi arrancándose las palabras de la boca— No esperaba verte aquí.

Entonces giró. Hasta ese momento, pudo sentir el piso temblar en sus pies. Cielos, debía estar alucinando. No es como si Yoh ahora movía montañas. ¿O sí?

—Hola Manta—respondió apenas sonriendo—Te estaba buscando.

¿A él? ¡Oh dios, para qué!

—Olvidaste tu mochila en la escuela—dijo sonriente, tendiéndole el aditamento azul—Supuse que la necesitarías para hacer la tarea.

¿Tarea? Es verdad, tenían que hacer tarea. ¡Cómo diablos se le fue a olvidar!

—¡No puedo creer que la había dejado! ¡Gracias! No quiero ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si no llevaba los libros a casa, no podría hacer nada.

—En eso te equivocas—emergió la voz segura de Anna—Todos los proyectos son para el viernes y la próxima semana. Así que Yoh, no era necesario que lo buscaras con tanto apuro.

Y su amigo emitió esa risa nerviosa. Una que le erizó hasta la médula.

—Claro que sí, Anna—respondió mirándola— Manta tiene clases nocturnas.

—Hoy no.

De acuerdo, era su imaginación o el ambiente estaba algo raro.

—Bien, ya entregaste la mochila—agregó cerrando sus ojos, mientras sorbía de su bebida tranquilamente—Será mejor que te vayas, seguro tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Cosas importantes que hacer? —preguntó tomando una silla de la mesa aledaña—No, para nada, si la tarea es para otro día.

Acto seguido colocó la silla en medio para sentarse.

—¿Y tú entrenamiento? —le observó de reojo.

—Lo hice en la mañana.

—El de la tarde—enfatizó mirándolo desconfiada.

—Lo hice antes de venir.

Había tres cosas de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro: la primera, Anna no estaba feliz de ver a Yoh.

—Estás mintiendo.

Y la segunda, Yoh tampoco estaba feliz de verla a ella.

—¿Y piensas obligarme a hacer ejercicio en este momento?

Y la tercera: ambos parecían querer matarse con esas miradas asesinas. Y lo peor, él estaba cien por ciento involucrado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que los fines de semana son complicados para escribir, aun así busco un poco de espacio para hacerlo. ¡Este es por fin! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin el capítulo de la cita! Pero de la parte de Manta. Sé que querían que me alargara más. Me pareció que Yoh estaría mejor en la siguiente parte de la cita que ahora parece es un trío. Esos detalles mejor se los dejamos a él. Y Anna cerrara fuerte esa parte, más todo lo que vivió con Manta.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Anteriormente decía que los aburría, porque bueno Yoh y Anna casi es el mismo capítulo. Casi, porque como comparten escena es volver a escribirla, pero desde otro punto de vista. Aunque si les digo la verdad a mi me gusta. Siento que lo refuerza y le da una vida diferente. Con Manta me divierto mucho. Con Yoh siento que me trabo pero porque él se traba. Y con Anna me fluyen más las palabras. Ya se acercan los capítulos finales, así que espero concluirlo esta semana.

Un placer leerlos, nos vemos pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Sabr1, Saralour-tita, Corben27, Rzie, Guest, Iris N, Jos Minor, Zria, annprix1, Tuinevitableanto, Rozan-ji, Angekila. **


	8. Y: No me platiques más

**Yoh A.**

No pudo evitar dejar caer la bolsa de comida al piso. No es como si todos los días alguien llegara y le dijese que su mejor amigo ahora está saliendo con su prometida o bueno, su ex prometida, porque por lo visto ya no lo era.

—Venga, tampoco lo tomes tan así—palmeó el chico su espalda.

—Sí, Asakura—mencionó el otro, recogiendo sus pertenencias— Sabemos que hoy fuiste el más asediado en la escuela.

—Aunque viéndolo bien—agregó el primero—Pues sí que deberías estar impactado, no consiguió a cualquier chica.

—No, consiguió a la más difícil y bonita de todas.

Y aunque las risas seguían, él simplemente estaba sin habla. ¿Anna y Manta? ¿En qué mundo? ¿A eso se refería con las opciones?

—¿Asakura, estás bien? —interrumpió sus pensamientos el pelinegro.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí—respondió tomando la bolsa—Lo siento, es la impresión.

—Sí, bueno… tú eres súper amigo de Oyamada—dijo sonriendo—También a veces estás con Kyouyama, ¿acaso no lo viste venir?

¡No, por supuesto que no!

—Eh… no… no tanto así—dijo nervioso— ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Je…

—Pues felicítalo de nuestra parte—completó volviendo a darle un ligero golpe, mientras se marchaban—Dile que será la envidia de toda la escuela.

Seguramente lo sería.

Alzó la vista para verlos desaparecer por el pasillo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de la hora, pero suponía que estaba cerca de concluir su horario. Corrió al lado contrario. La pregunta clave era: dónde estarían. Podía notar poca afluencia de personas en la institución, sin contar que después del relajo en el patio, cada quien había tomado rumbos distintos.

Pero por más salones que recorría, ni Anna ni Manta figuraban por ningún lugar.

La última vez que había visto a Manta fue a la sombra del árbol. Justo cuando lo buscaba por su mochila. ¡La mochila! ¡Dónde había dejado la mochila! Rápidamente bajó a la cafetería y entregó los recipientes. No le gustaba desperdiciar comida, pero qué podía decir a la encargada: ¿Mi novia me mandó al diablo y no tuve tiempo de desayunar?

—No te devolveré el dinero, Yoh.

—No hace falta—dijo apenado—Lo siento por lo de la comida.

—Está bien, sólo aliméntate bien de ahora en adelante.

—Claro—afirmó con una diminuta sonrisa—Gracias por el favor.

Y volvió a correr. Amidamaru se acercó a él en su trote al notarlo mucho más agitado de lo normal.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Amo Yoh? —preguntó extrañado de su audaz manera de andar.

—Sí—dijo llegando al patio, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada el objeto azul—La mochila de Manta, no sé dónde está.

—¡Oh! Ya veo—dijo tomando su forma normal—Me parece que uno de sus compañeros la colgó en la rama del árbol.

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a ese punto. En efecto, a una mediana distancia del piso estaba colgando la maleta azul. No lo pensó demasiado cuando dio un brinco para alcanzarla. Para su buena suerte contaba con la ayuda incondicional del samurái, que lo miraba intrigado.

No lo culpaba. Para comenzar, su cabeza era un caos recapitulando los últimos instantes con Anna. Luego analizaba cada momento previo con Manta. No quería estar enojado, no sin saber qué sucedía realmente. Su estilo era averiguar y actuar acorde a las circunstancias. En este caso, le estaba costando trabajo no salirse de la tangente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Amo Yoh? Lo noto demasiado pensativo.

Bufó cansado, dejándose caer al pasto.

—Amidamaru, ¿sabes dónde está Anna?

—No, pero puedo notar que no está más en la escuela—dijo mirando lo vacío que se notaba la institución.

—Quizá esté en la pensión.

¿En la pensión con Manta? Sí, era una gran posibilidad. Ni siquiera escuchó una segunda propuesta, se levantó y corrió como rayo hacia su casa. Lo único que deseaba era aclarar esa situación, porque por más que analizaba, no tenía lógica.

¿Por qué Manta? ¿Por qué su amigo? Hubiese encontrado más lógico que alguien le hubiese dicho que Ren Tao y Anna eran pareja. ¿Pero Manta? Manta ni siquiera era un shaman. ¿Cómo podría cumplir los sueños que Anna ya tenía proyectados? ¿O es que ya ni siquiera era eso lo que deseaba? ¿No había llegado muy segura a decir que sería la esposa del rey shaman? ¡Arg! ¡Qué diantres tenía en la cabeza Anna!

Supuso que su condición admirable—por qué sí, ya a esas alturas podía correr cinco kilómetros en poco tiempo—le permitió llegar en breves minutos a la pensión. Pero no necesitaba entrar para saber que al interior no estaba la chica, ni su amigo.

Esto comenzaba a ser desesperante.

Tomó las llaves de su pantalón. No desperdiciaría su estancia en la casa, al menos se cambiaría de ropa.

Sólo que al caminar a la entrada vislumbró un adorno o una maceta, no sabía bien qué era hasta verlo tan cerca.

¿Eso era un corazón de rosas? Corrección: un gran gran corazón de rosas. Esas parecían ser muchas flores, por lo menos unas trescientas. ¿Qué haría un arreglo tan costoso en la puerta de su casa?

—_Le trajo a la escuela un arreglo de 500 rosas_—llegó como golpe a su memoria.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de la revelación.

¡Eso debía ser una broma! ¡O una coincidencia! A las personas les gusta inventar cosas para mantenerse ocupados, al menos es lo que decía Anna cada vez que escuchaba a sus compañeras hablar de los rompimientos de las parejas.

—Les da algo en qué ocupar su mente—repitió, metiendo la llave en la puerta, tratando de ignorar el excéntrico regalo.

Cuando vislumbró sin querer un pequeño sobre en el extremo izquierdo. No debía abrirlo. Pero esa cosa estaba estorbando en la entrada de su casa. Si él no tenía derecho a intervenir, quién más lo tendría.

Tomó con presteza la nota.

Un par de palabras y ahora no tenía la menor duda.

Al menos sabía quién mandaba el arreglo.

—_A la flor más linda de todas. Manta Oyamada_—leyó arrugando el sobre.

Bien, eso… fue inesperado. ¿Armar un alboroto? ¡Puff! ¡No! Eran personas civilizadas. Anna literalmente lo cortó en la azotea. ¿Era así como se decía? ¿La chica finalizó la relación? ¿Anna decidió terminar el compromiso? ¿Pretendió dejarle escoger cuando ella ya tenía a su reemplazo?

No lo sabía bien, sólo que cada escalón que subía se le hacía como un costal de cal atado a sus pies.

En cuanto estuvo en la segunda planta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Evidentemente estaba vacío, pero las cosas seguían ahí. Era una prueba clara que no pensaba abandonarlo con tanta anticipación.

Tomó su rostro algo ofuscado, riendo en forma nerviosa. ¿De verdad pensaba que Anna haría maletas para irse así como así?

—Primero tendría que hablar con la abuela.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien. Nadie había dicho que era oficial. Es decir, sabía a qué iba a Aomori. Pero que alguien directamente le notificara que su compromiso estaba en rumbo. No. Sin embargo, Anna llegó y afirmó que así era. Al principio ella lo había rechazado. Después sucedió toda esa historia en Osore. ¿Pero alguien los había sentado y les había dicho algo de la boda? No. ¿Alguien tuvo la gentileza de decir que eran prometidos? No. Bueno sí, todos desde el principio lo decían. ¿Pero el decir tenía algún significado?

Sus abuelos querían ese compromiso y ellos no se opusieron.

Entonces eran pareja, como ella tanto se empecinaba en decir. Eran prometidos. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco lo dudaba.

Cerró la puerta molesto y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Amidamaru le seguía bastante callado, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas por algo mucho más cómodo.

—Sé que no quiere que le haga la misma pregunta por tercera vez—escuchó la voz del samurái detrás—Pero… ¿necesita que le ayude con algo?

Eran mejores esas palabras, como bien decía, sin embargo, la petición seguía siendo la misma.

—Amidamaru, necesito que busques a Anna.

Sabía que su tono de voz era más sombrío. No quería sonar de ese modo, pero no lo podía evitar. No sabía lo que le pasaba, sólo sentía que debía quitarse esa incómoda sensación hablando con ellos.

—La ciudad es bastante grande—le recordó Amidamaru—Quizá me tarde un poco más.

¡Pero no quería esperar hasta el anochecer! Se volvería loco si se quedaba a esperar a que alguno de los dos entrara por esa puerta. Aun así, sonrió ligeramente, tratando de serenar un poco su inquietud.

—La presencia de Anna es fuerte, quizá si buscamos los dos en la zona más transitada podamos hallarla—dijo mirando a su amigo—La presencia de Manta no es muy fuerte.

Suponiendo que estuviesen juntos.

¿Acaso aún lo dudaba?

—Sugiero…

—¿Esperar?

—No—negó viéndolo con curiosidad—Sugiero que se calme.

—¿Calmarme? —dijo riendo—No sé de qué hablas, Amidamaru, yo estoy súper calmado.

—Sí, claro—mencionó mirando su playera—Para comenzar, podría voltear su ropa.

Pequeño detalle. No era la gran cosa. Sacó la prenda para volver a colocarla, esta vez con la figura frontal. Volteó a verlo, parecía que quería decirle algo. Pero estaba calmado, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Entonces, ¿quiere que busquemos a la señorita?

—Sí, supongo que cuanto más cerca estemos de ella, podremos saber bien dónde está—dijo cerrando los ojos—Percibo su aura, pero apenas es algo ligero.

Quizá si fuera más fuerte o más perceptivo podría saberlo con precisión.

—¿Y no cree que debería entrenar? Después de todo, aún le falta la rutina de la tarde—contestó algo dudoso el espíritu—No creo que a ella le guste mucho que se salte su rutina, más cuando estamos a sólo unos días de irnos.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué si lo sabía? Claro que tenía idea de que Anna no le gustaría que se saltase su rutina. Pero esto era importante.

—Después me arreglo con ella.

—Se volverá a molestar—advirtió el espíritu—Además si está con el joven Manta, estará bien.

No lo decía exactamente por su bienestar.

—Amidamaru—le llamó con mayor seriedad—Ya sé que no me tengo que saltar la rutina, pero necesito hablar con ella.

Él sólo suspiró, asintiendo con resignación al pedido.

Tomó la mochila de Manta, eso le daría un pretexto si realmente lo necesitaba

Claro que sabía que la situación estaba tensa, pero no podía quedarse a hacer ejercicio tan tranquilo. Por salud mental, no podía. Es más, aun cuando ya estaban por salir de la casa, ver el arreglo floral ahí le causaba malestar estomacal difícil de disimular.

Quizá porque no había comido nada.

¿Cuántas molestias tendría que pasar hoy por culpa de Anna?

¿Y por qué se irritaba tan rápido con ella?

A los bravucones les tenía paciencia, incluso con sus enemigos, que ahora eran sus amigos, les tuvo una infinita tolerancia. Esto estaba fuera de sus cabales, no se estaba comportando como usualmente lo hacía. Y todo por qué. Por estar preocupado por algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. En unos días se iría a Estados Unidos. Adiós todo, nada volvería a ser igual.

Entonces por qué se tomaba la molestia en arreglar esto.

Si Manta y Anna eran… novios. ¿No tendría que estar feliz? ¿Feliz por qué? ¿Por qué de algún modo Manta podría darle todas las comodidades que ella quería? ¿Por qué Manta podría estar con una buena persona? Porque aunque Anna fuera cruel en muchas ocasiones, no podía olvidar que también se preocupaba por ellos. Cómo olvidar que le había hecho un traje de combate. Pese a que le daba pena usarlo, se había tomado la molestia de elaborarlo para él. Estuvo días encerrada en su habitación. O cuando lo acompañaba o lo cuidaba.

Era bastante hostil, no podría negarlo, pero quitando esa barrera…

Comenzó a caminar más lento, hasta la parada del autobús.

¿Por qué no simplemente tomó la oportunidad que Anna le había dado para conocer más mujeres?

¿Por qué iba tras ella todo el tiempo?

Abordó el autobús que lo llevaría al centro del distrito. No tenía idea de qué pensar, ni qué decir al respecto. Se sentía confundido por esta situación. Por una parte, no quería aceptarlo. Manta era un amigo demasiado leal, por qué escogería precisamente a Anna, habiendo tantas mujeres a su alrededor. La prueba estaba en todas las cartas que había recibido. Muchas estaban solteras, por qué precisamente Anna. Por qué.

—Amo Yoh—le llamó Amidamaru en forma de orbe—Los encontré, acaban de salir del cine a unas ocho cuadras de aquí.

Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Al cine? Pero hay demasiada gente ahí.

—¿Tiene algo de malo eso? —preguntó el espíritu desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Yoh percibió el cambio.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó preocupado al verlo un tanto contrariado.

—No es algo malo—dijo mirándolo fijamente— Sólo… —ese silencio no le estaba gustando y aquel sonrojo mucho menos—Era un poco raro, pero los dos, iban… iban tomados de la mano.

—¡Qué! —exclamó levantándose del asiento, incluso llamando escandalosamente la atención del resto de los transeúntes—Lo siento.

Como pudo se levantó y anunció su bajada. Correría el resto del trayecto, así fueran mil kilómetros más. Porque estaba seguro que esa adrenalina que sentía en ese momento no le dejaría en paz un buen rato. Y tenía que verlo personalmente. Porque al igual que Anna, las palabras no significaban gran cosa para él.

Amidamaru flotaba a su lado callado, observándolo, seguramente cuestionándose por qué actuaba de ese modo tan extraño. Y en verdad, le hubiese gustado contestarle con una de sus usuales frases, pero esta ocasión no podía. No se sentía tranquilo en ningún sentido.

Menos pudo percibir paz cuando los vio cruzar la calle tomados de la mano.

¿Necesitaba más pruebas de una relación entre ellos? Hasta el momento todo coincidía.

—Amo Yoh, no creo que lo dejen entrar—advirtió al verlo agitado.

No contestó, se acercó al vidrio, el lugar era bonito y muy bien decorado. Alcanzó a verlos sentados en una mesa alejada e incluso rodeada por cordones rojos, seguramente como algo especial.

Volvió a mirar a su espíritu. Amidamaru no sabía bien qué expresión tener, evidentemente estaba confundido.

No era el único.

—Amo Yoh…

Observó la larga fila, ni siquiera pretendía formarse, era obvio que nunca pasaría. Aun así… notó que había personal entrando con charolas y pastelillos que descargaban de un camión. No lo pensó demasiado cuando se acercó a recoger una de las cajas más voluminosas. Era un método tonto, pero ya lo había visto en algunos programas de televisión.

¿El resultado? Estaba dentro. El samurái sólo lo miró con notable admiración. No era la primera vez, a veces era distraído, pero podía pensar con claridad cuando el momento lo requería. Y sí que lo requería. Colándose a la cocina, pudo ver con mayor claridad la mesa en la que estaban. Tomó un delantal a fin de pasar como uno de ellos.

Desde la ventana no podía oír con claridad lo que decían, pero Manta parecía sumamente sonrojado. A su alrededor, habían muchos pétalos de rosas rojas. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que eso era algo romántico. Y ambos lo estaban disfrutando, quizá no podía ver la cara de Anna, sin embargo, su aura… su aura estaba tranquila, incluso hasta alegre.

Sostuvo una mano en su pecho.

Su corazón se estremecía, tan diferente a la sensación de unas horas al recordarla sobre él, este nuevo e inusitado sentimiento era más bien una opresión.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y una chica realmente feliz entraba.

—Prepara el pastel de corazón para la mesa del chiquitín—dijo con cierta picardía—Tal parece que hoy será su gran noche.

¿Su gran noche?

—Vamos, no lo hagas esperar, seguramente tienen una reservación en algún lugar de la zona o incluso en su casa—dijo con un dejo de ensoñación—No digo que sea el mejor partido, pero se ve que su novia está muy feliz con él.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó recibiendo el pastel de la nevera.

Era de fresas, totalmente blanco, pero con una flor de chocolate al costado. ¿La forma? Un corazón.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, aunque se ven jóvenes, uno nunca sabe. El amor te hace ceder a esas cosas. Primer empiezan con besos y luego acaban desnudos en el mismo futon—dijo tomando una manga de pastel—¿Me dictas lo que debe decir el pastel? —señaló el corcho en la pared.

Tomó la hoja que colgaba de un clavo. ¿Por qué no se esperaba otro tipo de mensajes?

—¡Izumi! ¿Ya llevaste las malteadas de la mesa de pétalos? Ya están listas.

—¡Pero el pastel!

—Primero las malteadas y luego el pastel—escuchó desde el otro extremo—Sólo ponle la crema batida al helado. Además, también tienes que entregar la rebanada de cortesía, qué tal y el joven quiere darle otra sorpresa antes.

Bufó cansada, entregándole la manga de merengue rosa.

—Escribe el mensaje.

Apretó el puño, tratando de serenarse.

Y sin importar que alguien más lo notara, sacó una simple hoja de su pantalón. Amidamaru observó cómo tomó forma rápidamente hasta convertirse en un shikigami. El pequeño espíritu saltaba entre los anaqueles, hasta situarse a un lado de las malteadas, tirando algunos polvos, pero sólo en una.

El samurái se sorprendió, pero al girarse y verlo, podía deducir que no era coincidencia lo que hacía.

—Amo Yoh, creo que deberíamos irnos.

—No, Amidamaru, aún tengo que escribir lo que dice la hoja en el pastel—dijo serio.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a la chica cantando mientras llevaba las bebidas. El shikigami desapareció en cuanto acomodó las malteadas para un correcto orden. Nunca se imaginó haciendo eso. Era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo? No podía comportarse de ese modo. ¿En dónde estaba su cordura?

Pues parecía que entre cada letra de crema batida que escribía.

Jamás había estado tan enojado, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía con quién lo estaba.

—¿Ya está listo el pastel? —preguntó la chica—Te quedó muy bien. Creo que ya puedo ir a dejarlo.

—No te preocupes—dijo sereno, al menos lo poco que podía estarlo—Yo mismo lo llevo. Son mis amigos, así que será más agradable si yo se los llevo.

—¿De verdad? Wow, perdóname y yo hablando de más—dijo apenada—No les digas nada, la verdad es que hacen linda pareja.

—Sí, la hacen—dijo resignado, quitándose el delantal—Voy a llevarlo, no sea que ella no pueda leer las letras después.

—Adelante—respondió abriéndole la puerta.

A pesar de que caminaba firme y que Amidamaru estaba a su lado, flotando en silencio, no se sentía tan bien. Lo único que quería era tirar al piso la tarta. Pero no lo hizo, callado, se encaminó hasta la mesa, donde Anna sonreía.

Manta había salido disparado al baño, imaginaba bien la razón.

Y sabía que estaba mal, que no debería pensar así, pero le irritaba bastante que ella estuviese tan feliz al lado de su amigo.

—Su pedido,_** señorita**_—pronunció llegando a su lado.

Aquella sonrisa se borró de un plumazo. ¿Por qué?

Se limitó a dejar el pastel frente a ella, cuando enfrentó esa mirada tan profunda. Esos ojos color miel que lo observaban con tanto detenimiento todos los días. Los que aborrecía por no poder resistirlos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Apretó su puño, no queriendo liberar el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. Bueno para qué se hacían idiotas, ella podía leerle la mente.

—¿Te molesta que interrumpa?

Nuevamente esa mirada hostil.

Ni siquiera fue necesario pedirle a Amidamaru que se marchara, porque se desvaneció apenas ella le dirigió un grado de atención.

¿Acaso siempre necesitaba inspirarles miedo? ¿Por qué no volvía a serla chica jovial de hace unos instantes? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ruda con él? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué escribiste eso en el pastel? —preguntó mirando la crema batida.

—Pedido especial—contestó por fin a una de las preguntas—Estaba ayudando un poco en la cocina.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Ahora podía notar el peluche en su regazo y un colgante en su cuello, que apenas alcanzó a leer. ¿Quería más pruebas? Ya las tenía todas reunidas en una sola. Frente a él.

No obstante, sólo lo miraba.

—No es tan fácil entrar aquí—añadió quebrando la opacidad del ruido a su alrededor.

—Lo sé, Manta hizo una reservación con tiempo.

¿De manera que ya sabía de eso? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No, no lo sabía—respondió cerrando sus ojos, volviendo a beber su malteada.

Con eso había contestado más de una pregunta a la vez. Sólo debía ser cauteloso al pensar cualquier cosa.

—Yoh, qué sorpresa—escuchó detrás de él.

Cerró sus ojos un breve instante. Debía tranquilizarse, no perder el foco del tema. ¿Cuál tema para empezar? Giró a verlo. Quiso verlo como antes. Él parecía nervioso. Suponía que tampoco deseaba verlo en ese preciso momento.

—Hola Manta—contestó apenas sonriendo—Te estaba buscando. Olvidaste tu mochila en la escuela.

¿En serio, Yoh? ¿No podrías inventar una excusa más patética? ¿Y qué había de ese gesto tan forzado? ¿Por qué no podía verse más natural? No era mentira, sí había llevado la mochila. De hecho aún la llevaba puesta. Comenzó a quitársela mientras se la entregaba.

—Supuse que la necesitarías para hacer la tarea.

—¡No puedo creer que la había dejado! ¡Gracias! No quiero ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si no llevaba los libros a casa, no podría hacer nada.

Apretó el puño, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. ¿Quizá pedírselos a Anna, no?

—En eso te equivocas—percibió la voz segura de la rubia.

¿Esa contestación era exclusiva para él? Ya no lo sabía.

—Todos los proyectos son para el viernes y la próxima semana. Así que, Yoh—enfatizó en su nombre—No era necesario que lo buscaras con tanto apuro.

¿Ahora lo estaba corriendo? ¡Tonto, Yoh! ¡Anna puede leerte la mente!

Comenzó a reír, no sabía si nervioso o tenso, pero al menos le estaba liberando un poco sacar algo de lo que le incomodaba.

—Claro que sí, Anna—remarcó su nombre, mirándola fijamente—Manta tiene clases nocturnas.

—Hoy no.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué no era clara?

—Bien, entregaste la mochila—agregó cortando el contacto visual, volviendo a beber tranquila de la pajilla—Será mejor que te vayas, seguro tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ahora lo que quería era soltar una risa irónica. No sabía si le saldría, pero por dios que lo único que quería hacer era gritarle. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿Pelear? ¿Matarse los unos a los otros?

—¿Cosas más importantes por hacer? —preguntó en un tono casi casual, tomando una silla de la mesa de a lado—No, no, para nada, si la tarea es para otro día.

¿Y qué si no lo invitaban a quedarse? Él ya tenía asiento.

—¿Y tu entrenamiento? —le observó de reojo.

¡Otra vez con la misma historia!

—Lo hice en la mañana—le recordó acomodándose mejor.

—La de la tarde—enfatizó abriendo por completo sus ojos para mirarlo de nuevo con esa profundidad.

¡Cuánto odiaba que lo viera de esa manera!

—La hice antes de venir.

Así, sin más, sin dudarlo. ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¿La verdad? Pues no, no la había hecho, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer una serie de sentadillas.

—Estás mintiendo.

Pero esta vez no cedería, ya había sido mucho por hoy.

—¿Y piensas obligarme a hacer ejercicio en este momento?

Si lo había tomado como un reto estaba en lo correcto. Porque esta vez no se doblegaría a su parecer, ya lo había hecho demasiado tiempo. Era justo que por una sola ocasión, hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Así que no cedió, ni un centímetro de esa mirada elocuente y profunda. De esos ojos que le hacían doblegarse a la menor oportunidad.

Y con toda intención liberó el recuerdo de la azotea. El momento en que sus ojos estaban sobre los suyos. La manera en que eso le hacía sentir. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su pecho.

—_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es como si fuera mía_—pensó mirándola, sin ceder.

Breve, pero ahí estaba esa pequeña brecha de vulnerabilidad. Podía percibirla en su aura, en su semblante que se pintaba de un ligero tono carmín. Tan tenue que pudo ser sólo un reflejo del papel colgando en su pecho. Tan suave como el patente subir y bajar de su pecho.

Como aquel colgante en su cuello, con el nombre de otra persona.

Ella encerró el corazón de oro en su mano, ocultándole la inscripción. Pero sabía bien qué decía.

Suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual, mientras escuchaba a Manta sentarse a su lado. Quizá estaba haciendo todo esto más difícil, pero era su sentir. Por más que trataba de pensar que todo estaría bien, sabía que no lo estaba. Y eso era algo que debía de hablar con Anna.

—Ammm, ¿y ese pastel? —preguntó hasta nervioso su amigo—¿Pediste más pastel, Anna?

Intercambiaron una breve y fugaz mirada, antes de que empujara sobre la mesa el bizcocho para que pudiese verlo. Quiso ahorrarse el disgusto, tomando la carta que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Tal vez tenía hambre, por eso la irritación en su estómago aun latente.

—Yoh te juro…

Cerró los ojos, más que molesto, un tanto temeroso. No ahí, no así.

—Tranquilo, Manta—trató de decir relajado—Ya sé lo que dice. Está bien, yo lo escribí.

¿Y sólo por eso estaba bien? Lo único que veía en el menú eran más pasteles y bebidas dulces. No sabía con precisión del por qué, pero comenzó a sentir algo de náuseas. Tal vez no es lo que su estómago necesitaba.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? —volvió a preguntar.

¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil?

—Sí, está bien.

¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

—Supongo que Anna ya te lo explicó, entonces—comentó más despreocupado.

¡_Ouch_! Su estómago le estaba pasando factura. Comenzaba a sentir cómo se revolvía con cada palabra que aceptaba salir de su boca. Y eso considerando que ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, pero se notaba más distendido. No lo quiso ver a él, pero sí lo hizo con Anna, que le miraba extrañada.

Quizá sus pensamientos eran un caos.

En ese momento no lo pensó mucho, tomó la copa de la que todavía podía ver estragos de la malteada y sin siquiera pedirle permiso tomó su pajilla para beber el resto de la bebida.

Ni loco pensaría en tomar de la de Manta, menos conociendo que su pequeño amigo shikigami había jugado con las especias. Así que sorbió hasta escuchar el sonido de vacío. Algo en ello le alivio, al menos de la ansiedad que estaba comenzado a sentir en su cuerpo.

No estaba del todo normal, pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Pronto sintió los pares de ojos. Tanto Anna como Manta le observaban de manera muy evidente. La rubia con un gesto, ya no sólo de extrañeza, sino de auténtica preocupación. Mientras Manta, se notaba sonrojado y hasta escandalizado.

—Yoh… ¿por qué bebiste de la pajilla de Anna?

¿Qué? ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—Tú saliva… su saliva—completó Manta—Ammm… ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo... un poco pálido.

¿Su saliva? Él no había sentido ningún tipo de fluido en el popote. Tampoco vio el inconveniente en su acción.

—Ah…. Sí… sólo tenía hambre, desayuné y creo que tengo hambre—dijo cansado, apartando el vaso—Lo siento, Anna. ¿Quieres que pida otra malteada?

—Creo que en ese caso mejor pedimos tres—dijo su amigo en medio de una risa—La mía no estaba bien preparada y no me la pude ni tomar.

Anna desvió su atención a Manta, mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Diminuta, pero que le llamó la atención.

—Fuiste corriendo al baño—comentó… ¿divertida?

Ella estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

—Estaba asquerosa, ni siquiera me la pude pasar porque ya la quería vomitar—dijo bastante exaltado.

Podía imaginarlo, la cantidad de cosas que el pequeño le había puesto.

Incluso fue un momento oportuno, porque aquella señorita que los atendía había llegado. Casi ignoró su presencia en la mesa por el reclamo de Manta, quien no conforme con la explicación, le ofreció de su bebida para que pudiese comprobar el relato.

En efecto, tuvo casi la misma reacción y volvió el líquido en el mismo vaso. Fue asqueroso. Su mueca de asco lo evidenciaba. Varios comensales a su alrededor rieron. Manta lo hizo y Anna, suponía se jactaba de cuán tonto era verlos probar algo que nadie en su pleno juicio valoraría. Pero él, a pesar de encontrar el hecho bastante simpático, todo cuanto pudo hacer fue emitir una mueca de agrado.

Manta era gracioso.

Manta era elocuente para hablar de todos los temas.

Manta era… una persona de buenos sentimientos.

Fiel, confiable, insustituible.

—Voy al baño—pronunció apenas audible, en el ajetreo de todas aquellas risas.

Se paró, casi sin hacer menor ruido. Amidamaru ya no estaba cerca, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho por él.

Entró casi sin prisa, mirándose al espejo, pudo notar cuán diferente se veía de su figura habitual. Demasiado serio, menos expresivo.

Apretó sus labios entre sí, tratando de serenarse. ¿Dos veces en el día no eran ya demasiadas? Una lágrima corrió por sus ojos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Era molestia? ¿Era tristeza? ¿Era un poco de los dos?

Quería preguntarle a Anna el motivo de su decisión, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo frente a Manta. Pero también querría oír la versión de él. ¿Esto no era mero capricho o sí? Los dos se veían bastante cómodos antes de que llegara, incluso Anna se sentía feliz. Aún podía ver los vestigios con un pequeño comentario.

Debería estar feliz por ambos.

Si se querían, si se gustaban… ambos eran personas especiales para él.

¿Por qué no querría que Anna fuera feliz? Verla reír, tener más amigos, sentirse especial.

—Con quinientas rosas—rememoró el arreglo floral de la entrada.

Mojó su rostro, ocultando entre sus manos la poca capacidad que tenía de fingir simpatía. A quién engañaba. Sí quería que Anna fuera feliz, pero hubiese deseado tanto que lo fuera estando con él.

Quizá no era el mejor partido.

Quizá no era el más fuerte.

Pero también tenía sus cualidades.

—Aunque la mayoría de ellas le molestan—pensó con cierto tono irónico.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, sólo esperaba que no fuera Manta. No quería dar más espectáculo. Alzó la vista, casi cayéndose por la impresión. ¿Pero es que acaso ella no tenía pudor?

¡Cómo podía Anna entrar como si nada al baño de los hombres!

—Sólo estamos tú y yo—dijo clara—Así que no veo el problema.

Quiso emitir una queja, sin embargo, lo dejó en blanco.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué llegas tan airoso y después estás casi sumido en la silla como un muñeco viviente?

—A…a…no tengo nada—dijo sorprendido por su ímpetu.

Alzó la ceja izquierda, denotando que no creía ni una sola de sus míseras excusas.

¿Qué quería que le dijera?

—La verdad.

¿Y si la verdad dolía? Ambos desviaron sus miradas al percibir la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero en cierto modo, tenía razón, no podía evadirla. No por siempre.

—Sobre las opciones…—comenzó a decir llamando su atención— Supongo que tienes razón, el mundo no somos sólo tú y yo. Y tienes tanto derecho a escoger como yo lo que mejor le acomoda a tu vida.

Asintió, dándole la razón. ¿Había algo más que pudiera hacer?

—No necesitabas venir a decirlo.

—No pretendía interrumpir—dijo bajando la mirada— Sé que la estás pasando muy bien.

—Es Manta, no es un extraño.

Por supuesto que no lo era, hasta cierto punto comprendía el porqué de su selección.

—Sucedió de repente—comentó ella—Creo que ninguno de los dos imaginó que todo terminaría así.

—Sí… creo que te entiendo.

—¿Por qué te molesta? —preguntó acercándose a él—No te voy a quitar a tu mejor amigo.

Pudo reír. Ya no estaba molesto, ni quería sabotear más la cita, era obvio que estaba demás en ese lugar. Así que simplemente debía resignarse y aceptar las cosas como eran.

—No sé qué decirte, sólo que es bastante raro.

Entonces sonrió, no tan disimuladamente como solía hacerlo en la mesa.

—Debo confesar que al principio me pareció raro, después creo que lo encontré… tierno—dijo apenas en un tono audible—Él piensa que es irreal salir conmigo, pero creo que no debe pensar de ese modo. No se valora a una persona sólo por el aspecto físico, eso es ridículo.

Sonrió, orgulloso. Por dentro tenía un mar de sentimientos, que fluctuaban entre la tristeza y la agonía. Lo cierto es que ese modo de pensar le alegraba, escucharla defenderlo le gustaba muy a su pesar.

—Eres una buena persona, Anna.

Volvió a caminar un par de pasos hasta estar frente a él.

—Creo que eso lo aprendí de ti.

¡Wow! Sus palabras, aunque breves, tenían un gran significado para él. No pudo evitar sonreírle enternecido. Porque en verdad, no podía denotar algo que no fuera bondad. Sin embargo, dolía el trasfondo.

¿Era tan fácil desdibujar su historia? ¿Qué pasaría con todos esos recuerdos?

—Estarán ahí—pronunció firme—Nadie nos va a quitar el pasado.

Bastaba con mover su mano para tocar la suya. Inclinarse para rozar su frente. Pero todo cuanto hizo fuer mirarla. Tan fijamente que supuso que podría pasar tiempo haciéndolo. Como un pasatiempo. Como ver la naturaleza, por horas sin desteñirse siquiera.

—Siempre seremos especiales—pronunció con una sincera sonrisa.

—Sí, eso parece—mencionó acomodando un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

¿Así era la vida? ¿Irónica por momentos?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó causándole una ligera confusión—Tu estómago.

Cierto, tenía náuseas.

—Creo que un poco.

—Deberías irte a casa.

¿Se supone que debería pretender que el tono no le dolió? No era tan hosco como el de hace unos momentos, aun así…

—¿Terminaste con tus pendientes?

—Anna, la tarea es para otro día—dijo en un suspiro —Y el entrenamiento, sé que es importante, pero por un día que no entrene en la tarde no va a pasar nada.

Entonces notó el cambio en su semblante.

—No me refiero a esos pendientes—especificó algo… ¿molesta?

¿Pero a qué otros pendientes se refería? De repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse y al encargado de limpieza entrar con un cubo de agua en mano.

—No pueden estar aquí, jóvenes—objetó el señor al verlos de manera reprobatoria.

Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de dirigirse a la salida. Ella caminaba por delante, por lo que esperó unos segundos más antes de seguirla. No se equivocó, porque Manta los recibió sonriente con tres nuevas malteadas.

Tomó aire, esperando ser un poco más, él. Menos aquel sujeto amargado que le había arruinado la bebida a su amigo.

—Tardaron bastante, pero viendo cómo está el lugar, seguro el baño estaba igual—comentó casual el pequeñín, entregándoles una cuchara— ¡Ya probé el pastel, deberían hacerlo! ¡Es bastante rico!

Anna lideró la iniciativa, quitando el extremo izquierdo del corazón. Pero para ser francos, no le apetecía comérselo. Ellos dos parecían resueltos, súper tranquilos probando el bizcocho, mientras a él, el primer bocado le cayó como piedra.

¿A qué obedecía esa constante molestia?

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez bebiendo de la malteada. Vainilla…

—¿No es delicioso? —preguntó Manta con una gran sonrisa.

—Emm…sí—dijo riendo levemente—Es bastante bueno.

—Afortunadamente, ahora sí la malteada sabe bien.

Eso sólo lo hizo suspirar. ¿Estaba mal sentir eso que sentía? ¿A qué obedecía tanta apatía? ¿Qué no lo habían acordado ya en el baño? ¿Cada uno por su lado?

Continuó sorbiendo en silencio, cuando Manta comenzó a hablar sobre una película. Seguramente la que habían visto en el cine. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en otra clase de pensamientos. Las chicas de la escuela venían a su mente sin querer. Algunas pregonándole sus intenciones amorosas. ¿Esas en verdad eran opciones reales? ¿Su familia aceptaría como si nada a otra mujer?

—Vaya, Yoh, sí que te ves cansado—comentó Manta.

Miró de reojo a Anna, que no paraba de revolver la malteada, mientras miraba aquel peluche con un _Te amo_ en su pecho. Como muchos de los regalos que había recibido de sus compañeras esta mañana.

—Sí, fue difícil hablar con todas esas chicas—confesó con sinceridad.

—Ya lo creo—dijo, escapándose una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa—¿Qué les dijiste?

¿Qué les había dicho? Inusitadamente su mirada volvió a ella. Pero Anna no parecía querer mirarlo siquiera, parecía tan concentrada en el oso, que nada más representaba un desafío.

—A todas les dije lo mismo—dijo viendo las bolas de nieve derritiéndose en el líquido—A todas les respondí. Pero es mejor no hablar de eso.

—Sí…Entiendo. La verdad es que hablar de los sentimientos de otras personas así de la nada no debe ser nada agradable.

—Sí, en eso… tienes razón.

—¡Bueno! Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo aquí al festival que está cerca del templo—propuso tomando la última cucharada del pastel—Yo pago la comida.

Manta parecía bastante animado. Quizá en otro momento hubiese vitoreado esa propuesta. Hoy no parecía ser el caso. Tal vez Anna tenía razón. Probablemente estaba de más y ahora estaba arruinando esa cita.

¿No era lo que quería? Sí. ¿Por qué no lo seguía intentando? ¿Valdría la pena?

Una vez afuera comprobó cuán tarde era, la luz del día se había extinguido por completo.

—Vamos, Yoh.

—No… creo que yo prefiero regresar a la pensión—dijo tomando su cabeza.

—Pero no has comido nada—enfatizó Oyamada—Sólo hemos comido cosas dulces.

Tenía razón, salvo el desayuno, no tenía más que esa malteada en su estómago. Aun así, se sentía muy extraño. Quizá era porque lo miraba tomar el maletín de Anna en su mano izquierda, mientras sostenía otra bolsa blanca.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

¿Por qué era tanta la insistencia? ¿Era porque lo aprobaba?

—Yoh—escuchó la voz de Anna—No hiciste las compras y en la casa no hay nada que puedas comer.

—_Las sobras del desayuno_—pensó de inmediato.

—Sólo deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos de una buena vez—dijo girándose para comenzar a caminar.

Ambos la miraban alejarse algo sorprendidos. Contra eso no había apelación válida.

—Je… ya la escuchaste—dijo golpeando amistosamente su brazo—Vamos, antes de que nos deje.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos se arrepintió, sobre todo cuando Anna le tendió la mano a Manta para caminar juntos. Desvió la mirada, sin poder evitarlo, fingiendo que veía los anuncios publicitarios de los negocios por los que pasaban, mientras apretaba un puño guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no pudo evitar soltar otra hoja.

El shikigami esta vez le había empujado por la espalda, haciéndolo tropezar y soltar tanto a Anna, como lo que llevaba en la mano. Quiso arrepentirse, hasta que recogió el contenido de la bolsa.

—_Llenas de color mi vida_—repitió la leyenda en su mente.

Manta se quejó de su torpeza, mientras Anna le miraba de forma inquisitiva.

Ella sabía que era su culpa, lo había leído en su mente.

Suspiró cansado, guardando el corazón en la bolsa, mientras le daba sus cosas a su amigo. Y pasaba de largo, esta vez, liderando la caminata. Trató de no pensar en nada más, aunque por dentro, sentía que algo se resquebrajaba a velocidad.

Pronto llegaron al lugar. El sitio estaba abarrotado de personas, justo como sucedía en cada día simbólico. Sin embargo, la multitud sólo apremiaba ese sentimiento de melancolía. Ni siquiera quiso esperarlos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al templo. Las personas bajaban, algunas se reían, otras se abrazaban. Como haría cualquier pareja.

¡Suficiente! Estaba volviéndose loco. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo creería! Pero ver aquel regalo… ¿Anna regalando un chocolate? Y más algo tan… ¿sentimental? ¡Anna y Manta! ¡Cómo había sucedido! ¡Cómo!

Era fuerte, pero no indiferente.

Continuó caminando, avanzando hasta la cima de las escaleras, del jardín donde confluían pocas personas.

Cerró los ojos tratando de liberar algo del sentimiento negativo que estaba absorbiéndolo. Entonces se tomó la cabeza, frustrado, dolido. No podía creer que esto sucedía. ¿Acaso era una broma?

No. Ella misma lo había dicho: _él piensa que es irreal salir conmigo_…

No era mentira.

—Yoh…—le escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

Pero no era oportuno. No cuando sentía que en cualquier instante perdería la cabeza. No quería que la furia lo consumiera. Que la tristeza se lo tragara vivo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó el pequeño.

Volteó a verlo, cuando una pequeña mueca de preocupación se calaba en su rostro.

Sinceramente, no quería hablar, menos con él. A pesar de eso, no tenía más escapatoria. Todo estaba claro, sólo restaba afrontar la realidad.

—Sé que no tuviste un buen día—comenzó a hablar—Sé que no debí dejarte solo y lo siento por eso.

—Tenías otras cosas que hacer—pronunció con esfuerzo—Supongo que está bien.

—No, no está bien—dijo tomándose la frente—Y deja de fingir que está bien, es claro que no lo está.

Su boca tembló ligeramente. ¿Y qué quería que dijera?

—Yo no tenía idea de que eso fuera a significar algo más para ti—continuó extrañado—Sé que fui un mal amigo.

Quiso reír. Estaba loco, pero en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Parecía gracioso que lo mencionara hasta ahora. ¿Por qué hasta ese momento?

—Sé que las cosas entre Anna y tú no están nada bien—añadió Oyamada—Me pude dar cuenta de eso desde antes, y sé que debí habértelo preguntado…

—Pero no lo hiciste—contestó finalmente el castaño.

—Lo sé… —dijo bajando la mirada—Es sólo que Anna… ella también me importa.

Apretó su boca a fin de reprimir la ligera molestia que se almacenaba en su cuerpo. Era claro que no respondería con violencia, no obstante, qué haría con todo eso que fluía en su cuerpo.

Pero era más tristeza. Lo que desbocaba por su ser era más un sentimiento de desolación que de furia.

—Ojalá pudieras verla con otros ojos algún día— describió con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Podría? No estaba tan seguro. ¿Podría volver a verla como algo que nunca fue? Jamás la consideró sólo una amiga. Menos sabía si podría verla como la novia de su mejor amigo. Esto estaba siendo tan difícil de asimilar…

—A ella también le afecta que estés tan triste, Yoh—agregó en un pequeño suspiro— Por eso me pidió que viniera a verte. Ella piensa que tal vez conmigo sería más fácil de hablar…

—Basta, Manta—pidió exhausto— Está bien, ya lo entendí. No necesitas venir a explicarme todo. Ni siquiera quiero conocer cómo pasó todo esto… Yo sólo quiero… quiero una cosa.

Podía notar en su rostro la confusión y al mismo tiempo la empatía por su dolor.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó mirándolo intrigado.

En realidad, tenía millones de reclamos en su cabeza.

Tantos por qués, tantos cuándo… pero en realidad sólo le importaba algo.

—Puedes… puedes prometerme que la amarás tanto como yo a ella—alcanzó a decir suave apenas audible— Porque… si dices que no, Manta. No me importa cuánto te guste o cuánto interés tenga Anna en ti. Yo prometí que nunca la abandonaría y pienso cumplir con mi promesa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Finalmente otro capítulo! El de Yoh. No sé si será lo que estaban esperando, pero vaya que fue emocionalmente fuerte en algunos pedazos. Sobre todo cuando estaban frente a frente Yoh y Anna. ¿Qué les pareció? Esperaba hacerlo más cómico, pero nunca se prestó mucho el momento para eso. Hubo partes que adoré escribir. Evidentemente Yoh estaba celoso, pero no distinguía bien por qué de todos sus malestares. Ahora sí, prepárense que el de Anna será bastante emotivo, igual que éste. Nos acercamos al desenlace.

Me alegra ver que les guste la historia y la disfruten tanto como yo adoro escribirla.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leeremos pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Guest, Sabr1, Rzie, Venus, Corben27, JosMinor, Tuinevitableanto, Iris.N, annprix1, Chica Agaporni 90, Lili, Zria, Angekila. **


	9. A: Se te olvida

**Anna K.**

Esta mañana cuando despertó tenía visiones muy diferentes de lo que sería su día.

Al principio pensó que comprar un chocolate—como venía observándolo desde hace semanas en televisión— sería algo tonto. En especial porque no creía necesario gastar en algo que no le serviría a su prometido. Al contrario, sólo lo engordaría. Y el tonto apenas podía con su rutina, no querría correr tres kilómetros más sólo por un grasoso chocolate.

Pero a medida que pasaron los días, el impulso por hacerle sentir normal preponderó en su mente.

¿Y por qué normal?

Tal vez porque cuando se conocieron pudo sentir el mismo sentimiento de soledad en él. Alguien que no había experimentado todas las emociones, ni vivencias de cualquier chico a su edad. Aunque eso no debía preocuparle, ninguno de ellos tendría un destino común. A pesar de eso, deseaba que viviera algo próximo a cualquier adolescente.

O quizá porque a pesar de lo mucho que le fastidiaba a diario con el ejercicio, siempre realizaba todas las tareas que le pedía. ¿Era en forma de agradecimiento? Podría tildarse de ese modo. Ceder y hacer cosas el uno por el otro estaba implícito en su relación. Como aquella ocasión en que le dejó dinero extra por realizar el mandado todos los días. El disco de Bob saldría esa semana. Sabía que lo añoraba. Por qué se lo negaría si había cumplido a cabalidad todas sus tareas. ¿Qué hizo? El bobo le compró el compacto de Awaya Ringo en su lugar. Y cabía resaltar, como de costumbre, que ni siquiera guardó el recibo.

—Es uno de sus mejores discos—afirmó, recibiéndolo—Lo guardaré.

Pero no era ni de cerca el mejor material de su artista, sólo dos sencillos buenos, el resto no brillaba en lo absoluto. Ahora tenía ese disco intacto en su habitación. Y a veces cuando trabajaba en su mesa lo contemplaba por varios minutos, tocando el plástico que todavía lo envolvía. Incluso, sonriendo con levedad cada tanto.

¿Podían culparla por tener el impulso de ir a la tienda a tempranas horas de la mañana sólo por un estúpido chocolate? Lo único que deseaba era agregar una memoria más. Una exclusiva de los dos, sin batallas, sin sangre ni sufrimiento de por medio. Algo más común.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que habría aceptado salir con otro hombre, seguro lo tomaría por loco. Porque no existía tal variable en su vida. Pero ahí estaba, en el patio principal, sosteniendo una rosa mientras Manta Oyamada seguía impresionado por su respuesta.

Tuvo que chasquear los dedos para despertarlo de su letargo. A su alrededor comenzaba el cuchicheo molesto. ¿Las personas no tenían vida o por qué se empecinaban en conocer hasta los últimos detalles de los demás? Con gran molestia— y apenas dictándole la dirección de la pensión a los hombres que cargaban las flores—tomó la mano de Manta para caminar a la salida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí parados.

¿Qué no era ya suficiente el espectáculo que daba Yoh?

Trató de serenarse, tampoco deseaba obtener más miradas arrastrando a Manta por la calle. Así que decidió ralentizar su paso. A pocos metros, vislumbró la parada. A donde fueran, suponía que sería un buen punto de partida.

Resultó extraño al cabo de unos minutos, porque no emitió ningún sonido. Su aura estaba ansiosa y sus pensamientos—aunque lejanos— se escuchaban con levedad. Tal vez el _reishi _no estaba en su máximo esplendor. Tampoco es como si quisiera recibir de lleno cada uno de los pensamientos de las personas, no quería revivir ese martirio, pero le causaba curiosidad la manera en que se manifestaba.

Al llegar a la estación, no realizó el menor intento de alejarlo. Mientras a su alrededor se suscitaban toda clase de conversaciones, algunos enfatizando en esa muestra de afecto tan evidente. Hasta cierto punto, entendía. No era la clase de chica que fuera tomada de la mano de cualquier sujeto. Y si le agregaba la casi adoración que todos sus compañeros tenían hacia su persona, verla con Manta, suponía un hecho insólito.

¿Qué si le importaba? En lo absoluto. Todo el tiempo hablaban de ella.

Entonces notó que buscaba algún objeto en su bolsillo. Así que dejó ir su mano para que pudiese contestar el mensaje o llamada entrante.

Su vista pasó rápidamente a las pancartas que anunciaban lo que ya sabía:las ofertas exclusivas de San Valentín. No era una costumbre demasiado arraigada. De hecho, llevaba pocos años de implementándose, pero causaba tal sensación que los medios de comunicación no hablaban de algo más.

¿Cuál hubiese sido su reacción de haber recibido el corazón de chocolate? ¿Le habría gustado? ¿O hubiese sido un detalle lindo pero sin mayor significado? ¿Valía la pena preguntárselo ahora?

—_¡Por dios, Manta! ¡En qué cosas estás pensando!_ —escuchó su voz un poco más fuerte—¡_Es Anna_!

¿A qué diantres se refería con eso? Miró de reojo a su acompañante. El sonrojo en su rostro era notorio a kilómetros.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó un tanto escéptica de la situación.

—Sí, todo bien—dijo, tardando unos segundos más, para luego volver al teléfono.

¿Qué lo tenía tan tenso? Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de salir con ella. Era una gran probabilidad, quizá no se sentía del todo cómodo sin la compañía de Yoh.

Su vista volvió a los anuncios, entre ellos la apertura de un nuevo centro comercial.

—Emmm… Anna—pronunció dudoso.

Eso ya lo esperaba.

—¿Antes de ir al café te gustaría salir a otro lugar?

—¿A qué otro lugar? ¿Y por qué?

Quizá el tono de voz fue más severo de lo que pretendía, porque lo hizo temblar. La cuestión era por qué, por qué se enredaba tanto. No es como si lo fuera a matar por cancelar el compromiso. Tampoco se sentiría herida si lo hacía.

—Emmm… —pronunció contrariado— Pues verás, parece que mi reservación está hecha hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Observó el reloj, era bastante temprano dado que ni siquiera habían tenido clases. Sin embargo, notaba su nerviosismo y podía ver que sus palabras obedecían más al miedo de hacerla esperar o que ella misma declinara la invitación, que a una cancelación por iniciativa propia.

No estaba tan equivocado. Podría refutar esa salida de no tener un panorama claro de lo que estaba ofreciéndole.

—Está bien.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado bondadosa el día de hoy.

—_¿Qué?_ —cuestionó sorprendido—_¿Escuché bien? ¿No está molesta porque cambiemos un poco la cita?_

No tenía idea de por qué podía escuchar con mejor claridad los pensamientos de Manta, pero le pareció curioso cómo nombraba a esa salida ocasional: una cita.

—Deja de poner esa cara de idiota—resopló, cruzando sus brazos—Si me vas a invitar a otro lado, sólo dime a dónde.

Su carácter dominante era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así que se relajó.

—¿Y si vamos al cine?

¿Al cine? Estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña risa de sólo rememorar a los Tao.

—¿Acaso Jun Tao nos mandó más boletos? —se atrevió a decir en un tono más amigable.

No ése no era un tono amable, era más bien uno burlón. Y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era más un gesto irónico que uno jocoso.

—¡Qué! ¡No! No, cómo crees. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

¿Y qué esperaba? No es como si tuviera otros recuerdos más gratos del cine. Aunque el hecho en sí le pareció cómico. El enano era fácil de sorprender.

—Bien, vayamos al cine—aceptó con reservas, comenzando a caminar—Pero si alguien te quieren matar, ni creas que voy a intervenir.

Fue suficiente para dejarlo sin habla en el suelo. Quizá era un poco sádica, pero al menos estaba de mejor humor.

—Bueno deja de perder el tiempo y muévete.

Tan pronto se levantó, corrió hacia ella, que ya llevaba avanzada más de la mitad de la calle. Era lógico, sus piernas eran mucho más largas. Tendrían que apresurarse porque restaban varias cuadras para llegar al complejo más cercano. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese abarrotado de personas.

—_Es curioso, porque a pesar de que no está Yoh_…—alcanzó a oír su pensamiento apenas audible— _Su presencia me parece agradable_.

Era difícil de creer, aunque haciendo memoria. Ya lo había tolerado más de una vez con su paranoia al no saber lo que sucedería con Yoh durante sus combates. No era la primera vez que pasaban tiempo juntos.

—_Quisiera tomar su mano._

Aunque con esa clase de pensamientos, nadie la culparía por dudar el propósito de esa iniciativa.

¿Acaso Manta también sentía atracción a su persona?

—Puedo llevar tu maletín, si quieres.

Ni siquiera le respondió, sólo le plantó el portafolio en la cara.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando indagar en la mente del pequeño. Quería descartar suposiciones. No quería sonrojarse, pero no pudo evitarlo al saber que incluso a él le parecía llamativo la manera en que le sentaba el uniforme. Su estética le agradaba. Como a Yoh y al resto de sus compañeros. Apretó su puño, conteniendo su enfado. ¿Debía golpearlo por eso? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando un pensamiento más fuerte irrumpió en su mente.

—_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Manta Oyamada, deja de estar pensando tonterías—_se replicaba_—_ _Anna es la prometida de Yoh. Sí, pero una prometida a la que le tiene miedo y sólo ve como a una hermana._

Como a una hermana.

Eso finiquitó su ira. ¿Por qué Manta tildaba su relación como fraternal? ¿Acaso Yoh le comentó algo? ¿Qué no le había dicho ya sus sentimientos hacia su prometido? ¿O tal vez debería llamarlo ex prometido?

No quería usar el poder del _reishi_ más allá, menos con Oyamada, pero aquella afirmación llamó su atención.

—_No sé si podría lidiar con un oni—_pensó sincera.

¿De verdad querría saber por qué los veía como hermanos? ¿Estaría preparada para un rechazo indirecto de Yoh? Su cabeza era un caos. Tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia, justo como sucedía con Tamao. El poco brillo de humor se disipó de un plumazo.

No conforme con eso, Manta seguía empecinado en volver a juntar sus manos a pesar de que sentía una gran contradicción. ¡Suficiente! Entonces paró de la nada y a abrió los ojos tan de golpe, que lo sobresaltó por el brillo de furia y decisión.

—¡Basta! Si vas a tomar mi estúpida mano, tómala y ya—gritó, tendiéndole la mano—Sólo deja de estar con esa estúpida actitud.

Palideció de inmediato, casi descifrando que podía leerle la mente. Claro, como una mera suposición, porque no creía que en verdad pudiese hacerlo.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

—¿Y bien?

Se iba a quedar como piedra mirándola o actuaría acorde a sus ruidosos pensamientos.

—Eeeee…. ¿qué eso no te molesta?

¿Más de lo que ya estaba? ¿No era clara con las palabras o por qué tanto cuestionamiento?

—No suelo tomar a nadie de la mano, si a eso te refieres—dictaminó, mirándolo firme—Pero si tanto lo deseas...

Y si con eso dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza.

—Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción el día de hoy.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y crees que eso le moleste a Yoh?

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Agarró su mano con tal fiereza que poco le importó si pisaba o no el suelo. ¿A qué demonios venía la pregunta? ¿Qué no decía que entre ellos abundaba más el cariño de hermanos? ¿Y por qué se enojaba tanto si sabía que era mentira? ¿O acaso ya lo estaba dudando?

¡Cómo podría saberlo!

Caminó a paso firme hasta visualizar el edificio. Una vez adentro, lo soltó sin la menor delicadeza.

Culpa de él, por incitar, desear y luego cuestionar de más. O más bien estaba fastidiada porque no tenía respuestas a ninguna de sus dudas.

También se sintió irritada por el tumulto en el recinto. Era una maravillosa idea venir a ese lugar con un _reishi_ a punto de detonar. ¡Bien, Anna!

¿Y dónde estaba Yoh? En otra cita con una chica desconocida, que no tenía idea ni de sus extrañas aficiones. ¿O acaso encontraría atractivo que se la pasara horas mirando la nada? ¿Tolerarían su flojera? ¿Su modo de ser tan pasivo? Es más, con gusto lo retaba a decirles a todas sus admiradoras sobre sus poderes espectrales. Más de una lo tacharía de loco. Quizá lo rechazarían, como antes de llegar a Tokio. Tampoco deseaba eso. Incluso podía decir que le enervaba la idea de que ellas lo vieran de forma rara. Y que hirieran sus sentimientos por comentarios tan superfluos. Por no entender lo desconocido y a él. Sobre todo a él. Pese a sus celos y a lo mucho que odiaría a esa otra mujer, tenía que reconocer un hecho irrefutable: masacraría a la chica que le rompiera el corazón a Yoh, así de sencillo.

Suspiró, alejándose unos pasos hasta hallar una banca solitaria, mientras él compraba los boletos. Trató de serenarse, no quería que la cantidad de pensamientos la abrumara.

—Listo, nuestra función es en la sala dos—dijo Manta mucho más relajado—¿Quieres algo para comer?

A esas alturas debería sentir hambre, pero todo cuanto percibía en su estómago era un vacío que no sabía si podría llenar con comida. Sonaba hasta ridículo expresarlo, lo sabía. Así que observó de reojo la dulcería. Dictó rápido su orden, mientras tomaba nota con entusiasmo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A veces Manta podía ser tan efusivo con cosas tan sencillas. Y aunque no lo dijese, sabía que de cierto modo le gustaba compartir momentos con ella también. Era claro, no existía el mismo compañerismo que con Yoh, pero el aprecio estaba latente.

Dejó las pertenencias en el módulo. No había fila, ni alguien asignado para recibir el boleto. En esos pequeños detalles pudo notar cuán esperada era esa película. Más cuando entró a la sala y lo único que vio fue dos parejas besándose sin pudor. Cómo podía ser la gente tan desvergonzada. Era un sitio público, no un hotel de paso. Bufó cansada. Molestándose no obtendría nada.

A los pocos minutos, Manta entró a la sala, tratando de lidiar con todas las bolsas de golosinas y sus palomitas. Le indicó que también llevaba dulces, pero que eran bajos en azúcar. ¿Cuándo le mencionó que estaba a dieta? ¿O por qué hacía esa clase de barbaridades? Yoh no estaba presente, podían comer con libertad lo que les viniera en gana.

Quizá eso fue motivo para que la viera un tanto contrariado.

—Sí, bueno… ya es tarde para eso—suspiró cansado—Quizá lo pensaré para la siguiente vez.

Sonrió arrogante, mirándole de lado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá una segunda vez?

¡Oh sí! Había dado en el punto al ver cómo los colores se le subían con rapidez a las mejillas. Oyamada tartamudeaba, sin poder explicarle a qué se refería. Sabía bien de lo que hablaba, no obstante, no podía negar el placer que le daba avergonzarlo, como si en verdad deseara ser su pareja.

Más a sabiendas de la contradicción constante que le hacía pensar que estaba traicionando la confianza de su amigo.

Debía ser muy mala o… no. En realidad no lo era, sólo era una chica común disfrutando una película nada común con escenas de sexo incluidas y desinhibidas en pantalla. ¡Pero qué pasaba aquí! Esa película ni siquiera era una clasificación apta para su edad.

Comenzó a cuestionarse al cabo de unos minutos cómo es que le habían vendido las entradas a Manta. O el encargado en taquilla estaba ciego o era un reverendo imbécil, porque no se explicaba qué hacía en una cinta para mayores. Observó al enano de reojo, parecía distraído, pensando en qué hacer para librarse de la vergüenza. Eso o estaba ciego al no notar la clase de película que pagó para ver.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué estaba sorprendida? Claro que lo estaba ¿Pero eso le hizo querer salir de la sala? En lo absoluto. Sentía un placer culposo a cada minuto que avanzaba la cinta.

Permitió que Manta tomara unas cuantas rosetas. La primer cosa sólida en su estómago de todo el día.

—Creo que estoy adquiriendo los malos hábitos de Yoh—se quejó en voz baja, pensando que el día de hoy había sido tan descuidada en su persona.

Dulces, comida basura y un sujeto en pantalla que comenzaba a parecerle cada vez menos irritante. No, en realidad seguía siendo un imbécil. Pero en esas escenas, verlo tan de cerca, notar la vulnerabilidad le movió más de una emoción. Comenzando por el cabello… rozando sus hombros, color castaño. Una sonrisa que ocultaba cuán dañado estaba en realidad. No quería evocarlo, pero fue inevitable. Mirar esos ojos verdes tan diferentes a los del Asakura y al mismo tiempo tan similares.

Yoh, aún resentía la ausencia de Mikihisa, lo veía sonreír con melancolía a veces en su habitación mientras escuchaba sus acetatos en aquel aparato. Casi no tocaba la guitarra, pero la tenía como uno de sus objetos preciados en su alcoba. Justo como el protagonista de la película.

Sonrió relajada una vez que las luces se encendieron. Durante la función, notó la mirada insistente de Manta, que prefirió ignorar. No iba a perderse ni un cuadro de drama de la película. Ni siquiera notó los pensamientos. No estaba nada concentrada en su alrededor.

Una vez afuera, recogieron sus aditamentos para marcharse. De algún modo, la película le hizo sentir menos miserable. Su día no comenzó bien, estaba molesta y algo decepcionada. Pero siguiendo las enseñanzas de Yoh: no todo estaba perdido.

Quizá no estaba con él, pero Manta también era una agradable compañía.

Abrió la puerta, como su amable cita que era ese día. Sí, porque eso es lo que en realidad era esta improvisada salida. Con quinientas rosas esperándola en la puerta de su casa y el cabezón pensando que ella era un gran prospecto y una chica que Yoh debería tomar en cuenta.

Porque él lo haría.

Él la tomaría de la mano con placer.

Y por qué a pesar de lo mal que a veces los trataba, también se preocupaba por ellos.

A pesar de que caminaba un poco más delante de él, todavía podía escuchar los pensamientos con claridad. Incluso algunos demasiado extraños, en los que reconocía cuán hermosa era.

Manta seguía aferrado a la idea de que Yoh sólo la veía como una hermana. También había cierto gusto a su persona, al menos en forma física, lo cual no era extraño. Muchos tenían esa fascinación por su estética. Más no pasaba de eso. Pudo notar que más que amor o veneración era una simple admiración. Pero como venía repitiendo desde mucho antes, incluso hacia su ex prometido, el físico no lo era todo.

Se detuvo y espero a que él pudiese alcanzarla. Una vez estando en la misma línea: tomó su mano.

—Sólo por hoy, Manta.

Notó en su rostro la sorpresa por el gesto. No dando crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco ella lo creería si lo viera. Porque la iniciativa surgió de su persona, aligerando su caminar, más acorde al de él. Ni siquiera le importó la incredulidad con que los miraban el resto de las personas. Aquellos ojos los observaban con incredulidad.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado benevolente, cuando antes de cruzar una gran avenida, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

¿Alguien dudaría que fueran pareja?

Suponía que no, porque a pesar de que no lo veía, el aura de Oyamada era demasiado alegre.

Era la primera vez que hacía esto. Con Yoh llegó a tomarse de la mano algunas ocasiones, más porque la acción lo requería. El momento de correr, de huir del peligro en Osore. Aún podía evocar su toque. Y si precisaba, podía sentir cómo horas atrás lo sentía irradiar ternura ante el más ligero roce de su piel.

Mejor no recordar ese hecho, estaba en una cita con Manta— que si bien al principio no tenía importancia para él—era especial a su manera.

—¿Aún falta mucho? —preguntó impaciente.

—No, de hecho, es la siguiente calle.

Se veía a lo lejos. Demasiado rosa, dulce, incluso hasta almibarada, justo como el nombre. Aunque no podía negar la estética del lugar, ni la decoración de buen gusto. Pero una cosa era caminar de la mano para callar las bocas— y acrecentar la autoestima del cabezón— y otra: alimentar los malos pensamientos. ¡Esto era otro nivel!

De acuerdo, para ser algo de improviso, ya se estaba saliendo de control.

No es como si el hecho de recibir un corazón de rosas fuera un suceso común. Pero una vez que entraron al recinto, se quedó sin habla. ¿Una mesa con pétalos a su alrededor? ¿Qué era? ¿Un aniversario? ¿Una proposición? ¿Una cita romántica? Porque si volvía a repetirle que la salida en plano de amistad, le aventaría el oso de peluche.

¿Acaso decía un te amo en el centro del corazón?

Tomó asiento y lo cogió entre sus manos para comprobarlo. Emitió una sonrisa que denotaba ¿vergüenza? Sí, en menor escala, pero la suya quería ser más segura, hasta jactanciosa. Sólo que no podía. No pudo ni reprimir la pequeña risa que se escapó de su boca.

¡Oh, la ironía!

—¿Debo suponer que esto es mío?

Toda clase de colores carmín pasaron por sus mejillas. Temía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la vergüenza con un grito descomunal.

Una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se coló por su rostro.

—Eh…. Te juro que todo tiene una explicación—dijo sentándose frente a ella.

No quería admitirlo.

—¿También el anillo de compromiso?

Está bien. Torturar a Manta con insinuaciones amorosas era un placer culposo, difícil de disimular.

—¡Qué! ¡Hay un anillo de compromiso!.

En su mente no paraba de gritar que se lo tragara la tierra. Y cómo no querría hacerlo si ahora había llamado la atención de toda la cafetería.

Esto era más allá de algo penoso, rebasaba los límites. Pero aún con todo, no dejaba de ser divertido. En verdad le estaba costando demasiado no sonreír con cada sobresalto y detalle romántico que hallaba en la mesa.

¿Qué si no sentía pena? Por supuesto, después de todo, tampoco es como si todos los días le dieran un oso con una caja escondida entre el corazón.

—Dime que no hay un anillo de compromiso ahí—le rogó casi implorando piedad.

¡Oh, la desdicha! No conocía bien ese método de tortura, era tan sencillo de ejecutar, la facilidad que estaba dándole para burlarse de él era… fuera de este mundo.

Entonces quitó el broche, para mostrarle la caja de terciopelo entre sus dedos, drenándole todo el color de rostro.

¿Habría un anillo dentro? Suponía que no, pero si lo hubiese, ¿tendría que responder a esa proposición?

Abrió la caja, sin saber qué podría encontrar. Para fortuna de ambos, no era ninguna sortija.

—No—negó sonriendo—No hay un anillo.

Su cara pareció recibir un mensaje de alivio.

¡Por qué gozaba tanto con el sufrimiento ajeno! No, no lo sabía.

—Hay un dije de corazón: _Tuyo siempre, Manta O_.

Y fue instantáneo. La manera en que movía frenético la cabeza sobre la mesa, negándose a ser el autor de semejante barbaridad. En otras circunstancias, tal vez pudo ser halagador; pero en las condiciones actuales, lo único que podía pensar era que el actor intelectual de esa cita merecía un soberbio aplauso.

Por supuesto, ni en sueños imaginaba que Manta fuera la idea maestra de ese encuentro. Motivo por el que disfrutar de su vergüenza le estaba hasta provocando una risa—que sí— fue difícil de suprimir..

—Está bien, supongo que no era la elegida para esta invitación.

—Yo no lo planee, pensé que sería algo sencillo.

Algo más como un simple café, una charla incómoda y luego a casa. Esto era mucho mejor, para qué negarlo.

—Bueno al menos sé que cuando tengas pareja, no serás tan mal prospecto.

Sabía que dudaba o estaba impresionado aun sin leer su mente. Pero no mentía. Tal vez no era la mente intelectual detrás de la mesa romántica. Sin embargo, tuvo la gentileza de acercarse a ella, invitarla y hacerle pasar un buen momento. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, agradecía las acciones de Manta, no sólo hacia Yoh, sino también a su persona.

Entonces desprendió la cadena de oro del estuche. No sabía cuál sería su valor económico, supondría que al ver las incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras, su monto oscilaría en algo cercano a la argolla de compromiso. Lo colocó en su cuello. ¿Su rostro? Fue épico. Comenzaba a cuestionarse qué otros tonos de rojo alcanzarían sus mejillas.

—¡Aaaa! ¡No te pongas eso! —dijo escandalizado—¡Anna!

—¿Por qué no? Es mi regalo—contestó segura—Y el oso también.

Ni siquiera dudo en alzar el peluche para que pudiese ver con mayor enfoque las palabras de profundo afecto.

—Te amo—leyó la rubia sin titubear—Tan tierno.

Abrió la boca sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Si no lo estuviese disfrutando tanto, también pensaría que es lindo. Justo como él lo hacía de ella. En el sentido de que todas esa clase de emociones obedecían más a un chico que no había salido nunca con otra chica. Ambos eran primerizos de algún modo.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos! ¡Ya saben qué van a pedir! Les recomiendo mucho la malteada con dos bolas de chocolate para parejas—llegó la mesera bastante entusiasmada—Puedo agregar dos pajillas.

—¡_Ay, dios! Si por mí fuera pediría la cuenta_—escuchó cómo se lamentaba en su mente—_¡No podría soportar una más!_

¿Estaba seguro?

—No lo sé, pregúntele al joven Oyamada—dijo Kyouyama, acariciando con bastante afecto el peluche en su regazo, incluso suavizando su tono de voz—Tal vez el joven Oyamada prefiera tomar de la misma pajilla.

Su mandíbula se pudo caer con facilidad a la mesa. El tono de rojo aumentó, no creía que fuera posible, pero ahora no dudaba que comenzaba a parecer más una olla de presión que un chico apenado. ¡Ja! ¿Y el muy iluso creía que no podría sentirse más apenado? Mejor que no la retara.

—¡Que sean dos malteadas y _**dos pajillas!**_—contestó casi de inmediato, acentuando las últimas dos palabras mucha vehemencia.

—En seguida.

Novato.

Aunque debía admitirlo, jamás en toda su vida, había sentido que el _reishi_ fuera algo tan útil y divertido. Podía bloquear los pensamientos de Manta, con algo de enfoque, o desenfoque, porque tampoco eran tan audibles como los de Yoh. Pero estaba disfrutando la experiencia en general.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estés disfrutando torturarme de este modo—dijo entendiendo a la perfección sus intenciones, más resignado que molesto.

—Tú pediste la cita.

—De amigos—enfatizó mirándola con severa.

Su mirada ni siquiera le causaba el menor escalofrío, es más, sólo acrecentaba la racha ganadora que ya llevaba acumulando, sonriéndole con alevosía.

—¿500 rosas es amigable?

¡Oh, sí! Mejor que no se hiciera el idiota, porque sí, su intención era ser amistoso, pero en su interior…. En su muy profundo interior, tener una cita romántica con ella era algo que le causaba curiosidad.

—Tomarse la mano, ir al cine, pétalos en el piso—enumeró sin siquiera dudarlo— Un corazón con tu nombre y tú declaración de lo mucho que me amas.

Ahora mismo sólo buscaba dónde enterrar su cara. Hasta que lo recordó… ¡Oh, no, Manta Oyamada!

—¿Y qué me dices del corazón que me diste?

No podía creer cómo le había dado la vuelta a la situación en un segundo. Cómo no lo vio venir. Apretó su puño debajo de la mesa a fin de controlar su enojo. Eso no había sido divertido.

—Sus bebidas, chicos—dijo la mesera, aliviando ligeramente la tensión, colocando dos copas grandes frente a ellos—Y un pastel de chocolate para compartir.

—Gracias…

Pudo eliminarlo con la mirada.

—Está bien, eres mi cita y yo la tuya—dijo mucho más tranquilo— Sólo por hoy.

¿Ahora él era quien dictaba esas palabras?

—No esperaba que fuera de otra manera—dijo apoyando su codo sobre la mesa, mirando la generosa porción de azúcar —Supongo que soy tu primer cita.

Esperaba una respuesta más concreta, así fuera mental. Mas se preguntaba todo lo que no sabía de ella. Fue un poco repentino y algo extraño. Yoh no solía mencionarla en sus conversaciones, motivo por el que ni siquiera debería preocuparse del por qué los veía más como hermanos.

Él sabía sus sentimientos por Yoh.

—¿Y tú? ¿Habías salido con alguien antes?

Tal vez lo que pensaba es que su amor no era correspondido. Y quizá, tenía algo de razón.

—No—negó, probando la bebida— No es algo que me guste hablar tampoco.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tal vez lo suyo no fuera tan extraordinario. ¿Demonios? ¿Sangre? ¿Matanzas? De acuerdo, no era tan cotidiano.

—No somos tan amigos como para hablar de eso.

El punto es que si un día deseara contarle su vida, sus miedos y sus sentimientos a otra persona, él sería la opción viable. Ren Tao, Horo Horo y los demás shamanes eran sus conocidos, amigos de Yoh, no de ella. Manta era diferente. Convivían casi a diario, estaba ahí en los momentos necesarios, limpiaba su casa. Así que su vínculo era mucho más real, más emotivo; si quería tildarlo de alguna manera.

—Lo sé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sé que no somos tan unidos como lo soy con Yoh, pero también me gustaría conocerte más. Creo que hasta me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron.

Jamás le contó esa historia a alguien más.

—Quizá algún día—afirmó, sonriendo con levedad—Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

No sabía en qué momento, pero lo haría.

—Es la segunda vez que voy a un cine—quiso cambiar el tema—También es la primera vez que veo una película subtitulada.

Incluso le había parecido práctico. Había noches en que repasaba con Yoh la gramática inglesa para que tuviera menores dificultades de entender el idioma cuando viajara. Una buena ocasión para poner en práctica sus conocimientos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te pareció—preguntó realmente interesado.

—Fue una formidable actuación la de _Frank_.

Pudo ver que el nombre no le era del todo familiar, no lo culparía porque había bastantes personajes en la trama, pero si le preguntaban, era quizá el más memorable.

—Sí, tienes razón—afirmó recordando—Creo que fue uno de los personajes más profundos.

El que mejor desarrollo tuvo en la historia.

—Era un cretino, pero tenía su lado vulnerable—agregó segura, aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría lo último—Además, se veía bastante bien.

Pudo notar de inmediato el sobresalto.

—Al principio me sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa clase de película—dijo serena, recordando el principio, tampoco quería quedar como una chica superficial—Fue bastante buena en algunas partes, no puedo negar que la esposa me sacaba un poco de quicio, las primeras veces. Pero como en la vida, cada uno tiene sus traumas.

—Sí, eso es bastante cierto.

Poco a poco fue desenvolviendo cada detalle de la película que le llamó la atención. Estaba tratando de ser equilibrada en su punto de vista. ¿Si había sido la gran película? No ganaría el premio a la mejor de año, se los podía asegurar, pero nada le impedía competir por un lugar privilegiado en la lista.

—No era una trama almibarada como suena el título—añadió dándole un buen halago—Las escenas del principio fueron algo fuertes.

Nada propio de su edad.

—Más con ese sujeto y su monólogo—siguió tratando de sonar ofendida.

En esa parte, es seguro que lo estaba, con semejante barbaridad de pensamiento. El troglodita le parecía un vulgar cualquiera. No obstante, el mero recuerdo de su figura le hizo sonreír un poco. Esperaba que Oyamada no lo notara, pero en el eco de su voz sí lo percibía.

—_Ella está feliz_.

Quizá y también probablemente era uno de los motivos para estar tan relajada después de esa fastidiosa mañana.

—Era un cretino que ocultaba más cosas de las que quería mostrar—siguió describiéndolo— A veces las personas no son lo que ocultan. Sus ojos verdes decían más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Creo que el actor hizo un gran trabajo al darle vida a un individuo tan antipático y al mismo tiempo tan expresivo y temeroso.

—_Wow… ella parece…_

¿Flechada? Comenzaba a pensarlo también.

—Nadie puede hacerte sentir esas cosas así de la nada, si sólo fuera un actor mediocre.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama? —preguntó, tomando de su malteada.

Sonrió con mayor naturalidad, mientras bajaba la mirada.

La respuesta bien pudo ser un no sé. Porque antes y durante el largometraje, no sabía de quién se trataba, pero al esperar los créditos hasta el final, reconoció el nombre.

—Tom Cruise.

Hizo una mueca de asco, pensó replicar cuando en ese momento su rostro denotó que en verdad sentía náuseas por lo que había bebido. No entendía del por qué, si la malteada sabía bastante bien. Agregando el hecho que comenzó a buscar como desesperado en la mesa algo que calmara su ardor. Sentía su lengua picar. Eran gestos en verdad cómicos, más porque más salió disparado al baño.

Gritó, llamando la atención de más de uno. Pero eso ya no era novedad. El enano era gracioso hasta para denotar que la bebida no le había caído nada bien.

Sonrió con agrado, sólo esperaba que el hecho no tuviese que requerir su presencia en los sanitarios. Porque ni de broma lo auxiliaría.

—Su pedido,_** señorita**_—escuchó una voz por demás conocida.

Eso debía ser una broma, era imposible que él estuviese ahí.

Sin embargo, al levantar su vista pudo ver la figura de su ex prometido.

¿Qué rayos hacía Yoh en la cafetería?

¿Y qué era ese tono tan enfático?

Notó que llevaba un pastel con crema blanca en sus manos. No sabía si era por la ocasión, pero parecía bastante irritado. ¡De nuevo!

Dejó el pedido, como él lo llamó, frente a ella. Ignoró por completo el objeto, sólo se centró en mirarlo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que deseaba leer sus pensamientos: a través de sus ojos. Ecos de su voz comenzaron a escucharse, murmullos ya conocidos. El cuánto odiaba que lo mirara de esa manera.

Y si tanto detestaba sus ojos entonces... ¡por qué no se largaba!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Notó la tensión en sus puños y lo mucho que estaba costándole retener toda clase de improperios en su mente. Ella también, deseó tanto retener sus ganas de golpearlo. Era mera conexión. ¡Ni siquiera había un porqué! Y si lo pensaba bien, esto era absurdo. ¡No tenía una jodida idea de por qué estaba tan enojado! ¡Y tampoco sabía por qué ella estaba molesta por verlo igual! ¡Esto era ridículo!

—¿Te molesta que interrumpa?

¿Necesitaba decirlo?

Amidamaru flotaba junto a él. Apenas alcanzó a mirarlo, se desvaneció por completo. El acto en sí, no era significativo. Pero Yoh sólo consiguió irritarse más. ¿Era posible? Sí.

—_¿Acaso siempre necesitaba inspirarles miedo todo el tiempo?_ —comenzó a preguntarse en un tono excesivamente fastidioso—_ ¿Qué no estaba muy feliz hace unos instantes? Amidamaru no ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser ruda con él? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Lo único que estaba provocándole con ese insípido monólogo era una jaqueca.

Dejó de mirarlo, para dedicarle una vista rápida a lo que había puesto sobre la mesa.

¿_Sé mía_? ¿Qué clase de broma era ésa?

—¿Por qué escribiste eso en el pastel?

—Pedido especial—contestó solemne—Estaba ayudando un poco en la cocina.

Su respuesta apenas saldaba una de las tantas interrogantes que se estaba formulando.

No quería sonrojarse, ni quería tener ninguna clase de pensamientos al respecto. Era claro que no tenía nada que ver con el mensaje escrito. Ni lo sentía, ni deseaba trasmitirle algo similar. Pero que alguien se lo comunicara a su maldito subconsciente. Que alguien le dijese que el mensaje plasmado con la letra del imbécil, que tenía el descaro de llegar a fastidiarla, no le provocaba nada. Mas no era así, forzado o no, verlo plasmado con su puño le generaba mayor impacto que mil quinientas rosas.

Trató de borrar esas tonterías de su mente. Cuán ridícula se puede ser en estas cuestiones. Al parecer demasiado. Debía pensar en alguien más. Qué tal el atractivo cretino de ojos verdes. Pero primero tenía que librarse del otro. Porqué sí, en esas condiciones y términos, Yoh Asakura no era más que un cretino.

El idiota nada más la miraba, con tanta fijeza que regresó su vista a él.

¿Qué clase de tensión era ésa?

—No es tan fácil entrar aquí—añadió él en el mismo tono soberbio.

Bastó con observar de reojo la fila para saber de qué hablaba.

—Lo sé, Manta hizo una reservación con tiempo.

La sorpresa se reflejó de inmediato en esos orbes cafés.

— _¿De manera que ya sabía de esto? ¿Desde cuándo? _

Suspiró, tratando de que su mal genio no hiciera más grande el problema.

—No, no lo sabía—respondió, cerrando sus ojos, volviendo a beber su malteada.

Sin embargo, ni el sabor dulce de la bebida podía ahogar la amargura.

—_Deja de ser tan obvio, ella puede leerte la mente._

Trataba a toda costa de no explayar demasiado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería ocultarle?

—Yoh, qué sorpresa—escuchó la voz de Manta.

Percibió su aura sobresaltarse, incluso diría que molesta. No era ira, aunque fácil podría confundirse con algo similar. Pero eso no tendría ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Yoh estaría enojado con Manta? ¿Por dejarlo en la escuela? ¿Por olvidarse de él un rato?

No era el único estresado. Contempló desde su postura cómo ambos estaban rígidos. Quizá sería atrevido decirlo, pero entre ellos se sentía la misma clase de tensión. A golpes no se agarrarían, aunque si no fueran casi como hermanos del alma, bien pudo suponer que eso terminaría en pelea.

—Hola Manta—contestó en un tono amable, demasiado extraño—Te estaba buscando. Olvidaste tu mochila en la escuela.

Patético.

—_Oh, dios, Yoh, deja de hablar así, parece que alguien te está forzando_—añadió en su mente_—¿Por qué no hablas más normal? Vamos, ni siquiera es mentira, sí traes puesta la mochila._

Comenzó a quitársela, tendiéndole el bolso a Manta.

—Supuse que la necesitarías para hacer la tarea

Elevó una ceja al mirarlos, pero en especial al leerlos a ambos.

—¡No puedo creer que la había dejado! —exclamó Oyamada casi con la misma sorpresa—_No puedo creer que haya venido por eso._

Ella tampoco lo creía.

—¡Gracias! —continuó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible— No quiero ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si no llevaba los libros a podría hacer nada. _Espero que no esté enojado._

¿Y por qué habría de estar enojado? Quiso inmiscuirse en las memorias del enano, cuando otra clase de fuertes afirmaciones llegaron de parte del castaño.

—_¡Ja! Pues seguro pedírselos a Anna, ¿no?_

¿A qué venía esa respuesta? ¿Y el tono? ¿Acaso el tonto olvidaba que podía escucharlo casi con claridad?

—En eso te equivocas—interrumpió la amena charla de los amigos.

—¿_Eso es para mí_? —volvió a cuestionar su ex prometido, ahora en forma directa—¿_Me está respondiendo a mí?_

Lo ideal sería hacerlo del mismo modo que él cuestionaba, pero ya que estaba demasiado arisco, lo haría en general

—Todos los proyectos son para el viernes y la próxima semana. Así que, Yoh—enfatizó en su nombre, notando su sobresalto—No era necesario que lo buscaras con tanto apuro.

—_¿Me está corriendo? ¡Je! ¡Tonto, Yoh! ¡Anna puede leerte la mente! _

¡Idiota! Igual que la risita que se le escapaba. Quería parecer tranquilo, pues estaba dando una idea totalmente contraria.

—Claro que sí, Anna—remarcó de igual modo su nombre—Manta tiene clases nocturnas.

¿La estaba retando?

—Hoy no.

—_¡Qué! ¿A qué se refiere con eso_? _Por qué no es clara_.

¿Quería claridad? Pues claridad le iba a dar.

—Bien, entregaste la mochila—agregó ignorándolo, volviendo a beber tranquila de la pajilla—Será mejor que te vayas, seguro tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

En pocas palabras: márchate.

¿Y qué siguió? Una ridícula risa irónica, espaciada, dedicada para ella. Se estaba conteniendo, deseaba gritarle y podía leer en su mente que ahora no había dudas de su furia interna.

—¿Cosas más importantes por hacer? —preguntó en un tono casi casual, tomando bruscamente una silla de la mesa de otro lado—No, no, para nada, si la tarea es para otro día.

Y como si de un fenómeno se tratase, volvió a verlo de reojo, esta vez con un marcado desprecio. ¿Él estaba furioso? ¿Cómo se imaginaba que estaba ella con tanta patraña sin sentido? ¿Feliz?

—¿Y tu entrenamiento?

—_¡Qué! ¡Otra vez con el entrenamiento!_

Sí, otra vez con el jodido entrenamiento.

—Lo hice en la mañana—le recordó acomodándose mejor.

—La de la tarde—enfatizó abriendo por completo sus ojos para mirarlo de nuevo con esa profundidad.

Con esos ojos que él tanto aborrecía. Y cuánto odiaba que lo vieran así.

—La hice antes de venir.

¡Ja! No sabía por qué se hacía el loco si podía leerle la mente. Ya había confesado en ese microsegundo que no, no había realizado la jodida rutina de la tarde. Mentir a esas alturas era ridículo.

—Estás mintiendo.

Pero no deseaba ceder.

—¿Y piensas obligarme a hacer ejercicio en este momento?

¿La estaba retando? Porque si su respuesta era afirmativa, muy poco le importaría arrojar la mesa a un lado y decirle todo cuánto tendría que hacer.

Yoh Asakura tenía que saber una cosa.

Nadie, pero nadie absolutamente nadie, se oponía a su voluntad.

Así fuera el mismo Shaman King. Nadie estaba por delante de ella.

Su pecho comenzó a agitarse, él no cedería, pues ella tampoco. Él estaba aferrado a la idea de ganar. Ella también. En sus ojos había una chispa de poder indiscutible, sin parpadear se quedó mirándola con seriedad, fijamente.

Estuvo a punto de pararse y pegarle una bofetada, cuando volcó toda su memoria en un suceso. Más específico, su encuentro en la azotea. Quizá para él había sido un vistazo, pero para ella fue un abrumador recuerdo con múltiples pensamientos e imágenes…. Y sentimientos.

Sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento, notando cómo aquel duro semblante se suavizaba y cómo por instinto se llevó una mano al pecho.

—_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es como si fuera mía_—repitió sus palabras.

Retuvo el aliento, justo al recordar su tacto en su mejilla. Lo cerca que habían estado hace tan sólo unas horas. Cómo su pecho subía acelerado, como si su corazón se fuera a escapar y ella, reteniéndolo con tan sólo su mano. No pudo evitar el sonrojo, ni tampoco el declive de su ira.

—_Si vamos a llegar a lo mismo, creo… que puedo hacer la rutina de nuevo_—agregó en un tono mucho más pasivo— _Mil abdominales, si quieres._

Y una tenue, casi invisible sonrisa se avistó en su rostro.

—_Creo que al final, fui yo quien cedió de nuevo_—continuó bajando levemente la mirada hasta aquel colgante en su cuello—_Creo que al final siempre soy yo quien pierde._

Sus ojos se centraron por un breve instante en la joya y encerró el corazón de oro en su mano, ocultándole la inscripción.

—_Ya lo leí_—pronunció… ¿triste?

¿Por qué decía todo eso?¿Cómo podía cambiar tan radical de humor? Igual que ella.

Suspiró cansado, rompiendo todo contacto visual, mientras Manta se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento. Estaba tan concentrada en Yoh, que ya ni siquiera advertía los pensamientos de los demás. No había más ecos en su cabeza, todo cuanto podía escuchar era el tono melancólico del castaño.

—_Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero no lo puedo evitar… Es raro que lo piense, pero en esta ocasión, no todo está bien._

¿No todo estaba bien? ¿Hablaba de su rompimiento no oficial?

— _En algún momento debo hablarlo con ella._

Debía serlo. Bastaba con quebrar la barrera e inmiscuirse hasta el interior de su mente. Descifrar sus sentimientos, pero hasta el momento, su _reishi_ no mostraba signos de fortaleza, sino de debilidad. Parecía ir a la baja con ecos, voces instantáneas e imágenes a simple selección.

¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si alguien más salía herido? Fijó su vista en Manta.

Yoh nunca le perdonaría si lastimara a su amigo por sus indiscreciones.

¿Qué no fue suficiente con Matamune?

—Ammm, ¿y ese pastel? —preguntó temeroso Oyamada, irrumpiendo el extraño silencio que ahora los rodeaba— ¿Pediste más pastel, Anna?

Si ni siquiera habían comido la rebanada de regalo, cómo podía siquiera pensar que había pedido un pastel entero.

Intercambió una breve mirada con Yoh, antes de empujar hacia adelante el pastel. Si era observador podría ver la tangible escritura de su amigo, sino, sólo vería una vil tarta igual de extraña que el resto de sus regalos amorosos.

Ocurrió lo segundo, cuando no pudo esconder su vergüenza de nuevo.

—Yoh te juro…

Pero él, ni siquiera lo observaba. Tal vez, anticipándose a su reacción, tomó el menú para ocultar su rostro. Su aura volvió a la molestia, solo que en menor, mucho menor medida. No era comparable con el enojo de minutos atrás.

—_No, no así, no aquí. No frente a todos._

¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Tranquilo, Manta—trató de decir relajado—Ya sé lo que dice. Está bien, yo lo escribí.

¿De verdad le parecía bien? ¿Por qué estaría bien escribir esa clase de frases en un pastel? Y hablando de postres, era lo único que pasaba por su mente. O estaba bloqueándola muy bien o se estaba haciendo tonto, leyendo la carta.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones, estaba muy alterado.

—_Náuseas. Náuseas, náuseas_—repetía continuamente, mientras movía algo ansioso su pie— _Tengo mucho asco con todo esto._

—¿De verdad?—volvió a preguntar Oyamada— ¿No te molesta?

¿Por qué era tan insistente?

—Sí, está bien—contestó Yoh en un tono más normal.

Aparentar no era algo que a él se le diera bien. Pero parecía ser lo suficiente para engañar a su amigo, quien suspiraba más aliviado.

—Supongo que Anna ya te lo explicó, entonces—comentó más despreocupado.

¿Explicarle qué cosa? No estaba comprendiendo nada. ¿Qué tendría que explicarle, si estaba molesto con él? ¿O estaba molesto con ella? Al principio eso parecía ser. ¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor? Eso quería saber.

Sus pensamientos eran caos.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba peor comenzaba a sentirse. Ahora ya no sólo eran náuseas, sino un dolor estomacal. Pese a que deseaba hundirse en el asiento con la carta en mano, aún pudo vislumbrar sus ojos ansiosos. Pero… por más que trataba de entender el comportamiento de cada uno, no podía.

Incluso ya había olvidado que minutos atrás exudaba chispas por querer masacrarlo. Por ser tan osado.

Nada de eso importaba, ahora sólo deseaba descifrarlo.

Quizá el _reishi_ sólo tendría la capacidad de leer mentes, pero con el panorama que observaba en él, ahora podía percibir sus síntomas y cómo se estrujaba su estómago. Cuánto lo soportaría. Era claro que necesitaba liberar lo que sea que estuviese molestándolo.

Y estaba preocupada por él, cuando en un momento de desesperación, por cesar todos esos síntomas, agarró su copa y sin siquiera avisarle bebió el resto de la bebida. Con franqueza no le importaba, no es como si se lo hubiese negado, más en las condiciones que estaba, pero ni siquiera tuvo que girar su cabeza para oír a Manta escandalizarse.

—Yoh… ¿por qué bebiste de la pajilla de Anna?

Enarcó su ceja en un gesto que denotaba incredulidad. ¿Era en serio, Manta Oyamada?

Sí, sí lo era, podía verlo en el sonrojo de su rostro.

—_¿Qué tiene la pajilla?_

Exacto, hasta sonaba absurdo mencionar el tema, cuando había cuestiones más importantes.

—_No iba a tomar de la malteada de él… menos viendo todo lo que el shikigami le puso_._ Y cómo salió corriendo al baño_.

¡Qué! Debía ser una jodida broma. ¿Por qué Yoh haría algo como eso? Nada tenía sentido. Poco a poco notó que su cara se relajaba, más no lo suficiente. En su mente describía su alivio, pero constante malestar. Además que no entendía qué tenía de malo la pajilla. Ni a qué venía todo ese cuestionamiento.

—Tu saliva… su saliva—trató de hilar Manta—Ammm… ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo... un poco pálido.

¿Acaso era su culpa por no dejarlo desayunar?

—Ah…. Sí… sólo tenía hambre. Desayuné temprano y creo que ahora tengo hambre—dijo cansado, apartando el vaso.

En efecto, era la responsable de sus malestares.

—Lo siento, Anna. ¿Quieres que pida otra malteada?

—Creo que en ese caso mejor pedimos tres—dijo su amigo con una sonrisa a medias—La mía no estaba bien preparada y no me la pude ni tomar.

Desvió su atención hacia Oyamada, no pudiendo evitar la acotación de su repentino asco. Esta vez, bien justificado. Sonrió apenas visible. Broma o no, fue divertido ver todos los gestos de Manta.

—Fuiste corriendo al baño—comentó con el mismo tono de burla.

No creía que fuera a recuperar la misma atmósfera de unos minutos atrás, pero si con ello podía reconfortar a Yoh, debía intentarlo.

—Estaba asquerosa, ni siquiera me la pude pasar porque ya la quería vomitar—replicó algo exaltado, recordando los sabores.

Podía imaginar al pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza jugar con especias o la sal para provocar ese pésimo sabor. Fue una buena ocasión para que la mesera se presentara. Si de por si pensaba que el enano cabezón era un bufón en ocasiones, esta vez superó sus expectativas al darle a probar su bebida a la chica.

Nuevas risas se unieron al espectáculo, especialmente por la desagradable escena donde ella vertía en el mismo vaso el asqueroso contenido. Era una completa idiotez. Simpática, disfrutable, pero idiotez en general. Apenas emitió algo parecido a una sonrisa, que de a poco se atenuó al ver cómo él se forzaba a sonreír.

Yoh no estaba disfrutando en lo absoluto.

— _Manta es gracioso, elocuente para hablar de todos los temas_—describió con un gesto de sublime melancolía— _Es una persona de buenos sentimientos. Fiel, confiable, insustituible. Merece todas esas cosas buenas._

Observó a Manta, que ahora reía a carcajadas después de obtener algo de venganza hacia la chica que nada tenía que ver.

Y su verdugo…

—Voy al baño—pronunció apenas audible en la verbena de aquellas risas.

Su verdadero verdugo se marchaba con la cabeza baja.

Sentía una latente opresión en su pecho al verlo marchar tan apresurado. Sería inútil negarlo, qué importaba si Yoh ya no era más su pareja, el sentimiento de pertenencia seguía ahí. Esperó unos minutos a que todo se calmara. Ella no tenía esa clase de molestias, pero también comenzaba a sentir el hueco en el estómago.

—Voy al baño—dijo de repente, parándose.

Sin embargo, antes de que se marchara, sintió la mano de Manta sostener su muñeca.

—Ammm… ¿De verdad crees que no esté enojado por esto? —preguntó olvidando toda la jovialidad.

El tono era serio, así como su cuestión, pero tampoco la comprendía.

—¿A qué te refieres con _**esto**_?

Maldito _reishi_ que iba y venía. No estaba concentrada o es que sólo no podía leerle la mente. Pues quizá no pudiera, sin embargo, leía bastante bien algunas expresiones. Y la suya denotaba timidez.

—Hablo de la cita, sé que las cosas entre Yoh y tú no son tan… personales.

¿Personales? ¿Se refería al vínculo de hermandad?

—No sé, es sólo que no quiero que piense otra cosa, no creo que se enoje porque salgamos. Él no es celoso—dijo soltándola bastante apenado—Aunque, dudo mucho que lo piense.

En vez de respuestas, lo único que obtenía eran más preguntas.

—¿Que piense qué?

—Que somos pareja—dijo riéndose de forma fingida— ¿Quién podría pensarlo? Tú, yo… No somos compatibles.

Cruzó sus brazos y dio un largo suspiro. En verdad deseaba tener paciencia para cada uno de ellos, con uno más que otro. Pero poseía el suficiente contexto para saber que en realidad no quería decir compatibilidad, sino otra cosa.

—Manta… —dijo inclinándose ligeramente a él—A pesar de que eres muy similar a un kropockul. No eres un ser desagradable.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que sí te aceptaría como mi novio—añadió sin un ápice de dudas—Así que deja de hacerte el idiota y de decir que no eres suficiente para alguien. Y no, no te emociones, que nuestra cita no va para ese lugar.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, incluso con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Sobre Yoh… tampoco creo que esté enojado por esta cita. Yoh no es la clase de persona que sienta… ¿celos?—dijo algo extrañada de aquello último—Más bien, debió molestarse de que no lo invitaras.

Sonrió algo apenado.

—O de que lo dejara con todas esas chicas en la escuela.

—También por eso—suspiró, recordando el mal trago que eso le suponía— No sé cuál sea tu problema con él, pero eso lo debes resolver tú.

—Tienes razón, en realidad no sé por qué está algo extraño conmigo—se atrevió a decir algo contrariado— Quizá… no le fue tan bien con todas ellas.

Era probable. El que trajese un humor de los mil demonios y se atreviera a retarla tantas veces no era normal. ¿Podría estar molesto con ella por no aclararle bien su situación? ¿Por no especificar y decirle: en efecto Yoh, eres libre de ir con quien quieras? Tal vez la razón por la que se notaba furioso era por verlos en una cita, mientras él había tenido que declinar de la suya.

O la chica que había seleccionado le había quebrado el corazón.

—Anna…—dijo llamando su atención—No te preocupes, hablaré con él después de salir, todo estará bien.

Deseaba creerlo.

—Mejor ve al baño, yo terminaré de comer este rico pastel—dijo más relajado—Sólo espero que no tenga nada raro.

No le podría asegurar nada. Más conociendo que pasó por las manos de Yoh, ni siquiera se atrevería a probar esa tarta. De lo que estaba segura era que lo que le molestase al Asakura respecto a Manta debía ser más grave que lo que le aquejaba con ella.

Yoh no era de tomar represalias, aunque fueran infantiles.

No era la clase de persona que actuaba por venganza.

Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta que señalaba la división de ambos sexos. Sería atrevida si entraba, pero tampoco deseaba tener esa charla delante de Manta. Y posponerla no era uno de sus planes. Frente a todo, su prioridad estaba pasando esa puerta.

Necesitaba respuestas, pero ante todo… necesitaba que él estuviese bien.

Abrió la puerta, percibiendo la angustia que se negaba a dejar salir.

Era un sentimiento abrumador de desolación. Y si no fuera él, si no estuviese tan ligado a su persona, todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos negativos pudo detonar en un demonio.

Pero ahí estaba, con el rostro empapado y los ánimos por los suelos.

—_Aunque la mayoría de ellas le molestan_—pensó con cierta ironía.

En efecto, la mayoría de sus prospectos le molestaban. Quizá él no era celoso, pero ella sí, en exceso. Alzó la vista, casi resbalándose por la impresión. No es como si todos los días entrara de improviso al baño, aunque para ser justos, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, evadiendo cualquier muestra de pudor.

A veces no entendía lo escandaloso del asunto.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo—dijo certera, a fin de borrar más reclamos mentales—Así que no veo el problema.

Suficiente para dejarlo pasmado varios minutos y retomar la palabra.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó de forma brusca— ¿Por qué llegas tan airoso y después estás casi sumido en la silla como un muñeco viviente?

—A…a…no tengo nada—dijo aún sorprendido.

¿Era en serio? No creía que fuera a aceptar una ridícula justificación, más cuando las pruebas de su enojo eran tan tangibles.

—_Pero… Es que qué quiere que le diga._

—La verdad—respondió a su planteamiento.

No había otro método para aclarar las cosas.

—_¿Y si la verdad sólo nos lastima más? _

Ambos desviaron sus miradas sin responder al cuestionamiento. Pero de alguna manera, tenía razón, no podía evadir la verdad por siempre, por mucho que doliese.

—_Creo que es una charla que no podemos evitar._

Entonces… ¿cómo dejas libre a la persona que quieres así de la nada?

Pensaba que quizá sus prospectos no serían tan buenos como para que alguien supliera su lugar, pareciera ser que ya no era sólo cuestión de un reemplazo.

—Sobre las opciones…—comenzó a hablar, atrayendo su vista a él— Supongo que tienes razón, el mundo no somos sólo tú y yo.

Lo irónico es que ella afirmó más de una vez lo contrario.

—Y tienes tanto derecho a escoger como yo lo que mejor le acomoda a tu vida.

Asintió, correspondiendo a la declaración. En cierto modo, todo esto resultaba liberador, suponía que más para él que para ella. Era más fácil lidiar con el rechazo, que divagar en un futuro alterno.

Tal vez estaba tomando esto con demasiada calma. Era obvio que no había sido fácil para él venir y decirle que todo había terminado. Quedaban entre ellos cuentas pendientes, sueños que no lograron concretar. Lo básico en cualquier tipo de relación. Ambos se separarían, tomarían rumbos diferentes. Nada que el resto de los humanos no haya hecho antes.

—No necesitabas venir a decirlo—dijo solemne.

¿Tanta era su prisa por deshacer los vínculos? Hubiese preferido charlarlo en la pensión, que en un baño público.

—No pretendía interrumpir—dijo arrepentido— Sé que la estás pasando muy bien.

Sí, todavía estaba muy fresco el reclamo por eso. Seguro por disfrutar, mientras él seguía en la incertidumbre. Su culpa por dejarlo a la deriva sin respuestas claras. Aunado a que tomó la opción de Manta como un escaparate a sus propias y desbocadas emociones de momento. Pero como él mismo afirmaba, a pesar de que comenzó con algo demasiado casual, estaba disfrutando la salida con el enano.

—Es Manta, no es un extraño—pronunció firme.

—_Claro que no, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo y también por qué elegiste tener una cita con él antes que cualquier otra persona._

Entonces estaba enterado de la naturaleza de aquella salida.

—Sucedió de repente—comentó ella para aclarar el punto—Creo que ninguno de los dos imaginó que todo terminaría así.

—Sí… creo que te entiendo.

Sin embargo, persistía una ligera incomodidad en el ambiente.

—¿Por qué te molesta? —preguntó caminando hacia él—No te voy a quitar a tu mejor amigo.

—_Je…je… en realidad no estoy molesto, mejor dicho, ya no estoy molesto_—pensó bajando la mirada—_No sé qué estaba pensando al venir así de la nada. Es malo llegar cuando no estás invitado. Es obvio que estoy de más._

¿Lo estaba ella cada vez que salían los tres a caminar o a cualquier otro lugar?

—No sé qué decirte, sólo que es bastante raro—dijo tomándose su cuello—_Siento lo de la malteada._

Sonrió de forma más natural y resuelta. ¿Qué podía decir? Ver correr a Manta directo al baño, su cara de asco total… fue una broma muy buena. Quizá ya no estaban juntos, pero de estarlo, serían bastante buenos atormentando a las personas.

—Debo confesar que al principio me pareció raro, después creo que lo encontré… tierno—dijo apenas en un tono sumamente bajo, casi con algo de timidez—Él piensa que es irreal salir conmigo, pero creo que no debe pensar de ese modo. No se valora a una persona sólo por el aspecto físico, eso es... ridículo.

Las personas a menudo emitían juicios valorativos antes de tomarse la molestia de conocer a los individuos.

—_Como yo contigo_—pensó la rubia—_A pesar de que te deseé la muerte desde el primer instante. A medida que nos fuimos conociendo, mi perspectiva cambió._

Casi como si también leyera su mente, sonrió, orgulloso.

—Tienes razón, es un lindo detalle. Y me agrada, porque sé que tú nunca rechazarías a otra persona por cosas tan simples como ésas—dijo notablemente conmovido — Eres una buena persona, Anna.

¿Qué podía contestar a ello? Un simple gracias no bastaría. Avanzó hasta dejar el espacio suficiente, sin ser invasiva.

—Creo que eso lo aprendí de ti—pronunció suave, omitiendo decir en voz alta lo último—_Todo lo bueno siempre vino de ti._

Demasiado cursi. Como nunca antes lo había sido. Como jamás lo serían. Sin embargo, su rostro denotaba toda la ternura que necesitaba para mandar al diablo todo ese cúmulo de tristeza y palabras tontas. Y es que no comprendía, por qué si la miraba con esa entrega, por qué simplemente no aceptaban el compromiso.

¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar?

¿Por qué se le olvidaba lo mucho que la quería?

¿Acaso olvidaba la promesa que le había hecho cuando se conocieron?

—_Nos unen más cosas de las que aparentan_—pensó él, en aquel tono melancólico—_Todas las promesas que te hice… siento no haberlas cumplido. Hubiese querido hacerlo._

Sonrió con amargura.

No tenía por qué sentirse así. Por su parte, le devolvía su promesa de ayudarle. Porque en todo ese tiempo, su grata presencia había servido más de lo que pudiese imaginar.

—_Es curioso que todo termine así_—continuó respirando mucho más pausado_—__ Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… ¿Es fácil desdibujar nuestra historia así de la nada? ¿Qué pasará con todos esos recuerdos?_

—Estarán ahí— trató de pronunciar firme, aunque por dentro…aquel hueco se iba formando de nuevo en su pecho—Nadie nos va a quitar el pasado.

—_Me gusta nuestro pasado_—suspiró él, mirando su mano.

También lo sentía. Qué importaban todas las noches que sufrió y padeció, si al aparecer, había sido como luz en su oscuridad. El brillo que durante noches durmió añorando. La paz que su corazón necesitaba y que pensó, jamás se extinguiría.

Pero a fuerza, no será.

—Siempre seremos especiales—pronunció el castaño con una sonrisa mucho más repuesta.

—Sí, eso parece—contestó desviando su mirada, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Era mejor cambiar de tema, no quería quebrarse a la más mínima provocación si seguía explorando el terreno.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó de manera espontánea, quizá no tanto, porque la cuestión en sí, le había sacado de contexto—Tu estómago—enfatizó, volviendo su vista a él, con un severo toque de desconfianza.

—¿_Mi estómago? ¡Ah!_ —dijo apenas reaccionando—_Es cierto, tenía el estómago revuelto._

¿Por qué a veces era tan lento?

—Creo que un poco.

—Deberías irte a casa.

Quizá no lo había dicho con la intención de correrlo, como ya antes hizo en la mesa, pero para él, sonó así. A pesar de eso, pudo disimularlo en su rostro. Además, suponía que habría muchas otras cosas interesantes qué hacer, que quedarse hasta el final de la cita con Manta.

Las chicas, por ejemplo, sus conquistas.

—¿Terminaste con tus pendientes?

Ése sí había sido un tono hostil.

—Anna, la tarea es para otro día—dijo cansado —Y el entrenamiento, sé que es importante, pero por un día que no entrene en la tarde no va a pasar nada.

¿Por qué se hacía el idiota si sabía bien a qué otros pendientes se refería? ¿Qué no había venido a terminar rápido el asunto del compromiso por eso? ¿Acaso no le comentaría nada sobre ellas? ¿No merecía saber? ¿Aunque eso le enervara y quisiera mandarlo directo a la tumba?

No sabía qué era peor. Saber o quedarse en la incertidumbre.

—No me refiero a esos pendientes.

Quiso profundizar un poco más su idea, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. En otras condiciones, sólo hubiese visto mal al hombre, pero viendo la situación… no podía alegar que estuviese en el sitio correcto, ni que eso implicara algo menos personal.

—_Creo que debes salir tú primero_—dijo mirándola de nuevo.

Y no volver más complicadas las cosas.

Resignada, se volvió a la salida. Caminó el mismo pasillo, vislumbró de nuevo las mesas, el agitado ambiente por el flujo constante de personas y más lejos, su sitio rodeado de rosas. Oyamada los recibió más que sonriente con tres malteadas en la mesa.

Tomó de inmediato su asiento, cuando Yoh regresó poco después que ella.

—Tardaron bastante, pero viendo cómo está el lugar, seguro el baño estaba igual—dijo casual, dándoles una cuchara— ¡Ya probé el pastel, deberían hacerlo! ¡Es bastante rico!

¿Acaso la quería matar de un coma diabético? Dulces, palomitas, malteadas, pasteles. Y la tarta no se veía tan pequeña. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera momento de empezar con los rechazos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para matarle el buen ánimo a Manta?

Como dijo, estaba siendo excesivamente generosa el día de hoy.

—_Sólo espero que lo valoren_—pensó molesta, tomando la crema batida de la esquina.

Una vez que lo probó, tuvo que admitir que no resultaba tan dulce como delicioso. No parecía ser una tortura muy grande. Estaba segura que sería del agrado de Yoh, que aunque algo reticente, aceptó la cuchara. No podía escucharlo con total claridad, pero sabía que estaba realizando un esfuerzo monumental por dejar de lado las rencillas con Manta.

Quizá debió preguntarle también por eso.

—_Se ve bien…pero no tengo ganas de comérmelo. _

Aun así, consiguió quitarle un trozo de la esquina contraria. Era evidente que no había resultado ser de su predilección. No cuando realizó un gesto que el sólo pasarlo por su garganta fue como ácido. ¿Necesitaría ir al médico? ¿Qué no le había dicho que ya se encontraba mejor? ¿Cómo es que apenas sentándose en la mesa volvía con esa inusitada molestia?

Probó dos veces más, casi con el mismo resultado. Prefirió beber la malteada, pensando que ello le traería mejores resultados.

—¿No es delicioso? —intervino Manta, mucho más relajado.

—Emm…sí—contestó Yoh, riendo levemente—Es bastante bueno.

—Afortunadamente, ahora sí sabe bien la malteada.

Él suspiró, conociendo de antemano por qué de la amargura de la malteada. Esta vez ni siquiera le causó gracia. Por más que se esforzaba, no podía quitarse ese incómodo malestar y ya no sólo en su estómago, sino en su pecho.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba ese actor? —le preguntó de repente Oyamada.

Estaba un tanto distraída, pero supo hilar de inmediato la conversación.

—Tom Cruise.

Él pareció meditar unos segundos, tratando de rememorar de dónde le resultaba familiar. Pero quizá no había sido la mejor intervención, porque lejos de aminorar el aspecto decaído de Yoh, parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Creo que he escuchado de él. Hizo una película bastante famosa hace unos años, creo que se llama _Misión Imposible_—dijo tratando de recordar mayores detalles— Es todo un galán en _Hollywood._

—Sí, no lo dudo, es… bastante atractivo—describió mirando de reojo al castaño—Creo que no había conocido a un sujeto más atractivo.

En parte no era mentira.

El cretino le había robado el aliento en más de un momento del filme. No esperaba reconocerlo abiertamente, pero ahora tenía la ligera duda… más por la forma en que parecía estar incómodo en presencia de Manta.

¿Sería la cita lo que le molestaba?

—¡Wow! No pensé que te gustara tanto.

¿Y si… lo que tenía a Yoh así eran los celos?

—No sólo me gusta—dijo más firme—Me enamoró por completo.

El rojo en la cara de Manta no se dejó esperar. Que no se le ocurriera gritar o le daría semejante coscorrón que le daría una jaqueca difícil de olvidar.

Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse, Yoh le sonrió con cierta resignación.

—_Hablan de la película._

Tuvo que disimular que ese comentario desinteresado no le afectó.

¡Él pensaba en cada una de esas chicas, era lo único que estaba en su mente!

—_Sakura tenía sentimientos muy sinceros por mí_—dijo melancólico—_Con ella lo sentí más que con el resto._

La forma en que las había tenido que rechazar a cada una. El recuerdo más largo fue el que tenía con su compañera que le había abrazado. Veía en su memoria los ojos desilusionados de la chica. Pero también tuvo que reconocer, que había sido amable con él, gentil y preocupada.

Sin duda sería una buena novia.

—_¿Pero…mi familia aceptaría a otra mujer así de la nada? Ni siquiera tendré tiempo de conocer a otra persona. Nada para mí es permanente. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por estar con alguien más? Si en realidad… ya da igual._

Supuso que su mirada se había desviado demasiado tiempo a su ex prometido, porque era justo dónde el enano observaba.

Al menos había comprobado algo. No eran celos. Era una fuerte depresión de tener que renunciar a vivir una vida normal. De renunciar a enamorarse y corresponder el amor que creía merecer. Y porque lo merecía. Quién sino él merecía algo dulce, sencillo. Una relación sana, sin dolor de por medio.

—Vaya, Yoh, sí que te ves cansado.

Giró su rostro al peluche que reposaba a su lado con la leyenda _Te amo _en aquel corazón. ¿Por qué las personas se regalaban cosas como ésas? ¿Por qué no se lo decían y ya? ¿Y por qué todo parecía dolerle un poco más?

No es como si las cosas entre ellos fueran a ser diferentes.

El pasado estaba ahí, guardaban una fuerte amistad.

¿De verdad? ¿Podría verlo algún día como un amigo? Pero se contaban cosas, cuántas veces no vino hasta a ella para hacerle partícipe de sus dudas del torneo. A veces ni siquiera se hablaban cuando él meditaba en el jardín, pero… ¿no lo acompañaba por largos minutos ahí hasta que su pecho exhalara el aire con mayor relajación?¿Eso no era una amistad? Lo era. Aunque siempre pensó que tenía otra connotación más allá de eso.

Respecto a sus opciones, era la única. La única real. La única con la que podría llevar a cabo todas las peticiones de su familia. Porque no tendría tiempo de conocer a alguien más. Las batallas comenzarían pronto y tenía no sólo la misión de ganar, sino de seguir sus tradiciones. Ellos habían sido sutiles en comunicárselos una semana y media atrás.

Pero la sola idea le revolvía las entrañas.

No por el hecho de que Yoh tuviera que hacer algo así, sino de pensar que ese alguien pudiera ser una simple chica de sólo unos días de conocerla.

¿Por qué se había encariñado tanto con ese idiota? ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos, tomando el suficiente aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Sufrir no le llevaría a nada. Tampoco lamentarse por cosas que no podía exigir. Ni matar a la tal Sakura. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir adelante. Era claro que lo que Yoh necesitaba era una sólida amistad. No sólo de Manta, sino de ella.

Aunque no podía negar, que le hubiese gustado ver una reacción diferente de su parte.

Oyamada trataba de hacerlo charlar y parecía lograrlo de a poco, pero siempre con muy pocas palabras de por medio.

Suspiró y abrió sus ojos. Fue un instante revelador en el que notó que no había más ecos en su cabeza. Observó a Manta y a Yoh establecer un breve diálogo. Pero no podía leer más los pensamientos de ninguno. ¿Así de sencillo? ¿No más _reishi_? ¿No más demonios atormentándola? ¿Por qué había sido todo eso?

¿Habría sido producto de sus inseguridades? ¿Porque dudaba del amor que Yoh sentía por ella? ¿Por el miedo de verse abandonada otra vez? ¿Qué había cambiado de repente? ¿Y por qué se había desvanecido de nuevo? ¿Por qué su mente estaba jugando con ella de esa manera?

—¡Bueno! Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo aquí al festival que está cerca del templo—dijo entusiasmado, tomando la última cucharada del pastel—Yo pago la comida.

Apenas alcanzó a procesar la idea, Su propuesta sonaba coherente ya que en todo el día lo único que habían probado era dulces. Necesitaban algo de comida. Aunque fuera por mera función orgánica. Mas él, no mostraba ni un gramo de entusiasmo.

—Vamos, Yoh—insistió Manta una vez que todos estaban afuera.

—No… creo que yo prefiero regresar a la pensión.

Comenzaba a desesperarse de ese estado catatónico. Más ahora que no podía saber qué pensaba.

—Pero no has comido nada—enfatizó Oyamada—Sólo hemos comido cosas dulces.

Basura, querrá decir. No comprendía por qué dudaba tanto, otras ocasiones, ni rogarle era necesario. En especial cuando se salvaría de preparar la cena.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

A estas alturas era claro que algún inconveniente grave se traía con Manta y estaba tan en negación que trataba de ser cordial, cuando lo que deseaba era relucir su rechazo.

Pero… ¿Y su maldito estómago? Antes que hacer berrinches, debería pensar en su salud.

—Yoh—dijo cansada de tanta excusa—No hiciste las compras y en la casa no hay nada que puedas comer.

Que ni se le ocurriera mencionar las sobras del desayuno, porque tampoco creía que eso fuera algo nutritivo.

—Sólo deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos de una buena vez.

No hubo mucho que objetar. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo más cercano. Apenas llegaron a la primera esquina, Manta caminó a su lado. Sabía lo qué deseaba. Se lo había dicho con anterioridad y en términos reales: seguían en la cita de ensueño. Además del hecho, de que le había dicho que era material para novio.

¿Por qué hacerle pensar lo contrario?

Tendió su mano hacia él, que la recibió gustoso, mientras llevaba su maletín en el otro extremo.

El hecho que de Yoh fuera detrás de ellos, sólo le generó incertidumbre.

Quizá no podría leerle la mente, pero su aura seguía siendo demasiado negativa para ser él.

No quería crear más suposiciones al respecto. ¿Pero algo en todo lo que estaban viviendo tenía sentido? ¿Qué tenía que ver una jodida cosa con otra?

Número uno: Yoh y ella no tenían más un compromiso.

Número dos: Yoh estaba bastante deprimido por tener que rechazar a todas sus conquistas. En especial a esa dulce y molesta niña, Sakura.

Tercero: Yoh estaba molesto porque tenía una cita con Manta mientras él se había quedado sin nada.

Y cuarto: Ya habían charlado de la cita, incluso le felicitó por no ser superficial.

Entonces… ¿Por qué aclarados los puntos anteriores seguían con esa actitud?

Volviendo a la realidad. A una jodida realidad en la que Manta le soltó la mano por tropezar. Bueno, al menos había tenido la delicadeza de no arrastrarla en sus torpezas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo meter las manos, casi cayó de cara contra el pavimento.

Pensaba replicar semejante descuido de su parte, cuando vio al espíritu de la hoja desvanecerse en su espalda. La única pregunta en su mente era: por qué.

Ahora menos comprendía sus emociones. Yoh se notaba arrepentido y hasta apenado, que no dudó en recoger las cosas del suelo, entre ellos el corazón de chocolate que le obsequió a Manta.

Él lo contempló, impresionado.

No era el momento perfecto para perder el _reishi_ porque ahora mismo deseaba saber qué pensaba y por qué evitaba su mirada. ¿Era por ser juzgado? No lo iba a regañar en plena vía pública por tirar a su amigo. ¿Cuántos años pensaba que tenía? ¿Cinco o seis? Además, no era su madre para iniciar esa clase de sermones.

Suspiró cansado, guardando el regalo para dárselo casi con prisa a su dueño. No se paró a pedir disculpas, tampoco pudo contemplar su faz cuando pasara del fondo a liderar la caminata.

Manta estaba desorbitado.

Ella mucho más.

En ningún momento volvieron a unir sus manos. ¿Por qué lo harían si ahora lo que contemplaban era una imagen de un Yoh fuera de sus cabales? ¿Alguien pensaría que se irían riendo en el camino con un shaman casi a punto de consumirse en la ira?

Había sido demasiado, lo sabía bien. Pensó que en algún momento explotaría, pero no creyó que fuera así de la nada y sin justificación. No comprendía. Ni siquiera se daba una idea para armar teorías. ¿Había algo importante que no le había dicho? ¿O tenía que ver con Manta?

Tan pronto llegaron al sitio, ni siquiera esperó una propuesta, continuó caminando hasta la escalinata que lo llevaría al santuario.

—Yoh…—llamó su atención.

Pero él, sólo la ignoró. Ahora no era el único a punto de estallar.

**Continuará**…

* * *

N/A: La parte de Anna correspondiente a la cita. Como en capítulos previos, cuando Yoh y Anna comparten una escena. Tuve que volver a recrear algunas cosas. No podría decir que las volví a escribir, sólo algunos diálogos, pero los pensamientos y puntos de vista son nuevos. Es como lo hemos llevado, porque la historia es de perspectivas.

Creo que en este caso, mi error fue querer darles más de lo que en realidad tocaba. Por ello, analizando bien la historia, decidí ampliarla, porque creo que esto era justo lo que quería hacer, pero en su momento me presioné sólo por terminar el capítulo de Anna.

¡Agradezco todos sus comentarios,son bienvenidos!

**Agradecimientos especiales: Guest, Anekipo, Rzie, Muyr, Rozan-ji, angekila, Venus, Kakunza, Saralour-tita, Corben27, Guest, JosMinor, Tuinevitableanto, Mei, annprix1, Lili y Sabr1. **


	10. M: Yoh es jodidamente celoso

**Manta O.**

En realidad pocas veces se preguntó cómo sería el fin del mundo. Llámenlo exagerado, pero cuando comienzas a ver que a tu amigo lo atraviesan con una lanza, a ti te abren en dos para verte las vísceras y su prometida puede invocar fantasmas cuando se le antoje, uno podría pensar qué sería más sorprendente.

O mejor, ¿habría algo que todavía pudiese generarle sorpresa?

Pues bien, ni siquiera tuvo que reformular su cuestionamiento.

Ver la mirada centellante de Yoh, le daba una idea de lo mucho que le quedaba por vivir y lo horrible que debía ser estar en la mira del shaman. ¡Ah! Pero de qué hablaba, si justo unos instantes previos él era su centro de atención.

No sólo temió por su vida en el momento que le entregó su mochila, sino que ahora temía porque el lugar terminara ardiendo en llamas con semejantes miradas que se cargaban esos dos.

El fin del mundo, le dicen, el juicio final.

Casi sin dudar estaría de parte de Anna. En esta ocasión, se notaba que no tenía la batalla fácil. Sólo se preguntaba qué pudiese generarle semejante sentimiento de resentimiento hacia ella. Lo que fuera, seguro era cosa grave.

El instinto de supervivencia estaba más cuerdo. Éste ni siquiera le sugirió quedarse a averiguarlo. Decía algo similar a: agarra tu mochila y lárgate en silencio. Mañana lees los titulares de los periódicos.

_Pareja de jóvenes se asesina a sangre fría._

O mejor.

_Amantes traicioneros se asesinan mutuamente en una cafetería romántica._

Sonaba tan fuera de la realidad, porque ni eran amantes, ni creía que llegaran a tanto. O quizá estaba equivocado. Con ese par ya no sabía.

En cualquiera de los casos, su mente dictaba que huyera.

En lugar de hacerlo, jaló su silla, cuando notó que el ambiente se aligeraba un poco.

A veces, el morbo puede ser más fuerte.

Las mejillas de Anna estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y podía notar cómo sostenía el dije en un puño. No entendía del todo su reacción, menos en el instante que cortaron contacto visual. ¿Acaso se leían la mente mutuamente? ¿O por qué podían hasta pelear sin decir nada? Y por lo que aparentaba, el perdedor había sido su amigo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntar directamente o hacerse el tonto? Eligió lo segundo.

—Ammm…. ¿y ese pastel? —preguntó al notar la tarta de crema blanca en la mesa—¿Acaso pediste más?

Ni siquiera le habían dado una mordida al pastel de cortesía, no se explicaba por qué del repentino gusto por los postres. Hasta que Anna le acercó el bizcocho. Entonces pudo notar lo que decía la cosa horrible. ¡Quería quemarse los ojos! No mentía al decir que su rostro ardía y no por fiebre.

Un trágame tierra y escúpeme en otro planeta no le alcanzaría. Su padre lo escucharía muy claro.

Menos teniendo a Yoh a su lado.

¿Acaso estarían peleando por eso?

¡Oh dios, ahora el que temía confrontarlo era él! Pero para su fortuna, estaba leyendo muy atento el menú.

—Yoh te juro…

—Tranquilo, Manta—interrumpió en un tono relajado, sorprendiéndolo por la tranquilidad que estaba tomando el asunto—Ya sé lo que dice. Está bien. Yo lo escribí.

¡Qué, qué! Necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces, porque no entendía cómo podía estar tan pasivo después de escribir algo tan atrevido y más sabiendo que era para Anna. Tal vez ya sabía que era una cita de a mentiras. Bueno y ni tanto, pero no es como si quisiera quitarle a su novia. Sólo era de amigos.

Sí, qué importaba que la llenara de rosas y regalos extravagantes. Era una cita amistosa.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con una ligera desconfianza— ¿No te molesta?

—Sí, está bien.

De acuerdo, eso confirmaba una cosa: no estaba celoso.

Quiso reírse más aliviado. Por lo menos no estaba inquieto por esa cuestión. Es decir, Yoh veía a Anna como una hermana, suponía que era natural que tuvieran esas riñas ocasionales. Aunque no estaba entendiendo bien por qué estaban peleando, ni el por qué él había escrito eso en un pastel. Pero… si él decía que estaba bien, quería decir que al menos estaba claro ese punto.

—Supongo que Anna ya te lo explicó entonces—soltó más tranquilo.

Pero lo que obtuvo sólo fueron más interrogantes de aquellos ojos misteriosos.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

No tuvo ni tiempo de formular la pregunta cuando vio a Yoh tomar decidido el vaso, sorbiendo lo último que quedaba de la malteada. Con la misma pajilla. Con la saliva de ella involucrada en el proceso.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, incluso se mordió los labios para que nada saliera de la forma escandalosa en que lo pensaba, fue inútil.

—Yoh… ¿por qué bebiste de la pajilla de Anna?

No quería figurar como un demente, ¡pero eso parecía ser algo demasiado personal! ¡Y Anna lo sabía! ¿Por qué le veía incrédula? Ella había dicho que si querían compartían la pajilla como pareja. La palabra clave aquí era _Pareja_. Estaba jugando con él diciéndole que aquello era muy de enamorados.

Yoh y ella, en teoría lo eran, ¡pero en la realidad no! Se trataban más como hermanos que novios.

Con todo y la mirada de reproche de la rubia, tenía que admitir que eso había sido más suave de lo que en realidad deseaba expresar.

Y por la cara de su amigo, se notaba que ni siquiera se había percatado del detalle.

—Tu saliva…su saliva—comenzó a explicarle, cuando notaba indiferencia en su semblante.

¿De verdad le daba igual?

—Ammm…. ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo… un poco pálido.

Desmejorado, si pudiese añadirle.

Quizá Anna tenía razón en verlo de esa manera, eran pequeñeces que no tenían la menor relevancia. Y por la urgencia parecía ser que no estaba muy bien de salud.

—Ah… sí… sólo desayuné y creo que tengo hambre.

Considerando la hora, era claro que necesitaba comer algo. Más con todo el ajetreo que tuvo que pasar, no lo imaginaba rindiendo con lo único que había comido en la mañana. Él se disculpó de inmediato con ella, diciéndole que pediría otra bebida.

—Creo que en ese caso, mejor pedimos tres—mencionó divertido—La mía no estaba bien preparada y no me la pude ni tomar.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar el sabor asqueroso en su lengua. Ni siquiera el picor que comenzó a sentir en la garganta. Todavía tenía la sequedad en su boca.

—Fuiste corriendo al baño—comentó con una sonrisa triunfante.

¡Ay, esa mujer era cruel!

—Estaba asquerosa, ni siquiera me la pude tomar porque ya la quería vomitar.

Y no mentía, aseguraba que de haberse tardado, ahí mismo hubiese vuelto su estómago.

—Chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo más? —dijo de repente la camarera.

Ella estaba súper sonriente, mientras a él le entraba la indignación. No tardó en reclamarle lo nefasta que estaba su bebida. La chica sonrió, diciéndole que quizá estaba exagerando. Le retó a probarla. ¿El resultado? Lo que él no se atrevió a hacer. Volver la bebida en el mismo vaso. ¿Qué si había sido asqueroso? Con toda seguridad. Pero había sido divertido ver a alguien que entendía a perfección todos sus síntomas.

El resto de los comensales comenzaron a reír por el espectáculo de la chica. Sintió pena por haberla hecho pasar por lo mismo que él. Pero al menos ahora alguien comprendía su pena.

Comenzó a carcajearse como el resto, que apenas escuchó el murmullo de su amigo en la mesa.

—Voy al baño.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que todo se calmara y ella les dijera que les traería nuevas bebidas, esta vez, bien preparadas.

Anna se notaba ausente.

Podía percibir su claro interés en él.

¿No era eso absurdo? ¿Cómo una chica como ella pudiese sufrir de un amor no correspondido? Si eso sufría una de las mujeres más hermosas de su escuela, ¿qué esperaba el resto?

Bufó cansado, una vez que el ambiente volvió a ser tranquilo. Quiso decir algo, cuando ella se adelantó, aludiendo que también iría a los sanitarios. Pero antes de marcharse, detuvo su andar tomando su muñeca. Era atrevido. Mas necesario para aclarar algunas cosas antes de que se marchara. Aprovechando también la ausencia de su amigo en la mesa.

—Amm… ¿de verdad crees que no esté enojado por esto? —enfatizó en lo último.

Nuevamente esa mirada de confusión se dejó ver.

—¿A qué te refieres con esto? —pronunció en el mismo tono.

No podía creer que lo iba a decir.

En primera porque sonaba una locura, el hecho de decirlo en voz alta, era como para que alguien llamara al psiquiátrico para que se llevaran su pobre alma loca. Y en segunda, porque sí le había tomado la mano, estaban ahí en una cita… aunque se lo negara, y le gustaba el hecho de que tan sólo por ese momento, era el chico que tenía la dicha de salir con ella.

Aunque fueran sólo amigos.

Tampoco es como si quisiera algo más.

—Hablo de la cita, sé que las cosas entre Yoh y tú no son tan… personales.

Amorosas, hubiese querido decir. Pero tampoco quería causarle alguna molestia.

—No sé, es sólo que no quiero que piense otra cosa.

Como que le robó a la novia. ¡Ja! ¡Y cómo si eso pudiese pasar!

—No creo que se enoje, porque salgamos—siguió soltando su mano con algo de pesar—Él no es celoso. Aunque dudo mucho que lo piense.

No supo por qué de repente se sintió algo desanimado.

—¿Qué piense qué?

Eso era lo más irónico. Por qué Anna no simplemente lo adivinaba, por qué quería escucharlo decir esas palabras vergonzosas.

—Que somos pareja—pronunció avergonzado, riéndose de él—¿Quién podría pensarlo? Tú y yo, no somos ni siquiera compatibles.

Su risa se extendió más, tal vez un poco más, añadiendo una falsedad que no pretendía.

Y ella lo notó, al suspirar cansada. Seguro le reprendería la clase de pensamientos tontos en su cabeza. O peor, lo golpearía por siquiera emparejarse con ella. Lo que siguió sin duda lo dejó sin habla.

— Manta, a pesar de que eres parecido a kropockul, no eres desagradable—comenzó a decir, inclinándose hacia él.

—¡Qué!

Si con lo primero ya estaba sonrojado, escucharla hablar el resto, lo dejó impactado.

—Dije que sí te aceptaría como mi novio—agregó en un tono firme, que le causó escalofríos—Así que deja de hacerte el idiota y de decir que no eres suficiente para alguien. Y no, no te emociones, nuestra cita no va para ese lugar.

El rubor en sus mejillas alcanzó un nivel histórico. Sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. ¿Anna diciéndole que valía la pena como novio? ¿Cómo novio de ella? Se vale soñar, aunque no tan alto.

—Sobre Yoh, no creo que esté enojado por esta cita…

Sí, ella también tenía las mismas ideas en lo referente a su amigo. Porque si había algo que recalcar era eso.

Yoh no era celoso.

Si lo fuera, la tendría que llevar de la mano a todas partes, porque quién podría ser tan ciego como para no ver cómo miraban a Anna casi con adoración en su salón. Casi podía asegurar, que todos sus compañeros tenía un enamoramiento con ella.

Doble conclusión: Yoh no era celoso.

Segunda conclusión: Yoh no tenía sentimientos románticos por Anna.

Y tercera: debía estar enojado con él por dejarlo a la deriva cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Quizá no le fue tan bien con todas ellas—puntualizó cruzando sus brazos.

Pero el hecho de que Yoh no sintiera lo mismo, no querría decir que Anna fuera indiferente. Especialmente cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, se podía deducir la notable preocupación que la invadía.

—Anna…—dijo llamando su atención—No te preocupes, hablaré con él después de salir, todo saldrá bien.

Sonrió en una diminuta expresión en su rostro.

Lo suficiente para suavizar su postura imponente.

Hubiese deseado decirle algo más que calmara su propia inquietud, pero ni él mismo sabía qué esperar.

—Mejor ve al baño, yo terminaré de comer este rico pastel—agregó más tranquilo—Sólo espero que no tenga nada raro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a preguntarse de por qué tanta demora. No sólo la chica ya había puesto las tres malteadas, sino que llevaba medio pastel. Sí, igual que Yoh, no había podido almorzar del todo bien, pero eso no implicaba comerse todo el bizcocho.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ausentes? ¿Más de quince minutos? Con Anna no sabía, pero al baño de hombres sí podría entrar. Así que decidido, se levantó. No podía ver a casi nadie en el pasillo, por lo que no le llevó mayor problema abrir despacio la puerta del sanitario.

Pero casi se va de espaldas, al vislumbrar las dos figuras por demás conocidas.

¡Cómo es que Anna estaba parada en el baño público de hombres!

¡Y cómo es que estaban ahí mirándose fijamente como si estuviesen en la sala de su casa!

Algo no le cuadraba.

Volvió casi a cerrar la puerta, quedando sólo abierto un fragmento. No alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad lo que decían. Sabía que estaban mencionando algo de la cita, cuando se acercaron y dijeron que a pesar de extraño, no lo era del todo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo. Los puntos estaban siendo claros.

—Siempre seremos especiales—dijo Yoh.

Quizá era el tono, no supo por qué, pero jamás lo había escuchado decir algo tan personal hacia ella. Fue extraño. ¿Por qué lo decía?

—Sí, eso parece.

¿Era una despedida? ¿Acaso estaban terminando su compromiso? ¿Y por qué precisamente en un baño público? ¿Por qué la urgencia de Yoh por venir a terminarlo todo así de la nada?

Lo único que tenía era más preguntas, sobre todo porque comenzaron a hablar de sus molestias estomacales.

¿Cómo? Entendía que Anna era algo reservada, pero… ¿ni un poco de sentimentalismo? Estaban finiquitando su relación. ¿O estaba en un error? ¿Se iban a casar siendo amigos? ¿Las citas…?

—Con permiso, hijo, voy a limpiar—escuchó decir al hombre de limpieza.

Ni siquiera lo dudo, cuando se fue corriendo a la mesa de nuevo.

Su mente era un caos. Aun así, se obligó a disimular lo mejor posible.

Quizá estaba en un error. ¿Cómo iban a terminar su compromiso así de la nada? Sus abuelos no se lo permitirían, Yoh había sido demasiado enfático al decir que sí o sí, se tendría que casar con Anna para perpetuar su herencia como shaman.

No la habría aguantado tanto tiempo con esas torturas así de la nada, para llegar después de un agitado catorce de febrero, después de recibir cientos de cartas de otras chicas y con la que posiblemente había conectado, sólo para venir a decirle a Anna que lo sentía, pero no podía casarse con ella. ¿O sí?

¡Menos en un baño público!

—Dios… estoy demente—se dijo para tranquilizar lo que su mente pensaba.

Observó a Anna regresar a su mesa, con la misma postura de siempre.

Yoh regresó unos minutos después.

Ambos parecían tranquilos, quizá esa charla era necesaria, aunque no supo bien de qué trataba. Si ellos estaban bien y podían sentarse tranquilamente por qué él no.

Suspiró, tratando de recobrar el ánimo.

—Tardaron bastante, pero viendo que cómo está el lugar, seguro el baño debe estar igual—dijo casual, entregándoles una cuchara—¡Ya probé el paste! ¡Deberían hacerlo, está muy rico!

Y no mentía, de ser así no se hubiese acabado la mitad.

Ambos tomaron un pedazo.

Anna se mostró complacida, mientras Yoh seguía con un gesto de cansancio. Imaginaba que como decía ella, todas esas molestias derivaban más de su dolor estomacal. Pero nunca antes lo había notado con el ánimo por los suelos.

Intentó de todas formas ser más alegre.

Si algo sabía de Yoh es que se contagiaba fácil de un momento agradable.

—¿No es delicioso? —agregó sonriéndole.

—Emmm… sí—afirmó tratando de replicar su gesto, mientras bebía de su malteada.

No estaba funcionando.

—Al menos la malteada ahora sabe bien—añadió con toda la intención de que se riera de él.

O al menos que recordara el incidente de la mesa.

Sólo suspirar un poco, para volverse a sumir en sus pensamientos.

De acuerdo, quizá no era su día y necesitaba un poco de espacio. ¿Pero si necesitaba espacio, entonces qué hacía ahí con ellos? No comprendía y esperaba que Anna lo guiara. De qué servía fingir que era un sol, si sus dos acompañantes seguían inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

—_Quizá a Yoh le interese la película que vimos_—pensó, tratando hilar la última conversación que tuvo con Anna sobre eso—Entonces… ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba ese actor?

Ella pareció confusa en un instante, hasta que volvió a recordar que eso había sido el último punto que tocaron, antes de todo ese torbellino.

—Tom Cruise.

Ese nombre le sonaba, comenzó a tratar de recordarlo. ¿No era el sujeto por el que su mamá se sentía atraída? Estaba haciendo una película de acción. El señor _Misión Imposible_. Claro, cómo lo había olvidado. Mencionó lo poco que sabía de él, incluido el mote de galán de Hollywood.

Pero a Yoh no le llamó la atención.

Él más bien parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

Y debía estar demasiado metido en eso, como para no oír como Anna le declaraba su amor a un actor de películas.

Incluso él se sintió avergonzado de escucharla hablar con tanta entrega de alguien.

Pero su amigo ni en cuenta.

—Vaya, Yoh, sí que te ves cansado.

Fue lo único que logro volverlo a la conversación. Hablar con esas chicas no había sido fácil, al menos eso estaba contándole. Parecía que los dos andaban en esa sintonía, porque cuando uno prestaba atención, el otro se perdía en quién sabe dónde.

¡Qué pasaba con esos dos!

—¡Bueno! Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo aquí al festival que está en el templo—dijo entusiasmado.

Cómo si eso se pudiera subirles el ánimo.

—Yo pago la comida.

Eran las palabras favoritas de Anna. Aunque ella, más que ausente parecía resinada. O al menos eso denotaba por la forma en que actuaba. No es como si no tuviera ánimo de discutir, pero tampoco de escuchar las excusas que tenía Yoh para declinar la invitación.

Al final, todos se encaminaban hacia el templo. Tomó sus cosas, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía bastante rato, cuando alcanzó su paso y ella le ofreció su mano. ¡Oh, dios! No supo qué hacer, ni en qué momento, la tomó y le sonrió. Porque para qué se hacía tonto. El día de hoy, caminar de la mano con ella, era su momento favorito de la cita. De toda la cita.

No sabía si era por el calor de su piel, o la suavidad con que sus dedos lo tomaban, no lo supo con congruencia.

Era arriesgado, lo sabía.

Yoh caminaba detrás de ellos, estaba de acuerdo en la cita. No debería preocuparse, ella ya se lo había explicado.

Aún así, sentía como si un millar de agujas se clavaban en su espalda.

¿Por qué sentía que lo que hacía era algo… prohibido?

¿Qué precio pagaría por tomar la delicada mano de Anna?

No lo supo bien, no al menos hasta que su nariz se topó con el suelo. Había sentido el ligero empujón, apenas alcanzó a soltarla. Ni de broma hubiese querido que terminaran los dos en el piso. Más por un descuido.

Yoh se acercó de inmediato para auxiliarlo.

Se levantó sin mayor problema, quizá tendría un raspón en la rodilla, nada de gravedad. Se sacudió, mientras su amigo contemplaba el corazón de chocolate, que se había caído fuera de la bolsa.

No hubo un contacto visual con él, como si lo tuvo con ella.

Hubiese querido decir alguna broma, pero todo cuanto obtuvo fue sus cosas de regreso, mientras veía cómo su amigo retomaba el paso con enfado.

Sí, está vez hubiese querido equivocarse, incluso deseó con todas sus ansias pararlo y decirle que le explicara. Sobraba decir que ninguno de los dos volvió a tomarse de la mano. ¿Cómo lo harían? Si ahora todo cuanto ocupaba sus mentes era ver a Yoh caminar como alma endiablada.

¿Qué lo había molestado tanto?

—Yoh…

Corrección.

¿Qué le había molestado tanto como para ignorar a Anna así de tajo?

Y lo peor, es que ahora ya no era el único molesto. Ahora le había dejado en pleno infierno, cuando en más de una ocasión trató de llamar la atención de la rubia. ¿Pero qué diablos se creía gritándole para llamar su atención? Antes no terminó muerto, después de recibir esa mirada.

Preguntas como por qué estaba molesto, comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Anna se irritó más.

—Por qué no mejor vas y se lo preguntas tú.

¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Qué respuesta más lógica, no? Claro que si lo pensaba, no había otra manera más que confrontarlo, pero viendo que ella lo había hecho con anterioridad, Era lógico que sus puntos de vista deberían estar más claros. Y no hecho un desastre como en realidad lo estaba.

— Está enojado contigo, obviamente le hiciste algo que no puede aguantar—dijo mirándole con dureza—Además de que está decepcionado

¿Qué? ¿Decepcionado?

—¿Por qué? —comentó a viva voz.

—¿Por qué más? Porque no pudo salir con ninguna chica el día de hoy—enfatizó cruzando sus brazos— En especial con esa tal Sakura.

¿Sakura? ¿Hablaba de su tierna compañera de clases?

Anna en vez de mitigar sus dudas sólo estaba acrecentándolas. Comenzando por el hecho de que ella creía que Yoh estaba frustrado por rechazar a esas chicas por su culpa. Aunque era lógico, teniendo en cuenta el compromiso que los unía.

—Tenía opciones—dijo en un tono molesto, podría catalogarlo de ese modo.

Se sentaron en la banca y cuando ella terminó de sacar su frustración, le alentó a buscarlo, afirmando que sería el único capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Comenzaba a entender el sentir de cada uno.

Ella lo había intentado, era obvio que el fracaso sólo le estaba haciendo experimentar en más de un sentido la derrota. Pero tal vez no habían sido tan claros, quizá él fuera su mejor amigo y alguien cercano a él. Pero ella también significaba mucho. Podía notarlo, en la forma en que siempre la consultaba o la constante preocupación por saber qué diría sobre un tema concerniente a él.

Quizá Yoh no tuviera los mismos sentimientos, pero la quería y mucho.

Como ella a él.

—¿Sabes, Anna? Cuando te conocí pensé que eras la chica más terrible que pude haber conocido—dijo apenado—Y no me equivoqué, sí eres una mujer terrible.

Sonrió, apaciguando el momento tenso de la situación. Y continuó…

—Pero también eres la chica más dulce que haya conocido—añadió entregándole su maletín— Porque a pesar de lo dura que eres y de que todas esas personas le hayan declarado abiertamente que lo querían, creo que lo único que tú buscaste siempre es que él decidiera y que lo experimentara. Y ahora… a pesar de que tú tampoco estás tan bien, me pides que lo ayude, porque quieres que lo escuche, porque quieres que él se tranquilice y esté bien.

Podía notar su vergüenza y cómo su vista se perdía en el resto de las parejas. Quiso tomar por última vez su mano, pero no se atrevió y contempló por breves instantes sus dedos cerca. Había sido la experiencia más bonita que había vivido. Pero como todo sueño, éste también tenía un final.

—Yoh es muy afortunado de tenerte—confesó con un ligero sonrojo—Ojalá tu amor sea correspondido.

Y lo decía en serio. Sería muy tonto si no fuera de ese modo.

Bajó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de perderse entre la multitud, regresó casi corriendo. Así como había sentido sus dedos entre los suyos, así tan sorpresivamente, había regresado por lo único que faltaba por experimentar. Parándose frente a ella e inclinándose para tocar con sus labios su tersa mejilla.

—Gracias por la cita.

Y corrió, en parte, temiendo por una represalia, pero inmensamente feliz por la experiencia. Al menos eso fue hasta que terminó de subir la escalinata y ver que tendría una charla frontal con su mejor amigo.

Sería algo difícil y francamente no deseaba hacer hasta el otro día.

¿Cómo iba más o menos su dialogo? ¿No era algo así…?

—_Hey Yoh, salí con Anna, tuvimos una cita de amigos—_se imaginó casual, adentrándose al jardín—_Bueno ni tan amigos, le regalé 500 flores. La llevé al cine, le compré golosinas. ¿Ah, y mencioné que la invité a la cafetería de moda? Sí, esos sitios ridículos que quieren todas las parejas en su aniversario. Bueno, le reservé la mesa con pétalos, le regalé, un oso de peluche y hasta un colgante, que por un momento pensé que era un anillo. Pero es en plan de amigos, no vayas a pensar otra cosa. _

Suspiró llegando al lugar, donde estaba apoyándose en aquella estructura de piedra, tratando en vano de no perder los estribos.

—_Y creo que olvidé decirte algo… le tomé la mano y fue lo más auténtico de la cita_—dijo en su mente, dando esos últimos pasos— _Tomarla de la mano es una sensación increíble. Ojala te dieras la oportunidad de hacerlo, o de tomar la mano de la chica que te guste, sea ella u otra._

Pero él hubiese preferido que fuera con Anna.

—Yoh…—le llamó en un tono suave.

No quería parecer demasiado entrometido, menos someterlo a cuestionamientos inútiles que sólo le hicieran sentir peor.

Giró a verle, sólo había tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Quieres hablar?

El enojo parecía haberse disipado de a poco. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir ese hueco de notable preocupación al verlo tan maltrecho. Quizá sólo debería comenzar.

—Sé que no tuviste un buen día…—dijo cansado—Sé que no debí dejarte solo y lo siento por eso.

Era sincero. La razón por la que la había buscado en primer lugar era ésa. Ninguna otra, más que ayudarlo a salir de su problema.

—Tenías otras cosas que hacer—pronunció por primera vez—Supongo que está bien.

Pero cómo podía decir que lo estaba, evidentemente no lo estaba.

—No, no está bien—dijo más confiado—Y deja de fingir que está bien, es claro que no lo está.

Pudo notar su duda en la manera que su labio inferior tembló.

Estaba reteniendo algo grande.

Pero cómo se lo podía explicar, sin hacerlo sentir peor.

—Yo no tenía idea de que eso fuera a significar algo más para ti.

Pero a como lo describía Anna, él sentía que era un escape para todo lo que estaba viviendo: sus obligaciones y todo este sueño de ser el Shaman King. Las opciones eran importantes para Yoh.

—Sé que fui un mal amigo.

Y él no había estado ahí para escuchar. No era como tal su intención dejarlo a merced de tantas personas. Menos con el grado de importancia que tenían.

—Sé que las cosas entre Anna y tú no están nada bien—agregó notando su gesto de malestar—Me pude dar cuenta de eso desde antes, y sé que debí habértelo preguntado…

—Pero no lo hiciste—dijo por fin.

—Lo sé… —dijo mirando el suelo, recordando cómo comenzó—Es sólo que Anna… ella también me importa.

Pero lejos de encontrar algo cercano al alivio, percibió cómo si aquello hubiese sido un gancho al hígado, por el modo en que tomaba su estómago. Y cómo su cara se tensaba con cada frase. Quizá él no estaba viendo las cosas con claridad, tal vez era hora de que apreciara un poco más lo que tenía, antes de en verdad considerar las opciones. Y porque a ambos los estimaba mucho.

—Ojalá pudieras verla con otros ojos algún día— dijo con un tono de esperanza—A ella también le afecta que estés tan triste, Yoh—agregó con un pequeño suspiro— Por eso me pidió que viniera a verte. Ella piensa que tal vez conmigo sería más fácil de hablar.

Pero él sólo levantó sus manos, como si aquello funcionara como una auténtica barrera.

—Basta, Manta, por favor—dijo cansado— Está bien, ya lo entendí.

No podía negar que oírlo hablar casi con suplica no le acongojo el corazón, menos al ver cómo trataba de protegerse de las palabras.

—No necesitas venir a explicarme todo. Ni siquiera quiero conocer cómo pasó todo esto… Yo…—dijo dudando—Yo sólo quiero… quiero una cosa.

¿Y qué sería?, le preguntó. Cuando volvió a suspirar para bajar un momento la mirada antes de hacerle frente de una vez por todas.

—Puedes… puedes prometerme que la amarás tanto como yo a ella—susurró en un tono de voz tan triste— Porque… si dices que no, Manta. No me importa cuánto te guste o cuánto interés tenga Anna en ti. Yo prometí que nunca la abandonaría y pienso cumplir con mi promesa.

Tuvo que parpadear más de una vez para comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo, más cuando notó el esfuerzo que realizaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

¡Yoh le estaba hablando de amor! ¿De amor hacia Anna? ¿Amor de pareja?

—Por favor, yo… entiendo que quieras que no me acerque a ella y que la vea de otra forma. Pero no puedo—dijo apretando un puño—Y si ella ya te escogió a ti, lo voy a respetar.

Abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Voy a intentarlo, sólo tendrán que tolerarme unos cuantos días más—dijo melancólico.

Jamás, ni en sueños creyó ver a Yoh tan derrotado.

Había estado presente cuando perdió con Fausto. Aquello no era nada en comparación con lo mucho que estaba pasándole factura esta idea.

Esta loca y burda idea. Esta loca e irreal idea.

¿Y por qué no lo detenía?

¿Porque le estaba dejando hablar?

Bueno, no es como si en verdad quisiera torturarlo más y saber hasta dónde llegaría, es sólo que entre el temblor de su boca, las ideas que venían constante en su mente y luego su aspecto derrotado. Ni cómo hilar una oración.

¡Estaba jodidamente sorprendido!

Díganle a su cerebro que rebata una idea que venía siendo constante día con día. Mes tras mes. Y hasta hace unas horas que tuvo el descaro de decírselo a Anna de frente. ¿Amor de hermanos? Sí, claro.

—Tú… Tú… ¿Tú estás… enojado? —preguntó apenas pudiendo pronunciar la última palabra— ¡Estás enojado conmigo, no con Anna!

¡No! ¡Estaba jodidamente enojado!

—¡Qué! —replicó el castaño confundido.

—Todo este tiempo…—trató de decir, sorprendido—Anna me dijo que estabas enojado conmigo.

Él pareció querer evadir su mirada, pero era inútil negar lo evidente.

—Sí… ammm… sí estaba enojado contigo.

—No, tú estás enojado conmigo—le corrigió de inmediato.

Amidamaru también hizo acto de presencia, en el que su amo estaba siendo expuesto con demasiada soltura.

Yoh tuvo que morder su boca.

No quería admitirlo, hasta que dejó ir todo el aire que contenía.

—Sí, estoy enojado contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Y parecía que aquello sólo lo había encendido más, porque no sólo lo miraba con fijeza, sino con desprecio, como si el solo preguntar hubiese sido ofensivo.

—¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

¿Y por qué lo estaba llevando al límite con ese interrogatorio?

—Tú sabes bien por qué, Manta—pronunció entre dientes—No es algo que esperaba de ti, pero ya te dije que respeto la decisión de Anna.

Es ahí donde no entendía a lo que se refería. Entendía lo de la cita, pero no ese punto.

—¿Qué decisión?

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mayor violencia.

—Que tú y Anna sean novios.

Y el eco de la última palabra pudo resonar en su cabeza durante minutos. Estaba seguro que más de medio Tokio debió escucharlo gritar, porque no se había guardado nada en semejante impresión. Dicen que una relación es de dos, dependiendo a quién le preguntes, pero en el estándar ése es el número ideal. ´

Él siempre creyó que era el añadido.

El acompañante de más.

Jamás se vio a sí mismo como parte de un triángulo amoroso, que en realidad sólo tenía dos direcciones.

Pero sobre todo, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que se contradijera, después de las muchas veces que lo afirmó durante la cita.

En primera, Yoh creía que lo suyo con Anna no era un juego.

En segunda, Yoh fue hasta la cafetería a interrumpir su cita.

Y la tercera y más importante, Yoh Asakura estaba completa e irremediablemente celoso por robarse a su compañera de vida.

* * *

**Continuará…**

N/A: Hola a todos. Completando y modificando ligeramente mi historia con la añadidura de dos capítulos, les presentó la versión de Manta de lo que quedaba de su cita con Anna y el principio de lo que es su charla con Yoh. Estos últimos tres se van a complementar las ideas mutuas y serán de gran ayuda para que corra de forma continua lo que resta de historia.

Agradezco sus comentarios, todos ellos, no he querido valorizarlos como buenos o malos, disculpen si se dio esa connotación. A lo que me refiero es que siempre es bueno saber los puntos de vista, no importa cómo sean. Todo es bien recibido.

En este caso, decidí modificar a como había quedado inicialmente el final, porque… a parte de largo, sentí que me faltaba algo. Es decir, sentí que no estaba del todo terminado. Me precipité en dejarle a Anna tantos puntos de vista en uno solo, pero en realidad, no es que me sobraran hojas, sino que me faltaban.

¡Irónicamente, sentí que me faltaban capítulos para concluir!

Entonces, esa es la razón de esta modificación. Sé que muchos ya leyeron el final, y ya me hicieron comentarios al respecto, en realidad se los agradezco mucho. Eso no cambiará, sólo se extenderá un poco, sólo lo necesario. Aun así, agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado para esta historia.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, nos veremos súper pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: SweetnessKai, Bliss, SophiHyund, Venus, Annprix1, Alexamilli, Rzie, Myur, Kakunza, Anekipo, Hunken, Sabr1, Lili, JosMinor, Tuinevitableanto, Guesti. **


	11. Y: Anna no es novia de nadie

**Yoh A.**

En realidad, lo único que deseaba era algo de paciencia.

Atrás había dejado al sujeto tranquilo y despreocupado. En esta ocasión, sabía que ni luchando con mil demonios podía deshacer lo que Anna ya determinaba para su futuro. Lo peor era que cada vez que lo pensaba más le provocaba cavar un pozo para ahogarse ahí.

No es que fueran dependientes, en realidad no lo eran.

Es sólo que cuando ves tu futuro con una persona y después de la nada te tienes que imaginar solo, viéndola desde la ventana con una familia y otra persona que no eres tú, es cuando llegan los cuestionamientos.

¿Dónde fue la falla?

¿Había algo que pudiese hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

¿En qué momento llegaron a todo esto?

¿Y por qué le placía tanto torturarlo de esa manera? ¿No era suficiente admitir en voz alta que le costaba verla como una amiga? ¿Que se rendía ante la decisión de Anna? ¿Que lo aceptaría? ¿Por qué quería que dijera algo que le dolía en lo más profundo?

—Que tú y Anna sean novios.

¡_Ouch_! Tenía razón, hubiese preferido un trago de ácido antes que pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su estómago le ardía de sólo evocar verlos caminar de la mano. Como algunas veces ya lo había hecho con ella. Más se molestó de compartir la sensación con Manta.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperó fue el grito ensordecedor que lanzó al aire.

No sabía que había aves rondando el lugar, pero éstas huyeron despavoridas con semejante manifestación vocal.

¡Genial! Ahora no sólo se le estaba deshaciendo el estómago, sino los tímpanos.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué has dicho!

No de nuevo, que ni creyera que lo iba a repetir.

—Tú sabes bien de qué te hablo—dijo molesto sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta.

Usualmente se la daría en la mano con toda la calma del mundo, esta vez se la arrojó. Él tuvo que pescar el objeto deslizándose en el aire.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder una vez que leyó el contenido. Era inútil negar lo evidente, comenzó con un rumor. Todavía se creyó iluso pensando que eran chismes. Pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar firmeza, más con un chocolate el día de San Valentín.

—¡No! ¡Te juro que yo no escribí esto! —exclamó rompiendo la nota de las flores en pedacitos— Yo ni siquiera encargué las rosas.

—Sí, ya, me imagino—dijo girándose para ver cualquier cosa, menos la cara de su amigo.

Porqué todavía se atrevía a negar todos esos detalles.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Te juro que yo no escribí esto!

Comenzaba a ser irritante.

—Como te dije, ya da igual—dijo en medio de un gran suspiro.

Fue entonces que Amidamaru salió de su forma de orbe para confrontarlo.

No pensaba huir, pero quedarse ahí sólo le estaba quemando por dentro en más de un sentido.

—Amo Yoh, debería escuchar al joven Manta—le recomendó—No debe perder los estribos.

Apretó el puño, tratando de serenarse. Sí, es verdad, él no era la clase de persona que iba por ahí confrontando a todos. Pelear no era su estilo, ni algo que hiciera por placer. Tampoco era de los que se marchaba sin dar siquiera una mínima oportunidad. Pero le estaba pidiendo demasiado. No quería saber los detalles. Ni cómo es que ella había cedido tan fácil a él.

—Es que… la verdad ya estoy cansado—admitió volviendo su vista a él— Yo ni siquiera quería nada de lo que pasó hoy. No le pedí a ninguna de esas chicas que me dieran nada. Ni le dije a Anna que me diera permiso para salir con alguna de ellas.

—Te entiendo—alcanzó a pronunciar el pequeño.

—No, no creo que lo entiendas—dijo molesto, suspirando pesado—Si lo entendieras, no la habrías llenado de regalos, ni la habrías invitado a lugares bonitos… ni la hubieses hecho sentir bien contigo. Ni hecho sonreír….

Está bien. En esas palabras sonaba egoísta, demasiado negativo, algo que usualmente no era. Y la verdad es que no aguantaba más el peso que llevaba encima. Se recargó en la piedra hasta descender al piso. Porque ése era su sentir. No podría estar más abajo en ese preciso instante, en que se sentía miserable por siquiera anteponer su bienestar al de ella.

—No puedo creer que piense de esta manera—se admitió a sí mismo en voz alta—No debería molestarme porque ella esté feliz. Creo que más bien, me parece bueno que se sienta tan cómoda con otras personas.

En especial con otro hombre.

Sí, eso es lo que quería decir, pero no podía siquiera salir de su boca.

—Anna no es una persona fácil—se limitó a decir, derrotado.

Nunca lo fue y estaba seguro que nunca lo sería.

—Sí, es cierto—admitió sentándose a su lado—Anna es una persona muy compleja.

Eso no podría negarlo, como también esa parte egoísta que le hacía comportarse de ese modo. Debería sentirse bien, nadie mejor que él conocía lo duro que fue para ella abrir su corazón. Que lo hiciera una segunda vez sin mayor problema debería ser motivo de alegría.

Pero no lo era.

—Ella… se siente bien contigo—reconoció con pesadez—Y es porque eres una buena persona, Manta.

Todo era tan contradictorio. Por una parte, deseaba fervientemente gritarle lo molesto que se encontraba por arrebatarle la oportunidad de estar con ella. Pero por otro, estaba contento por la alegría que su compañía le generaba a Anna.

Cualquiera diría que estaba loco.

Sin duda lo estaba.

Y Amidamaru lo sabía muy bien. Su espíritu los observaba con reserva, esperando que en algún momento se sobresaltara, como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día. Podía suponerlo, porque jamás había actuado tan impulsivo, como estaba en esos momentos. Era lógico que temía por la integridad de Manta.

—Pero tampoco es extraño que se sienta así conmigo—añadió Manta en un tono hasta divertido—Si lo piensas bien, estoy contigo casi todo el tiempo. Salvo en verano, pero de ahí en fuera, no me separo nunca de ti nunca.

¡Y eso es lo que más le dolía!

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

Aunque de hacerlo, ¿cómo habría reaccionado?

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó a verlo confundido—Es que todo esto es un problema que nunca se va a arreglar si no me dices las cosas con claridad.

¿Y qué más claro quería que fuera? ¿Por qué si veía lo mucho que estaba padeciéndolo, aun así lo forzaba a decirle las mismas palabras?

—Que tú y Anna estén juntos—dijo con esfuerzo—Sé que esto no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana y que también pasabas tiempo con ella. Pero si te soy sincero, me duele bastante.

Fue el turno de él para suspirar.

—¿Cómo te explico?

—No quiero que me expliques—dijo casi parándose, hasta que él sostuvo su hombro para volverlo a poner en su sitio.

Incluso se sorprendió de la fuerza que había empleado para impedir su retiro, más cuando vio su semblante serio. Aquello sería demoledor, ya lo esperaba.

—Yoh, todo cuanto haces es suponer—respondió molesto—Déjame explicarte qué pasó hoy.

Él suspiro. ¿Habría algo peor de lo que ya había visto?

—Cuando Tamurazaki vino a dejarme a la escuela, me dijo que había una cafetería con promociones. Y que sería lindo que yo llevara a mi cita a ese lugar.

Como se lo había dicho a Anna, ¡era algo planeado con anticipación!.

—Antes de esta mañana, ni siquiera sabía que tendría una cita con alguien, mucho menos que la tendría con Anna—reconoció mirándole extrañado por el gesto de malestar en su rostro—Después de que pasó todo lo tuyo con esa multitud de mujeres. Y que por cierto, me habías dejado desde antes con toda tu paquetería en el pasillo.

Es cierto, ni siquiera habían llegado al salón de clases cuando salió disparado tras ella.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Cómo que qué tiene que ver! ¡Tiene todo que ver! —le regañó parándose.

No hacía gran diferencia para él. Pero para Manta sí, porque ahora denotaba mayor altura al tenerlo sentado en el piso.

—Te fuiste a no sé dónde y te busqué—dijo impaciente—Luego, lo primero que haces es quitarme la mochila, Yoh. Y ni siquiera me explicaste, te pusiste a leer como loco todas tus cartas—completó exaltado—¿Qué querías que creyera? Y luego las mujeres se fueron sobre ti, ¡todo se había salido de control! Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir por Anna.

¿Ir por ella? ¡Pero si se la había llevado al cine! ¿Eso en qué le ayudaba? Él jamás sintió— de nuevo— su presencia tan cerca en la escuela. Menos en ese lapso. Intentó levantarse y previendo el movimiento, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros con firmeza.

—Escúchame y después si quieres me golpeas todo lo que quieras—sentenció Oyamada.

¿De verdad creía que llegaría a tanto? Al ver de reojo a Amidamaru suspirar, la respuesta era demasiado clara.

—Cuando llegué con Anna, ella me dijo que no iba a intervenir por ti—dijo soltándolo de tajo—Y pensé, cómo es posible que Anna esté dejando a Yoh con todas esas chicas, con lo celosa que es.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, hasta que varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, entre ellas, un muérete en pleno pasillo.

—Sí, celosa, Yoh—dijo desesperado—¿O acaso no notas lo mucho que te sobreprotege Anna?

Más de una idea pasó por su cabeza, especialmente al recordar el instante en que lloró su casi muerte por dejarle su cuerpo a merced de Tokageroh. Sus piernas se estremecieron con el entrenamiento al día siguiente. Infierno sobre otro infierno.

—Anna dijo que era tu problema y que te arreglaras como pudieras.

—Sí, emmm… supongo que eso tiene sentido—pronunció bajando la mirada.

Iba perfecto con lo último que charlaron en la azotea.

—Ella también estaba algo sensible en ese momento.

Saberlo no le aliviaba en nada.

—No sé exactamente qué pasó con ella antes, lo único que sé es que Anna quería darte un regalo—dijo quitándose la mochila, donde sacó la bolsa de papel blanco.

No sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Reconocía el contenido del mismo, era justamente el detalle que había fracturado su máscara de dolor. Quiso girarse, para no volver a encontrarse el detalle. Pero Manta lo posó entre sus manos.

—Míralo—insistió con aflicción—Está un poco roto por la caída, pero aún se puede leer lo que decía.

Y al fijar su mirada pudo ver a la perfección las letras de nuevo, también la confitería salir de la figura.

—Pero ella te dio esto a ti—pronunció casi con esfuerzo.

—Me lo dio, porque dijo que un chocolate más o uno menos no te afectaría—describió a grandes rasgos sus palabras, mirándolo firme—Yoh… ¿de verdad crees que Anna me quiera tanto como para regalarme una cosa de estas un día de San Valentín? ¿De verdad?

Quería pensar que no, pero más de un detalle gritaba lo contrario.

—Pónte en su lugar, si no hubiese estado en ese momento a lado de ella, yo creo que lo hubiese tirado a la basura—aludió decepcionado—No comprendo por qué lo dudas. Tenías muchos chocolates en tu banca y no te pararon de llover cartas en toda la mañana.

Claro que lo recordaba, jamás había recibido tantas bofetadas en un solo día.

—Pero yo no las pedí—repitió de nuevo.

—Yo sé que tú no las pediste, ¿pero se lo explicaste a ella?

No necesitaba hacerlo, porque en realidad, ella siempre estuvo leyendo su mente. Razón por la cual se enervaba por momentos. ¡Cómo era posible que aun sabiendo lo que pensaba, le daba igual algunas cosas! Anna sabía muy bien que su intención nunca fue llamar tanto la atención.

—Anna sabe que yo no lo pedí.

—¿Y por eso te dejó escoger entre tus opciones? —cuestionó algo incrédulo.

Esta charla era tan extraña y bizarra, que no se encontraba en ninguna de sus referencias pasadas. Nunca antes habían tocado ese tema. Nunca antes, siquiera, se atrevió a platicar con alguien referente a su prometida. Si es que todavía podía mencionarla de esa manera. Y jamás había confrontado a nadie por eso.

—Yoh… tú estás tan celoso que no estás viendo la realidad—pronunció con mayor disgusto —Estás tan celoso, que piensas que Anna y yo salimos sólo porque tú tenías muchas citas acumuladas.

Sintió de golpe sus mejillas ardiendo como llamas. ¿Celoso? ¿Él?

—¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo—le señaló con un dedo— Estabas tan celoso que fuiste a sabotear mi cita con Anna.

Una cosa era sentirse avergonzado, lo que él sentía creía que rebasaba el límite de lo paranormal.

—Tú arruinaste mi malteada, ¿no es verdad?

¡Oh, dios!

—Y apuesto a que tú me tiraste en la calle.

Ahora mismo lo único que quería era enterrar su cara en el pavimento. No sabía cómo confrontar tantas y tantas manifestaciones de sentimientos. ¡Y de acusaciones!

—Pero… ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque tú escribiste el mensaje en el pastel—dijo pensativo, uniendo todos los puntos—Al principio no lo creía, no tenía sentido, pero desde que me gritaste que amabas a Anna…

Y bien, ahora sí, no tuvo valor para seguir viéndole la cara. Como pudo, enterró su rostro entre sus piernas, con todo y el corazón de chocolate incluido. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan obvio!

—Está bien, creo que tú eres más bien tímido con esto—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—El punto es que todo esto tiene sentido viéndolo así…

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó todavía escondiendo su rostro encendido de él—Esto no aclara nada.

—Para ti, no, porque sigues aferrado a tu idea—dijo suspirando una vez más, tocando su cabeza—Sé que esto es demasiado extraño para que lo hablemos. Aunque no lo creas, también para mí es algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas he imaginado.

Al menos en algo estaban de acuerdo.

—Pero no por eso debemos de ser tan hostiles el uno con el otro—pronunció, palmeando sus hombros—Somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

—Sí…—asintió levantando su cara del encierro, tocando incluso el chocolate en su regazo—Pero le pediste que fuera tu novia, todos lo vieron.

—No, le pedí que saliera conmigo, Yoh—dijo sacando de la mochila azul una barra de chocolate—Cuando ella me aventó la bolsa con el chocolate, también me sorprendí, no creí que Anna fuera una chica de las que comprara algo en San Valentín. Pero después comprendí por qué estaba tan molesta contigo, ella… después de todo, sólo quería hacerte sentir como uno más de los chicos.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué así de la nada le había ofrecido salir con alguna otra chica? ¿Por qué si lo quería

—Tú le respondiste a cada una de esas mujeres sus cartas y las enfrentaste, aunque te golpearon y se enfadaron contigo—enfatizó tendiéndole el dulce en la mano— ¿Tú crees que hubiese sido bueno que dejara que Anna se marchara a casa pensando que no era la chica más especial que tenemos en nuestras vidas?

Parpadeó confundido por semejante declaración.

—Por qué sí, Yoh—asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Anna también es una amiga especial para mí. Y tengo que dejarlo muy claro, es una _**amiga**_. Quizá no del mismo modo que tú, no somos tan unidos, pero la he llegado a apreciar mucho y no pude ser indiferente al verla decepcionada.

Comenzaba a comprenderlo, si había sido considerado con extrañas, cómo no serlo con ella.

—Fue en ese momento que Tamurazaki me habló para confirmarme que tenía una mesa reservada. Y que me llegaría un arreglo floral, cortesía de mi padre—dijo frustrado—Una cosa llevo a la otra. Anna me dio el chocolate y me agradeció lo buen amigo que he sido contigo. Yo…no pude evitar sentirme conmovido. Todo mundo nos vio cuando llegaron las rosas.

—Entonces… ¿no le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia?

—Por décima vez: no—negó tomándose la cabeza—Sólo le dije que si quería salir conmigo al café.

—Pero le diste una rosa—dijo rememorando los detalles de la plática entre sus dos compañeros.

Habían dicho que la propuesta fue demasiado romántica como para que Anna se negara.

—¿Y? —cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros—Fue simbólico, no creo que hubiese podido cargar en ese momento la canasta, ¿viste el tamaño de esa cosa? Además, Anna me había obsequiado un chocolate. Nadie nunca me había hecho un regalo, mucho menos en esta época. Quise ser agradecido.

Suponía que podía entender esa idea.

—¿Y qué hay del cine?

—La reservación estaba hecha hasta las cuatro de la tarde, sólo matamos tiempo.

—¿Y qué me dices de la mesa llena de pétalos? —preguntó con desconfianza—¿Y el colgante?

Esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse. ¡Así que eso sí tenía un significado mayor!

—No, no, no—negó escandalizado—Ya te había dicho que fue Tamurazaki y mi papá quienes organizaron la salida al café. Yo no tuve nada que ver. ¡Ni siquiera sé en qué estaban pensando al poner todas esas cosas ahí! Yo lo único que quería era tomar una bebida y ya. ¡Eso era todo!

—Pues… no te veías tan incómodo—dijo escéptico.

—¡Ja! Tú no viste como se burló Anna de mí por todas esas cosas—le acusó con el dedo—Si hubieses estado desde antes, la hubieses visto cómo se reía de mí.

¿Así que por eso se estaba riendo?

—¿Y qué hay sobre caminar de la mano? ¿Eso también fue chisme de la escuela? ¿O fueron alucinaciones mías cuando los vi salir de la cafetería tomados de las manos?

¡Ja! ¡De quién era el turno de enterrar su cabeza! Era claro que no podía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que si no paraba, uno de los dos explotaría. Uno de vergüenza y otro de coraje.

—De acuerdo….—emitió un largo suspiro—Supongo que eso sí, admito mi culpa, nunca me había tomado de la mano con una chica.

—¿Y ella no te dijo nada? —preguntó molesto.

—Tranquilo, no es que no me haya dicho nada. Es que en realidad… ella me tomó primero la mano.

¡Qué! ¡Cómo es que había sido iniciativa de Anna! ¡No lo creía! Pero después del breve relato en el que le describía cómo se había quedado parado como estatua en el patio, le daba una idea general. Primero se desesperó, luego…

—Hasta pensé que me leía la mente, porque admito que me gustó ir tomado de la mano con ella…. Y luego, de la nada, aceptó. Me dijo que sería sólo por el día de hoy—explicó con rapidez—Sé que eso no se ve en plano amistoso, pero eso fue más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Trató de serenarse, hasta ese momento lo estaba, o al menos parcialmente.

Amidamaru sólo le observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Es todo?

Pero pudo ver cómo lo pensaba demasiado para responder. ¡Vamos qué podía ser peor que eso!

—Le acabo de dar un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Ni siquiera quiso saber qué gesto hizo, que rápidamente tomó su mochila azul para protegerse.

—Eso también fue en plano amistoso.

—¡Yo jamás le he dado un beso! —replicó en voz alta, dejando anonadados a sus acompañantes.

¡Oh, dios! Díganle que no lo había gritado a todo pulmón como Manta hizo. ¡Díganselo! Porque de otro modo, no toleraría ni un minuto más las humillaciones. Nadie fue tan bondadoso para negárselo. Así que tuvo que volverse a sumir al lugar entre sus rodillas.

¿Es que no podía quedarse callado?

Además había sido en la mejilla.

¡Pues él ni siquiera sabía la textura de sus labios sobre su mejilla! ¡Lo más lejos que había llegado sin ser un contacto tan brusco había sido cuando la tocó en la azotea. Otras veces se acercaron, hasta entrelazaron sus manos, como aquella en que asustaron a Amidamaru por el hecho. Pero nada tan amoroso, ni tan delicado como para considerarlo romántico.

¡Por qué Manta tenía la primicia!

—Yoh… esto también es demasiado vergonzoso para mí, créelo—dijo en un suspiro—Pero… aun puedes remediarlo.

—Y cómo, todo lo que hago es enredarlo más y discutir con ella—mencionó algo desesperado, levantando su vista— No discuto con nadie, ¿por qué ella me provoca todo eso?

—Tú no quieres que te responda eso—le aseguró, quitándole de su regazo el chocolate más grande— Además, tú bien sabes que no es que de verdad te moleste que lo haga.

¿Qué siempre hiciera lo que ella quería? Sí, era irritante muchas veces.

—Si fuera de ese modo, entonces por qué no simplemente tomaste la oportunidad que te dio de conocer a tus conquistas. ¿O no es eso lo que te dijo que hicieras?

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No—negó pensativo—Pero mencionó algo de opciones, y que estabas frustrado por eso.

¿Frustrado por… no elegir a nadie?

—¿Lo ves? Necesitas aclarar las cosas con ella—dijo notando la confusión en su rostro, mientras guardaba el chocolate en su mochila.

—Espera, pero dijiste que ése era mío—contestó confundido de sus acciones—¿Por qué te lo vas a llevar?

Manta sonrió, palmeando su hombro.

—Creo que es un intercambio justo—dijo mirando sobre su regazo la barra que le había dado con anterioridad—Sé que Anna te quería dar este chocolate, pero no creo que le agrade la idea de que te lo di en su nombre—mencionó con simpleza—Además, yo fui su cita de San Valentín, es lo justo.

Pero él quería ser su cita. Y parecía que estaba siendo demasiado transparente, cuando escuchó una ligera risa de su parte.

—Yoh… ¿Sabías que hoy era San Valentín?

¡Pues claro…. Que no! Tal vez si no hubiese recibido tantos obsequios, no lo sabría, aun así…

—¿Lo ves? No es gran cambio para ti, no es como si planearas salir con ella hoy.

Pensaba replicar, cuando el orbe de Amidamaru intervino.

—Amo Yoh, creo que lo prudente sería dejarle al joven Manta su regalo, después de todo, como él lo ha dicho. Fue él quien acompañó a la señorita todo el día y ella lo decidió de ese modo—describió calmado—Y creo que en honor a eso, él debe quedarse con el chocolate.

Claro que entendía eso, es sólo que…

—¿Puedo verlo de nuevo? —pidió tranquilo.

Manta se sorprendió, a pesar de eso no le negó la petición, sacando de su mochila el obsequio.

Observó cada detalle, hasta los dulces que salían de su interior. No era de sus dulces predilectos, porque sentía que le faltaba el azúcar para considerarlo un postre. No obstante, pudo ver en él los detalles que le habrían gustado a ella como para escogerlo. Más allá de la forma.

Manta dudó un poco, al notar lo abstraído que se encontraba en la figura, hasta que después de toda esa rara abstracción lo vio sonreír, esta vez en forma auténtica.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la barra? —preguntó sosteniendo entre sus dedos el otro chocolate y devolviendo el obsequio a su dueño.

—Sí, claro—afirmó tomando de sus manos la figura—Ése era para mí.

—Lo sé—dijo leyendo las palabras—Suena algo que ella diría para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Sí… —asintió respirando con mayor tranquilidad—Es algo loco cómo todo esto pasó.

Sonrió, recargándose en el pilar de piedra detrás de él.

—Sí, es todo una locura—admitió más relajado—Siento lo de la malteada.

—No te preocupes, fue… gracioso—dijo riéndose—Al menos lo fue que la mesera lo probara.

Suspiró, no podía creer que había afectado a dos personas con una sola acción.

—No pensé que fueras tan… vengativo como para tomar represalias—comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sus mejillas volvieron a sentirse ardientes.

Él tampoco se consideraba un tipo vengativo.

—Lo siento por eso, en general por todo—resumió bastante avergonzado— No sé qué me pasó. No quería lastimarte, lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo palmeando su hombro—Es lógico, nadie te había sacado tan de equilibrio. Supongo que cuando quieres a alguien de forma tan intensa, pues es lógico ser algo…

—¿Tonto?

—Territorial—confesó con algo de pena—Después de todo, Anna no es sólo tu novia, sino tu prometida.

Ex prometida. Porque con todo ese relajo, lo único que sí tenía bien en claro es que ambos habían finiquitado su compromiso en el baño. ¡En un baño público de hombres! No esperaba hacerlo en medio de rosas y con música de fondo, pero vamos, ni siquiera él sería tan poco sensible. Y lo fue.

Ahora seguro Anna pensaría que traía mucha urgencia por cancelar el compromiso.

¡Menudo relajo!

Manta pensaba añadir algo más, hasta que el móvil en su pantalón comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada que no podía evitar, al menos eso lo manifestó cuando contestó casi con un grito. Un par de reclamos. Algunos que denotaban exageración. Pero al final, lo había pasado bien, tuvo que admitir.

Finalmente colgó y lo miró de nuevo.

—Debo irme, me esperan para cenar—agregó cansado—¿Estarás bien, Yoh?

—Sí.

Observó su reloj en la muñeca.

—Supongo que Anna ya debe estar en la pensión, hemos tardado un poco hablando.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse, hasta percibir su esencia.

—Está cerca.

—Bueno…tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, en realidad no creo que esté tan molesta contigo.

Eso quería pensar él también.

—Sólo no se vayan a matar—dijo colgándose la mochila en su espalda—Nos vemos mañana.

Pero antes de que se marchara, le llamó de nuevo, provocando que girara a verlo expectante.

—Sólo una pregunta más…—dijo con algo de vergüenza— Antes que te dijera lo que siento por Anna, ¿por qué creías que estaba enojado contigo?

—Por dejarte con todas esas mujeres—respondió sereno—Anna dijo que tal vez estabas molesto porque no pudiste escoger entre ninguna de ellas.

—¿Entonces ella piensa eso?

—Supongo…—dijo pensativo—Es algo demasiado confuso se explicar, porque todo el tiempo pensé que sólo la veías como una hermana.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por la revelación.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues… pensé que eran más como hermanos, ahora veo que no, pero… eso no es lo importante—dijo sonriéndole—Creo que lo importante será que le aclares las cosas y que no dejes que dude que quieres estar con ella.

Tenía razón. Suspiró una vez más antes de levantarse y caminar con él hacia la escalinata. Llegaron a la entrada, donde se despidieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando en realidad, sentía que había explotado una bomba en su cara y no sabía cómo volvería remediarlo.

Amidamaru flotaba cerca de él.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero por más que suspiraba, no podía quitarse esa sensación en su pecho.

—Manta pensaba que éramos más como hermanos—repitió las palabras de su amigo—¿Y si Anna piensa eso sobre mí? Y si en realidad, después de convivir juntos casi un año se dio cuenta que en realidad el cariño que siente por mí es más familiar.

El samurái le observó confundido, más por el tono en que lo decía.

—Sé que ella siempre dice que seremos esposos, pero y si sólo se resignó o sólo se siente agradecida por mí de esa manera. Sé que me apoya y quiere que cumpla mis sueños, pero…—relució preocupado, caminando hasta el umbral del jardín—Ella debió leer mi mente, cuando era todo un caos. Debió ver lo celoso que estaba y aun así, decidió terminarme. ¿Y si… mejor lo dejo todo así?

Su amigo se impresionó por sus palabras.

—¿No piensa arreglar las cosas con la señorita?

—No lo sé—se sinceró, caminando con lentitud—Es sólo que ella…

Y calló al verla junto a una banca, abrazando sus piernas. Era una imagen poco habitual para ser Anna, más al notar su aura tan vulnerable. Resultaba lógico pensar que estaba llorando, pero deseaba que no fuera así, porque de serlo, él sería el único culpable. Caminó hacia ella, indeciso de qué hacer.

¿Ése era su afán por hacerla feliz?

Antes de ese día, todo transitaba normal. ¿Había peleas? Sí, aun las había, aunque cada vez menos intensas. Todavía no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero los resultados hablaban por sí solos. Además, era su única compañía real. Alguien que estaba pendiente de él a cada instante. Jamás había tenido nada parecido antes, ni siquiera estando con su familia.

Estar con Anna era diferente, tal y como había dicho Matamune, era como sentirse en casa.

Llegó hasta su destino, un sollozo fue suficiente para quebrarlo, para recordarle cuán frágil podía ser.

Sin que lo esperara, tocó su mano sobre la rodilla.

El contacto fue suficiente para alertarla de su presencia.

Alzó su rostro, liberándolo de aquel encierro.

Jamás había visto tan cristalinos sus ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan atraído a ella, que sin pensarlo comenzó a sonreírle con tristeza, con pena. Si él pudiera limpiar cada una de sus lágrimas, si él pudiera hacerla feliz. Lo haría.

—_No quiero verte llorar, nunca más_—pensó con suavidad,

Está vez sólo obtuvo silencios, ninguna emoción más allá que la vergüenza de que la viera llorar.

Quizá… sólo quizá aquel maleficio había sido temporal.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera emitir una respuesta, tratando de limpiar cada rastro de agua en su rostro.

Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. Al principio pensó que podría tolerar el rechazo, ya lo había afrontado con anterioridad. Y lo había dicho, lidiar con Anna no era fácil. Nunca lo fue. Pero ahora, que estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, que sentía que una parte importante de él residía en ella. La posibilidad de saber que no estaría juntos, le causaba un gran agujero en su pecho.

¿Y si las cosas no marchaban como esperaban? ¿Siempre podían huir juntos?

Lo único que estaba seguro era de una cosa. Así pasaran mil batallas, perdiera la más importante o ganara el título. Aun si su cuerpo no existiera, ella tendría por siempre su corazón.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **La versión de Yoh, más bien la charla de los dos amigos, está vez Yoh y Anna son los que traen el añadido extra. Anna lleva la carga mayor porque lleva todos los detalles que omití de Manta. Aunque es breve. Quienes ya leyeron el capítulo saben a qué me refiero. Me costó un poco más que el anterior, andaba algo ocupada. Y muy difusa en mis ideas. Finalmente pude encontrar lo que buscaba para darle el cierre apropiado a esta historia. Sé que hay detalles que corregir en general de sintaxis, puntuación y acentos, decidí editar una vez concluida la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer estos capítulos añadidos. Espero que sea de su agrado y que en un futuro cuando vuelvan a leer esta historia puedan volver a disfrutarla del mismo modo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos vemos en el final.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Lannuso, Anekipo, Lili, Alexamili, Corben27, carlos29, Rzie, Guest, Annprix1, Tuinevitableanto.**


	12. A: Somos todo o no somos nada

**Anna K.**

Su vista no dejó de seguir su figura subir las escalinatas. Casi quería correr, pero suponía que no deseaba hacer más escandaloso el asunto de lo que ya lo era. Porque para qué se hacían idiotas, eso ya era un bochornoso espectáculo. Quizá para las personas que transitaban muy cómodos con sus parejas no; pero para ellos, los involucrados, esto parecía más un burdo programa de la barra de entrenamiento vespertino.

Y todavía seguía sin entenderlo.

¿Qué eran todas esas rabietas? ¿Era por el jodido chocolate? ¿Porque él había tenido que devolverlos todos? ¿Porque había rechazado a todas esas hermosas mujeres? ¿Porque tuvo que darles por su lado por no saber su situación con ella? ¿Porque a pesar de toda esa condescendencia, sabían, los dos sabían que ella seguía siendo la opción más viable para todo? Pero no se puede tener todo a la fuerza. ¿Acaso era por melancolía? ¿Porque quería enviar todo al diablo y no podía hacerlo así de la nada?

—Anna…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios quería?!

—¡Anna! —gritó más alto Oyamada.

¡Arg! ¡Y ahora qué demonios quería él! No contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con tanta frialdad, que supo de inmediato que le provocó un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda. ¡Él tenía la culpa! ¡Para qué la provocaba si sabía que no estaba de humor!

—Lo siento, Anna, no quería gritarte—se disculpó levantando las manos en señal de derrota—Es que no entiendo nada…

¿Y acaso ella sí?

—¿Por qué está tan molesto Yoh si ya le explicaste todo esto de la cita?

—Por qué no mejor vas y se lo preguntas tú.

Santo remedio, tan fácil como preguntar las cosas directas. Sin embrollos, sin divagar, sin suponer.

—Está enojado contigo, obviamente le hiciste algo que no puede aguantar—dijo viéndole con desconfianza—Además de que está decepcionado.

—¿Enojado conmigo?¿Decepcionado? — enumeró exaltado, tratando de sopesar toda esa información—¿Es porque lo dejé solo? ¿Y por qué está decepcionado?

Ésa era la pregunta del millón.

—¿Por qué más? Porque no pudo salir con ninguna chica el día de hoy—enfatizó aún más molesta— En especial con esa tal Sakura.

Manta abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Pero cómo… ¿él te dijo todo eso?

No en realidad.

—Debe estar frustrado con esta situación—dijo alejándose a una banca vacía.

—Amm… pero es que es lógico. Tú y él están… comprometidos—dijo inquieto—Es obvio que las tendría que rechazar.

—Pero él no quería hacerlo—dijo sentándose, contemplando el camino que él había tomado—Tenía opciones, pudo tomar una y ya. No lo hizo. Es un idiota.

Podía ver en su semblante confusión y en cierto modo la duda. Ella no lo culpaba. Porqué tampoco comprendía todo el asunto. Por más lecturas en su mente, por más empatía que tenía con él, era un fracaso para conocer qué es lo que tanto aquejaba al Asakura.

—Escucha, Manta—dijo llamando su atención—No sé qué tiene Yoh, ni por qué está tan enojado. Tal vez no sea un problema contigo, no lo sé. Desconozco si lo has decepcionado también. Lo único que sí sé es que eres el único capaz de solucionar este problema.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo podría solucionar todo esto?

Suspiró cansada por toda esa abrumadora situación, pero continuó viéndolo, firme e inamovible.

—Él necesita desahogarse, y necesita de alguien que lo escuche, que lo comprenda—enfatizó señalándolo—Tú eres esa persona, por qué sé lo mucho que él te quiere.

Manta calló unos breves instantes, bajando la mirada a sus pies que colgaban en la banca. No tenía más el don de leer la mente, pero poda distinguir un ligero brillo de ternura en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes, Anna? Cuando te conocí pensé que eras la chica más terrible que pude haber conocido—dijo viéndola con algo de vergüenza—Y no me equivoqué, sí eres una mujer terrible.

Sonrió, mucho más tranquila, un gesto apenas notorio en su rostro.

—Pero también eres la chica más dulce que haya conocido—añadió entregándole su maletín— Porque a pesar de lo dura que eres y de que todas esas personas le hayan declarado abiertamente que lo querían, creo que lo único que tú siempre buscaste es que él decidiera y que lo experimentara. O algo así, quiero suponer. Y ahora… a pesar de que tú tampoco estás tan bien, me pides que lo ayude, porque quieres que lo escuche, porque quieres que él se tranquilice y esté bien.

Desvió su vista ligeramente hacia cualquier lugar de comida. Hacia la verbena de parejas que pasaban tomadas de las manos. No quería ser transparente, no deseaba que todo su proceder fuera del conocimiento de todos. Pero ahí estaba, con el enano cabezón descifrándola pieza por pieza.

—Yoh es muy afortunado de tenerte—confesó con un ligero sonrojo—Ojalá tu amor sea correspondido.

Aquello le sorprendió, en especial por los reiterativos comentarios en los que los aludía como un par de hermanos. Bajó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de perderse entre la multitud, regresó casi corriendo. Apenas pudo verlo agitado frente a ella, cuando sintió la humedad en su mejilla.

—Gracias por la cita.

¿Eso había sido un beso? Nunca lo creyó con el atrevimiento de besarla, aunque había sido un gesto inocente. Y lindo. Como las quinientas rosas que la esperaban en casa. Como el colgante que aún llevaba en el cuello. Como el oso de peluche que estaba sentado sobre el maletín. Nada de eso decía que fuera una cita amistosa. Un beso era el único modo de cerrar la noche.

¿Las cosas tenían sentido? No, nada de lo que pasó el día de hoy lo tenía. ¿Importaba? Esperaba que no. Ahora lo único que quedaba era regresar a la pensión. ¿Pero qué haría después? ¿Esperar a que Yoh se marchara a Norteamérica? Verlo interactuar con otras mujeres, porque seguro eso pasaría, una vez que aclarara su mente y viera que en realidad no habría problema. Tal vez no había salido con ninguna hoy, pero podría hacerlo otro día. Mañana…

Tomó el peluche en sus manos y el maletín de clases.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. No tenía mucha hambre, tampoco deseaba llegar de inmediato a la pensión. Así que observó el jardín a un costado del templo. Los sakuras comenzarían a retoñar pronto. Seguramente sería un espectáculo digno de admirar. No supo en qué momento se adentró, ni en qué momento llegó a un pequeño estanque con una pagoda hecha miniatura.

Pocas personas transitaban, a pesar de la buena iluminación. De modo que el lugar parecía más pacífico de lo habitual. La luna se reflejaba en el extremo izquierdo, lo que a su parecer le otorgaba mayor belleza al sitio.

Se sentó en el césped, dejando caer todas sus cosas a un lado. Con cuidado de no revelar nada con su falda, abrazó sus piernas, tan sólo admirando el paisaje. Sintiendo de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho. Recordando el momento exacto en que decidió abrirle su corazón, en que aceptó sentir algo profundo por él.

Aún podía sentir su pecho agitándose por la dicha que la recorría.

Se conocieron un par de días nada más.

El resto de la semana permaneció encerrada en su habitación hasta que se fue.

Siempre se cuestionó si su amor no era más que una mera muestra de agradecimiento, ya que había sido el único en mostrar preocupación por su situación. Fue el único que quiso ayudarla. Y también, el único que lo logró.

Pero no se comparaba.

Sentía un profundo agradecimiento por Kino.

También por la familia Asakura. Por Tamao, Manta, Amidamaru. Incluso por Ryu.

El sentimiento no era siquiera similar. No se comparaba, como tampoco se comparaba lo hacía el hueco que crecía vertiginosamente en su interior.

No quería parecer débil. Pero debía aceptar que lo era, en algún punto… Yoh se había vuelto no sólo su fortaleza sino su debilidad. Era tan ambivalente, que estaba seguro podía desmoronarla con tanta facilidad si se lo propusiera. ¿No lloró aquella noche en que le dejó a su entera disposición su cuerpo a Tokageroh? Perderlo siempre fue parte del plan. La muerte estaba ligada a su destino, pero verlo tan cerca, tan tangible fue demasiado.

Ni siquiera le importó que Manta la viera llorar.

¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Qué no era suficiente una vez en el día? ¿Por qué de nuevo caían lágrimas de sus ojos? ¿Era por el recuerdo de la muerte?

Yoh era sólo momentáneo.

Así lo dejara hoy, lo dejara mañana o se marchara para ir al torneo de shamanes, su vida, su mera existencia, era momentánea.

Ninguna mujer lo abrazaría al cumplir sus treinta años.

Tampoco despertaría con él cada amanecer, ni vería los surcos de sus arrugas en sus mejillas. No vería cómo su cabello se comenzaría a teñir de blanco. Y cómo tendría que subir el volumen en sus audífonos para escuchar mejor la música de su tocadiscos.

El recuerdo de Yoh sería su versión adolescente, despreocupada, afable. Y aun estando juntos, ella no envejecería a su lado. Porque creía en él, creía fervientemente que se convertiría en ese místico dios. Ella quería que lo fuera, pero por otro lado… por otro lado no quería perderlo.

Escondió su rostro, tratando de ahogar ese sentimiento desolador.

En realidad, jamás pensó que fuera a ser tan unida a él. Pero hasta cierto, tenía lógica, inclusive el punto de vista de Manta. Porque ella lo consideraba su familia. Y era, por mucho, su persona favorita en este mundo.

Apretó sus labios, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de soltar el aire que guardaba todo su ser. O de sollozar. O gritar. Todo cuanto tuvo fue un ligero toque en su mano sobre la rodilla. No quería sobresaltarse ni parecer asustada, porque supo bien al roce de quién se trataba. Percibía a la perfección su aura.

Sólo alzó la vista para verlo.

Sonreía triste.

Levantó aún más su rostro, limpiando con prontitud el torrente de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No pretendía que la viera así. Aunque tampoco era la primera ocasión que la veía llorar. ¿Por qué había terminado de nuevo así? Todo cuanto pretendía fue pasar un día cualquiera. En cambio, estaba tirada en el césped, abrazándose, llorando cual niña pequeña.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —preguntó suave.

No respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza, terminando de tallar sus ojos.

Genial, ahora no sólo estarían irritados, sino con aquel odioso marco rojo.

—Entiendo—dijo suspirando, sentándose frente a ella—¿Te sientes mejor?

¿No era ella la que tendría que hacer esa pregunta?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas con Manta?

Sabía que hacer más preguntas en vez de responderlas sólo traería más y más asuntos sin concluir, pero no tenía una clara conclusión a su cuestionamiento.

—Habló conmigo y después se fue, dijo que tenía que llegar a cenar con su papá—dijo suspirando de nuevo—Y pensé que estarías cerca, porque sentí tu presencia.

También soltó el aire de su pecho, recargando su mentón sobre sus rodillas, mientras, él… él sólo la veía con marcada fijación: admirándola, tratando de entender su comportamiento.

Contrario a esta mañana, esta vez no deseaba conocer sus pensamientos, ni sus reacciones. Todo eso sólo la había conducido a las lágrimas.

Si él quería decirlo, adelante. Sino, estaba bien.

—Siento haber sido tan molesto todo el día—dijo tocando su cuello—Creo que ya te había pedido disculpas por eso a medio día, pero no se compara…Perdón por arruinar tu cita con Manta.

—Y por hacerlo tropezar—añadió con cierto toque de maldad.

El hecho provocó una pequeña risa de parte del castaño.

—Me disculpé con él por eso… yo…jamás me había sentido así antes—dijo más solemne—No quería actuar como un imbécil.

—Entiendo—respondió estirando sus piernas ligeramente—Supongo que es normal en cualquier adolescente.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, quizá notando que en contexto, ninguno era un adolescente normal. Él fue el primero en ceder, incluso en desviar la vista hacia el estanque, cuando adoptó una pose similar a la suya, retrayendo un poco las piernas.

Las lágrimas se habían marchado, sólo quedaba el cansancio posterior. Y los muchos suspiros que restaban al aire.

—Sabes… He escuchado que el chocolate es bueno para este tipo de situaciones—dijo sacando de su bolsillo un objeto.

Sonrió con levedad, mostrándole el dulce. Reconocía la envoltura, también el mensaje inscrito, porque ella lo había seleccionado con esa intención. Develó cada capa hasta llegar al chocolate oscuro y moviéndose lento, hasta sentarse a su lado, le tendió la barra.

Tomó un fragmento pequeño, mientras él cogía uno de mayor volumen.

Callados, sólo observando el panorama con las luces a un costado, contrastando con la poca afluencia de público en esa zona. Para cualquiera esto sería exasperante, para ellos, apenas redimía gran parte del daño causado por el ruido mental.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ofreciéndole más.

Suponía que sí.

Quebró otro fragmento. Al menos no se había equivocado en escoger el sabor. No excesivamente dulce, pero tampoco amargo.

—Manta me lo dio, de esa bolsa blanca que llevaba en la mano y que tú le diste—quiso mencionar como algo casual—Un chocolate de la amistad.

Sí, eso significaba el chocolate que se estaban comiendo entre los dos. Mera amistad hacia el enano. Pero nada de eso tenía significado ya. Ni siquiera el que en verdad representaba otra cosa.

—Me dijo que al ser dos… uno me correspondía a mí—añadió en un tono abatido—Por eso me dio esta barra: _En las buenas y en las malas._

Y dejó de ver el panorama para centrarse en él.

—Siento mucho no poner atención en estas cosas, todo lo que pasó…

—Tenías demasiado en el escritorio—dijo tranquila—Un chocolate más, uno menos no hacen gran diferencia.

—Eso depende… de la persona que te lo dé—respondió con un pequeño brillo en su mirada.

—Te lo dio Manta—correspondió con un irónico sonreír.

Con ello fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar. Sabía bien a qué se refería, pero no era el caso. Como manifestaba, quizá tenía importancia hace horas, en este momento qué importaba si deseaba regalarle una estúpida barra de chocolate o un corazón con la leyenda más cursi del mundo. No lo había hecho. Otra persona había recibido esas atenciones y no se quejaba, prueba de ella era el oso de peluche a su lado.

—Manta te dio un chocolate oscuro—dijo solemne—Seguramente pensando en tu salud y que no puedes comer tantos azúcares.

—Sí, emm… supongo que sí—contestó sonriendo mucho más relajado—Porque yo hubiese preferido el chocolate blanco.

—Pero es grasoso—objetó ella.

—Hoy nos comimos una malteada y un pastel entero—dijo riendo—¿Crees que una barra de chocolate blanco me hubiese matado?

Sonrió por la ridícula comparación, pero en cierto modo tenía razón.

—También me dijo que le regalaste un corazón de chocolate—comentó bajando la vista, con una extraña sonrisa—Cuando se cayó, creo que se rompió un poco. Tenía dulces de colores adentro—describió en un tono tan casual, como si fuera un acto cotidiano—Entonces entendí por qué decía: _Llenas de color mi vida_.

Quizá porque era una de las lecturas más almibaradas de la tienda. A un precio justo, sin tanto azúcar ni grasa que le provocara efectos negativos en su cuerpo.

—Fue un lindo regalo.

Lo irónico es que el lindo regalo era para él. Pero tenía la satisfacción, que aunque no era su favorito, le hubiese gustado recibirlo. Quizá era tiempo de dar una versión corta de aquellos sucesos en su perspectiva, comenzando desde el excesivo intercambio de obsequios.

—Él me regaló quinientas rosas—dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, llamando su atención.

—Sí… emmm… lo vi antes de venir acá—describió incómodo—Era enorme.

—Un corazón con quinientas rosas—aludió rememorando su propia sorpresa, después ni siquiera lo tomó en serio—Yo me iba, cuando me detuvo y me pidió que te ayudara con todas tus admiradoras—describió viendo en su rostro algo similar a la vergüenza— Manta quería ayudarte, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Le dije que no movería un dedo, porque era tu problema. Después le di ese chocolate…

Suspiró, trayendo a colación la imagen de su rostro enternecido.

—Le agradecí que fuera tan buen amigo contigo—completó mordiendo el trozo de dulce en su mano.

—Anna…

—Supongo que sólo quería invitarme un café en signo de agradecimiento—dijo ignorando la forma en que la había llamado—Entonces un par de sujetos llegaron con un gigantesco adorno de rosas. Manta tomó una… y me preguntó de manera muy formal si aceptaría una salida de amigos.

—Una cita—acotó el castaño.

Después de toda la travesía entera, negar el factor romántico era inútil.

—¿Te dijo por qué fue una cita? —preguntó ella.

Él suspiró cansado, abrazando de igual modo sus piernas, justo como ella lo hacía minutos antes que llegara. Parecía que en cualquier momento escondería su rostro envuelto en la desventura.

—Tamurazaki le dijo del café antes de dejarlo en la escuela. Parece que le hizo una reservación y le informó a su papá—describió casi tan rápido como podía—Pero su papá pensó que ya tenía una novia o un prospecto de novia y entonces le compró todo para conquistarla.

Así que el viejo era el actor intelectual de esa fechoría, debía felicitarlo personalmente por tan bochornoso evento.

—Y como todos los vieron…—mencionó el castaño, alzando su rostro— Pues todos hicieron muchos comentarios.

Eso ya lo esperaba.

—Seguro no tanto como todo lo que comentaban de ti—contestó esquiva.

Porque si de alguien se había hablado todo el bendito día, no fue de ella, sino de él. Y ni hablar de todas las cosas que escuchó antes.

—Tuviste una larga fila para besar, ¿no es así?

Abrió la boca, pero pudo notar cómo la cerraba inmediatamente. Adiós timidez, porque ni siquiera dudó ni un segundo en volver a estirar sus piernas y hacerle frente con todo lo que tenía.

—Yo no besé a nadie, eso sólo son inventos—replicó en el mismo tono— Sólo contesté a todas esas cartas y tarjetas que me enviaron. Algo muy diferente a ti.

—¿A mí? No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Aceptaste ser la novia de mi mejor amigo, Anna! —exclamó a viva voz.

Y como un eco, pudo deducir que semejante afirmación se escuchó hasta el recinto más sagrado del templo. Pero lejos de reírse, sólo se sintió más confundida y avergonzada de semejante acotación.

—¡Qué! ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!

¿De dónde había sacado esa conclusión?

—De los comentarios, ¿o que no estábamos hablando de los chismes? —replicó molesto, acercándose a ella—Todo mundo comentaba que tú habías aceptado a Manta. Incluso hubo quien me pidió que los felicitara.

—Habladurías tontas—dijo de modo despectivo, incluso girándose para no verlo— Ya te expliqué que sólo me preguntó por una salida.

—Sí, bueno, eso me lo estás diciendo ahora—respondió buscándola—Pero qué querías que pensara en ese momento.

No estaba hablando en serio.

—Cosas lógicas, Yoh—dijo mirándolo de reojo.

¡Cómo podría pensar que de la nada lo cambiaría por su amigo! ¡Por su mejor amigo!

—¿Cosas lógicas, Anna? ¿Te fuiste todo el día con él? —avasalló, tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara—Mírate, aún tienes el uniforme de la escuela. Ni siquiera has ido a la casa para cambiarte.

Y pudo ver en sus ojos la furia naciente de nuevo.

—Obviamente no creí los comentarios—dijo casi burlándose de él mismo—Pero luego veo esa cosa en la entrada. ¿Por qué Manta te regalaría flores?

Por agradecimiento, ya se lo había dicho.

—Fuiste al cine y caminaste de la mano con él. Amidamaru los vio, no me puedes mentir, yo te vi.

¿Qué no habían aclarado ya ese punto en el baño? ¿Cuestión de autoconfianza? ¡Incluso la había felicitado por no ser como el resto! Manta se infravaloraba y los demás lo veían como alguien insignificante. Burdos humanos sin sentido. Y tonto él que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—Y qué me dices de la mesa con pétalos… el peluche… esta cadena—enumeró, bajando su vista al colgante en su cuello—Te hice un pastel que pidieron para ti. Y luego… la chica de la cafetería decía que tú y él tendrían un día especial. Tú y él… en su futon.

¡Eso había sido demasiado! Y sin siquiera pensarlo le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que incluso su mano izquierda vibró por el contacto. Pero había sido suficiente para que la soltara. Lo que no esperó fue ver en sus ojos una mezcla de dolor y enfado. Se tomaba la mejilla, pero también la miraba como le veía a su llegada a Funbari, como su peor enemigo.

Respiraba agitado, pero también ella. ¿Otra vez comenzarían a pelear? Por mucho que estuviera enojada con él, no quería hacerlo.

Se levantó a prisa para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, pero antes de siquiera lograrlo, sintió el tirón en su muñeca, firme y fuerte. No tuvo opción, más que regresar al suelo, aguardaba el golpe que daría con el impuso. Mas el impacto no llegó. Al menos no de forma tan directa, porque él la había recibido entre sus piernas, en esa posición de loto en que ahora se había acomodado. Quiso forcejear, pero fue inútil al sentir sus brazos rodearla.

¿Acaso no se fijaba que estaban en un lugar público? Prácticamente estaba recostada entre sus brazos. Se encontraba de lado, bien pudo ejercer mayor fuerza, pero después de un par de segundos desistió.

Intentó no sonrojarse, no al menos como lo estaba él, que a pesar de mirarla con severidad, no deseaba soltarla. No lo logró. Un ligero roce le agitaba, un abrazo como el que estaba sometida, simplemente le generó taquicardia. Justo como a él, sentía cómo en cualquier instante el corazón se saldría de su cuerpo.

Fue instinto, no lo supo con precisión hasta que llevó una de sus manos al pecho. Y aun cuando se miraban molestos entre sí. Queriendo molerse a golpes, insultarse y decirse toda clase de improperios, que bien sabían, no lo harían con otras personas, en especial él. Había una clase de conexión extraña. Una clase de vínculo que le hizo apoyar su mano sobre la de ella.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron

¿Por qué seguían con esa clase de juegos?

¡Qué quería de ella! ¡Él mismo le había explicado minutos atrás que todo era planeado por el padre de Manta! ¡A qué venía tanto reclamo, si ya sabía la verdad!

—¿Podrías culparme por pensar que estabas saliendo con mi mejor amigo?

Su rostro permanecía serio, y pudo ver en sus ojos aquella señal que lo invadió desde que pisara el restaurante. Amargura, tristeza, melancolía. ¿Todo en un solo instante? No necesitó leer su mente esta vez, sabía que hablaba de todos los detalles y la forma en que se comportaba, más resuelta, más libre. Quizá jamás se había mostrado tan abierta con él como lo había hecho con Manta.

—¿Por eso estabas tan enojado? —preguntó uniendo todas las piezas.

Y el semblante de Yoh se suavizó de repente.

—Al principio estuve molesto… más con él que contigo, después me sentí triste —dijo acercando sus manos entrelazadas a su propio pecho, donde podía percibir aquel mismo acelerar.

¿Su dolor de estómago era en realidad la molestia por verla con alguien más? Resultaba difícil de creer, pero viendo la manera en que atacó a su amigo, no podría negar que había sido en verdad insostenible como para actuar del modo que lo hizo. Porque ella también sentía su malestar, incluso estaba preocupada por lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

— ¿Él era una de tus opciones, Anna? Sé que Manta ya me lo explicó, pero aun me cuesta creer que tú le dejaras tomarte la mano, que te mostraras tan feliz estando sólo con él.

No pensó, ni por asomo, que todo eso fuera derivado de los celos. Manta había repetido incansable todo el día que Yoh no era celoso. Cuán equivocado estaba.

—Es Manta, Yoh. No es un extraño—le repitió sus palabras dichas en el sanitario—Todo el día está con nosotros. No se separa de ti, sólo te lo robé unas horas. No es mi intención quitarte a tu mejor amigo.

Oyamada lo adoraba, hasta podría decir que lo idolatraba. Manta sentía culpa por querer tomarle la mano, por salir con ella a expensas del compromiso que había entre los dos. Si había alguien en quien confiaría la vida de Yoh, ése sería el enano.

—Él no sabía que eso te molestaba.

—Lo sé—afirmó suspirando con tristeza— Pero entonces si no es él, vendrá alguien más, ¿no es así?

¿Alguien más?

—Alguien con quien te sientas tan feliz como cuando estabas con él—describió con mayor detalle—Alguien que sí pueda cumplir todos tus sueños y tus expectativas. Alguien que te tome de la mano sin miedo, como Manta lo hizo hoy.

Aquellos ojos cafés comenzaron a humedecerse, cuando sintió cómo bajaba a su rostro hasta tocar su frente. Estaba tan cerca, que más allá de sus mejillas rojas, lo que sentía era un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. Y cómo su corazón latía presuroso, por sus palabras, por su cabello cayendo sobre su mejilla, por la emotividad con que le decía cada palabra.

Era más de lo que le había escuchado alguna vez. Al menos en todo ese arranque de emociones.

Frases como: Todo saldrá bien, para qué pensar en el futuro y preocuparse. Vivir la vida en ese momento, después pensar en lo que vendrá. ¿Dónde quedaban?

Su nariz rozó la suya y no supo por qué, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, deslizándose por su propia piel. Él lloraba por ella y ella por él. ¿No era la ironía más grande del universo?

—¿Por qué siempre termino llorando por tu culpa? —susurró él.

Y aquella mano libre encontró camino hacia su rostro, tratando de limpiar los surcos de agua que bajaban hacia el suyo. Incluso acariciando su piel, y algunos cabellos en el sector derecho.

—Es porque eres masoquista—respondió suave—Te lo advertí desde el primer momento.

Yoh no pudo evitar reír breve.

—Tienes razón—susurró sonriéndole triste— Pero… por favor—enfatizó con sus manos aun entrelazadas sobre pecho—Prométeme que si alguien más quiere tomarte, me lo dirás. No quiero descubrirlo de este modo, ni tratar de aguantarme todo lo que pasé hoy.

—Sí, te lo diré—dijo liberando su mano de la de él, para apartar su cabello que caía sobre ella y colocarlo detrás de su oreja—Pero aquí el único con opciones eres tú.

—¿Lo dices por la fila de chicas en la mañana? —preguntó sereno, mientras acariciaba esa mano sobre su mejilla.

Y lo mucho que él lamentaba no poder corresponder a ninguna.

—Una relación tranquila, con una mujer que te escuche, te entienda y de verdad se preocupe por lo que sientas—describió todo cuanto pensó en la azotea—A muchas de ellas le gustas de verdad.

Admitirlo en voz alta había sido un trago amargo, pero ineludible, cuando él abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente. ¿Podría hacerlo menos difícil? Aun estando entre sus brazos, sabía que había algo que todavía marcaba distancias y ese algo, era la constante sustituta.

—Anna…—pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Por qué si ves que me estoy muriendo de celos, todavía me dices si ya vi todas mis opciones?

Sonaba tonto viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, pero…

—Quizá porque no dejabas de pensar en ellas—respondió con pesadez—Fue la última vez que leí tus pensamientos.

Entonces sintió su mano tocar su rostro, con apenas un leve roce, dejando caer sus cabellos rubios fuera de su mejilla.

—Recordé todos los regalos que me dieron, como todos los que te dio Manta—explicó calmado—Recordé qué se sentía ser rechazado, a pesar de que como dices, algunas sí tenían un interés sincero en mí. No sabía que podía tener ese tipo de efecto en otras personas.

—Sí… lo tienes.

—Fue… todo un halago—relató con una pequeña sonrisa—Y lamento haberlas rechazado.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—susurró apenas audible.

Pero a él, que estaba casi sobre ella. Ningún sonido podía pasar desapercibido.

—Sí, sí tenía—le explicó mirándola con un brillo diferente en sus ojos—Quise hablar con todas ellas, porque cada carta o tarjeta que me escribieron se llevó tiempo hacerla. No quise ser descortés al sólo decirles en un altavoz que no podía aceptarlas así de la nada

Ésa era su naturaleza amable hablando de nuevo.

—¿Y a todas ellas les dijiste lo mismo?

Él asintió con una sonrisa aún mayor, que le hizo estremecer.

¿Por qué de la nada parecía tan feliz?

—Sí, a todas ellas les dije casi lo mismo—dijo acercándola a él, abrazándola hasta llegar a su oído—A todas ellas les hablé de ti.

No quería admitirlo, pero el subconsciente a veces era necio para guardarse las banalidades. Más teniéndolo a centímetros de ella. Más cuando se separó para verla de esa forma tan intensa.

—A todas ellas les dije que te amo—agregó rozando de nuevo su nariz—Así que para mí no hay más opciones. Yo ya escogí, desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres y siempre serás mi única opción.

Intentó reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba, fue inútil. Probablemente no lo notaría por la escasa distancia entre sus rostros. Lo escuchó varias veces en su mente, lo intenso que eran sus sentimientos por ella. Cómo se había flechado casi desde el primer instante que la vio. Era, probablemente, la única que vez que lo puso en palabras.

—Pero si eso no te es suficiente, lo entiendo—añadió acariciando su rostro—Puedo entender que quieras alguien que se quede contigo.

Sí, alguien que no fuera momentáneo.

—Sólo… lamento haberte hecho pensar que tu presencia me era indiferente.

—Yoh…

—En verdad lo siento, Anna.

—Yoh—le calló colocando un dedo sobre su boca—¿Por qué si ves cuánto te celo, aun piensas que voy a dejarte?

La pregunta le sorprendió, pero más aún la forma en que había tomado su rostro entre sus manos. Y sus labios rozaban los suyos.

—Me hiciste una promesa, quiero que la cumplas—susurró contra su boca—¿Vas a casarte conmigo o no?

—Sí—respondió acariciando su boca con la suya—Sabes que sí.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el sutil movimiento de sus labios. ¿Cuán fabuloso podía ser un simple enlace? Tan sublime como centellantes fuegos artificiales, tan suave como su cabello castaño que se enredaba entre sus dedos y tan dulce como la personalidad del hombre que amaba. Pero también había que acotar que eran torpes. Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, casi sin saber coordinarse. Provocando que él sonriera con el intento de ella por establecer el ritmo.

—Necesitamos practicar más—murmuró él sin querer separarse del todo.

Asintió, volviendo abrir su boca. Una vez más, la sensación parecía curiosa, pero no podía negar que le encantaba sentir su aliento, su calor, el deslizar de sus labios entre los suyos. Pasaron minutos, entre cortando cada inicio sólo con una esporádica distancia. Volviendo a comenzar cada vez con mayor confianza.

¿Por qué habían tardado tanto para hacerlo?

Cuando de repente, escucharon el carraspeó de alguien a su lado.

El violento rojo encendió sus mejillas de golpe al separarse y jalar todo el aire posible. _Un trágame tierra_ de Manta les vendría bien en ese momento. En especial por el oficial de policía que los miraba con demasiada desconfianza.

—Jóvenes—les llamó la atención—No pueden hacer eso en una vía pública.

Ella sentada en las piernas de Yoh, mientras se besaban cada vez más apasionadamente acorde a la confianza que iban adquiriendo.

Está bien, no podría apelar nada, ni reclamar, ni hacer un gesto que le inspirara miedo. Tenía la boca llena de razón.

—Ah…. Sí, señor oficial, no se preocupe—contestó Yoh realmente avergonzado—Nosotros en realidad ya nos íbamos.

Y como por arte de magia, le dio un pequeño impulso para bajarse de sus piernas. Él se paró primero. Una vez arriba, le tendió la mano para levantarse a gran velocidad. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí sentados en el pasto, ni cuánta gente pudo verlos en semejante escena. Ahora se sentía demasiado cohibida.

—Les diría que buscaran un lugar privado para hacer esas cosas—dictaminó el hombre, dando media vuelta para volver al camino y viéndolos de reojo, completó—Pero son demasiado jóvenes para estar haciendo esas cosas.

Era un desvergonzado, cómo podría siquiera pensar que harían algo tan íntimo en plena zona pública. ¡Idiota! Que diera gracias de que sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente, de lo contrario no dudaría en hacerle pagar su atrevimiento.

—Tranquila—dijo Yoh, leyendo claramente sus intenciones— Mejor vamos por algo de comer.

Suspiró cansada, aún con sus mejillas ardiendo al fuego vivo, justo como las de él. Yoh tomó su maletín del suelo, también el oso de felpa que estaba tirado a un costado. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la entrada del templo. Era notoria la afluencia de público. Y algunos desvergonzados se estaban besando o comiéndose entre ellos, por qué nadie les decía nada.

—Ridículos—blasfemó cruzando sus brazos, mientras seguían en su recorrido por los puestos de comida.

Recordó el dolor de estómago que aquejaba a Yoh. Pero al verlo de reojo, sólo pudo contemplar la figura tranquila del castaño, incluso divertido al ver cómo algunos sujetos ganaban peluches enormes en juegos de tiro. Se notaba alegre, tan como él. Menos como el irritable hombre de todo el día. No percibió más en él aquella aura asesina, ni un sentimiento extraño de incomodidad.

—¿Takoyaki? —preguntó, como cada ocasión que iban a un festival similar.

Asintió, notando cómo le devolvía el oso y el maletín para correr a formarse por una charola de comida, mientras aguardaba de pie.

Momentos como esos, recordando las salidas ocasionales que tenían, le hacía recordar que a pesar de haberle confesado que lo amaba en Osore. El sentimiento que ahora le profesaba era muy diferente. Pequeñas cosas que hacía él, le parecían especiales. Así fuera lo más ridículo del mundo, podía garantizar que nadie podría acelerarle el corazón como Asakura.

Pero tan pronto revisó sus bolsillos tuvo que volver a ella.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle, metió su mano en la bolsa de su saco, entregándole el monedero casi de inmediato.

Sí, a veces Yoh era tan descuidado.

Pero incluso veía con cierto encanto esos despistes.

Debía estar muy mal de la cabeza.

Tardó sólo unos minutos más en traer un plato grande de comida. Si lo veía de ese modo, ni siquiera habían probado nada en todo el día, así que era algo justo. Sin desayunar, comiendo dulces al exceso. Y un chocolate.

Subieron las escalinatas, donde la afluencia de público fue menor. Sólo una banca estaba desocupada. Yoh no tardó en llegar, colocando la charola entre ellos y acomodando el oso un poco más alejado. Parecía haberse reconciliado con el peluche, pero aun así no lo notaba muy convencido de llevarlo a casa.

Los palillos estaban puestos, así que tomó la primera bola para llevarla a su boca. El sabor era exquisito como de costumbre. Yoh la miraba con fijeza, incluso tirando al suelo el takoyaki.

Como decía, a veces era demasiado descuidado.

—Eres demasiado torpe.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo recogiéndolo en una servilleta, riéndose en forma nerviosa—¿Y si me das de la tuya?

¡Pero qué atrevido! Seguramente ahora traía el mismo sonrojo que Manta cada vez que se burlaba de él.

—Vamos, Anna, ya antes compartimos babas.

Apretó un puño con fuerza, dispuesta a pegarle un golpe en la cabeza, cuando él se adelantó y comió el resto de la bola en su palillo. Fue un movimiento veloz, que apenas lo vio venir. ¿Ahora a qué estaba jugando a hacerla sentir como foco de semáforo?

—Eres un pervertido—dijo molesta, volviendo a tomar otra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dudoso—Sabes que cuando son grandes siempre se me caen. Tú das mordidas más pequeñas…

Oficialmente era un foco encendido. Y no sabía si por lo molesta o por lo vergonzoso del momento.

—_Intercambiar baba_—enfatizó en un tono nada complaciente—Qué sutil.

—¿Por tomar tu pajilla? —interrogó curioso, acercándose hasta poner en sus piernas el plato—¿Qué no por eso estaba Manta tan alterado? Porque tomé por error de tu popote ¿Mi saliva? ¿Tú saliva?

¡Ah! ¡Así que no hablaba del beso!

—No me digas que estabas compartiendo también tu pajilla con él—dijo mirándola sorprendido.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular de dónde había sacado semejante idea.

—¡Intercambiaste tus babas con él, antes que conmigo! —añadió aún más ofendido.

—¡Teníamos dos malteadas! —respondió en el mismo tono, arrebatándole la comida de las manos.

—¡Y cuando arruiné su malteada! ¡¿No le tomó a la tuya?!

—¡Se fue corriendo al baño, Idiota!

Oh dios, no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo por semejante tontería.

—Ah… es cierto—meditó pensativo, suspirando aliviado—Nunca lo sabes, yo le tomé por error, ni siquiera me fijé.

Mejor ni le comentaba la broma de las pajillas, era capaz de armar un alboroto por algo tan simple. Aunque debía reconocer que tenía su toque. Verlo celoso no era cosa de todos los días.

—Yoh…—dijo dándole una pequeña mordida a la siguiente bola—¿Si sabes que me quedaré sola con Manta cuando te vayas a Estados Unidos?

El color se le drenó del rostro.

Sabía que estaba mal divertirse a expensas de eso, pero quién iba a negarle ese placer. En especial cuando se acercó y tocó su cuello. No supo que tenía destreza, pero consiguió en un tiempo record desabrochar el colgante en su cuello.

—Comienzo a pensar que de verdad te gusta.

Sonrió, tomando otro poco de su comida.

—Anna—se quejó abiertamente por su silencio.

—Yoh—respondió ofreciéndole el resto de su alimento.

Él tuvo que suspirar más de una vez para volverse a relajar, mientras guardaba la cadena en su bolsillo.

—Está bien—dijo devolviéndole ligeramente el gesto— No vamos a pelear de nuevo.

—De cualquier manera, siempre término ganándote—afirmó con alevosía, introduciendo a su boca el resto de comida.

—Anna, ése era mi pedazo—dijo ofendido.

Pero era tan diferente el tono y el ambiente que generaban. No era la misma tensión de unas horas. Esta vez cada uno parecía disfrutarlo, entre líneas y entre cada sonrisa que se asomaba ocasionalmente.

Pensaba tomar otra esfera, cuando ambos detectaron la presencia por demás conocida. Yoh desvió su mirada, encontrándose con su amigo de china, subiendo las escalinatas.

Fue un saludo frío y estoico, como esos acostumbrados por Tao. Sin embargo, podía notar que su esencia había cambiado radicalmente. No había más ese sentimiento de odio cargando en su espalda. Aunque el tatuaje, según le había contado Yoh, permanecía ahí.

—Qué alegría verte de nuevo—dijo realmente emocionado—¿No llegaste mucho antes?

—Una semana antes—respondió indiferente, sentándose en la banca— Pero también tenemos negocios aquí, algunos clientes que debía ver antes de que nos marcháramos. La familia Tao es importante en todos lados.

Yoh asintió, mientras se envolvían en una charla banal sobre los detalles de la pelea. El viaje que emprenderían y los detalles dados por los oficiales.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Tao en un modo despectivo, viendo cómo introducía a su boca otra circunferencia.

—Takoyaki—respondió, degustando por completo el resto en el palillo.

Pero él no parecía desistir en sus prejuicios bochornosos, al menos eso demostraba su cara. No le extrañaba, con lo quisquilloso que era, no cedería hasta que le rogaran, como estaba haciendo en ese momento su prometido.

—Es pulpo—le dijo Yoh tomando de sus manos la charola— Pruébalo, es bastante bueno.

Tardó más de un minuto en decidirse a comer una bola. Y falló estrepitosamente al morderla en fragmentos grandes. Más de una vez tuvo que ponerla en su mano, en efecto, por que tomó más de cuatro de su plato.

Para su buena fortuna, Yoh había comprado el tamaño grande. Ellos acostumbraban comer un mediano, pero suponía que dado que ninguno había comido, sería factible mayor volumen.

No se equivocó.

Y el torpe también falló en más de una ocasión su intentó por comerlas de dos mordidas.

Necios.

Una vez concluido, caminaron de regreso a la pensión. Ellos continuaban charlando, si es que se podía determinar así a un casi monólogo de Yoh, que le relataba hasta el más mínimo detalle de las dificultades que pasaron para llegar y marcharse de su país de origen.

Sólo esperaba que no se quedara en la pensión. Porque Tamao regresaría en dos días y no quería atender a otro invitado. O que Yoh se distrajese haciéndolo.

—Bien, será hora de marcharme—informó deteniéndose en la acera— Espero no haberlos interrumpido, en lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Sonrió de lado, especialmente al ver el ligero rubor en su prometido.

—Claro que no, no has interrumpido, al contrario, sabes que siempre eres bien recibido en nuestra casa—mencionó el castaño tocando su cuello—Espero que pases a verme, aunque sea una vez cuando vuelvas de tus negocios, qué tal una reunión antes de partir.

—¿La noche antes de partir? —preguntó pensativo, seguramente revisando su agenda mental—Veré que puedo hacer.

—Me parece bien.

—Adiós, Anna—dijo solemne.

Regresó la misma cortesía, antes de verlo abordar un auto negro. Era evidente el poder adquisitivo de la dinastía Tao, en comparación con los Asakura. Sin embargo, pese a todo, no demeritaba en nada a su familia.

Continuó su andanza, la pensión quedaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Él estaba tranquilo, que ni siquiera objetó nada por el adorno en la entrada. El ostentoso corazón de rosas. Consideró que debería sentirse celosa de todos los romances masculinos que Yoh tenía, más que con las chicas de su edad. No obstante, le parecía agradable que fomentara esas amistades. Aunque no se confiaba, todos eran sus enemigos.

Subió las escaleras, a poca distancia de él, que la seguía callado.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, sentía que estaban plenamente receptivos a cualquier muestra de afecto. En especial porque estaban solos. Se detuvo en la puerta de su alcoba.

—Buenas noches—le dijo tomando el maletín de su mano.

—Buenas noches—dijo arrojando el oso al fondo de la habitación.

Definitivamente no quería ese peluche. Dio media vuelta para caminar hacia su habitación y fue lo último que pudo observar. Después de tantas cosas en un solo día, estaba agotada, pero también estaba ese sentimiento de ligereza. Tal vez, su día no había comenzado bien, pero esperaba finalizara de mejor modo.

Sonaba extraño, más aun viendo el espejo en el baño ocasionalmente, pero esperaba verle unos segundos más. Como era habitual al seguir su rutina para acostarse. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, pese a estar unos minutos en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua. No pudo verlo de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de su recámara con el claro de luna como la única fuente de luz, y acomodó su futon. Al cabo de unos minutos, se recostó entre las cobijas. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero extrañamente, no podía lograrlo.

Tal vez era ansiedad.

Su mano comenzó a masajear su frente, mas no obtuvo ningún efecto.

Comenzaría a contar ovejas, si es que lo necesitaba, pero en cuanto retiró su mano, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo sobre ella. De rodillas y con las manos a cada costado de su cabeza. ¿La pose le era familiar? Una perfecta copia. ¿Cómo había entrado sin siquiera ser detectable? ¿Era real? ¿O sólo su imaginación? Quizá estaba alucinándolo.

—No estás soñando—le dijo riendo con levedad.

¿Ahora él leía la mente?

Pero la situación era tan diferente. Porque una vez más estaba frente a ella, con ese semblante tranquilo y esa serenidad irradiando de sus ojos, ataviado con la bata para dormir.

Cualquiera de sus abuelos los censuraría por ser tan atrevidos el uno con el otro.

—Olvidé decirte algo—dijo con ternura invadiendo su rostro.

—¿Y es algo que no puede esperar a mañana? —preguntó aún extrañada.

¿Por qué mentía? También estaba feliz de verlo, pese a lo extraño del momento.

—No—respondió acercándose a ella—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?

Asintió, cómo podría siquiera olvidarlo.

—¿Recuerdas de qué me quejé muchas veces en la azotea?

Había sido el ser más molesto del planeta tierra sólo por eso.

—Te mentí—dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras su mano apartaba los pequeños mechones de su frente.

Eran palabras duras, que no quería comenzar a imaginar de mal modo.

—Sé que no he sido tan valiente, como para hacer esto, pero… siento que hoy estoy con suerte y si no lo digo ahora, probablemente tarde demasiado en hacerlo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas volvían a un sutil carmín—En realidad no odio tus ojos…

Parpadeo confundida, hasta volver a todas y cada una de sus palabras anteriores. El enfado, lo mucho que aborrecía su mirada.

—Anna, en realidad…yo… no los odio. Bueno sí, tal vez un poco—admitió juntando su frente a la suya—Pero no lo entiendas de ese modo, los odio porque siempre cedo. No importa cuán molesto esté, no puedo resistirme a tu mirada. Porque la realidad es que yo… me enamoré profundamente de tu mirada.

¿Y por eso venía a interrumpir su falta de sueño?

Era un tonto.

Un tonto al que podría perdonarle sus errores.

Un tonto del que no podría resistirse más tiempo.

—Yoh…—susurró acariciando su mejilla—Amo que cedas, aunque estés más enojado que yo.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la suavidad de su boca una vez más. Lento, pausado, como dos inexpertos en el área. Como dos adolescentes normales, experimentando la cercanía del primer amor. Más no eran tan osados para rebasar sus límites. Al menos no todavía, cuando él tomó distancia para acostarse fuera de las cobijas de su futon.

Aun con las respiraciones agitadas, se miraron uno al otro, recostados de lado.

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, __  
__te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: __  
__así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, _

Él buscó su mano, ella entrelazó los dedos.

_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, __  
__tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, __  
__tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

Y ambos cerraron los ojos, sonriéndose sin saberlo.

**Fin.**

**Nota Final:** ¡Qué capitulo! Una mega disculpa por tantos cambios, sé que dirán que he sido muy indecisa, a veces me pasa, si no estoy del todo satisfecha, no cedo hasta que el producto esté bien terminado. Es mi sello personal. No esperaba tener que escribir tantas hojas. Pero no corté nada, preferí dejarle la versión completa a Anna, esta vez dividida. Era la única que podía cerrar esta historia. Y también la que mejor enfoque global le da a todos.

Fue un viaje muy divertido y que me ayudó bastante a regularizar mi modo de escribir. Y qué más les puedo decir, agradezco de corazón todo su ánimo y sus comentarios. Fueron parte importante de esta historia y se las dedico a todos ustedes.

Un millón de gracias por leerme. Agradezco de corazón todas sus palabras, siempre han sido un aliciente importante en esta aventura.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales: Rozan-ji, Angekila, Venus, Kakunza, Saralour-tita, Corben27, Guest, JosMinor, Tuinevitableanto, Mei, annprix1, Lili y Sabr1, Jos Minor, Biki Menir, Lannuso, carlos29, Alexamili, SweetnessKai, Bliss, SophiHyud, Huken, Guest, Anekipo, Rzie, Muyr, Guesti, Saralour-tita, Mei, Iris. N, Chica Agarponi90, Zria, Trey, Kari, Miki, Lenper, Allie Mcclure y DjPuma13g**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiese bromeado con que saldría un San Valentín con la temible prometida de su amigo, se hubiese reído a rienda suelta en su cara. Por eso, al día siguiente de todo ese extraño suceso, recibió casi con incredulidad las palabras de felicitación de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Algunos incluso le pidieron consejos para conquistar a sus chicas.

¡Eso sin duda era de locos!

Todos asumían que Anna era su novia. Y una muy discreta, porque caminaba como de costumbre delante o detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudente. Pero con la misma neutralidad de siempre que los volvía locos.

Asumía que el misterio formaba parte de esas cualidades que tanto adoraban los hombres en ella.

—Manta, eres el sujeto con más suerte que conozco—le dijo uno en voz baja, una vez que ocuparon sus asientos—Tu novia es hermosa.

Cosas así escuchó el resto del día. Algunos incluso esperaban verlos tomados de la mano. Nunca ocurrió, no de nuevo. Quizá en un futuro, pero seguro no sería con la calidad afectiva con que se toman las parejas. Pero rememoraba bien cómo se sentía estrecharla de la mano.

—¿Vienes a almorzar? —preguntó Yoh.

—¡Claro!

Y hablando de él, era una total locura. Con el pasar de los días, supo de buena fuente, que después se encargó de corroborar, cómo es que su amigo pasó de ser el chico despistado a ser el chico más popular de toda la escuela.

¿Recuerdan una entrevista al periódico escolar? La historia fue así. El poco tiraje estaba dejando sin herramientas al taller encargado del semanario, aunado a que no tenían buenas e interesantes historias y temían que el director clausurara la actividad, a una chica se le ocurrió hacer una lista de los chicos irresistibles de toda la escuela.

Yoh figuró en primer lugar.

Fue una semana antes, que salió publicado un artículo. Pero cuando estás involucrado en salvar a tus amigos, atender la pensión, ir a China, prepararte para irte de viaje a Estados Unidos; detalles como esos pasan totalmente desapercibidos.

La chica tomó los datos de la entrevista al mejor elemento de atletismo. Añadió detalles y fotos desde otros ángulos de vista. Tituló la nota con algo llamativo, lanzando el reto a todas las mujeres. ¿El resultado? Un centenar de cartas y chocolates en el escritorio de su amigo, la mañana del catorce de Febrero.

La siguiente nota en la que figuró Yoh, tuvo que ver con el desfile de mujeres en el patio. Y lo galante que había sido al rechazarlas a todas. ¿Su argumento? A todas les dijo que alguien lo había flechado desde el primer momento que la vio. No dijo nombres. Tampoco aludió si era una estudiante. Muchos se preguntaban cómo sería aquella mujer.

Y él, bueno… tenía una pequeña parte en el periódico, en donde le reconocían su hazaña.

_Con mil flores, Manta Oyamada conquista a una de las chicas más asediadas de toda la escuela._

Añadan a eso la historia más almibarada posible. Suman detalles que exageran lo que pasó y el número siguiente del semanario se tuvo que imprimir dos veces por la repentina popularidad de ese trío.

Pero si creían que eso era loco, están olvidando que Anna ni siquiera se vio afectada por todo lo que sucedió aquel día. Por el contrario, no es que creyera que fuera a cambiar radicalmente su modo de tratarse, es sólo que le parecía curioso cómo después de casi masacrarse emocionalmente, estaban como si nada.

Excepto porque a Yoh todavía le temblaban las piernas.

Anna no había tenido misericordia en tenerlo casi todo el día sin silla.

Asumía que era un castigo por algo que sucedió en su ausencia.

Amidamaru tampoco le explicaba nada, sólo aparecía un ligero sonrojo cuando preguntaba qué había hecho para molestarla tanto.

—¿Fueron todos esos malentendidos? —preguntó discretamente.

—¿Eh? No… yo creo que más bien fue otra cosa—decía apenado— Algo que sucedió en el parque.

No quiso dar mayores detalles. En fin, ellos dos no dejaban de ser tan… indiferentes el uno con el otro. Dudaba que en algún momento sus compañeros se dieran cuenta que eran algo más que simples conocidos.

Es cierto, no se tomaban de la mano, no se abrazaban y ni siquiera se acercaban lo suficiente. Pero sus miradas… con verlos mirarse más de dos minutos podían saber que entre ellos había algo más profundo que una mera amistad. Se preguntó cómo había estado tan ciego para no notarlo.

Aún así, Anna estaba demasiado estricta con el entrenamiento y las rutinas de ejercicios.

¿Mencionó que aumentó la dosis de abdominales?

—Decías que no tendrías problemas en hacer mil flexiones—le dijo con dureza la rubia.

—Sí, claro—se quejó su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero sólo si llegaba a los mismos resultados.

¿A qué se refería? Sólo ellos lo sabían, porque un ligero tono carmín cubría sus mejillas con esa clase de frases.

Era mejor no averiguarlo, como decía antes, no le placía meterse tanto en su relación. Ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora.

El resto de los días, transcurrieron con relativa calma.

Ryu y Horo Horo visitaron la pensión en más de una ocasión esa semana. Tamao volvió de Izumo, después de solicitar el cambio oficial de residencia y de escuela en forma definitiva. Ahora, realizaba los movimientos en su escuela y ayudaba en las labores de la pensión a Yoh.

—¡Ah! Acabo de recibir nueva información sobre la pelea de shamanes—dijo en un tono tan casual—Estoy algo preocupado.

—¡Pues yo no te veo preocupado! —exclamó escandalizado por la cara de pasividad que expresaba.

Era cuestión de horas para que todo cambiara, los papeles de baja ya estaban en proceso. Su último día llegó sin mayor preámbulo, pero él seguía tan tranquilo, mientras caminaban por última vez los pasillos de la escuela e incluso se adentraban al baño.

—¿No dijeron también que quizá no podrías regresar? —preguntó algo melancólico.

—Sí, ya sé lo que me espera—resumió tranquilo.

—Entonces no veo por qué no estás nervioso.

Él decía que sí estaba algo preocupado por lo que le traería el futuro.

Pero eso no se notaba en nada.

—Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero creo que conforme se acerca el momento me siento menos preocupado.

Emprendieron una rápida visita a los sitios que ya habían visitado antes, incluso se atrevieron a visitar el templo para comer algo y comprar un helado. Que él se fuera marcaba una pauta importante en su vida.

—Para la pelea de shamanes, mañana nos reuniremos a las dos de la tarde en la base aérea. El día finalmente ha llegado.

Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también se sentiría triste por su ausencia.

No sabía con certeza si él lo estaba, a veces lo notaba pensativo, pero por instantes recobraba su buen genio y humor. La noche cayó, era triste pensar que sería el último día que viviría sin presiones. Habitualmente, las personas adquirían mayores responsabilidades a una edad determinada. Sentía que Yoh, no estaba en ese rango y que todavía le restaban tantas cosas por vivir.

—Te veré mañana—dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Pero él parecía determinado a llegar a lo más alto.

—Claro.

Aunque fuera el último recorrido, ahí estaría, siempre a su lado.


End file.
